


What it could possibly be

by Cinnatto



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Expectations, F/F, Fate, Lots of angst (btw) but still an endgame, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnatto/pseuds/Cinnatto
Summary: Life is not what we expect from it.We live in a society that expects a lot. We were taught from an early age to dream of an enchanted kingdom where we will live happily ever after. When we grow up a little, we begin to create other expectations, such as having the car of the year, a house on the beach, unforgettable vacations, winning the lottery ... and why not expecting about getting married to your soulmate?!.What is the point of view of a person who doesn't live on expectations? What it could possibly be?---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----Juliantina AU. Juliana is an Interpol Agent and Valentina is a Political Journalist.Can cops and reporters put their prejudices aside to work together?





	1. The Daughter of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, neither is spanish, but I try my best. Please forgive my mistakes (you're more than welcome to tell me what I could fix). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**( _The_ _Daughter of Jupiter)_**

Sometimes life isn’t what we _expect_ from it, at all. Most of the times, let’s be honest. Some people expect about traveling the world, some look for that incredible job which will pay so well, or never have to work again in life. There are people who look forward to unforgettable vacations, like going to Disney’s Parks. Others are betting the odds for that winning lottery ticket that will change any life expectancies with tons of money. Then, there are people who idealize love, finding the other half, a soul mate for lifetimes.  Those types of person don’t fit Juliana.

Juliana. That name. That woman.

Juliana means " _the one with the black hair_ " or " _Daughter of Jupiter_ ". What a proper name. Juliana is, indeed, a dark black hair woman, with brown - kinda honey – eyes, and a golden sun-kissed skin. However, that isn’t why her name fits so well; It’s the Jupiter part we must focus on. Jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system and the fourth brightest celestial body in the sky losing only for the Sun, the Moon and Venus.  Besides all that, the name Jupiter comes from the Latin “ _Iuppiter_ _, Dis Pater_ ”, which means “God of all Gods”. Being a daughter of Jupiter, Juliana could only be a God herself, and she is.  Strong as a warrior, delightful as the bright planet in a night sky. Her eyes holds the entire universe itself, and only people with similar soul, are capable of seeing it.

_Life isn’t what we expect from it_.

For Juliana, life was quite starting to be at least pleasant. At the age of twenty-six, Juliana has accomplished many things in her life, all through her own merits and lots of effort. She had learned to do not _expect_ , but to live life in the present moment. See what is in front of her and not ahead. That particular day was another example in her life that good things result from hard work, not with idealizations, prayers, good thoughts, horoscopes, fortune or other kind of bullshit – as she would call it.   

After some years living abroad, she finally went back to her home country. She got off the plane at Mexico City’s airport and right away, she felt a fondness filling her body with warmth and excitement to be back. Juliana couldn’t wait to see her mother and a few friends she had. Well, the one true friend she had. Sergio. They grew up together, their families were neighbors, and both frequented the same school until high school. Having the same age, they enjoyed each other’s company in many adventures, games and a few life struggles. That latter, mostly in Juliana’s side. Her childhood hadn’t been “that normal” as any other ordinary kid. Sergio had always been there for her, he was a good friend. However, her mother and her best friend would have to wait a bit longer; Juliana was heading to downtown, where she would have an official meeting with her new boss to assume her new work role in Mexico.

Inside the taxicab, she rolled down the window in her side to feel the Mexican breeze once again. She enjoyed watching the people on the streets, the local shops; she even missed that crazy and busy traffic (that latter, only because it was her first day back).  After a few minutes, the taxi stopped in front a huge modern building with large windows; it was like a central station for business offices. Juliana had been in many big centers and famous cities around the world, but she was amazed how her hometown had changed since the last time she’d been there. Living for about three years in Europe, she only went to visit home once, but it felt like forever by the fact that she had lived in other countries before moving to Lyon, in France.  Stepping out at the car, she noticed a man in a nice black suit standing at the building’s entrance waiting for her with a cardboard sign wrote “Miss Valdés”. As he understood she was Miss Valdés, he rushed his steps towards the young woman to help her with the suitcases.

“Nice to meet you Miss Valdés. I am your personal assistant, Alírio Rodríguez. _Mucho gusto_ and welcome home”. The man was so gentle in his words that it put a warm smile at Juliana’s face. She shook his hand and they walked inside the building with a pair of bags.

“ _It’s my pleasure meeting you Mr. Rodríguez. Gracias for the kind welcoming_ ”.  Juliana also knew how to be sweet when she wanted to.

“Oh, please. I’m more than honored to have the opportunity to work with you. I heard so many good things about you, you’re such an inspiration! And please, call me Alírio”. She was so flattered with the man’s words that she could hug him, but it was not her thing. Instead, she tried to be as nice as him.

“I’m really touched by hearing that Alírio. Thank you and you also call me Juliana. Let’s cut the formalities from both sides”. The middle-aged man nodded his head positively, while showing her the way to the elevator.  

The elevator stopped at the 13th floor and Alírio held the doors to Juliana pass first. As she stepped out, she was facing a really nice place with a few desks around, modern decoration, and some office rooms nicely divided by glass walls. Soon enough she realized Alírio had left her on her own, and in instants, a woman approached her.

“Miss Valdés, it’s nice to have you here. My name is Marina. Please, follow me and I will show you where to find Mr. Foster”. Everyone was so kind that Juliana was very relaxed and confident. She followed the woman who knocked at the door as she asked permission to the man inside the office. Of course, he saw them through the glass wall, and he permitted her entrance right away.

“Agent Valdés, what an honor!” He kindly said as he walked towards Juliana, who felt her body shake for the first time since she arrived in Mexico, the man was an alive legend.

 “Mr. Foster. Sir. It’s a privilege to meet you, Sir!” The words almost didn’t come out her throat. She felt her hands get wet from all the sweat coming out of her body. 

“Well, please sit down. We have a lot to talk” – said him pulling the chair for her. Staring at his desk while the man was grabbing a cup of coffee for her, Juliana saw many pictures of his family, tons of paper work, and behind the main desk there were some star shaped honor medals. She couldn’t be more amazed.

“Don’t be too impressed! Most of them I wouldn’t have accomplished if it wasn’t for help and teamwork”. He smiled widely at her.

“Sir, I am sure you deserved it all, and even deserve more than that!”  She answered as fast as she could. Mr. Foster was one of her personal heroes, and she didn’t have many. He asked her permission to tell a few stories about his career, if she wished to listen to, and she promptly accepted. After a few minutes, he decided that it was enough of talking about him, and they had to speak about the really important stuff.

“ _Bien_ (Okay) Agent Valdés, let’s go to the main point. I am sure you are anxious to know what your new tasks will be around here, and also you are probably _expecting_ to go home soon enough”. _Expecting._ That word wasn’t the right one to her, but yes, she wanted to see her mother as soon as possible. “Well, your resume is quite something. I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’ve been looking closely to your fine job. You are young, but you are bold as very few in this world”. Juliana felt her eyes watering as he continued speaking. “You’re very clever, thinks fast, have a strong capability of readjusting yourself in difficult environments, and most importantly, you are a team player. Have incredible skills with all kind of weaponry, and a great health condition.  You were promoted as an International Agent at the age of twenty, and you only had about one year and a half as a Mexican Federal Agent, which is really impressive by the way”.  He took a quick look on her as he was going through all his notes in a yellow paper between his hands. Mr. Foster took some breath to continue. “Moved to work at Venezuela, after in Colombia, Chile, Peru, Brazil, and Spain in a space of three years, and for last, held a position as an International Police Agent at the very Interpol’s headquarters in Lyon for other three years. What a career!”

“Not as noble as yours, Sir!” Juliana was almost choking.

“I also can see that you’re really humble and grounded. You will be perfect for this job, I have no doubts”. The man seemed to be very honest in his words. “Juliana, we called you back to Mexico because I needed someone to replace myself as I am retiring this week”.

“Sir …” She was so shocked with the offer that she was speechless.

“You’re a perfect fit. You are young and committed. I need someone with the experience on the ground as you have, and you will be working both here in the office and on the field. I know you enjoy being on the streets helping people and catching the bad guys. That position is perfect for you. Look, I cannot retire in peace if I don’t have someone I can trust to keep all my work running.  I trust you Juliana, please believe me when I say that”.

“Well, I’ve worked very hard… and I..” She was digesting everything she just heard. “I guess I accept the offer Sir!” She smiled in a shy way after accepting the job.

“That is great!” He screamed excitedly. “You start on Monday, General Commandant of the Interpol Headquarter of the United Mexican States”. It sounded very important as he said. It actually was beyond just an important position; Juliana would be the first woman and the youngest person to assume the highest position in the Interpol's headquarter of her country. She felt a tear or two rolling down her cheek, she was so proud of herself and she couldn’t wait to tell her mother what she’d just accomplished.

As Juliana headed home, she could feel all the emotions as fireworks exploding inside her body. The " _Daughter of Jupiter_ " was shiny as the planet; she just could not stop smiling. Alírio already knew which job position she would be offered to, and he congratulated the young woman for accepting it when he was driving her to her mother’s house. They didn’t have much time to talk at first, but he explained to her that as her personal assistant he would be with her most of the times, to escort her to places and keep her security. Alírio has been a Federal Agent for almost fifteen years, and he was one of the most qualified police officer in Mexico. Juliana could see in his eyes how much he was happy for the opportunity to be working with her. Soon enough, they were at her mother's house front door.

A few years ago, Juliana bought to her mother and her stepfather a nice house for them to live. That was one of the things she had most proud about, giving a comfortable life to her mother (but not in a luxury way), who basically raised her by herself, at least for the biggest part of Juliana’s childhood. Lupita cried when she saw and held her daughter, so did Juliana and Panchito. All three were in an altogether hug.

“ _Andale mija_ (Come my daughter), let’s go inside”. Lupita in between happy tears led her daughter to the house. Panchito got the suitcases with Alírio, who left and told Juliana to call him at any need. The assistant knew she was safe at home. After a good shower, Juliana sat in the living room to talk with her stepfather while her mother could finish cooking lunch. Panchito was a very nice man, who married her mother when Juls was about fourteen. He certainly was one of the best things that ever happened to her mother’s life, to both of their lives actually.  Lunch was ready, so they sat together at the table, as they did so long ago. The happiness was all over Jualiana’s body, and she could not wait to share the news.

“So, mom and dad, I’ve to tell you something”. Juliana only had called Panchito ‘dad’ a very few times in life; she mostly would call him by his nickname, as everyone else. All those few times she called him 'dad', were very important times related to life change matters.

“Sooo.. I came to Mexico not only to visit. I came because I got a job offer and I accepted it”.  Both of them jumped from their respective chairs after Jul’s words, and before they could start screaming and kissing her cheeks in acts of happiness, she tried to finish explaining. “Wait, wait. The job, you have to know what it is”. They froze their bodies and faces waiting for her to complete the news, she could not hold the laugh about their look at their faces, and they got more anxious with the wait.  “I was offered to assume the position as the General Commandant of the Interpol Headquarter in Mexico!” They flew over the table and in a matter of seconds Juliana was under kisses, hugs and tears. It was a moment she would never forget in her life. 

 


	2. Counting Stars

**_(Counting Stars)_ **

After the moments of excitement and lots of explanation about what she would do in her new position, Juliana decided to lay down for a while. She took a long nap after lunch so she could let all the information sink in her mind and also rest her tired body, since she just had got off an almost fifteen hours flight. Later that day, she woke up by the sweet smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen area.

“I've missed you so much mom!” She said to Lupita as she kissed her in the cheeks and hugged her from behind. For a few minutes, she remembered when she was kid, watching her mother cooking for her. It made her smile showing all teeth inside her mouth. 

“Have you contacted Sergio already?” Lupe asked her.

“Not yet, but he knows I was coming to Mexico City”. Juliana took her phone out of the back pocket on her jeans. “He said something about having to make a news coverage in a soccer game today”. She started texting him while talking to her mother.  

 

[TEXT] _[5:37p.m]_

_J: hey assh**e, I’m home. When can I see you?_

 

“Oh, which game Juli? Any from first league?” Panchito always showed interest about sports, and soccer was his favorite.

“No. I think it was a college game!” She laughed at Panchito’s disappointment, but she felt bad for her friend who was a hard worker and didn’t have much luck in his sports reporter career.  It wasn’t exactly about luck, it was about the few opportunities he’d received in the past years. Juliana lost counts of how many times she told him to try to find another TV channel that could give to him the opportunities he deserved, but stubborn as he is, he decided to keep working for the Carvajal’s group channel, “ _for the reputation_ ” he always would say.     

“I am sure he is enjoying it anyway Juli!” Lupe as always sweet and trying to be positive about things.

“He might be, if and only if, there are a few cheerleaders he can hit on. Otherwise he probably isn't _that_ happy”. Juliana let scape a good laugh. Knowing her friend for a long time, she could picture accurately his attempts to seduce the girls. He is terrible at it, and Juliana enjoyed watching his flaws, repeatedly, when he tried to play prince charming. Her phone had vibrated on the kitchen table.

 

[TEXT] [ _5:42 p.m.]_

 _S: “I can’t believe ‘Miss J. Bond’ is back to Mex. I’ll be finished here in about one hour. Meet u @_ S _targazer’s?”_

 _J: Bueno chavo (Okay boy)!  U better don’t be late, gotta tell u something_. . .

S: _Don’t take ur gun with u. I’ll bring a couple of other friends so u can socialize with other ppl rather than me or ur parents. Hahaha…_

_J: Hate u fool. U know that! See u there._

 

Juliana really missed that _assh**e boy!_ She changed her clothes and prepared herself to go to S _targazer_ ’s. It was a restaurant-bar in downtown that they both much enjoyed when younger, and things didn’t seem to have changed much. It played classic rock music, sometimes they even had live presentation from some cover bands; the name of the place was correlated to all the rock stars’ banners they had in the walls and the high ceiling that imitated a starry night sky. Its decorations had a unique style, which was what she liked most about the place.

Juliana remembered that Alírio told her to call every time she needed a ride, but she opted for borrowing Panchito’s pickup truck until she didn’t have her own vehicle. At the exact time they agreed to meet, Juliana was there. Always punctual.  Of course, Sergio haven’t arrived, always late.  After a forty minutes wait and a tour through the place acknowledging the new rock stars banners and appreciating the old ones, Juls’ friend arrived followed by a tall boy and a smiley girl.

“If that isn’t the most beautiful badass in this country - _and others_ , I don’t know who it would be!” Sergio ran into her arms to hug Juliana. They passed a few seconds holding each other tightly; she pulled her body back and messed with his hair as she always did when they were kids.

“ _Estos pelitos perfectamente peinados_ (that perfect combed hair) _._ You look less ugly now” _._ The young woman laughed while he tried to take her hands off his ‘stylish hair’. 

“ _Juli, mira_ (look). Those are Lucho, my camera operator, and Nayeli, his fiancée and our images editor”.  Sergio introduced them.“ _Chicos (_ guys _)_ , this is Juliana Bond. The greatest cop in the world”. He completed proudly. The boy nicknamed Juliana as “J. Bond” since the girl started to work in the police department. He constantly would tell her that one day she would be so famous (or even more) than _James Bond_. Humble as she ever been, Juls would tell him to stop dreaming for her; she just wanted to be the ‘normal Juliana’, who works in the police to help people. However, the boy enjoyed teasing his friend often, and he was so very proud of her that he could truly expect for her to be as great (in skills and in power) as the 007 agent of the movies.

‘ _Life isn’t what we expect from it’_. It certainly isn’t. Juliana never imagined that she would be offered that position, _expecting_ was not part of her life. She thought about how Sergio somehow had ‘predicted’ this, but she also knew deep inside it was a result of many years of dedication. She started assimilating little by little how important that new phase in her life was. .

“It’s great to meet you, Juliana! We’ve heard so much about you”. Nayeli said after gently kissing the sides of both her cheeks. With a greeting smile, Juliana shook Lucho’s hands. They found their favorite table and sat down to talk.

“So, how was the game coverage?” Juliana asked being habitually kind. The three of them looked at each other and in instants, they were laughing so hard that even though Juls didn't know what exactly they were laughing on, she also start doing it so.

“It was _una mierda_ (a piece of shit)!” Said Lucho with some anger in his voice, but also laughing.

“It really was”. Naiely agreed. 

“Come guys, it could've been worse. It’s not because a drunk dude vomited in your feet – he referred to Lucho, or ‘cause it was fuc*ing raining while I was recording the call for the program, or just owing to the fact that we had a flat tire on the way back, it would be bad”. They again fell into deep laughs, this time Juliana understood why. It made her crack up with’em.

“At least we can get drunk after all”. Lucho called the waiter to order some beers. Juliana ordered an orange natural juice, which made the couple look at her as if she was some kind of alien. She didn’t like alcohol, it would bring her bad memories of her father. Juls was already used to all weird looks people would give her when she would say that she doesn’t drink alcoholic stuff. Sergio valued her non-drinking habits and even more her reasons to that, so he just broke the ice willing to make her feel comfortable again.

“So Juli, what does bring you back to our hometown? Besides me, of course”.  Sergio teased.

“I am moving back down here, I just got a job offer. I almost didn’t accepted it though, thinking that I will have to see your ugly face again”. She teased back.

“WHAT? No way. Are you serious? _Neta_ (Seriously)??? I can believe it Juls! I am so happy for you”. Sergio hugged her in such affective way that she almost cried. They were like siblings; they had shared so many good and bad memories when they were younger, she was truly happy to share that with him too. Juliana realized that her friend had tears in his eyes, and it just added some more great feelings to her heart. His friends congratulated her as well, but she didn’t say anything about the ‘details’ of her job in front of them. She wouldn't tell Sergio about how important the position was just now. When they would be alone, she could explain everything to him. She’d always been a private person, trusted very few people, especially when talking about her job.

The four of them spent a few more hours talking about many subjects; the conversation was flowing in an easy way between them. Even though Juliana was enjoying their company, she decided to go home to rest a little more. She wanted to restore her energies to start in great shape on Monday. She knew the weekend ahead would be long because of the adjustments she was about to do. She had to move in to an official apartment in downtown, privilege of her new position. This Friday was a remarkable one, but it was enough to her, so she said her goodbyes to the couple and to her friend who stayed at the bar to get even more drunk than they already were.

        ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was Sunday afternoon when the young woman together with Lupe, Panchito, and Sergio, finished moving Juliana’s belongings to her new apartment, even though she hadn’t lots of things. The apartment was bigger than she thought it would be. The building was situated in the center of Mexico City, in a nice zone of the city. The place had modern aspect, so she could tell it had been built recently. It was already equipped with new electronics, a nice set of furniture and a queen size bed that she really liked. As always modest, Juliana told them it was more she actually needed, and with no surprise, they laughed on her. Lupe brought her to reality saying that she deserved it all and more; it was _just_ the result of her hardworking, nights without sleeping, and all time she had to be apart from her family to stand where she is right now. Indeed, her mother was right, Juliana owned it by all merits. The three left to their respectives houses leaving Juliana alone to rest and to prepare herself to assume the new job in the following morning.

Nine o’clock, precisely as Juliana had told Alírio to show up, he did. She loved his punctuality, she knew from that moment they would get along very well. Already in the 13th floor, the same young secretary led her to Mr. Foster’s office.

“Oh, please! Come in General Valdés”. The man welcomed her kindly.

“Good morning Sir! Technically you're still the General”.  She replied with a smile.

“I am, but only until the end of this day. As you already signed the offer last Friday, you’re the General since then. So today, they will have both of us. Lucky people don’t you think?!” He let scape a good laugh, and so did she.

“If you allow me, I’ll advise a few tips for this job”. She nodded at him. Juliana was paying attention to every single word he was saying, she knew that good advices could make a huge difference for her new routine.

“Let me tell you specifically about the press. I don’t know how familiar you’re with this topic, but knowing how to work with the press can be a game changer for whomever is dealing against bad people as we do”. Before she could interrupt him, Mr. Foster continued. “I’ve been in this position for many years, and if there is something I’ve learned is that you cannot be enemies with them - he pointed outside for a group of people staring through the glass wall – reporters”.

“Sir, to be honest. . .” Juliana took a deep breath before completing her thought. “I don’t like them very much, reporters I mean. They can be game changers for the worst, not. . .”  Mr. Foster interrupted her sentence.

“Juliana, let me be clearer”. By the fact he called her first name, it meant he was trying to be as polite as he best could to clarify the issue to her. Juliana had her eyes widening as she felt her throat close a little, and her hands started to sweat.

“I am not telling you to like them, I don’t like them either. I am telling you to learn how to work with their presence, and specifically not against them. It doesn’t matter if you don’t want them to be near you or your job, they will be behind to you anyways. Some can be like a shadow, and yes, they can ruin planning of days, weeks, or even years of our work and intelligence. I can count how many times I had drug dealers, serial killers, and political criminals escaping from my hands because some reporter blew my plans away. All for the sake of a stupid spoiler of some important information that should be confidential”. Mr. Foster took a deep breath, he seemed to be upset to say it aloud; but it was the truth and he could not hide it to his follower.

“I understand Sir. I will figure out how to work _with_ them”. Juliana really dind’t trust reporters, she had a bad image of them. Even that not all of them were dishonest and that she knew how important their job was to keep the population aware of the truth, she also knew that the majority would cheat and lie to conquer whatever they wanted to.

“Great!” He smiled at her. “We nicknamed them as ‘stars’, cause they are too many so you can't count how many they exactly are and they frequently appear more in the darkest of hours” He joked and laughed at his own joke. Juliana looked outside, and she counted eleven ‘stars’.

“Now, I’ll let you to take a look at your office. Marina will take you there; she will also be your personal secretary from now on. I hope you like your little place here, I personally checked it to make sure everything would be at your taste”. As he finished speaking, Marina entered the room to accompany Juliana.

Juliana thanked the girl, who left the office and let her admiring it. It certainly was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life, and it was hers. A dark Mahogany desk, with a leather black chair behind it were placed in the center of the large room. A Chesterfield - lead color – sofa accompanied by a soft and nice cotton black and white rug on the floor near it.  Shelves with a few books, a big TV next to some portraits on the wall. One mini fridge and a wine cooler next to it. Modern microwave on a black flat-panel cabinet on the corner and a gloss cabinet with smoked glass doors in the same color right above it. A bronze pharmacy floor lamp in the corner, and a beautiful girl. ‘ _Wait, what? What the hell?_ ’ Juliana got scared.

Juliana didn't notice that there was a girl inside the office after Marina left her 'by herself'. A blonde hair woman was staring at her, God knows for how long. Staring back at the very beautiful blue eyes during a few moments, Juliana could not recall who the woman was. She didn’t seem to be an agent (as she was dressed like a top model). Before the black-haired woman could say anything, the blond young lady stepped forward lifting her right hand towards her.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Valdés! Finally”. She had a large smile on her pinky lips, from where Juliana could not take her eyes.

 


	3. The Daughter of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters were about how Juliana built her concepts about reporters. This one is about Valentina's point of view about police. 
> 
> Will they let other people influence on how they see each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, be patient. Juliantina interactions are coming soon enough, but first we will go through some angst.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**_(The Daughter of the Sun)_ **

 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Valdez! Finally”. She had a large smile on her pink lips, from where Juliana could not take her eyes.

“Well, it’s nice meeting you too! Sorry for asking, but who are you?” Juliana tried to keep her politeness, while they shook hands.

“I see you are a person with such good manners. I can tell we are going to be great friends”. The girl enjoyed seeing the confusion on Juliana’s face; most people knew who she was, and for a few seconds it felt good to be unknown for once.

The new General was quite something. She could see through her clothes the athletic body of hers; under the white split V-neck blouse and its long sleeves, the blonde girl noticed Juliana’s strong arms and modulated biceps. She also noticed her toned legs; the brunette was wearing a slim pencil pants in navy-blue color, which just highlighted every curve. Before she could control herself, she quickly looked at her butt with all the description possible trying to don’t be rude. ‘ _Que duraznito!_ ' Valentina spoke in her mind. She was about to lose her thoughts when Juliana called her sense back to reality.

“Miss, my eyes are up here”. Clearly, Juliana had noticed how the other woman was looking at her, and she wasn't feeling comfortable with the situation.

“Sorry, I was looking at your shoes. Nice heels!” She tried to change the tone of the conversation.

“My heels, right! I see it”. Juliana had a sarcastic smile in the corner of her lips. “Anyway, you haven’t told me who are you, just yet!” She spoke with a serious voice, and frowning her left eyebrow.

“Oh yes, sorry! I am Valentina Carvajal, _Hoy_ (Today) Newspaper. Mucho gusto”.  As she introduced herself, she smiled cheek to cheek with the brightest white teeth in the planet.  It was so bright that if the sun light reflected on it, someone could probably lose his or her sights. 

Juliana understood at that moment who were the person she was speaking to. Valentina was the youngest daughter of the richest executive in Mexico – ‘ _Sun Man_ ’, as known by all. Owning the amount of money he owned, people would say that he could be compared to the Sun. Everything seemed to revolve around him; The Carvajal’s group owned a huge part of the media in the country. Television programs, newspapers, magazines of all kinds, sports coverage, and radio stations. Big part of the press was related to them, and now it seemed that Mr. Leon Carvajal was passing the traditions to his kids.  Juliana heard much about them, when she was younger and even when she lived abroad; she tried to keep herself updated in her country’s news.

Mr. Carvajal seemed to be sort of bored with all his money and so he decided to retire from business. The elder child, Eva Carvajal, became the responsible for the economic management of the group. The middle one, Guillermo Carvajal, turned to be the responsible for the TV programs, radio, and sports news and broadcasts– he was Sergio’s boss.  Finally, the youngest of all, Valentina. She was administrating the magazines, she had a weekly column on the most read local newspaper (Hoy), and now she was taking care about the political topics also for the newspaper.  It was all Juliana knew about, and it was enough to act smart.   

 

“Pleasure is all mine, Miss Carvajal”. Juliana remembered about Mr. Foster councils, and with a kind smile, she kept up the conversation. “So, I didn’t notice you were inside my office. . .” She paused waiting for an explanation.

“ _Bien_ (Ok)! I was waiting for you outside for a long time, and I realized I had to use the ladies room. So I asked your secretary to show me a restroom and she said I could use yours, and after that, I decided to wait for you in here”. Juliana just realized she had a private restroom inside her office because Valentina talked about it.

“Why do I own the honor of your wait?” She didn’t seem to believe in Valentina’s story, so the blond woman was quick to respond in order to avoid further questions.

“I would love to interview you before your collective press conference”. Valentina had both her hands tucked in one another in front of her waist, while she made little jumps of excitement.

Juliana felt her face heat up. ‘ _What? Press conference? Interview, where did it come from? And that girl, why is she smiling so widely?_ ’  The questions were popping up inside her mind. She knew that she would probably see her name on the news about becoming the General Commandant, but she haven’t thought about “appearing” that much.

“Look Miss Cavarjal, I’m flattered with the proposal, but I am afraid I have to say no”. Her first response was to refuse. ‘ _Well played Juliana! Very polite and smoothie_ ’ she congratulated herself in her head.

When Valentina was about to protest, Mr. Foster knocked on the door. ‘ _Saved by the bell_ ’ Juliana thought as she nodded to him allowing his entrance in the place. The gentleman asked kindly to the blond girl to leave the office so he could talk privately with Juliana. Promising to be back, she agreed to go. Juliana thanked him for ‘saving her skin’ and both laughed. 

“I know I’ve told you to be friends with reporters, but I didn’t think you would act that quickly!” He sarcastically spoke.

“She was already inside the office and I didn’t have time to notice it. I didn’t even know who she actually was”. Juliana had some shame on her words, and she didn’t even know why.

“I was just teasing you”. He smiled. “But I have to warn you, Valentina is one of the smartest reporters I had to deal with. She is fast in her actions and she is very, VERY stubborn just like her father”. The look at his face was an expression of discontentment mixed with a tentative of smile.

“Sir, she said something about a press conference. . .” 

”Forget it. They tried the same bullshit on me in my first day, so I could give one of them an exclusive interview. It seems a tradition of her family; her father tried it on me when I started”. He interrupted her with a laugh.

Juliana felt so relieved with the man’s words, and at the same time, she felt an anger about Valentina lying for her. She waved her hands towards Juliana from the outside once she noticed the two were looking at her.

“Let’s head to the media room. I'll have to introduce you to the press anyway, but you don’t need to say a word if you don't wish to, okay?” She nodded her head in agreement. Juliana was not a public speaking person, though she could do it in an outstanding way.

“I'll make it to be prompt, so these vultures can leave us in peace for while”. The tall man whispered to Juliana making her laugh.

 

Mr. Foster asked Marina to gather all reporters at the media’s room, and she promptly did. Juliana was standing next to him with her hands behind her back as she looked to all journalists in front of her. The eleven ‘stars’ she had counted before were there - all men - plus one woman, the brightest of all stars. _Valentina_. She stared at her sky blue eyes for some seconds. At first, she was still mad at her, despite the fact that the woman was smiling and she felt something inside her melting, not sure of what was it. Maybe she was the nervous to be in front that many people, just maybe.

The presentation was about five minutes long. Mr. Foster was not really willing to make it more extensive than that, but of course, the reporters started to shout questions about the young Commandant.

‘ _Don’t you think she is too young to be in such important position?_ ’ one old man asked.

‘ _She is only twenty-six, you Sir were promoted to this duty when you were about forty. What do you have to say about that_?’ another completed.

Juliana let scape an ironical laugh after the question. That wasn’t too smart, because they then started questioning straight to her.

‘ _Miss, do you think you will be able to handle this job?_ ’  

‘ _Are you aware that you and your family will become a target from now on?_

 _How are you planning to deal with threats?_ ’

These hit Juliana right on the stomach. She knew, for sure, that she would have a lot do, and she was confident about her skills. The problem, however, was that she actually hadn't thought about the danger her family could be in now.  Juliana got used to the threats against her, as an agent capturing the worst of people around the world. The difference now was that she would not only be a simple agent on field; she became the principal face of the Interpol in Mexico versus innumerous enemies.

“ _Are you married?_ ” A soft voice spoke and Juliana woke up from her thoughts to make her face flush in heat. Valentina had asked and stood looking at her waiting for an answer. All men started laughing on Juliana’s speechless reaction.

“Oh please guys. Let’s keep it professional” Mr. Foster tried to circumvent the situation as he saw how red Juliana's face was.

“I am being very professional Sir. This is a legit question for my article”. Valentina had a serious expression while she was still staring at the black-haired woman. Juliana perceived that the men would not stop making fun of her, so before her until-then-boss could say something else, she gained confidence with a deep breath and spoke up.

“I know I am young and you don’t need to remind me of that. I am twenty-six years old, not stupid.  Yes, I can handle the job and I am ready to face whatever might come, which in fact, doesn’t bother me not even for a second. I know that I will be facing the worst of human kind, but it isn’t so different from what I’ve been doing since I joined the Federal Police eight years ago. At that time, I was capturing my first thief on the streets of Mexico City, six months after I’d just completed eighteen years old – I’ll save your time on counting how young I was”. She paused briefly as they starting laughing on her last comment.

“Mr. Foster is one of my personal heroes, a role model in our profession. You cannot compare his career to mine; I still have a long road to be as good as he is, and I am more than honored that he trusts me to continue his work”. Juliana turned her head to look at him by her side, the man blinked as a sign of support, so she kept going.

“My family is aware of the risks of my profession, and they encourage me in all my decisions. About the threats, not the stupidest person on this planet could mess with them. Otherwise, it would have to deal with me, and you do not want to see me angry with a loaded weapon on my hand”. They again laughed at her, but she wasn’t joking this time. For the last answer, she looked at Valentina straight into her eyes.

“No, I am not married. For the record, my personal life isn’t anyone business. From now on, I demand from all of you at the minimum, description and professionalism. I am not going to tolerate any of you to enter in my office without my permission, and you cannot talk to me, to my agents, nor my secretary staff unless you schedule an official appointment. I understand you all have your jobs to be done just as we do. So, if you all excuse us, we currently have an international drug cartel to arrest”. Juliana was calm and firm, she left all the reporters in silence, which was rare to happen. Valentina also was quiet, following Juliana with her eyes as the woman left the conference room. 

“Now, that was awesome ma’am!” Marina said, amazed about her new boss' confidence. They went back to Juliana’s office.

“I had no doubt you would be a perfect fit for the job Valdez. You’ll do great things around here”. Mr. Foster patted her left shoulder.

“I think I can’t breathe properly!” She said in a tone of relief trying to push the air back to her lungs. The three spent a few seconds enjoying deep laughs.

“Come. Now you need to meet all your agents and crew”. That part couldn’t be that bad. Juliana was excited to meet everyone who she was going to work with.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was a rough day, and Valentina just got at her father’s house after lots of work. She had to read many articles during the day to approve or not its publications in the magazines, and she’d checked almost two hundred emails, so she thought. Then, she had a photo session for a brand campaign about women in sports (which was the best part of her day, she just loves being a photographer and even more working with things related to women empowerment). And  - _'oh yeah'_ she had that stupid idea in the morning (that was the worst part of the day for sure).

She kept thinking about Juliana and how she seemed to be upset with Valentina’s question. The blue-eyed woman knew that it wasn’t the best 'first impression' in any means. However, Valentina didn’t have much to regret, she was doing her job and it was a simple question after all. ‘ _Nothing to get upset about’_ , she thought. If there is something that Valentina has learned about working covering political issues, it is that she has to be near the cops, which basically means to get inside their heads - not to only think as a police officer does, but actually get to know them.

Being a reporter has never been easy, but there isn’t anything else in the world she’d rather do as a profession. Photography was a passion; in another hand, she developed a great affection about going ‘behind the news’. She is really good at it, and she would not spare any effort to keep improving herself. Her commitment with the truth was something rare, and telling stories was her way to contribute to a better world.

After a long-standing bath, she joined her family for dinner. She was quiet, paying attention to the conversation in which people talked about their own day. She wasn’t being talkative as she normally is. Her father had his eyes on her. He always sees her, truly see her not just look at her as other people do. 

“ _Princesita_ (little princess), how about you. How was your day?”  He asked her and everyone one on the table waited for her answer.

“ _Se fue bien_ (it went fine). You know, Monday sucks!” Valentina had a yellow smile on her lips. She seemed to be truly tired, but clearly something was bothering her. 

“What’s the matter?” Guille asked her. After her father, Valentina's brother was the one who seemed to understand her better, and he would always show great care for her.

“I’ve heard that the new regional Interpol Commandant is quite difficult. Is it true?” Renata, Guille’s wife, complemented. They knew Valentina very well, and she could see on their faces the curiosity rising.

“ _Sí_. Indeed, a tough personality” Valentina smiled when Juliana’s eyes came to her mind.

“I’ve always hated to have to work with cops. Men in general, I must admit, can be very egocentric sometimes. But cops, – he made a quick pause and shook his head negatively - are beyond all borders. They probably think the law belongs to them, or worst, some think they are the law itself.  _Son perros de lo peor tipo_! (They are dogs of the worst kind!)”.

From what Leon said and seeing his red face, Valentina could see that her father really doesn't like the police agents.

“I do agree that some men are selfish daddy, and I also don’t like how the police works in our society, most of the times. However, the new General is not a man, it’s a woman! A beautiful one, by the way”. Valentina took a pause to see her father’s face of surprise and continued.

“She is about my age, and from what I know so far, the young lady is one of the best agents of the decade”. As Val finished speaking she looked around the table, everyone were in silence.

“Although we didn’t have a great start today, she seems to be a really good human being. I don’t see her as an egocentric cop, daddy”.  Valentina didn’t know why exactly she was defending Juliana’s skin, but she truly had a good feeling about the brunette she met earlier.

“ _Ai ai ai_ Valentina, why are you so idealistic and so romantic about people all the time?” Eva, her sister habitually being ‘sweet’.

“I know you’ll manage a way to deal with her soon. You’re one of our best reporters, and not mentioning that everyone likes you. It’s impossible not to like you Val!” Said Mateo, Eva’s husband and the Main Editor of the ‘ _Hoy_ Newspaper’, habitually being kind.

“Gracias Mateo! I am sure I will have better luck with her tomorrow. She was too busy today; you know ‘first’s days’ can be very stressful. I’ll find a way to have that interview with her until Friday, I promise you”.  Valentina kindly smiled at her brother in law, who blinked back at her as if they had a deal.

The Carvajal's finished their meal and each headed to their respective homes. Before Valentina could also leave, Leon asked her if they could a private conversation in his office, which she agreed with pleasure. She just loved the conversations with her father. As she entered the office, Leon greeted her with a large smile and kisses on her cheeks. The affection they have with each other is something that not many people have the chance to feel in life. Sitting front to front, Leon holds Valentina’s hands on his as he starts speaking.

“ _Mi hija_ (my daughter), I’ve noticed that you were very quiet during dinner. Is everything ok?” Leon’s tone of voice was so soft that Valentina could feel his love for her filling her body.

“ _Si papa! Todo bien_ (Yes daddy! Alright). I'm just tired, I have been working hard. Trying to keep up with things. You know…”

“I am very proud of you! I can’t even describe how much you make me happy for seeing you pursuing your dreams”. He gently rubbed her red cheeks. “But I can’t lie that I am worried about you. You are too good for this world. Your heart is too precious”. Leon had tears forming in his eyes.

“I know you are overprotective about me daddy, and I am grateful you are. Don’t get me wrong, but there is no reason for you to worry. I can take care of myself, trust me”. Valentina had a soft smile on her lips.

“I trust you, more than anyone in this planet – don’t tell Eva and Guille about that, neither Lucia”. They laughed together. “The problem princess **,** is that I don’t trust other people".

“No daddy. The problem is that you don’t trust in the police”. She knew exactly what was bothering him. Leon seemed to hate the Mexican police system, even more the ones who work for it.

“Yes, that too!” It was exclusively that, in fact. He just wouldn’t admit it.

“Dad, I…” Valentina didn’t have the chance to finish her thought when he interrupted her.

“Valentina, listen to me”. Leon had a serious look on his face as he was speaking. “I know you are more than capable of doing your job or whatever you want to do in this life. I do not doubt that. What concerns me is the fact that you are more than capable of doing your job brilliantly. It means that you will have much enmity, and even worse than that, bad people on your back. I am telling you to do not believe in anyone who possesses a badge and a gun. To protect what they call “confidential information”, they will cheat on, lie and mislead any person who works to find the truth and tries to expose it. I do believe that there is still are good-hearted people working in the police system, but they are minority. This minority will always respond to the corrupted majority, unfortunately. So please, swear to me, looking in my eyes, right here and right now that you won’t let any person to persuade you or break your precious heart”. Leon had his blue eyes focused on her blue eyes, and Valentina felt like her throat was closing in.

“I swear _papa_. I swear!”

Those were the only words that came out of her mouth. They embraced each other for long before she went to her apartment that night. In her car, Valentina had her father’s words repeating inside her head while she drove home. She also thought about Juliana and how she would approach the agent in the next morning.

Valentina would have to find a way to succeed on getting an interview with the first woman and the youngest Interpol Commandant in Mexico. It would be hard to make Juliana to concede, but it would be amazing for the newspaper readers get to know a little more about her. Valentina couldn’t deny that she also was curious about the brunette. ‘ _Her career, of course’_ she added to her thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about what you think so far! :D


	4. Galaxy's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less than a month on her new position and Juliana was already facing the devil, literally. El Alacrán was her personal issue; she could only deal with him after good planning and lots of studies.
> 
> Warning: description of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliana's first ground operation is here, I hope you enjoy it. (Posted two chapters at once, because why not?")
> 
> Please see end notes for copyrights information.

**_(Galaxy's Edge)_ **

Five thirty in the morning and Juliana’s alarm clock beeped. She jumped out of bed, stretching arms, legs, and spine in her way to the bathroom. A quick shower just to awake completely and she was on her running clothes in a matter of minutes. Headphones on, everything else off. It was about herself on the empty streets and _nothing else matters_ ¹ (it was also the song playing in her headphones, by Metallica). She just loved how much peace she could feel in her morning daily exercises. Ten kilometers in one hour and she was ready to start the day. She wouldn’t have to be at work until nine thirty, so she decided to go for some groceries before returning home.

On her way back, she stopped in a coffee shop to have breakfast. It’s Juliana’s favorite meal of the day. She sat by the window, groceries bags on the floor next to her chair. She was enjoying some _Arctic Monkeys_ classic on her ears while waiting for her order. Shaking her head following the rhythm of the drums and the guitar, Juliana allowed herself to sing a few verses in a low voice, eyes closed to enjoy it in a deep way.

 ‘ _Arabella's_ ² _got a '70s head_  
_But she's a modern lover_  
_It's an exploration she's made of outer space_  
_And her lips are like the galaxy's edge_  
_And her kiss the color of a constellation falling into place_. . .’

 _Tum tum_ (voicing the beats)

Well, that was precious to watch!” A tall woman was standing in front of her with sleepy blue eyes. Juliana felt her face heat up in a way that she thought it was probably actually burning. Valentina kept smiling at her waiting for some answer. Juliana took her headphones off her ears as her eyes were locked in Valentina’s eyes, no word would come out her mouth.

“Good morning, General Valdés!”  Valentina tried again.

“Morning!” It was all Juliana could form as a sound.

“I can see you’re a rock fan?!” Valentina made the rock sign with her hands to Juliana. ‘Come on that is ridiculous’ Juliana spoke on her head.

“Yeah, I am”, that is what she answered aloud instead.

“Can I?” Valentina pulled the chair in front of her waiting for her consent to sit down.

“Yeah!” Juliana wasn’t finding the words, and she didn’t know why. Luckily, Juliana had ordered her breakfast to go, so she wouldn’t have to stay too long. Valentina was staring at her, and it was hard for Juliana to not stare back. 

“Miss Valdés, I am sorry if my question bothered you yesterday!” Valentina kindly spoke. “I didn’t mean to offend you, or invade your _privacy_ as you said”. When she finished apologizing, she saw a little smile on Juliana’s face, it indicated she was on the right path. “I really would like to interview you, so we could talk about what really matters and…” Before she could finish Juliana interrupted her.

“ _Neta_? Are you serious?” Juliana now had a sarcastic smile on her face. “For one second I thought you were being honest with your apologies”. She waited for the blond girl to answer.

“I am being honest, what do you mean?” Valentina was truly confused; she didn’t understand what the brunette meant.

“I mean, I am waiting for my breakfast at seven thirty in the morning, enjoying my _private_ life and you walk in here thinking I will concede you an interview only because you came up with a fake apology?” Juliana was grabbing her bags while she got up to head to the counter. “I thought you could be better than that Miss Carvajal, I really thought”. Valentina had a question face on. ‘ _What did I do for God’s sake_?’ She was thinking.

“You’re being rude! I just wanted to say sorry, but you know what, I am not even sorry anymore”. Valentina was mad, and she could not control it.

“I already knew it. You don’t need to admit it. And please, find something else to do rather than following me that early in the morning”. Juliana was angry as much as Valentina.

“Oh please, do you think that I am stalking you?” Valentina laughed demonstrating her sarcasm. “General, your interview would be important to the newspaper, but believe me, I can find a better person to talk about. You’re not truly a personality, did you know that?” She completed increasing her tone of voice without noticing it.

“Great, you finally realized that!” Juliana wasn’t looking at Valentina anymore, she was taking her food in one hand while she had her bags in the other hand. “Now that you understood that I am not your entertainment bullshit, please leave me in peace”. She headed to the door when she heard Valentina angrily replying.

“I live a block away from here stupid! For the record, I come here every day and I was not following you asshole!” Valentina swallowed hard when she realized what she had said. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ Valentina thought when she saw Juliana turning her head over her shoulder to stare madly at her. Juliana left without saying a single word after that.

Valentina knew she had screw up things even more. Although she told Juliana she wasn’t _that_ important, she actually was. Mateo had asked Valentina for the interview because he thought it could be great for the newspaper to produce articles about real ‘Incredible Women’, talking about a different one each month, for that entire year. Turning around to order, Velentina noticed that the employees of the coffee shop were looking at her with spooked faces. She always have been a very polite person; they had never seen her being rude at anyone.

“I’m sorry guys! Can I have the usual please?” She felt a little ashamed, and she just wanted to get out of there.

 

Juliana ate her breakfast at home after showering. She changed clothes and got ready to head to the office when Alírio showed up at nine. He noticed she was annoyed about something but he chose for not asking her why. Alírio was a discrete person, and Juliana certainly valuated that. They got to the office and Juliana had much to do, her first day of 'real work' would be that Tuesday. She had many papers to go through, meetings and contacts to be done. The hours seemed to pass so fast that she just realized it was lunch time because her stomach started ‘yelling’ at her.

Juliana invited Marina and Alírio to lunch with her. They would go to get some food across the street from where they were. Once the three of them walked from the main entrance of the building to head to restaurant, they saw that a tall woman - on skinny jeans, blue tank top, white cardigan and sunglasses on - leaning against the car with her arms crossed waiting for Juliana.

“Can we please talk?” She pushed her body up to face Juliana.

“No Miss Carvajal. We cannot!” Juliana just kept walking without looking at her.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be so…” Valentina would say tough, but Juliana turned her body to face her.

“What? Stupid?” Juls was pissed and she just had made it clearer to her. After a second, Valentina insisted.

“Please Miss Valdés, let’s have a civilized conversation”. The brunette had that half smile on her lips, which meant she was being ironic.

“I am not going to have a conversation with you. First, because I do not want to. Second, I am on my lunchtime and you seem to have the pleasure to ruin my meals. And third, I thought you had a better person to be writing about, _asshole_!” Juliana left Valentina standing by herself in the sidewalk after repeating her own words against her.

‘ _Ouch, she knows how to be mean_.’ Valentina whispered to herself while turning her head to see Juliana leaving.

Valentina was about to call Mateo and say she would not be able to have that interview with the new General. She wasn’t a person who would give up things easily, but she felt like she could not just get along with Juliana. Thinking on Mateo might being upset about her “failure”, she instantly felt guilty for not doing her job properly. Especially because Mateo was so nice with her all the time, and it was hard to her having to deny anything for him, since he always had been a big supporter in her life. Before she could regret it, she decided to keep trying and give it some more effort. Now it was very _personal_ , she would get that article done.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Two weeks passed and Juliana each day was becoming more comfortable with her tasks. She didn’t have much time to work on the field as she would like to, but everything was going pretty well.  Even the reporters seemed to leave her at peace for some ‘divine’ reason. Likewise, Valentina had forgot about her, and she was kind of glad for that.

_Life isn’t what we expect from it._

Before Juliana could finish her thoughts of happiness about how in peace she was, she saw Valentina through the glass wall talking to Marina. The phone in her desk rang.

“You gotta be kidding me!” She murmured picking up the phone. “Yes Marina, what’s up?” She knew why Marina was calling her. Valentina was staring at her from the outside with that annoying beautiful smile on her face.

“Commandant Valdés, I am sorry to bother, but Miss Carvajal wishes to speak with you ma’am”. The poor secretary had a panic face on because she knew the two woman weren’t the ‘best of friends’. Juliana passed her left hand through her hair and took a deep breath to speak.

“Marina, pay attention” she saw the girl nodding at her while having the phone in her ear. “You’re going to tell Miss Carvajal to schedule an official appointment. After then, you are going to tell her my agenda is completely full for the rest of the month, and if she still wishing something else, she can make her request to the genie of the magic lamp”. The girl let scape a laugh with her boss’s words.

“Alright ma’am, I’ll do it”. They hang off their phones and Juliana focused her attention back to her computer screen.

Twenty minutes later, Marina rushed into Juliana’s office. She almost fell on her carpet approximating to her desk.

“What is wrong Marina?” Juliana didn’t know how to react to all that rushing.

“Ma’am, the Intelligence called, they think they’ve found ‘ _El Alacrán’._

Juliana’s eyes widened as she quickly grabbed her jacket from the chair backrest. She called Alírio and a few more other agents to meet with the Intelligence Service and head to where the cartel would be. Bulletproof vests on, revolvers on the waist, radios and phones on the pockets, aviator sunglasses on her face. She asked Alírio to let her drive this time. Juliana was more than excited for her first field task on this new position. However, what was most thrilling for her was the fact she was going after the most wanted hitman and drug dealer in at least five countries in Latin America. ‘ _El Alacrán’_ , specifically him, was the main reason why she joined the police in the first place when she was only eighteen years old.

After ten minutes driving, they were in front an old abandoned house that the Intelligence had monitored as being Alacrán’s hiding place. Five police cars stopped, agents on the floor hiding their bodies behind the vehicles in order to protect themselves. The streets were oddly empty and Juliana knew it wasn’t a good sign. As a natural leader, she positioned the cops to prepare to break in the house only with hands movements. Already in front of the house, she nodded positively to one of the cops to kick the door open, and three of them quickly moved inside to check the area.

In a matter of seconds, Juliana and her team were inside the living room. Two man started shooting with machine guns against them, the cops tried to fire back. Juliana ordered to don’t shoot to kill, and one of the shooters was down with a hit in his leg. The other, the cops had to kill, in an act of self-defense. “Do not kill him, I want him alive! Just arrest him and search every piece of this house for _Alacrán”_.  The agents did exactly what she demanded.  Looking at the dead body on the floor, Juliana noticed it was nothing more than a kid. He probably was fourteen, she would say. It made Juliana repulse and almost vomit. She had seen many dead bodies during her career, but seeing a kid’s body completed soaked in blood on the floor, was something else.

“General!” Someone called. “We have a man down”. She ran to acknowledge who was hit, and she couldn’t believe when she saw Alírio on the floor contorting his body.

“No, no, no, Alírio! Talk to me”. Juliana knelt down to be closer to him, she passed her left hand on his shoulder and it was completed soaked in blood.

“I am ok Ma’am. They just got my shoulder, I’ll be fine”. The man held her shaky hands, and she felt better. It wasn’t that bad, and he would really be ok. For a moment, she thought he was dead.

Juliana let Alírio under the medical support care, and then she walked upstairs. Once she got there, she froze. The room had many computers, TVs, cameras, radios, cellphones, packs of money and lots of documents on the tables. Juliana knew exactly what that was. They were monitors for drug sales.

“No one touches anything; I want the expertise team to go through every detail in this house”. The agents nodded on her and in instants, the Military Police arrived on the scene to help.

When Juliana got closer to one of the tables, she noticed that the computer was still on. Looking at the screen, there was a website window open. It was ‘Hoy Newspaper’s page. The news had the following title: “ _Haunted Mansion: the drug cartel now has permanent addresses to haunt the locals_ ”. She could recon the picture that was in the article. It was exactly the house they were still inside with one of the two boys on the window, but its face was blurred. The t-shirt of the boy on the picture was a different color that both of them were wearing that afternoon. Juliana looked at the posting date and its author: [ _Posted on: 02/19 at 12:03p.m by Valentina Carvajal_ ]

Quickly moving her eyes from the computer screen to her watch in her left pulse, she saw it was 12:58p.m of that same day. It was published in a little less than one hour before that. Juliana put her thoughts together, and she realized that the boys had read the article before they arrived to the house. It also meant they could be preparing themselves to the possibility of “receiving” the police’s visit. She felt anger rising on her insides.

The article had many information about the boys’ routine with lots of details and precisely statistics. She just couldn’t believe in what she was reading. “General, I think we found something else”. One cop handed to her a white paper with details in blue and red; it was a Circus Show flyer. ‘ _Galaxy Circus’_ was the name of it. Juliana did not understand at first what that had to do with everything else. However, when she’d read a line in the bottom of the paper, it made her body shiver completely, head to toe. Her throat dried and she started sweating.

" _ **Nada dura para siempre, sino la tierra y el cielo**_ "  
( _Nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky_ )³

Not _expecting_ that the situation could get a little worse, one of the expertise agents called her to look at something else they had found. It was a black business card, with a name written in gold color and two phone numbers on it. Juliana could not think properly, not after everything that happened in a short period of time. In an order to wrap all they could possibly carry, she decided to go back to the headquarter. Juls knew she would have to speak with a few people, and she also knew it wouldn’t be pleasant at all.

Already inside her office, she tried to ratiocinate what to do next. She started making some research online about the Circus and she found out that it was a real thing. It just let her more confused. Firstly, she thought it could be a facade name, but it wasn’t. Then, she gathered some agents into the office to talk about it and define what they would do next.

“Does anyone know anything about that Circus thing?” One of the men positively nodded his head in response.

“Ma’am, I took my family to their presentation last weekend”. The Military Police Leader spoke.

“Okay Sebastian. I will need every detail you can possibly find. I’ll be waiting for your feedback on that”. She thanked him and turned to speak with the other three.

“Mike, I’ll need you to escort the arrested man to the hospital, and also Alírio. I want you to put at least two guards to guarantee his security until he recovers”.  Mike is the Federal Police Agent responsible for the ground operations. 

“Will do ma’am. There is a little problem though”. She nodded to him in permission to proceed. “The man we captured is not actually a man. He is a sixteen years old boy”. Juliana lowered her head and swayed it in disagreement.

“How old was the one that died Mike?” She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

“He was twelve ma'am” he answered in a whisperer, his voice almost couldn't be heard. There was a painful silence in the room; all of them were looking down.

“Mike, contact the parents or the responsible people for the boy we have with us. Please, make sure he has a medical treatment, but I want him here tomorrow morning for interrogation. I will be here at eight, and I want Lucca and Ricardo also hearing what he might has to say to us”. The agents agreed, Sebastian and Mike left the room to follow Juliana’s orders, and Lucca and Ricardo were waiting for further instructions. Juliana had a very sad expression on her face; the men didn’t know exactly what to say, so they just stood in front of her.

“Lucca, as the bargaining and decision making Commandant, I need you to lead the interrogation tomorrow.” Sitting her body in front of her desk with her arms crossed, she turned her head to the other man to continue.

“Now, Ricardo. Can you explain to me how a reporter had more information than our Intelligence Service had about that house?  Can you please just tell me how?” The man was quiet for a while he seemed to be very nervous. His face was totally white; Lucca thought that Ricardo would pass out at any moment. 

“Ma’am… I.. hm. Sorry! I apologize for what happened to one of our agents today, and as the Commandant of the Intelligence team I take responsibility for the outcomes”. Juliana could see his hands shaking, but she had no intention to make him feel guilty.

“It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault but mine! I am the General Commandant, you were under my commands. What I want to know is how the newspaper have more information than us”. Juliana was starting to be mad when Ricardo worsened the situation.

“Ma’am, we actually received a call from the Hoy’s newspaper office telling they had information to share. Then, I made contact to some police agents on the ground who confirmed the suspicion of movements in the house. I thought if ‘ _El Alacran’_ would really be there, we had to act fast. That’s why I called you; I _expected_ it be the right thing to do".

 ** _‘_** _Life isn’t what we expect from it_ , _correct_? **’** That was what Juliana wanted to yell at him, but she just told both men to leave the office, so she could think before acting again. Less than a month on her new position and Juliana was already facing the devil, literally. El Alacrán was her personal issue; she could only deal with him after good planning and lots of studies; but for now, she would have to deal with someone she was trying to push away for days: _Valentina._

_\---------------------------- -------------- ------------------- --------------- -------------- ----------_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Metalica -Nothing Else Matters (I wanted to mention this song, first because I love it. And second, because there is an amazing Juliantina video with that music on youtube by Kayla Rose. I've lost count on how many times I've watched it. I will let you the link below so you can enjoy it too! KUDOS TO YOU KAYLA and thank you!!!)
> 
> LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSGkhzscpGs
> 
> ² Arctic Monkeys- Arabella
> 
> ³ Dust in the Wind - Kansas
> 
> *** I am a rock fan as Juliana is in this AU. All the songs here are properly mentioned with its owners. The copyrights of the lyrics do NOT belong to me and I will always put on notes to whom it belongs to.
> 
>  
> 
> Circus Show flyer: https://cinnatto.tumblr.com/image/183866783367


	5. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She turns the page to see which fingerprints were found in the house; it was a list of five people. Two of them were from the boys they already knew. The other three, one was ‘not identifiable’ and the other two names made Juliana crumble.  
> “Quééé?” Juliana shouted. She placed both hands on her face while leaning her body against the chair. She felt her throat closing out and the air in her body burning her lungs. It just wasn’t making any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!! First of all, I'm sorry for taking a few days to update, but I've been struggling with my university tasks. Second, I would like to apologize for not having cute Juliantina interactions for now, but I feel like the story is going in a cool direction, and so I am enjoying to give it some more details. Third, I love action stories/movies (as you probably had noticed by now), so I promise it will be worth the wait. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your comments!
> 
> Circus Show flyer: https://cinnatto.tumblr.com/image/183866783367
> 
> (end notes for music copyright)

_**(Luna)** _

Juliana was walking side to side inside her office. Marina was watching her from the outside, she wasn’t personally sure of what to do. The secretary took a deep breath and knocked before entering but Juliana didn't seem to notice it. “ _Ma’am_!” She called her boss, who was not paying any attention to her surroundings.

“MISS VALDÉS!” her voice sounded louder than she planned it. Juliana looked at her with a spooked face. “Sorry for yelling ma’am, but you seem to have your head up to the moon. I tried to speak with you but you weren’t listening”. Marina's voice was softer now, and the concern on her face made Juliana sigh.

“What's up Marina, how can I help you?” Juls pressed her fingers against her eyes while waiting for the secretary’s response. 

“Not actually help me, ma’am. I just want to know what I could do for you. I mean, you still have your bulletproof vest on, and you didn’t rest since you came back from the operation”. Juliana realized her secretary was right; she didn’t even had a cup of water after everything happened.

“Thank you for your concern Marina, but I am fine. I am just with a lot of things in mind. I’ll truly appreciate if you could ask someone to buy me a chocolate bar and a black coffee though”. Marina left the room with a large smile on her face, as if she had accomplished a mission.

The brunette threw her body at the sofa. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do. She had never been a proud person, but Juliana knew that talking to Valentina wouldn’t be easy. After a few minutes, she got up and abruptly sat on the chair in front of her desk, picked the phone and dialed Valentina’s office phone number that she had found online. Juliana had her eyes closed and her left hand on her neck. Each beep sounded eternal and she was about to give up when a sweet voice responded.

[Phone talk]

V: _Listo_! (Hullo).  
J: _“Miss Carvajal?”_ Juliana’s voice was trembling.  
V: _“Yes, who is this?”_  
J: “ _I’m… This is Commandant Valdes speaking”_ Juliana heard some low laughs in the background, which seemed like Valentina had some company. The tone of the voices decreased as the woman asked them to stop speaking, so she could hear well.  
V: _“Well, that is quite a surprise! I’ve been trying to talk with you for many days now, but your busy agenda won’t let us do it”_. Juliana could sense the smile on Valentina’s lips while she said that. There was a moment of silence, each waiting for the other to say something.  
V: “ _What? Now you will make a silence vow?_ ” Valentina provoked.  
J: _“Miss Carvajal, I called you because we need to talk personally. I know it will seem unfair, but I need you to come to my office as soon as possible. It’s very important_ ”. She didn’t know how Valentina would react to that, but she had a small idea.  
V: _“I see. I’m sorry miss Valdes, but I am just having an important meeting with my staff. I’ll ask you to schedule an official appointment with my secretary! Please contact the newsroom number for it. Good day Commandant!_ ” Valentina hanged up.

 

‘ _I guess it was fair enough_ ’ Juliana thought while standing up and turning to look at the window. She felt bad for treating the girl so toughly before. Some guilt took over her body, but she also knew exactly what Valentina was doing. Revenge. Juliana let scape a low laugh.

Marina entered the room, after a few minutes, and left the coffee and the chocolate on the counter. Juliana asked her to check with the Expertise team if the fingerprints results were ready and the girl obeyed. Juliana had the Circus flyer on her hands once more, she stared at the phrase _‘Nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky’._ “What do they want to tell me with that” She spoke to herself holding some tears that were forming in her eyes.

Later on, Juliana looked at the watch in her pulse and it was almost four in the afternoon. Marina handed the analysis results to Juliana who thanked with a smile. She started reading what the expertise had concluded about the examination in the house that they had the operation earlier. She saw the boys’ names and their ages again, the chemical composition of the drugs in their bodies. Juliana felt bad that two young boys were working for drug trafficking instead of being at school or doing something good with their lives. She turns the page to see which fingerprints were found in the house; it was a list of five people. Two of them were from the boys they already knew. The other three, one was ‘not identifiable’ and the other two names made Juliana crumble.

“ _Quééé_ (what)?” Juliana shouted. She placed both hands on her face while leaning her body against the chair. She felt her throat closing out and the air in her body burning her lungs. It just wasn’t making any sense. She grabbed her car keys and left the office searching for some fresh air to breathe. She passed through Marina’s desk without saying a word. Before the elevator arrived, Marina reached Juliana, who had a left hand against the wall and the right hand on her chest.

“Ma’am, is everything ok? What is happening Miss Valdés?” Marina held her boss’ back as other agents came to help.

“I can’t breathe Marina, I can’t breathe!” Juliana almost couldn’t be heard, her voice was fading away. The elevator opened its doors in front of them.

“Come, I’ll take you to a place that will make you feel better!” Marina spoke to her and they both entered the elevator. Already at the first floor, the secretary demanded for the car keys and Juliana passed it to her. She knew that she would not be able to drive with all the feelings tormenting her insides.

“Nice car ma’am” Marina smiled largely at Juliana when she saw the Commandant’s car in the parking lot. It was a black Mustang EcoBoost Convertible; leather-wrapped seats, aluminum foot pedals and all details in silver. Juliana just nodded at her, she would love talking about her car in other circumstances, but at that moment, she just wanted to go away from there for a while. It was a five minutes’ drive. Marina pulled over in front of a place Juliana had never been to.

“Where are we?” Juliana asked as she got out of the car, but Marina only smiled at her opening the front door of what seemed to be a species of a shelter. Already inside, Juliana saw Marina running towards a boy and kissing him on his cheeks. 

“Miss Valdés, this is Fernando Bernardino”. He shook Juliana’s hands, who was a little confused about everything. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Miss Valdés; Marina said many good things about you”. Marina was smiling like a kid staring at them.

“Pleasure is all mine Mr. Bernardino! Marina is a great person herself”. Juliana winked at the girl, as she said ‘thank you’ to her. Marina has shown to be very efficient at her job, and she also demonstrates daily to be a great friend to Juliana.

“She really is, I’m very lucky to have her as a friend. Please, call me Fernando”. The brunette smiled at him and they moved forward the place.

“So, where exactly are we?” Juliana was curious.

“Well, this is where we train the police animals. Not only that, but here is also the place we take care of them”. Juliana was amazed when she saw cages with birds, some eagles and many dogs. As they passed by the animals, the dogs started barking loudly as if they were happy to see Fernando.

“It’s amazing!” Juliana was in awe.

“It really is! Fernando is a veterinarian and a trainer. He is responsible for their care and he is great in what he does.” Marina said in a proud way, Juliana had noticed that the girl has a hard crush on him. 

“Don’t overestimate me Marina. I just do with what I love, which makes it easier to work hard”. Fernando also clearly has a hard crush on Marina. Juliana smiled at them and tried to break the tension of the moment.

“Then I would like to know more about that”. Both of the ’friends’ agreed with Juliana, and the three started exploring the place.

Fernando was showing everything around for the two girls. In fact, more to Juliana, because Marina had been there many times. The tour was a really nice idea, the secretary could see Juliana had calmed down. Juls always loved animals, so she was feeling like a kid in a candy shop. Her eyes were shinning and she had a permanent soft smile on her lips.

“So, it can sound stupid, but what do you train eagles for?” She asked the young redhead boy.

“That is not a stupid question, at all, Commandant. We train eagles to knock down flying objects, like drones for example”. He pointed his index finger to one of the birds, to show the girls a very beautiful eagle, strong and huge in size. “That is our best agent, _Sniper_. She’d already been to four missions, all of them completed with success”. He proudly said.

“She? Good girl!” Juliana raised her hand with her fists clenched as if she would give a fist pump in Sniper.

“I can see you’re an animal feminist.” All three laughed at Fernando's pun. “Come, I will show you something I am sure you will like”. He completed and leaded the way.

They approached to a place where it seemed to be a small dog kennel. Inside, in a separated cage was a beautiful Dalmatian. Fernando opened the small door releasing it, and the dog started licking his face.

“Commandant, meet Luna!” As he spoke, the dog seemed to understand that she should greet Juliana. It ran towards the black-haired woman and started to jump on her legs brining Juliana to the floor. Marina and Fernando watched Luna and Juliana playing like old friends.

“You’re so cute, aren’t you!?” Juliana kissed her snout as she spoke to the dog. Fernando helped Juliana to stand up and Marina was laughing deeply.

“Luna, sit!” Fernando said only once, and the dog obeyed in an impressive way.

“Wow, she is amazing Fernando!” Juliana really meant that.

“She liked you very much Commander. Luna is naturally sweet, but I’ve never seen her acting like this to a stranger before”. He gave a treat to the dog and a soft pat on her head. Juliana looked to Marina, who had a large smile on her face.

“I think you should keep her, she would be a great company for you. At least until Alírio recovers himself, you’ll need a partner to watch over you”.

Juliana had both hands on her waist staring at the dog, which was staring back at her, with the cutest puppy face on the planet.

“I don’t know, I guess I can’t … I…” Juliana didn’t know what to say, she was being hypnotized by Luna’s ‘blueberries eyes’.

“If you allow me, I’ll tell you her story and then you decide Commandant”. Juliana nodded positively to Fernando to continue, even though she knew that hearing the story would make it harder to say no later.

“I found Luna when she was two days old. She was wrapped on a plastic bag only with her head out; my guess is that the owners had thought she was dead – I refuse to think they’d threw her away as a useless object”. He took a deep breath and kept going. “I brought her here and took care of her, after two months she was already all strong and trained. She is a sweetheart and a very fast learner. Besides all great skills she proved to have, no cops – military or federal – wanted her as an animal partner. You know better that the police are composed mainly by men. Therefore, they prefer pit bulls or retrievers. They probably think that muscled dogs will help them to reaffirm their ‘masculinity’”. He contracted his arms to mock police officers with and their muscles that mean nothing. Both girls laughed hard on that. “I’ve been trying to explain to them that Dalmatians have a natural aptitude for hunting and guarding, and it could also be used as a rescue dog. However, no one seems to believe me, even though I am the specialist here”.

Juliana glanced Luna and she realized the dog was staring at her. She felt her heart beat faster as she remembered when she was a kid with an only friend. If wasn’t for Sergio, Juliana wouldn’t have someone to talk and play with her, besides her mother. The other kids would avoid her for preconception, not about her but because who her father was. If Sergio wouldn’t face his fears and give Juliana a chance, maybe she would never know the meaning of a true friendship. With tears in her eyes, there was nothing else to think about.

“I’ll keep her, what do I have to do?” The dog unexpectedly ran towards Juliana as if it understood her words. Fernando said she just had to sign a few papers to “concretize” the new partnership. He gave some instructions to Juliana about in what conditions Luna could work on, and also gave her the feed until she could buy some later. After signing a few papers, Juliana and Luna became officially Interpol's agent partners.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Already driving back to the headquarter, Juliana thanked Marina for helping her to calm down. She was not only relaxed, but she was mostly happy for making three new friends - Fernando, Marina, and Luna. The dog had her chin on top of her paws, as she was laid in the backseat of the car. Juliana looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled, the dog made a soft sound in response.

With her mind clearer, Juliana decided to talk to the Interpol lawyer’s team to order subpoenas for the two people that the analysis team had identified the fingerprints in the house. She would do everything according to the law, as it should be.  She demanded that the subpoenas would be a priority, and both of them had to appear for interrogation the next day (02/20) at 3:00p.m. She also asked the Interpol law firm to issue a search order for the address that the Intelligence Service had identified as related to ‘Dr. Perlita’ - the name on the found business card. Ana Liz (the prime lawyer) promptly followed her orders and started working on it.

In her way to the office, she saw some agents scratching Luna's belly at the hall, who seemed to be much enjoying it.

“It’s your first day working and you are already playing around?” Luna got up and went towards Juliana, wagging her tail. Fernando was right, she was a sweetheart and everybody already loved her.

Juliana broke all her personal protocols and gave Marina a hug.

“Thank you for all you did for me this afternoon, and for Luna! Now, go home and have some rest, I will need you here at eight in the morning”. Marina felt some tears forming in her eyes, but she held it, to be professional.

“Count on me ma’am!” Juliana nodded and headed back to the office room with Luna.

The brunette didn't know what to think about what the fingerprints in the drugs seller’s house could mean. She isn't the kind of person who expects things; she works with facts and logic. Juliana turned her computer on, and looked at Luna in the front of her laying on the sofa. “ _What do you think about some music to release the tension? Let me see... Hotel California? In honor of Sniper, let’s go with Eagles 4_”. Luna leaned her head to the side and lifted her dotted ears up, looking at Juliana when the music started. “You have such a great taste for music Luna, I can see we will have great moments together!” Juliana talked to the dog as if she could understand her, and somehow she could.

After feeding Luna and having some snacks herself, Juliana started to search anything she could find about the Circus.

She found out two things; first, the Circus had been in Mexico City for almost two months, which was very odd because circus normally stay for two weeks (maximum) in each town.  Second, it didn't have an owner name. Juliana read the flyer once more, that phrase would haunt her at night, for sure. The date for the last presentation would be on February 21st, two days ahead. She would have almost 48 hours to find out what was it about.

Not controlling her curiosity, she typed on the search tab _Valentina Carvajal._ The last article about the boys in the house was the first web link; she opened it, read it again, and printed it out. After, she clicked on Valentina’s online profile; she was amazed about how many professional things Valentina had done in life. She read a couple other articles Valentina had written. Juliana was impressed; the woman was really good at her profession.

Clicking on the images tab on the search engine, the black-haired woman almost lost her thoughts on Valentina’s pictures. She is stunning, a beautiful face in a perfect athletic body. Juliana’s eyes widened when she found a set of pictures of Valentina in bikinis, it was for a campaign that she participated as a model.

Juliana felt her body heating up, and she quickly closed the window on the screen. She gave a little jump on her chair when her cellphone started ringing on the table, she felt like if someone had caught her doing something wrong. It was Sergio, she decided not to answer; she was not ready to deal with him, just yet. Juliana noticed that most agents had already left the headquarter; it was almost eight in the night. Turning the lights and the computer off she whistled and Luna woke up from her nap.

“Let’s go home Luna, tomorrow we will have a rough day and we must be prepared for it”.

She set a bed for Luna on the floor next to hers in the bedroom. Juliana was happy for her new friend. Lights out, but her mind was on fire. Juliana couldn’t stop thinking about her day and everything she'd seen. The twelve years old boy and his bloody body on the floor, Alírio being shot, the circus flyer and that phrase, the business card, the fingerprints, Marina and Fernando, Luna, and especially Valentina’s body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Eagles - Hotel California


	6. Speed of Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what are the accusations against my daughter? What are you based on to issue an intimation on her? The old man spoke in an arrogant tone. Juliana just looked at him and didn’t answer. 
> 
> “Do you know who are you talking to, little girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Important: ***Red Notices are issued for fugitives wanted either for prosecution or to serve a sentence. A Red Notice is a request to law enforcement worldwide to locate and provisionally arrest a person pending extradition, surrender, or similar legal action. SOURCE: INTERPOL - (https://www.interpol.int/How-we-work/Notices/View-Red-Notices)

_**(Speed of Sound)** _

Another day and there she was. Five thirty, in the bathroom taking a shower before going for a running. Luna at first denied a little to wake up, but she followed Juls and they ran together that morning. Seven thirty Juliana was already in the office. Luna was wearing a sort of vest with her name on it and the Interpol logo embroidered. The dog was sitting in an upright position, just as a soldier would stand in front of its general. She was watching Juliana walking back and forth gathering documents and talking to herself. Precisely at eight, Marina, Lucca and Ricardo arrived at once. Juliana saw them through the glass wall and opened the door.

“Buenos días! Please head to the meeting room immediately”. She demanded and they obeyed. Luna followed her, and Juliana introduced her new partner to the two man who smiled at the dog. After telling each agent how to proceed during the day, Juliana asked Marina to check if the interrogation room was ready and if the boy had arrived.

Juliana, Lucca, and Ricardo interrogated the boy, who spoke very little. He denied answering most of the questions and he even said that he knew nothing about El Alacrán, but the three agents knew he was lying. The boy didn’t cooperate, but it wasn’t actually difficult to guess that he wouldn’t. He probably had his life threatened in case of being caught and saying something for the police. Juliana knows exactly how the cartels act, and she felt sorry for him, so young and already so lost in life. She demanded that social assistance would accompany him until the next interrogation.

Later on, Mike and Sebastian were waiting for her in the meeting room. They gathered all information they had found about the Circus. She sat in a chair in front of the two man, Ricardo and Lucca sat by her side. They discovered more than they _expected_. The circus had cast members involved with selling, trafficking, and illicit drug use. Some were national fugitives from justice, and they even had found two names of the Red Notices list***. They found out that the circus would go to important cities and capitals around the world not to entertain but to act as organized crime and drug trafficking cartel. Juliana was excited to act; she had been waiting for a big operation since she got her position in Mexico.

“El Alacran? Did you find any connections besides the drug trafficking?” Lucca asked, Juliana eyes widened just for imagining catching that son of a bitch.

“We’ve found out that he has been travelling with them undercovered. Some disguised agents went to the circus camp last night, and at least three of them affirmed they had seen him. We have some Intel working right now to find concrete evidences”. Mike answered and Juliana shook her head in disagreement. “What is that ma’am?” He noticed her discomfort.

 “It’s all too easy, don’t you think? Why is he letting us know that he is with them?” The four men hadn’t thought about that, and they were in silence for a while. 

“Maybe he wanted to be seen? I don’t know if you had noticed, but there is a scorpion sign in the middle of the drawing on the circus flyer, maybe it could mean something. ” Sebastian spoke and Juls opened the paper to look at it again, he was right about it. How could she not notice it before? Juliana was too focused on the phrase that she let this small detail escape her sight.

“Okay, but why? I’ve been looking for this piece of shit for a long time. He never shows his face in public. He wanted us to know he is there”. Juliana was walking side to side, as she always does when she is trying to figure things out. “The phrase. It was to attract me, I had some doubt before…. but now I am sure it is not a coincidence”. She was sweating, rubbing her hands on her neck.

“What phrase ma’am, what do you mean?” Ricardo asked what the other three men were also thinking.

She turned the circus flyer on the table towards them and they read the phrase " _Nada dura para siempre, sino la tierra y el cielo_ ".  The men still didn’t understand what it could mean, until she stammered “ _El Chino_ ”. The men stared at her with no courage to speak, she sat down again.

“Macário Valdés had that phrase tattooed on his left arm, and Alacran knows what this man meant to me. He knows that I would understand his call”. She held her tears in her eyes and swallowed hard.

“So, let's answer him and he will regret calling you, ma’am”. Mike held her left hand on his and she thanked him.

The five of them spent big part of the morning planning how to act the next day. It would be a huge operation, including the local police, Military Police, Federal Police and the Interpol Agents. They planned to have at least forty people involved, plus Luna. The circus presentation was scheduled to happen at 8pm according to the flyer. They would have to be very accurate in actions to arrest everyone involved in crime, to find Alacran, and to do not hurt innocent people. Plainclothes policemen would be in between the crowd, and Juliana would be one of them. 

After three hours of planning, they finished the rough part and the details would be adjusted during the rest of the day.  Already back to her office, Juliana received the search warrant document she had ordered Ana Liz the day before. Juliana asked Mike for company, and he promptly accepted it.

Mike, Juls, and Luna left the headquarter to proceed the investigation. In a few minutes, they were in front of a place named _Speed of Sound 5_. Mike pressed the doorbell and a little girl answered the door. At first, she froze by seeing Juliana and Mike; their badges and guns on their waist made her scream ‘ _police, police. It’s the police!_ ’ Mike instinctively moved his hand to reach his gun, but Juls held his arm and asked him to calm down. As the door was slightly open, she carefully pushed it so they could see what was inside. A group of kids was hiding behind a tree in the front garden; they were very _scared_ of them. In a few steps towards the house, Juliana entered with Luna and Mike right after her.

“We’re not here to hurt you. We came to talk with Dr. Perlita, do you know her?” She spoke with a soft tone. One of the boys nodded positively at her, but they were still hiding their bodies and faces behind the tree. Running to the garden, three adults yelled at the agents to stop scaring the kids. Mike yelled back ordering them to stay still and to do not approach. The moment was tense, but Juls handled it well.

“Por favor (please), let’s all of us calm down! We’re Interpol, and we came here to speak with Dr. Perlita, is she home?” The black-haired woman had one hand up and the other on Luna’s head, so the dog would not make any abrupt movements. Few seconds later, an old woman stepped out. She was wearing a white doctor's coat with a few colored flowers on it.

“Are you Dr. Perlita?” Juliana spoke to her.

“Sí, how can I help you?” The woman was sweet and polite. After the short talk between the two women, the tension decreased.

Already inside the house, the two agents showed the woman the search warrant and she allowed them to look around. Juls was amazed with the simplicity of the place. All over the house, kids were playing, laughing, reading and talking. Not many technologies, only a few electronics, but nothing fancy. Clean floors and a scent of flowers everywhere. Juliana opened a door that made her almost cry. Inside the room, teenagers were playing guitars, drums, piano, bass, violin, ukulele, sax and some other instruments. The sound was beautiful, so well tuned that it brought a soft smile to her lips. Back to the front area, Juliana called Dr. Perlita for a talk.

“Thank you for allowing us to do our job. Could you please answer a few questions?” The woman was nervous, but she tried to appear as calm as possible.

“Is this an interrogation ma’am?” The commandant smiled at her after the question.

“No Doctor. I just want to know what exactly this place is”. The woman nodded and offered them to sit on a bench.

“This house is a non-governmental organization (NGO). Our house is a rehab place for chemical dependents, teenagers as you can see. We teach them art and music, so they can recover faster”.

It made sense right away why her business card was found with the boys from the house that they had the operation the day before, and even more about the fingerprints that were found on it. Juliana let a relieved breath scape her lungs. Juls asked her a few other questions and the lady was very kind to answer it all.

“I can assure you that we are good people, we’re just trying to help those kids”. Juliana swallowed hard and she looked at Mike who was looking around as if he was searching for something.

“Mike, are you ok?” Juliana noticed his inquietude.

“Yes ma’am. I am just thinking if this place is legal. Is it Doctor?” He reached his gun against his waist and held it. Dr. Perlita got up the bench and stepped back. Juliana could see fear in her face.

“Stop it Mike, right now. It isn’t necessary. We did what we came to do; now we must go”. She said firmly and he let go the gun. Juliana thanked the lady and the three agents left.

They didn’t talk about it inside the car, trying to digest everything they had seen. Juliana visited Alírio before heading back to the headquarter, the man was happy to acknowledge that Juliana had found someone to watch over her. Luna licked his face and he hugged her back between laughs; it made Juliana feel well as she hadn’t felt in the past days.  Already back in the office Juliana realized that Sergio had called her cellphone fourteen times and her mother another five. She called her mother and talked to her for a few minutes, but she decided not to call her friend back. Juliana wasn’t in the mood to talk to him, not at that moment.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was two in the afternoon, and it would take one more hour until the second interrogation of the day. Juliana was nervous; she knew it would not be easy. Though, she was feeling relived after talking to Dr. Perlita. Not so long, Juliana heard voices in the hall. Walking towards the noise, she saw Marina having a hard time trying to calm the people down.

“What is all that noise about?” Juliana spoke and everybody quitted talking. Juliana saw Sergio and Valentina standing in the corner near the window, a well-dressed woman next to them, and two-suited man in front of Marina’s desk.

“Ma’am, I am sorry for that! My name is Renata Barranco, I’m Valentina Carvajal’s and Sergio Fernandez’s lawyer”. Renata shook Juliana’s hand who politely greeted her.

“So, what are the accusations against my daughter? What are you based on to issue an intimation on her? The old man spoke in an arrogant tone.  Juliana just looked at him and didn’t answer at first; she glanced at Valentina’s eyes and then at Sergio’s.  

“Papa, por favor!  Guille, you said you would control him”. Valentina whispered to her brother who tried to hold their father’s arm. Leon let go his son's hands and he took a step towards Juliana. Before he could point his finger at her face, Luna growled at him.

“What is that? You cannot protect yourself? Do you need a puppy for it?” He mocked and laughed.

“Yes, I do. She is a Federal Agent and you must respect her. I will not explain anything to you, unless you show me you lawyer license”. Juliana was calm and firm.

“Do you know who are you talking to, little girl?” Leon defied her.

“I don’t care who you are. If you aren’t a lawyer do not ask me anything about the case. I know who I am, and if you don’t want to be arrested I advise you to choose your words wisely”. The man swallowed hard and stepped back. “Marina, please accompany Mr. Carvajal and his son to the waiting room. Marina did exactly what Juliana said. “You've arrived one hour earlier, but taking into consideration that tempers are exalted we can start the procedure if you agree with that Miss Barranco!” Renata consented. “Please follow me, you and your clients, to the interrogation room”.

“Juli, what is going on?” Sergio tried to talk to her already inside the interrogation room. Juliana had a hard time to stay focused; that boy was her friend of a lifetime, but she had to be professional.

“Please, Miss Carvajal and Mr. Fernandez, sit down”. Lucca asked them to sit side by side, and so Renata.  The two agents sat in the opposite side of the table. Lucca put the recorder on the table next to some papers, and Juliana ordered Luna to lay down next to her. The tension filled the room, Sergio had shaky hands and Valentina was quiet biting her bottom lip. Lucca told Juliana they were ready to start.

 

“ _It’s two hours and twelve minutes in the afternoon, day 20 of February. I am Agent Lucca Tevez - Interpol's bargaining and decision making Commandant, and this our General Interpol's Commandant of The United Mexican States - Juliana Valdes_ ”. He introduced themselves, and then explained to the two what their rights were, and Renata agreed with the conditions.

“Now I will tell why you’re both here before we start the questions”. Juliana looked at Valentina and Sergio; she pulled Valentina’s article from the folder and the blond girl let scape an ironic laugh.

“Something funny, Miss Carvajal?” Juliana was still calm.

“No ma’am, _you may_ _proceed_ ”. She answered Juliana with the same arrogant tone that Leon had spoken to her minutes ago. She didn’t like how Valentina had reacted, but she continued.

“Yesterday our Intelligence team received a call from Hoy Newspaper, at 11:51 in the morning, with the information about Alacrán’s possible location. At 12:03, exactly twelve minutes after the call, this article was posted online. We arrived at the location about 12:15. Because of the article’s publication, the boys inside the house were prepared to receive us, and not in a good way”. She took a quick pause to breath, Valentina wanted to say something, so she let her.

“With all due respect Miss Valdés, it sounds you have a problem with your logistic, not with the article. It was plenty time between the phone call and the operation started. I am not seeing any interference of my publication on your actions.” Valentina was smart; the commandant nodded at her and proceeded. Before speaking again, Juls placed two pictures in front them. One with the kid’s dead body on the floor, and other from the computer screen with the article on it.

“I appreciate your concern about our logistic, but it worked on time Miss Cavarjal. As you can see, the boys had read your article; in fact they had in on their computer screen”. She pointed to the picture and Valentina swallowed.

“The outcomes were one agent shot and one teenager killed in the shooting”. Valentina closed her eyes and one tear came down her face. Juliana noticed it and she promptly put the pictures back in the folder.

“I need you to understand that I am not against your profession, I respect you and your colleagues. Your article wasn’t the biggest of our problems.  Unfortunately, we did not have much planning time. We did what we were trained to do in such circumstances”. Juliana was firm in her words; Sergio was admiring his friend working even though he was scared and not understanding what he was doing in there.

“Commandant Valdés, are you saying that you are trained to kill innocent kids?” Valentina pressed her tongue against her cheek and sarcastically smiled. Her voice was defying Juliana and somehow angry with her.

“No Miss Carvajal, I am trained to arrest people who recruit and ‘slave’ those kids. They are the real killers, not us.  Besides that, the boys had machine guns firing at us, so we had to fire back in an act of self-defense. Enough talking, I am not the one who has to explain things in this interrogation, it’s about you two”. Valentina had her large fingers knocking on the table, and her furious blue eyes locked on Juls.

“Commandant Valdés, what exactly my clients are being accused of?” Juliana looked quickly at Sergio’s eyes for the first time since they started the interrogation, she noticed him sweating like a pig.

“Miss Barranco, our expertise team found your clients fingerprints in the house”. The commandant handed a copy of the analysis to Renata who affirmed the veracity of the document to Valentina and Sergio. Both of their faces became white as cotton. They exchanged a few looks without saying a word. Renata asked for a break but Juliana and Lucca didn’t concede it.

“We’ll start the questions, you have the right to not answer, but if you don’t do it now, eventually you will have to answer it for a Federal judge, on court”. Lucca explained and started the interrogation.

“ _When have you been there_?” Silence. The two looked at each other and nothing.

“ _I’ll ask once more. When have you both been to the house?_ ” Nothing. Renata glanced at them and at Juliana. Again, she asked for a break but it was refused for the second time.

“ _Let me explain something to you, speaking on court can be far worse than answering us. Besides that, you will have to wait on jail until the day of the hearing. Refusing to answer our questions, Miss Barranco, your clients cease to be innocent, and they'll become suspects_ ”. Lucca clarified. 

Sergio was almost passing out. Valentina was nervous, but not as the boy next to her.

“Please Val, just tell her!” He finally had the courage to speak. Juliana looked at him, she knew him for a long time. He has always been a man of good character and moral. He would not lie to her, he never could.  Valentina placed her face between her hands, elbows on the table.

“Okay, I’ll tell them!” Sergio was impatient.

“No, I’ll tell them”. Valentina held his arm so he could shut up.

“I had been tracking them down for about a month; I found out about the house two weeks ago. I asked Sergio to go there with me because I was scared about going by myself. We entered the house as we pretended to buy some drugs, so they let us in”. She looked at him as she finished speaking. Juliana perceived their silent talking, only glancing at each other.

“ _What specifically did you both touched?”_ Lucca asked.

“I don’t remember, maybe I’d touched the table. And Sergio, it was the chair he pulled for me to sit when we were talking with the boys”.

“ _He must answer for himself, Miss Carvajal_ ”. Lucca stated.

“That was it Sir, it was the chair” Sergio affirmed with a trembled voice. Juliana stood up and started walking side to side. She was getting uncomfortable because she knew her friend was hiding things. Sergio felt his throat closing in at each step Juls was taking.

“ _You know that lying is not a good strategy for both of you, correct?!_ ” The black-haired woman settled her hands on the table, leaning her body to face them.

“We’re not lying Miss Valdés!” Valentina's eyes locked on hers, and Juliana knew she wasn’t speaking the truth.

“ _Is there something omitted in this story? Our expertise team found your fingerprints in another object, not the ones you just described to us. It’s sounds like lying to me, what do you think Lucca_?” The commandant was too good at her job; she caught their tension rising up their faces.

“Val, please. I can’t hold it back anymore. I am sorry”. Sergio was almost crying. “Juli… Sorry… Miss Valdés, we went there not only for the article. We went there to talk with the boys about rehabilitation. Valentina and I are volunteers in a NGO which helps teenagers who were involved with drug trafficking and consumption”. He spitted it out, so he wouldn’t have time to regret it. Valentina looked at him irritated; she pressed her tongue inside her cheeks and bowed her head down.

“ _Why exactly it seems that you want to hide it from us? What is the problem Miss Carvajal?_ ” Juliana was curious. There was nothing wrong on doing it; on the contrary, it was a great gesture. Juls already had put the dots together since she came back from Speed of Sound. She was glad to know that her friend wasn’t involved in this story in a bad way; she just needed to hear it from him to officially clear his name and Valentina’s.

“Because the place, and the people there, will become a target once everybody finds out, especially from the cartel. We live in a corrupted system Miss Valdés, and it seems that we can’t trust everyone. Information is precious, you must know what I mean”. Her voice was fading. Valentina was so truthful on her intentions that Juliana felt her eyes watering.

“ _Is the black business card, with Dr. Perlita's numbers, related to that_?” Lucca asked.

“Yes” Valentina and Sergio answered together.

“Thank you for admitting it! We already knew that, we just needed the confirmation coming from you officially!" She smiled at them.

“What do you mean? How did you know?” Valentina was confused.

“We’ve been to Speed of Sound this morning and Dr. Perlita permitted us to check out the house. Since our expertise team found your fingerprints on the business card, I asked her if she knew both of you and she said yes”. Juliana's words were lighter. 

“What? Have you been there? No! I…. have the police been there? I mean the military police?” Valentina was breathing heavily and her face turned red very quickly.

“ _Que?_ No, it was just me and another Federal agent. Why is that, Miss Carvajal?” Juliana couldn’t understand what was happening, neither Lucca.

Valentina stood up abruptly from the chair calling Renata to go. Before she could reach the door, Lucca told her to do not leave without Juliana’s permission. Turning her body back to face them, she pointed her index finger towards Juls and shouted.

“You do not dare to show up in Speed of Sound again. None of your corrupted cops will threaten my kids! I don’t care if you’re Military, Federal, Interpol, the Pope, or God himself. I will not let you hurt those kids, they had suffered enough”.  Juliana couldn’t tell what was happening with Valentina, the blond woman was furious as she never had seen her before.

“Val, calm down please!” Renata tried to manage the situation but Valentina kept walking side to side rubbing her face.

“I do not admit you to talk to me like that. I am not corrupted and I trust my agents.” If there were things in life that Juliana really hated it would be corruption and lying, and she sure wasn’t none of that.

“Do not, I repeat, do NOT dare to take your killers back there! I swear to God I could ..” Juliana interrupted her.

“You could what Miss Carvajal? Are you threatening me?” Sergio tried to make Valentina sit again, but the woman was on flames. Before she could answer, Marina knocked at the door and called Juliana; it was an urgent matter.

In desperate whisperers, the secretary warned the commandant about what was happening. Turning around as fast as she could, Juls told Lucca to end the interrogation. She whistle to Luna who ran towards the door in seconds, and both left the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Speed of Sound - Coldplay
> 
> Ideas that you'll never find  
> All the inventors could never design
> 
> The sign that I couldn't read  
> Or a light that I couldn't see  
> Some things you have to believe  
> But others are puzzles. . .


	7. Gravity always wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re good at killing, like father like daughter!” No one said anything, including her. Juliana stared at him with so much hate that he laughed at her. “Is that how you greet me after a long time we don’t see each other?” He provoked her. 
> 
> “You’re just like your papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: description of violence

_**(Gravity always wins)** _

Juliana’s mind was buzzing. Inside the car, she tied her hair in a ponytail and put on a cap with Interpol’s symbol. She checked her bulletproof vest, her gun and the radios. Why was that happening? She thought about Valentina’s words but she tried to focus on what might could come ahead. She saw at least three other Interpol’s cars following the one she was riding on. Luna by her side, Mike driving as fast as possible and the siren marking the pace clearing the way.

Soon enough they arrived where the occurrence was taking place. Juls took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She saw some Military Police patrols. To assure they would act correctly this time, Juliana gathered the Intrpol’s agents with her before entering the house.

“Listen to me carefully. I don’t want any other innocent person dead or shot. Let’s go inside and see what is happening. Remember that our prime goal is to protect people, not hurt them. This place is full of teenagers, so hold your fire and just engage on my orders. Am I clear?” All the agents nodded positively and then headed to their positions.

Juliana made a sign with her hand and the agents entered the house, the door lock was broken. She felt her stomach twist when they walked towards the front garden. There were kids lying down with their faces against the floor, hands on the back of their heads. Most of them crying desperately. Juliana couldn’t believe what she was seeing, it was the same house she had been in a few hours ago. Speed of Sound had instruments playing in the morning, now just the noise of people screaming and crying in pain and fear.

She saw a cop kicking one of the employees on his hips, and without any doubt, Juliana ran towards them and pushed the police officer yelling at him to stop it. She ordered the Interpol agents to find who was in command of that operation and make it stop right away. In a few minutes, a man came out the house holding Dr. Perlita arrested. 

“Who the fuck are you? You tell me right now who ordered this and who is in charge of this operation! ” Juliana was furious.

“Mr. Sebastian is in command; you can talk to him. He is coming!” The cop answered in a petulant tone. Sebastian approached Juliana, and the latter ordered him to release Dr. Perilta and interrupt the operation. The man waved his hand to her.

“I am not interrupting anything. This is not Interpol’s business, this is a national matter. As the Military Police Commandant, I decide what to do”.  Juliana could hit him, but she held herself.

“Who had authorized this absurd?” She said while taking his hands off Dr. Perlita's arms. The woman was crying and begging for help.

“I already told you, this is not Interpol’s business! Now let me do my job”. He pushed the old lady rudely so she could walk towards the squad car.

“Commandant Sebastian! Release these people _right now_!”  Juliana yelled so loud that everyone stopped moving and speaking.

“I am not under your orders. This house doesn’t have a license to function legally. Some of these teenagers are fugitives from the national police accused of cooperating with the trafficking, sale and/or ilegal consumption of drugs. We are arresting those people and there is nothing you can do about it. Actually, you can move your ass out of the way!” Sebastian yelled back at her, and he was so close that she disgustedly felt some of his saliva dropping on her face.

The situation became worse when Juliana saw Valentina, Sergio, and Renata arriving the place.  After Lucca's permission, they left the interrogation room. Valentina turned on her phone receiving many messages from Dr. Perlita alerting her about what was happening.

The dark blond woman ran in Perlita’s direction to prevent them to arrest her, but one of the cops hit Valentina's face with a baton, knocking her violently to the floor. Juliana ran towards her and before the cop could hit Val again, the brunette stood in front of her. The cop pulled his arm back and Juls pushed him.

Juliana knelt down and held Valentina in her arms. She tried to lift her, but Valentina pushed the commandant away. Sergio helped Valentina to stand up and the woman again tried to reach Dr. Perlita.

Nothing else could be done. Juliana had both her hands on her head and she was almost crying. It was all her fault, what would Valentina think about her now? And Sergio? This shouldn’t be happening, these people are good. They did not deserve that.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The cops took Dr. Perlita and some teenagers arrested. Juliana was feeling desolated, but no more than Valentina. After all the cops left, Juls tried to talk to some employees of the place but all of them refused speaking to her.

“What are you still doing in here? Are you happy? You just did what you were trained for, Commandant Valdés! To make innocent people pay”. Valentina was crying desperately, pointing fingers at Juliana.

“I didn’t know this was happening. It wasn’t my orders, I was with you in the interrogation room …” Valentina stepped closer to her. The blue eyes had red shadows around it, making Juliana’s heart break into million pieces. 

“I told you about your corrupted institution. My father was right; I should never trust you or any other person with a badge. You really are not worth it”. Those words and the tears rolling down her face made Juliana's throat dry. Sergio was also crying, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.

“Valentina, I did not order that. I swear to you! I came here this morning to investigate why both of your fingerprints were in the business card. I came here to make sure you were not involved in this case in a bad way”. Juliana didn’t know why she called Val by her first name. Formalities didn’t matter now, what mattered was her intentions clarified. The most important was that Valentina could believe her.

“ _It’s your fault they found this place. It’s your fault!_ ” Valentina pushed Juliana’s left shoulder and ran inside the house.

Juls tried to talk with Sergio, but he also denied it. He justified that his head was on flames, and it would be better if she left the place. The brunette reunited her agents and ordered them to leave. Inside the car, Juliana let some tears roll down her face. Luna put her head on Juliana’s thigh trying to comfort her.

Back to the headquarter, Juliana called an emergency meeting with all the sub commanders in the place. Not listening to Marina’s advice to let her mind cool off before speaking, Juliana entered the room where Mike, Ricardo and Lucca were waiting for her.

“I want you to tell me right the fucking now which one of you gave information to Sebastian about the investigation I did this morning at Speed of Sound. NOW!” The three men were speechless watching Juliana furiously punching the table.

“Are you not going to talk? Fine! Nobody leaves this room until I have answers. You better have good ones, or forget about getting home today!” Juliana sat down in front of them and crossed her arms.

“Ma'am, Sebastian was here in the morning when we were planning tomorrow’s operation. He might have heard something”. Lucca was the first to have the courage to speak.

“Yeah? Only the four of us knew about my request for the search. Wait…” Juliana called Marina and told her to find Ana Liz ASAP. In two minutes, the lawyer entered the room.

“Don't even sit down! I want you to tell me if you’ve told anyone about the search order I demanded!” The lawyer could tell Juliana wasn’t in a friendly mood.

“I haven’t told anyone ma’am. I personally issued it myself and brought it to your hands this morning. No one besides me and you touched or read it.” Juliana is great at catching liars, and Ana wasn’t one of them. Juliana told her to leave the room and close the door.

“Alight boys. Back to where we were. Who?” The black haired woman was pissed. She looked at Mike in the eyes, and as they were not talking, she did it herself. “Mike. You went there with me. Did you tell Sebastian about it?” He shook his head negatively but didn’t pronounce a word. “Mike, look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t”. He faced her and before he could say something Ricardo spoke up.

“It might have been me ma’am. I am sorry!” Juliana glanced at him furiously. “After you left, we were still planning tomorrow’s operation and Sebastian asked me if I knew where you had gone. I said you went to investigate something about the case, and he probably found out where”. The man looked down after speaking.

“Ricardo, you are going to be the responsible person to take Dr. Perlita out of jail. You’re also out of this case”. Juliana stood up and turned her face to the wall so she would not look at him anymore.

“But ma’am, we have a big operation tomorrow and I am the Commandant of the Intelligence team...” Juliana told him to shut up.

“ _You are out of this case_. You have 48hours to clean the mess you made and release Dr. Perlita. Lucca will assume the intelligence team tomorrow”. The man nodded positively at her and the other two were silent.

Juliana got home and headed straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower. The warm water running against her face merged with her tears. She was broken and it fucking hurt. After showering, she just bothered to wear some underwear and lay down. She slept at some point during her cry. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The next day she woke up with a headache. No morning exercises, just some black coffee and an aspirin. Juliana is sad, she is hurt. Valentina’s words kept repeating in her mind, as much the sound of the kids begging for help. She closes her eyes and sees Dr. Perlita being arrested, broken instruments all over the place, and Sergio’s disappointed face looking at her. _‘I am not a monster, I didn’t mean that to happen!’_   She spoke to herself.

Juliana tried to recompose herself the best way she could, and then left with Luna towards the headquarter. She will face Alacran at night, and she needs to be prepared for that physically and emotionally.

The day passes slowly, but the agents have everything planned for the operation. She haven’t seen Ricardo all day and it was a good thing. She was mad at him, and at some point she would have to investigate things deeper, but not today. Focus on catching Alacran.

Seven thirty at night and she was ready, walking into the circus tent with Luna beside her. She had faked a medical certificate prescribing that she needed a dog’s company to go to places, as if it was a treatment for anxiety. The employees of the ticket booth didn’t even bothered to check the certificate, they just let Juliana buy the ticket and enter the place.  She was dressed like any other normal person. Black cotton t-shirt in a V neck, jeans, black leather jacket and sneakers. Juliana sat in the front row and she looked around to certify the other agent’s locations. Everything was going as planned. BUT, _life isn’t what we expect from it_.

Lights flashing and the crowd shouts in excitement. The performance had started, and Juliana was focused on finding Alacran.  The place was full of people, which was difficult to acknowledge the faces around her. She turns her body around the chair and her chin drops. Valentina was there with her brother and her father, four rows behind hers. Juliana wanted to go there and talk to her, apologize again; the blue eyes woman had a sad appearance on, and a blue mark over her eyebrow for being hit by that stupid cop. But she had to focus on her operation. Besides that, Juliana doesn’t like Leon very much, so she just stays in her seat.

Drums marking a pace and the crowd follow the rhythm clapping. Juliana presses the tiny communication earpiece she has on her left ear and discreetly says: “ _attention everyone, in any odd movement, we act. Remember to hold fire, as much as possible. We are not here to hurt innocent people_ ”. In seconds, she hears many voices answering ‘ _Roger that, commandant!_ ’

The show was flowing normally, until a sudden blackout. Juliana stood up and zipped her jacket, and in a soft whistled to Luna, she moved towards the space between the seats and the bypass. Two sounds of shots and the crowd went crazy. The noise of the gun firing was enough to Juliana acknowledge it was going to be a difficult operation. People started running, Juls ordered the agents to move fast and capture most cast members they possible could.  She had her gun in her hand and a small flashlight, Luna was by her side.

“ _Help, please help_!” She heard a woman’s voice echoing. It was Valentina’s voice. Juliana ran towards the noise and pointing her flashlight towards her, she saw Leon on his knees and Valentina crying next to him.

“What happened?” Juliana asked her.

“Valdés, thank God! They took Guille, dad tried to stop them but they hit papa badly”. Valentina was crying desperately.

“Who were they? What were they like” Juliana had her hands holding Valentina’s arms trying to stabilize the woman.

“I don’t know, they were clowns. I couldn’t see well, it’s dark and it happened so fast..I….” Before she could finish Juls told her that she would find them, running towards the backstage.

Luna ran so fast that Juliana couldn’t quite follow her speed, but in less than a minute they both were in the backstage area. It had its lights on and it was easier to move around. Luna barked from somewhere behind a kind of balcony, and the brunette ran to find her. Juliana saw three clowns pushing Guille, who had his forehead bleeding. 

 _“Freeze!”_ Juliana shouted pointing her gun at them and the three clowns turned around surprised.

Two of the clowns didn’t have a gun on hand, but they had knifes. Juliana tried to slowly walk closer to them; however, one of the clowns placed the knife on Guille’s throat and threatened her.

“One more step and I'll cut the pretty boy”. Juliana stopped walking but she saw Luna approaching the three men from behind smoothly. 

“ _Por favor_ , don’t hurt my son!” It was Leon and Valentina arriving in the area, followed by Lucca and Mike. The tension filled the place and Juliana held her gun even more firmly.

“Calm down _cabrones_! We just want to get out of here safe and sound, all of us. So why don’t we just leave in peace?” The clown that had a gun in hands said in an ironic way. Juliana recognized his voice, and mostly his eyes. Those eyes she could never forget, his merciless eyes. _El Alacran_

She felt the anger taking control of her body. Without noticing Juls stepped forward, and the clown holding the boy Carvajal kept his promise, sliding his knife on Guille's throat just enough to draw some blood, making Valentina and Leon scream desperately at the scene.

Juliana gave Guille a quick look as if she advertised him that she was about to act. In an abrupt movement, he punched the clown that was holding him in the stomach, Juliana whistled to Luna who jumped and bite Alacran violently from behind, making his gun fall on the floor. With her great skills, Juliana shot one clown in the chest and the other in the head. Guille sat on the floor next to the clowns' bodies, he was in shock.

“Great job girl!” Juliana smiley congratulated Luna who had Alacran immobilized on the floor. She kicked his gun far from him and pointed hers at his face. She could shoot him right there and end this once for all. But he looked up, straight at her eyes and said:

 _“You’re good at killing, like father like daughter!”_ No one said anything, including her. Juliana stared at him with so much hate that he laughed at her. “Is that how you greet me after a long time we don’t see each other?” He provoked her.

“That’s how I will greet you!” she kicked his face with such intensity that his nose started bleeding like a waterfall.  Alacran cleaned his face and looked at her again.

“You’re just like your papa!” he smiled.

Juliana was about to pull the trigger when she heard three shots coming from behind. She felt it hit her back violently, the impact was brutal. Her body became heavier and the buzzing inside her ears was quite deafening.

Juls barely heard Valentina screaming, but she couldn’t identify what the woman was saying. Juliana fell on her knees, then in seconds, her forehead hit the floor abruptly and her sight was darkening. She tried to fight to stand her body up, but _gravity always wins_ 7. Juliana felt Luna approaching her, and so Guille, Lucca, Leon and those perfect blue eyes. Soon enough, her world turned to **black.**

 

 _(Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head_  
_I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning_  
_How quick the sun can drop away?) **8**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 Fake Plastic Trees - Radiohead  
> 8 Black - Pearl Jam
> 
> P.S: Much respect for the honest people who work for police (in any level) and for all professions. Unfortunately, we know that life sometimes imitates the art, and corruption is a big problem in our society in any sector. This story doesn't intent to relate to real situations, it's a fiction. So please, do not take it literally as if I was describing any real situation, even though sometimes there are a few (not intentioned) coincidences.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me konw what you think so far?! Thanks for reading, always. ♡


	8. Fire in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity (9), it's time to say goodbye  
> The party's over as the last good dies and angel cries
> 
> Be on your way, Adios amigo there's a price to pay  
> For all the egotistic games you played, the world you made is gone
> 
> Run and hide there's fire in the sky  
> Stay inside
> 
> In your eyes I'm staring at the end of time  
> Nothing can change us and no one can save us from ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think we've had enough angst for now. Let the fluff begin!!!!
> 
> You guys are good at paying attention to the details, and I think that is AWESOME!
> 
> Thank you for reading, always!!! ♡

_**(Fire in the sky)** _

There were some kids screaming and running. Colorful clowns laughing in a freak way. Instruments burning, the circus’s tent falling apart in flames. Alacran’s evil eyes staring at her, Luna covered in blood. People crying; her mother, Panchito, Sergio and Valentina. ' _Why are they crying? Am I on a coffin… OH MY GOD, what is that… Am I dead? Is that a funeral, my funeral?'_  Juls looks around and she sees Macario.

He has a smiley face holding his old acoustic guitar. He plays it but there is no sound coming from it, Juls tries to reach him but he orders her to stay. “You have to fulfill you promise first! You must go back mi Juli. I will always be with you. I am keeping my promise, now you have to keep yours”. She tries to say something but the words don’t come out her throat, she cries desperately. He kisses her forehead just as he did when she was younger. The man starts singing the last song he sang to her

_Always somewhere_

_Miss you where I've been_

_I'll be back to love you again 10 _

Suddenly there is a loud bang and he is on the floor. “ _No, no, no. Not again! Por favor, no, no…_ ” The heat in her body mixes with a cold feeling. She sweats and her head aches so much that it feels like it could explode at any time. Unexpectedly, Juliana wakes up. It was a nightmare, a horrible one.

 

Trying to open her eyes, Juliana couldn’t understand what just really happened.  Her sight was dim, and her body felt heavy.  She had a painful forehead and an awful ache at her back, moving her body was a difficult task. Adjusting her pupils to the brightness of the place, she could recon Lupe and Panchito next to her.  Juls was lying in a bed, in what seemed to be a hospital room.

“ _Mija, estas bien! Gracias a Dios y Madre María, San Charbel, San Martín Caballero y San Benito protector!_ ” (My daughter, you're fine! Thank God and Mother Mary, Saint Charbel, Saint Martin Knight and Saint Benedict protector!) Lupe said while making crosses signs to her own chest and lips, and in front of Juliana’s forehead.

“Por favor ma. There is no need to invoke all the saints from heaven for me!” Juliana spoke with a low ironic voice and a smile.

“Juli, stop joking. They protected your life! You might not believe it, but if I wouldn’t pray for you every day, certainly you would have… I don’t even want to think about it!” Lupe started doing all the crosses' ritual again, making Juls laugh at her.

“ _Que fuerte eres mi hija_! (You’re tough my daughter)” Panchito kissed her cheek with tears in his eyes. Juls smiled at him gently rubbing his arm.

“What happened?” She asked and both her parents looked surprised at the question.

“You don’t remember?” Panchito said. Juliana tried to concentrate and search in her memory what it possibly could be. She knows that someone shot her from behind, but she doesn’t remember what actually had occurred after that.  It was hard to distinguish the nightmare from reality.

There were some scratches sounds coming from the door. The brunette with some difficulty turned her head trying to acknowledge what it might was. “This dog is stubborn as much as you are!” Lupe said in an angry tone opening the door. Luna ran and jumped on the bed licking Juliana’s face while wagging its tail frenetically. The girl cracked into laughs, but it was also hurting a little. Her body was still sore. Luna is so clumsy, but she is so sweet and loyal that Juls was more than glad in seeing her too.

“The doctor said that Luna could wait in the hall. Actually, she didn’t move an inch since you arrived to the hospital. She even followed the ambulance all the way here according to the paramedical. I’ve never seen anything like this before” Panchito said in awe.  Juliana hugged her friend tightly, kissed her snout and softly said ‘ _te amo_ ’, making the dog release a soft sound as if she was trying to say that she loved Juls back.  Luna laid at the end of the bed, close to Juliana’s feet.

Lupe at first protested saying that it was against the hospital rules and it was not hygienic, but the nurse said it would be fine since the dog was 'medically prescribed' as accompany for anxiety treatment. Juliana knew that the nurse was talking about the medical certificate she had faked to enter in the circus with Luna, they probably had found it on her pocket. She didn’t bother explaining why was the real reason behind the medical certificate, Juls was just glad she could keep Luna close to her. She feels safer with her friend’s presence.

The doctor checked Juliana’s vital signs, the wound on her forehead, and her back. The latter hurt so bad when the doctor touched it, but it was more like internal pain, not like an open wound as above her eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you believe in Miss Valdés, but this seems like a Divine intervention to me. The three bullets stopped at you vest, but the impact will leave some side effects on your back’s muscles for a while. Luckily, you were wearing that bulletproof vest, or you wouldn’t be here with us, and alive. I'm not an expert on pistols or bullets, but I'm sure this type of weapon would have killed you instantly. The bullets would easily have crossed your back and chest if wasn’t for the protection. Fortunately, the results will only be a few scars - since your skin burned a little because of heat - and some muscle aches for a few days”.

After taking a few more medications, Juliana wanted nothing more to know for sure what had actually happened. Lupita and Panchito said they wouldn’t tell her, it wasn’t their place to do so. They called Lucca in the hall, who entered the room with dark circles around his eyes. He had been crying, and it clearly wasn't just for sadness. Juliana knows exactly what hate can do with a person; it destroys any sign of joy or life inside someone's body. She had felt it for so long, but the years and love had helped her to overcome it.

“Hi ma’am, I am so very glad you’re alive!” he could not hold the tears, Lucca cried like a baby in front of Juliana. She detected truth in his feelings, and she tried to tell him it was all right. After calming down, he held her hand and sat in a chair by the side of her bed. Looking for the right words to say, he could not face his boss while speaking.

“I am sorry Commandant. I did not _expect_ that he would ever do that… I never thought or suspected that he was capable of such betrayal”. More tears rolled down his face. “It was Mike, General Valdés. That son of a bitch betrayed us. He shot you and I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t have your back, literally! I am so sorry, _perdóname_!”  

Juliana felt a hot wave circling in her insides. _‘How could him, and why? Life REALLY isn’t what we expect from it!’_ That’s what she thought, but the words that came out her mouth were different.

“Did you arrest him?” Lucca closed his eyes, as if the question had punched him in the stomach.

“He… he escaped with Alacran. We closed all roads and airports and we’re still searching for both. I’ll find them Commandant, I promise you!” _Promise_ , the word reminded her from the nightmare she just had, and Macario’s request on it. Juliana for so long hadn’t dreamed about him, and she misses him now even more. Bringing her back to reality, Lupita asked her if she was ok. She nodded positively but didn’t say a word. Lucca kissed her hand and left. The medicines she just had taken started to do the relaxing effect on her body, and soon enough she fell asleep.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  

Waking up this time wasn’t so bad as before. The room was quiet and comforting; Luna was sleeping with her head on Juliana’s feet. She tried to move her body softly to not disturb her, but the dog sensed Juls’ movements and quickly sat down staring at her.

“Sorry Luna, but I need to go to the bathroom!” Juls apologized and laughed. Walking never felt so difficult, but she managed to reach the toilet. Everything was sore head to toe, but she is alive and that is what matters.

Opening the bathroom’s door to go back to bed Juls saw Sergio. He had flowers in his hands and tears in his eyes. “ _Chavo_!” he walked towards her and embraced his friend for a couple minutes. No words were spoken at first, the pain from what happen in the past days was internal not physical.

“If you had died I would bring you back to life just to kill you again! Don’t you dare dying and leaving me, do you hear that? _Santo Dios_ Juli, you scared the shit out of me!” After minutes of silence, Sergio spoke between his cry.

“ _Perdon Chavo_! I am so sorry, please forgive me!”

Juliana also crying begged forgiveness not only for almost dying, but especially about what happened at Speed of Sound. She didn’t have to specify that, he knew exactly what she meant. They didn’t have time to talk about it yet, and since the interrogatory, it was the first time they were actually speaking to one another.

“It’s ok Juli. _Lo sé_ (I know). Now lay back in bed before your mother enters this room and kills me for not taking care of you as I promised to her when she left for the café downstairs”. Juls did lay in bed and Sergio kissed her forehead, Luna growled at him as an act of protection. The dog had its sharp teeth showing and the boy stepped back.

“Girl, it’s ok. He is a friend of mine as much as you”. Luna laid on the floor after Juls’ command, but never took her eyes from Sergio.

“As much as you?  Come on, I am your friend since forever, I am your best friend!” he protested and Juliana laughed hard.

“There is no need for being jealous Chavo! You were the one who said I should make more friends, so I did” he also laughed.

“Yeah, I see! But keep her teeth away from me, I’ve heard that she left a big hole in Alacran’s butt” Juliana just reacted with a yellow smile at the comment, she was glad that Luna got Alacran, but hearing his name brought back to her mind the scenes from the day before, and especially from the past.  Sergio apologized for being so insensible and approaching this subject so soon. Trying not to make him feel guiltier, she changed the course of the conversation.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you were involved in voluntary work, especially in a project “against” drug lords”. She said softly.

“Would you let me do it if I have told you so?” Juliana knew the answer was negative. She would try to protect him, and convince him not to do it. She knotted her fingers with his, and he kissed the back of her hand. “Perdón hermanita (I’m sorry little sis), I didn’t mean to hide anything from you”. Juliana let scape a few tears from her eyes.

“How is the place? Is it still functioning?” he nodded at her, giving some relief to her guilty heart.

“The instruments are all broken, and Dr. Perlita still in jail. However, Renata said she will fix the latter, and there is an Interpol agent helping – Ricardo I think. The material part we will reclaim with time”. They talked for a long time, until Juliana had the courage to ask him a few other questions that were ‘haunting’ her mind.

“And… Miss Carvajal?” Sergio smiled largely with a silly face - mode on.

“What about her, Miss J. Bond?” he swung his eyebrows up and down.

“Don’t mock, I am serious. She had a bad wound near her eye and she is also…. You know. She hates me!” The words came out in a sad tone.

“Val doesn’t hate you, she was just mad Juli. That house is very special to her, mostly because of the kids and what we do there. Valentina is a wonderful person as much as you are, and there is no one in this world with a more forgivable heart than she has. The woman was just angry at that moment, it’s normal. I was mad too, but not specifically at you!”  Juliana just nodded and kept her head down.

“I didn’t know you two were friends, like close friends”. Juls said without looking at him, but she saw his ironic smile.

Sergio and Valentina met in college, they were from the same graduation class. They’ve been friends for about four years, and Juliana just realized that she lost big part of her friend’s life when she moved abroad, but she was glad he found other good friendships, or were they more than that? Juliana tried to convince herself it was not her business, but before she could control her own tongue, she asked it aloud.

“So, are you two dating?” Sergio laughed very hard at her, and the brunette’s face turned into a very red shade. 

“Juli, come on! I know you very well. Are you going to confess it or do I have to mock you until you do?” Juliana’s face flushed even more.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and it doesn’t matter. I need to rest now, my body hurts and I am sleepy”. She quickly avoided his point, but she knew exactly what her friend was talking about.

“You are so funny Juli. Well, Valentina is not my type…”

 _‘You are ridiculous, she is definitely everyone’s type’_ Juliana spoke in her mind but she kept her mouth shut this time.

“… and even though I am an irresistible man, Valentina wouldn’t date me”. Sergio winked at her, Juliana almost choked. Before she could ask him why, there were two gentle knocks at the door and Sergio headed towards it to see who was behind. Opening it, Sergio let scape a loud guffaw.

“Speaking at the ‘ _who must not be named_ ’” he quoted one of Valentina’s favorite movies.

“Your dumbass, I'm not Lord Voldemort. But If I had a wand I would definitely apply the Cruciatus spell on you just for fun!” Val squeezed his cheeks while speaking. Juls had no idea what they were talking about, but she could tell by their interaction that their friendship was very strong as well.

“Can I come in?” Valentina asked it looking at Juliana, who nodded in permission.

" _Hola!”_

" _Hola!”_

They exchanged greetings in a shy way and silence was filling the place making the interaction between them a little awkward at first.

“ _Como estas?_ ” Val asked.

“ _Bien, gracias. Y tu?_ ” Juls answered reciprocating the concern, pointing at Valentina’s forehead, which still had bandage on.

“I’m fine. Gracias”. Val had both hands tucked in the back pockets of her jeans. She was nervous, but so was Juls.

“Well, I am glad you are alive. You saved my brother’s life and you also saved me when you put yourself in front of that cop the other day. I didn’t have the chance to say thank you properly. I actually acted pretty badly instead of being thankful, and I am sorry for that!”

 _How on earth is she apologizing?_ Juliana felt even guiltier than before. For not giving her a chance to actually having a normal conversation, for doubting on her character, for pushing her away for pure prejudice, for being rude at her… 

“Look Miss Carvajal, I ought you many apologies. I’ve been the one acting in a rude way. I am not like that; I just got scared by your pressure for that interview. In my mind, that could interfere in my job somehow, so I just didn’t feel comfortable with the idea. I could just have said no and thank you, but instead I acted like a five-year-old girl making tantrum”. Juliana was so truthful in her words that Val could hug her, but she didn’t.

“Then… I messed up, I didn’t think that some of my agents could betray me, not exactly me, but our oath to combat the injustices… I mean, I’m not naïve at the point to do not think that corruption doesn’t exist, of course it does. I just didn’t see it in front of my eyes, but you did. It’s all my fault, and now Alacran will hide again and…” Juliana stopped speaking. She couldn’t continue without crying and she did not want to cry in front of Valentina. For pride or for fear? She doesn’t exactly know.        

Valentina just smiled looking at Sergio and later at Juliana.

“I told you she is nice!” The boy said to her.

“Yes, you did!” The dark blond woman answered.

Valentina reached Juliana’s hand and by the touch, both of them shivered. The heat they were exchanging was something else; none of them pulled the hand away from the other.

“You’re a good person, I am sorry for saying that you were not worth my trust. In fact, you're more than worth it! And about Alacran, if you allow me to help, I can give all the information I have gathered in the past years. It might not be a lot, but it is important, I know it could be relevant”. They smiled at each other and it was enough.

 

Finally, a truce between the two. Valentina didn’t stay too long, she left with Sergio after ten minutes or so. But the meaning of her visit was beyond what time could measure, Juliana felt like unburdening. Her mind became lighter and her heart for some reason was finding a new pace. She was ready to get out of that bed and hunt Alacran, even in hell if necessary. She will make him pay for each life he caused pain and suffer, Juls will try to fulfill her promise to Macario.  And Mike… hum… that son of a bitch will regret each bullet he had shot at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 - Humanity - Scorpions  
> 10 - Always somewhere - Scorpions 
> 
>  
> 
> *Cruciatus is a powerful spell in the Harry Potter's wizard world.
> 
> P.s. I am NOT doing a crossover here, it's just mentioned for fun.


	9. Above us only sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary on this one. I just would like to thank all the sweet comments and the love you're sharing with me and this fic.  
> It means a lot to me, really! I am very happy that some people out there are enjoying it! 
> 
> I am also VERY mad at Mike, so let's find out a little more about that son of a bitch in this chapter....
> 
> IMPORTANT: Macario Valdés, Leon Carvajal, and Beltran Camacho are different people. Unlike AAM, this doesn't have the transmgiration thing.

_**(Above us only sky)** _

In a Saturday morning, after a week in the hospital Juliana was discharged. She tried to convince the doctor and her parents days ago that she was fine and that she was more than ready to go home, but it didn’t work. Laying in a bed was boring and almost a torture to her, but at the same time, it was good because she had plenty time to put her head back in place and also to plan her next moves.

Time had passed by reaaally slowly, but with people visiting her, it didn’t feel so bad after all. Marina and Fernando visited her at least three times, and so Alírio (who had recovered himself and was ready to get back to work),  Guille and Renata (to thank her many times for saving the boys’ life), Sergio of course, and what was most  _unexpected_ \- but very pleasant – was Valentina stopping by every day. The woman would always bring a warm smile to Juliana, they would talk ten to fifteen minutes about many subjects. It was great to find out that they had things in common, and a friendship was born.

Juls went to Lupe and Pachito’s house besides all her protests to go to her own apartment. Lupita cooked a full meal to her, and even Luna got a special feed. After their bellies were almost exploding with so much food, Juliana and her parents sat outside in the backyard to chat.

“Mija, your mother and I… we are worried about you. We have to talk about what happened between you and Alacran that day”. Panchito was carefully approaching the subject, and Juls knew she would have to discuss it at some point, delaying it wouldn’t make any difference.

“ _Oye_ , I know you two are worried, but there is no need to. I had him immobilized in front of my gun, actually Luna was the one to capture him, but I just didn’t have the courage to pull the trigger… again…”

“Did he say something to you?” Lupe asked.

“Yah, well… I had to shoot some of his partners and he provoked me saying that I am a good killer just like… you know.. my father”. She couldn’t look them in the eyes, and suddenly she felt Panchito and Lupe approaching her for a hug.

“You’re not a killer, you know that. Killers hurt people for pure wickedness, and you are not like that”. Her mother kissed her forehead.

“It dosen’t mean I am not a killer ma. I indeed killed those men, even though it wasn’t for self-pleasure or something like that, but they probably still have family or people who cares for them… Who am I to decide who lives or dies?” A few tears rolled down her face.

“Listen to me!” Panchito said firmly. "You’re a great police agent who protects the ones in need. You saved that Carvajal boy’s life, and you spared thousands of other innocent lives that were at the circus’ that night. And most importantly, you are alive with us. _Eres una persona increíble mi niña, con un gran corazón_ (you’re a great person my girl, with a big heart). What defines you is not what you have to do in your profession, but it is why you do it. Your desire to protect people, and for justice… those details define who you are”. Juls looked at him with watered eyes so thankful for having that man in their lives. 

“Alacran was wrong, and you know why? Because my father is not a killer, he is a sensible man, earnest, and wonderful. He teaches me to be more human, kinder, and he’s right here in front of me!” They shared long minutes in each other’s arms exchanging ‘ _te amo_ ’ and tears. After a few minutes, Juls recomposed herself and stared at him.

“Dad, do you still have contact with Beltran?” he looked at her surprised, but he nodded positively and smiled. “ _Super!_ Do you think we could visit him? I need a little help with a few things and I thought you and him could be great for it”. Her mood had already changed from sadness for hope and love.

“Of course Juli, let me call him!” Panchito didn’t know exactly what Juliana had in mind, but he would do anything for his _niña_ without a doubt. And so he called Beltran and asked him to meet them in town.  

The three of them met in a coffee shop and Beltran was surprised to see Juliana. They haven’t seen each other for a long time and it certainly would bring old memories to her, but she knew he was the man with the right contacts for what she had in mind.

“ _Que grande estas niña, no lo puedo creer!_ ” (You’re so grown up girl, I can’t believe it). The ‘mustache man’, as she called him when younger gave her a tight hug. They exchanged greetings and talked for a long time while having some coffee.

“So, _‘brazos rápidos’_ (quick arms), for what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?” Beltran called her the same way as he did when she was just a kid.

“I don’t have quick arms anymore _El Ruso_ , it’s been a very long time that I don’t play drums”. She answered smiling, but the tension was also present in her lips.

“Well, but you have it inside of you. You know what we say, playing an instrument is like learning how to ride a bike, and once you do it you won’t ever forget!” Beltran always managed to be a kind man, Juliana loves it about him.

Going straight to the point, Juls made him a proposal that let Panchito surprised (in a good way). However, he could understand exactly why his stepdaughter was willing to do it. He was right about her, Juliana has an amazing heart.  

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---

It’s ten in the morning on Sunday. The doorbell sounded and Valentina opened the door. She saw two faces she had never seen before, and considering everything that had happened in the past days, it made her shiver in fear for some seconds.

“ _Buenos días senorita!_ I’m Beltran Camacho and that is my wife Barbara Camacho”. Both of them offered their hands to her, so she shook it politely.

“ _Buenos días!_ How can I help you?” Val asked not really sure what was going on.

“We came to do a delivery. Is Miss Valentina Carvajal or Sergio Fernandez home? Can you confirm if here is Speed of Sound?” She had a questioning face on, but she confirmed to the man that she was Valentina and that there was exactly the place he just asked about.

“ _Pero señor_ (but sir), we didn’t order anything for this morning. Are you sure about that?” he smiled at her while Barbara parked the truck closer to the house’s front door.

“Yes ma’am. If you’re Miss Carvajal, it’s here the delivery. We will need some help, extra arms will be gratefully appreciated”. He pointed to the truck smiling and Val couldn’t even have a clue of what was inside of it.

Valentina called Sergio, some nurses, and a few volunteers. Luckily, the house was full that morning. They were doing a 'work task force' on that Sunday to clean and repaint the place. They were reconstructing what have been broken, material and emotionally. Val wanted to put everything in place as soon as possible, to continue taking care of the kids and to welcome Dr. Perlita back in the next day. They were planning to receive her with a surprise party, nothing too extravagant, but something special after her (not fair) time in jail.

Beltran opened the truck's back door and inside of it were dozens of musical instruments: banjo; accordion; bass, acoustic and electric guitars; cellos; clarinet; flute; a complete drum kit; saxophone, trumpet; trombone; violins; ukuleles; violas; a keyboard piano; percussion; harmonicas; even a harp. There were also some equipment as speakers, microphones, pedals for electric guitars, drumsticks, guitar picks, tuners, and many others.

Valentina was incredulous. Everyone was, in fact. They spent almost one hour to take everything out of the truck and to put it inside the house.

“If you allow, my wife and I, we can set up and tune everything for you guys”. Beltran said with a large smile on his lips slightly covered by his mustache. Sergio and Valentina agreed with the proposal, they were just in awe.

Not only satisfied about just tuning all the instruments, Barbara sat aside some kids in the garden. They were amazed with all of it. After handing one of the acoustic guitars to Beltran, she started singing one of John Lennon’s most known songs.

_[Imagine there's no heaven It's easy if you try No hell below us Above us only sky Imagine all the people Living for today… Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion, too…. Imagine all the people living life in peace … You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us and the world will be as one…] 11_

The music and its lyrics couldn’t fit better to the moment and to the place they were.  Valentina, Sergio, and most of the people were crying at the beautiful moment; hope and life were back to that house and the hearts inside of it. After all the clapping and hugs, Beltran and Barbara decided it was time to go.

“ _Por favor_ , just sign the receipt for us and off we go”. Val did as the kind woman instructed and before they left she had the courage to ask.

“Who sent all of this for us?”

The Camachos looked to one another and smiled largely.

“Someone with a really good heart; who we witnessed growing up in a difficult life, but became a wonderful human being through the power of love and music. I can see many kids like that in here!” Barbara answered while cupping Val's cheek; she left before Valentina could ask anything else. Sergio wiping his tears, yet from the amazing moment ago, had a wide smile on his lips.

“Do you know who the donor could possibly be?” Val asked him.

“ _Neta_? You have no idea Val?” he answered questioning her what was obvious. They hugged each other and then headed back to their tasks.

Inside the truck driving back to town, Beltran and Barbara called Juliana, they put the cellphone on speaker so both could hear it.

“Mission accomplished Commandant, and it was anonymous as you requested!” They heard the excited breathing from the brunette in the other side of the phone.

“You literally rock, _El Ruso_ and _Señorita Cubana_. Muchas gracias, both of you!” The couple cheered in response making Juls laugh.

“You come visit us any time soon, ok?! I miss you _niña_ ” Barbara ordered, and they hanged up. All of them very happy about what’s been done.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Monday morning came by too quickly as Juliana wished to. She was ready to get back to work and to restart Alacran’s ‘hunt’. Arriving in the headquarter, some of the agents were gathered in front of her office. They started clapping to her and Luna, some shook her hands saying that they were happy to see Juls on her feet again. She thanked with great affection and gratitude for the warm welcoming, but soon enough the commandant ordered everyone to get back to work.

Marina hugged her tightly and Juliana corresponded it. Lucca and Alírio did the same as the secretary. Juls asked the three of them for a private conversation in her office, so they obeyed. Juls had planned a few things while in the hospital, and now it was time to put it into practice.

“Marina, I need you to bring me every single document you find in our archives about Ricardo, Sebastian, and Mike. Especially the latter. I trust in very few, who are all here in this room, indeed”. Marina smiled at Lucca, Alírio, and Luna.

“Lucca, you need to update me about everything, including what exactly happened that night until now. Also, I am officially nominating Alírio as the new Commandant for ground operations. So please, ask Ana Liz to do all the paper work today, so he can sign it ASAP”.

The man’s face flushed. “Miss Valdes, are you sure of it?” he asked in awe.

“I’m pretty sure, Alírio. You’re a great agent, you deserve it for so long. Besides that, you’re prepared, skilled, and most importantly, you’re honest. I need people like that by my side, so please accept the promotion”. He just nodded in agreement, with a wide smile and tears in his eyes. Juliana had many things to catch up, but she was ready for it, even more than that, she was ‘hungry’ for it.

Juls spent all day inside the office reading the agents profiles and histories. She found nothing compromising about any of them, especially Ricardo. For that, she decided to call him for a face-to-face conversation. As he entered the room with a folder in his hands, Juliana asked him to sit in front of her.

Luna promptly sat by her side watching Ricardo in every single movement he would make. Before she could say anything, he started crying. “What is all that about, Ricardo?” She was calm and extremely secure in her words.  Some seconds of silence passed before he had the courage to answer.

“Ma’am, I am sorry for everything. I need you to trust me; I am not a bad person. I’m not…I’m not like him!” Juliana didn’t say anything, she just kept her eyes locked on his. After deeply breathing, he continued.

“I entered for the federal police when I was almost thirty years old. When I became a cop, I didn’t think how difficult it could be. Not for me, I love what I do, or used to loved it. It became hard for my family. I began spending more and more time at work. I got married to the woman of my life and had two wonderful kids with her, a boy (Lipe) and a girl (Flora), but I would never have time for any of them. I got promoted for commanding the Intelligence team, and it was the apex of my career”. He paused to wipe the tears out his face with his left hand, while the right hand held tightly to the yellow folder. “It has been four years since I assumed that position. Well, I was so addicted to work that I started spending more time here in the office than at home, where I should be”.

“It’s quite a story Ricardo, but what is the point?” 

“The point ma'am, is that… well my son Lipe, at the age of sixteen became a drug user. He at first, would consume only the ‘light’ ones and soon enough he was addicted to cocaine, heroin, and LSD. Of course, I didn’t notice it; I wasn’t home, so how could I? My wife tried to warn me, but I neglected it and I just kept “saving the world” forgetting about my responsibilities as a father”. The man was bursting in cry, and Juls couldn’t do nothing less than approach his arm and hold it trying to comfort him.

“I am sorry Ricardo, I really am!” The words barely came out her throat.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I am the one who let him, my wife, and all my family down. When I found out about his wrong activities, instead of helping him to overcome it, I brutally spanked him thinking that violence would help me to solve all the problems. But of course it didn’t, it just became worse. He left home to live with drug users like him. Soon enough my wife also left home, taking Flora with her. I became a bitter person and since then, I’ve been trying to arrest all the drug dealers I possibly can”. He reached Juliana’s hands and held it firmly besides Luna’s growl. The dog only calmed down after Juliana’s command.

“Miss Valdés, I anonymously started searching for the responsible for the drug cartel which my son is not only consuming drugs from, but now he is also selling it for them. I found many things after some digging, but I never had the courage to tell all of these to Mr. Foster, or anyone in the police. I messed up with my son’s life; I am the one who has to fix it. So, about a year ago I found out that Alacran was back in town and he became the main head of the cartel, and it made me crazy to capture him. That’s why I didn’t think straight when we received that call from the newspaper with the possible location of him. I just wanted to catch him so bad, that’s why I just acted without thinking properly”.

“You know that it is not….”

“Correct? Yes, I know that. It’s not fair with you nor to our colleagues, but I was… _I am_ living in despair. I know it’s not an excuse but… Okay, let me finish. Then I found out many other things, for example this”. He handed her the folder and she took it carefully. Juliana opened it, and as soon as she read the first paper inside of it, she felt a click in her mind.

“I found out, as you can see, that Mike is not really _‘Mike’_. He is smart and meticulous, but I’ve discovered his real identity. Discovering that was like a key to get to Alacran, so I dived deeper and deeper, but before I could actually do something, he found out. The son of a bitch somehow acknowledged that I was investigating him”.

“And so what, Ricardo? This is… _OH MY FUCKING LORD_ …” Juls couldn’t form a sentence properly.

“And so, he found out about my son and blackmailed me. He threatened me to kill Lipe if I ever turned him over, that at first. Later, he forced me to assume any suspicion that someone here could have about him. That is why I told you it was my fault about Sebastian, but it actually wasn’t. Mike signed the petition to arrest Dr. Perlita that day”. Juliana was mad; her face was almost catching fire. She stood up to walk side to side.

“Is Sebastian also working for Alacran?” She asked with both hands placed on her neck.

“Yes, he is. The sub commandants in the military police don’t seem to know.  It’s truly difficult to know who are the people working for Alacran, we probably have many of his personnel disguised  in all police levels. But Sebastian is the tip of the iceberg, Mike is one of our biggest problems”.

“No Ricardo, let’s name the devil according to reality. **_Jonathan Corona_**. That son of a bitch! How could I not recon his face?” Juls was so angry that she could explode at any time. _‘Johnny_ ’ she whispered it repeatedly to herself as she looked through the other papers in the file.

Juls asked Ricardo to write down Lipe’s full name in a piece of paper and also a picture of his son. She would help the man to find the boy and she knew exactly the people which could do it for them. The brunette was not only mad about everything she just had found out, but she was sad for Ricardo’s situation. However, if the cup was half-empty, in the other hand it was half-full because now she knew that Ricardo wasn’t actually corrupted; without Johnny’s presence at the headquarter, it would be ok for Ricardo to assume his side in this battle.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was almost seven at night when Marina asked Juliana if she could leave. She felt bad for her secretary having to wait until so late; she just didn’t notice how fast the hours had passed. Juls told Marina to go home, she would stay a bit longer herself to go through some other papers. Ricardo’s story was in her mind and the desire for catching Alacran and Mike, well Johnny, just became bigger. As Valentina offered her help, Juliana thought about calling her, so she did.

**[Phone talk]**

V: _Listo!_ – Val and her sweet voice.

J: _Miss Carvajal, it’s me, Juliana Valdés._ Juls and her tremble voice talking to Val.

V: _Oh, hi! I was just thinking about calling you._

J: _You were?_ ‘Shit Juliana, think before speaking!’ She shouted to herself in her mind.

V: _Si! Well, Dr. Perlita came home earlier today, and Renata said that without you agent’s help it would take a longer time to release her from jail. I know that you were the responsible person behind it, so I would like to thank you._

J: _There’s no need to. She is innocent, it’s the least I could do and.._ Valentina interrupted her

V: _No Valdés, I meant thanking you personally. I was thinking about eating something, if you would like to, of course…_

J: _Yeah, that would be great._

V: _Tonight? Stargazer’s?_ ‘yessssss’

J: _That sounds perfect_.

V: _Super! Meet you there in one hour?_

J: _Deal!_

V: _Perfect!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 Imagine - John Lennon
> 
> "You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one..."


	10. Underneath the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m an opened book with no need for summary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Sorry for taking more than the usual to update. But I am having a hard time with my college assignments and I also ended up posting another fic (Baby Cat) before this one hahaha my bad...  
> But here it's is. This chapter is all about fluff, it's just Juliantina's interaction, after all the angst we've been through (which not necessarily means it's over yet). So, the dialogue here is more present but it doesn't mean that the story is not being told...details... always details.
> 
> Love starts to showing up... in the simple things; and just as in real life, patience sometimes is required to build unbreakable bonds. Timing is everything folks! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> **ALWAYS, thanks for reading!**

_(Underneath the Moonlight)_

After hanging out their phones, both girls rushed to their respective apartments to shower and change clothes. It would be the first time they would have an actual conversation, besides all the daily ten minutes talks they had when Val visited Juls at the hospital.

Already at home, Valentina had a hard time to find ‘the perfect outfit’. She’d changed combinations at least seven times before deciding for a lace black dress, a black (with silver details) leather jacket, and a Michael Kors blaze peep-toe booties. In the other side, Juls decided herself quickly; she never had problems to find the ‘right’ clothes to wear. She enjoys simple and comfortable, but it doesn’t mean sloppy; she opted for a nice jeans overalls with a white tank top underneath it, and sneakers.  

Juls fed Luna and told her to behave well, since it would be the first time by herself in the apartment; the dog laid down next to the front door to wait for her friend to come back. Juliana arrived at Stargazer’s and Valentina was already outside waiting for her. Juls luckily found a spot to park her car in front of the place’s main entrance, and when she got out of the car, she noticed a helmet in the blond haired woman’s hands.

“Wow, are you a biker?” Juliana ironically joked.

“Yes, kind of…” Valentina pointed to a motorcycle parked nearby. The brunette’s face flushed, firstly because she mocked the girl not thinking it could be a real thing, and second because _‘who would ever imagine Valentina driving a motorcycle?_ ’

“ _Que?_ You didn’t _expect_  it, am I right?” Val laughed at the other woman’s reaction, letting Juls feeling a bit more ashamed (in a shy way). 

“ _Expect_ is not the right term. But I must admit that I would never have guessed that you like that kind of stuff!” 

“ _That kind of stuff?”_ Val asked with a smiley face.

“ _Sí o sea_ , I mean.. A scooter…” Juliana was wordless.

“ _It’s_ _not a_ _scooter_ , give my girl some respect! It is a _Triumph Bonneville T120 - 1959_. In all its original colors and parts!” Val stated while smiling at her motorcycle as if it was somehow a trophy or something very precious. Her shiny blue eyes turned to Juls who seemed not to have a clue of what she meant. Valentina let scape a funny laugh, provoking a sincere guffaw in the black-haired woman.

“ _Cierto! Perdón_ , I didn’t mean to offend your _girly_!” Juls teased.

“ _Oh, cállate_ (shut up)! Let’s head inside!”

Inside the restaurant-bar, the waiter already knew where Juliana enjoyed sitting and then he accompanied the girls to her favorite table. Valentina had been there a few times with Sergio, but not as much as Juliana, who would always show up before she moved abroad. They talked about random stuff at first, things like the weather and the nice decoration of the place. Those kind of topics, which people have when they don’t know exactly what to say, or NOT to say in a date. (Well, it wasn’t officially a date, just a ‘ _new friends first dinner’)_. Soon enough the conversation between them became easier. They went through topics as Juliana’s healing, Dr. Perlita, and then Speed of Sound.

“Can you believe that we had an anonymous donor who gave us dozens of musical instruments? Isn’t that absolutely amazing?” Valentina spoke with an ironic tone, just to test Juliana’s reaction.

“That is truly amazing. I am happy for the kids and for you guys!” The brunette said in a calm tone, but inside she was so nervous that she could run miles away in seconds. Juls is a very humble person; she does things like that for legit goodness, not to flaunt it. She felt relieved when their food arrived, ‘saving her skin’ from Val’s directed questions.

Both ordered _hamburguesas_ and fries, Juls drinking soda and Val a beer. They ate in silence, even though they felt very comfortable with one another’s presence.  When Valentina turned her head towards the little stage (where the cover bands would perform every Monday night) she saw Beltran.  

“ _Mira! (look)”_ She yelled. “That man was the one who delivered the donation…” She stood up quickly and headed to greet him. Juliana’s face was red as a pepper; she couldn’t believe how ‘lucky’ she was. _‘Mierda! I mean what are the odds to meet him here, exactly today?’_ she thought.

Valentina hugged the man fondly, who pointed to Barbara which was also at the place. It just couldn’t get any better….  Oh, it could. Valentina was walking with the Camacho couple towards the table; Juliana held her breath unintentionally while watching the scene. She thought about running, but it would give her away, so she simply froze.

Surprisingly, Beltran and Barbara pretended to don't know Juliana, they greeted her as if it was the first time ever. Juls followed the flow and played her part. Valentina detected the anxiousness in the brunette’s face but she didn’t say anything, she opted to respect Juls' will to not reveal that she was the donor. Valentina thought that was such an altruistic act and something really rare in this world, and it is also so adorable. 

The couple went away and Juls could finally breath, Val sat in front of her with a soft smile on her lips. Juliana had never seen such purity before, not in a place neither in a person.

 

“ _Que pasa? (_ what is going on?)” Val asked bringing her back to reality.

“ _hmm.. nada. Es que.._ you seem to be happy and that’s a good thing”. Valentina’s face flushed but she didn’t hesitate to answer.

“I am happy, how couldn’t I be? Seeing the kids laughing and smiling again means a world to me. Besides that, I got to prove you that we could be friends, not enemies. Look at us having dinner together. Who could imagine that it would be possible someday after all the hard time you'd put me through?!”

“I had put you through a hard time, hum? You acted like a freak stalking me and I was the one who gave you a hard time?” Juliana ironic laughed.

“I wasn’t stalking you! I was going after the news, and I was telling the truth that day in the coffee shop, I do frequent the place every day. Meeting you there was a mere coincidence or destiny…”  Val had her cheeks slightly red as she noticed Juls watching her attentively. “Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked after a few seconds.

“ _Perdon_ , I didn’t mean to stare. I was just thinking…”

“About…” Val was intrigued to know what were the things inside that pretty head.

“I’m not willing to be rude, but I don’t believe in destiny, or coincidences, fortune, or whatever people call it…” Juliana was honest at the maximum level but trying not to offend the other woman, and Val thought that she couldn’t be more adorable. After a few seconds of silence and both smiling at each other, Valentina spoke again.

“Well, I believe it. Otherwise, how could you explain for example: the Titanic being built to be one the most secure ships in the twentieth century and it ends up hitting an iceberg and sinking? Or, how could we describe the marvelous Beethoven having deafness problems at a young age, nevertheless he still composed many wonderful symphonic pieces (like the incredible Moonlight Sonata12) and became one of the most important names for music in our history? How to name, if not coincidence, you assuming such an important job position in your very hometown, even being able to work at any place in this world… I mean, really? You don’t believe in fate?” 

Juliana was amazed by Valentina’s words. The woman is so smart, kind and passionate about the things she believes in. It was hard to Juls to keep her mouth closed; her chin had dropped moments ago watching the wonderful woman (in all means) exposing her thoughts in front of her.

" _Es que…. Bien…_ ” Juls looked at Val’s blue eyes shining, and she didn’t mean to diminish that brightness with her words but she had to say what she truly thinks, just as the other woman did.

“The Titanic crashing against the iceberg wasn’t properly fate; it was human miscalculation and lack of preparation. If the responsible captains had kept attention in the navigation, I am almost sure that it could’ve been avoided. About Beethoven, he truly was amazing and still is. However, the deafness problems weren’t the main reason why he became a music legend; it was his efforts and mostly his talents. Destiny has nothing to do with it, his gift to create and to feel does.  And about myself… well, it wasn't any fate to get me to where I am – I actually worked my ass off most of the time”.

Juls let scape a shy smile and looked at Val, but she concluded before the woman could interrupt her. “The fact that this important position is in my hometown doesn’t mean fate… _es que_.. I’ve been making my will very clear all over those past years, and the big bosses in Interpol seemed to be watching me... So, here I am”. She lift her soda glass as if she toasted her answer. 

“ _Wooow_! Who took the magic from you Juliana?” Val said in an intention to tease, but Juls’ reaction wasn’t not a bit funny. Valentina swallowed hard regretting the terrible joke.  

“I am sorry… I guess I’m not a very fascinating person. I see things in a very simple way; you won’t need to _expect_ anything from me.  I’m an open book with no need for summary”. Juls said in a shy (even sad) way, making Valentina’s heart speed up in remorse.

“You’re extremely fascinating Juliana. That’s not what I meant to say when I asked about 'who took the magic from you'… I was… Okay. I say a lot of _pendejas_ (stupidities)”. Juls smiled shamefully and so did Val.

“I truly think you’re one of the most interesting persons I’ve ever met in life. I mean, you’re so charming, secure but fragile, tough and soft at the same time. Not mentioning how beautiful you’re, in and out. You’re like a puzzle, - an intriguing one - the kind that we want to solve quickly but at the same time we want to slowly enjoy the discovery part, you know… fitting all the right pieces together that in the end will form a masterpiece”. 

Juliana was in awe. After the rough start they had, that woman managed to notice all of this about her… is she even real? Juls involuntarily reached Valentina’s hand and held it as if she was trying to thank the girl with the act. Val reciprocated the touch, but with an extra by biting her bottom lip in between a smile.

Both didn’t know what to say to each other anymore, and trying not to make the moment more awkward, they decided to call the bill. Valentina wanted to take care of it all, but after Juls complaints, they agreed that the blue eyes woman could pay it this time only if they pinky promised that in the next time Juls would pay. And so, they did it.  

 

Already outside the restaurant-bar, they observed in silence the awe-inspiring moonlight13 in the night sky. Valentina moved her eyes from the satellite to stare at Juls' dark eyes - the entire universe seemed to be there, closer than ever. When the black-haired woman notice what Val was doing? her face blushed but she also locked her eyes into the blue ones. The moment was breathtaking as much as the full moon above them.

“So… _hmm_ , I guess I’ll head home. I still have to write an article for tomorrow’s newspaper edition, and I have no clue what time I’ll be able to finish it…” Val had both hands in front of her waist holding the helmet, and she started to poke her tongue against her cheeks as she always does when nervous.

“Yeah, ok. I have... some _stuff_ to do too!” Juls wasn't thinking straight, literally.   

“ _Gracias por todo_ (thanks for everything). I mean, for helping Perlita and especially for your company tonight. It was great to know a little more about you”. Val kissed Juliana’s cheek softly, provoking shivers in both of them. 

“ _Gracias también_ (thanks as well). You’re a great company yourself; I really enjoyed knowing a bit more about you too”. Juls fondled Valentina's arm before watching the woman climb gracefully in her motorcycle. Juliana could possibly pass out just for witnessing that moment, but she held herself out fine. Prior to Valentina take out, she had an idea.

“Can I escort you home? I mean, it’s kind of late… and you’re a very pretty girl wearing a quite beautiful dress, on a motorcycle…” that, indeed, wasn’t what she planned to say but it was what came out of her mouth. 

“That would be perfect Commandant. I couldn’t feel safer with one of the best Interpol’s agents escorting me home! That's actually a privilege.” Val answered with a smile placing her helmet in her head and adjusting her body on top of the two-wheel vehicle. She pulled her dress up enough to make herself comfortable with the sitting position on the motorcycle, but also to exhibit her bare thigh.  Juliana almost melted watching the scene. 

“So, do you think you can keep up with my _girly’s_ speed, Commandant?” She brought Juls back to reality with her teasing question.

“Definitely! Just don’t break any traffic rules, otherwise I will have to arrest you…” Juliana teased back, heading to her car not giving the woman any chance for a reply.

The brunette drove behind Valentina most of the way. In red traffic lights, they would stop side by side and smile at each other from their respective vehicles, Juls in her convertible mustang and Val at her _Triumph_. Arriving at Valentina’s place, Juls waited for the girl to get inside her apartment complex. After honking a couple times, Val disappeared inside the place. Once the garage door closed, Juliana left with a wide smile on her lips.

Sleeping that night was almost an impossible mission for both of them. The smiles on their lips, the thoughts of one another, the new memories they just had created. Calling it destiny, coincidence, or something else, Juls and Val somehow knew that their just born friendship could mean much more than _expected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 – Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata***  
> 13 - John Mayer – New light
> 
> ***Obviously Beethoven is not a rock reference. But music is music, and I love all the kinds. SO, if you never had the experience to listen to the Moonlight Sonata, do yourself that favor!!! It's amazing, especially the first movement. I'll leave the cover links below for you guys. The artist performing in the videos is called **Rousseau** , he's brilliant. I just can't stop watching his videos.
> 
> Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (1st Movement): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbTVZMJ9Z2I  
> Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (Full): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4591dCHe_sE


	11. Eyes of the bluest skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before all, I would like to apologize for the long time until this update. Almost two months, I know it's pretty shameful... my bad. But things are just starting to get on track once again, and hopefully I'll have more free time from now on. So, for those who are following this fic (and like it), thank you for patiently waiting and not giving up on me! haha 
> 
> Thank you! ♡

_(Eyes of the bluest skies)_

 

Morning exercises had never been so easy to be completed. The commandant had already run fifteen kilometers in less than two hours, and her body was ‘floating’ as if she was stepping on clouds. Maybe she was. Juls felt like she could fly, she hasn’t felt her body light like that for so long.  Luna was almost passing out, trying to keep up with Juliana’s speed and enthusiasm so early in the morning. Juliana decided to stop when she realized that the dog needed some water, and so did she. It was the first time they exercised together after Juls being hospitalized. But Luna was the one struggling, out of shape, and not the contrary.   

The two agents were near to the coffee shop, and the brunette wondered if Valentina would really go there every day as she said. Looking at the watch on her wrist, Juls noticed it was about to be eight in the morning, around the same time she met Valentina there the last time. Whistling to Luna, she headed towards the shop.

Luna had to wait on the outside while Juliana entered the place to buy some breakfast for both of them. She greeted the attendant who already was used to her order - scrambled eggs, toasted bacon, and black coffee with a tip of milk.  Her headphones were placed on her neck, still playing on the loudest volume.

“Why have you been gone for so long? I thought you didn't like our food anymore.” The barista asked Juliana offering a warm smile.

“Too busy Lisa. Work has been…”

“Hard?” The girl tried to complete her phrase, clearly trying to get Juliana’s attention. 

“I would say almost killing me. But hard, fits well too”. Juls answered being kind as usual, but Lisa perceived it as something else.

Juliana walked to the cashier to pay for her food but Lisa said it was on the house, after all, it has been so long since the brunette had showed up. Juls insisted to pay, but the girl didn’t take her money. Juliana accepted the treat after a while, grabbed the paper bag with her order, and thanked the girl once again.

She was slightly disappointed on not seeing Valentina as she… _expected_? ‘ _Why am I being so stupid?_ ’ She cursed to herself before noticing Luna impatiently and desperately waiting for some bacon. She laughed and shot a wink to Luna who had both her ears up, vigilantly watching Juliana’s moves. They walked home to have their morning meal before going to work.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Valentina got to the newsroom earlier than usual to meet Mateo and Eva for the trimestral 'checks and balances'. It was a procedure done periodically with each of the main editors of their respective subjects, as for the newspaper as for the Carvajal’s media Company as a whole. Being the main editor responsible for political issues, for the fashion magazines and blogs, Valentina had to present the ‘selling rate’ data to Mateo and her sister.

They both were already waiting for her inside the meetings’ room, where she entered with a large smile on her face. Val was still on ecstasy because of the night before, and she didn’t even know how to justify for herself why she was that happy. Eva noticed her sister’s different mood, but she decided not to comment on that, just yet.

The three spent a few hours going through numbers and new ideas to maintain the great performance Valentina had just showed them. Eva was proud of her little sister, and even though she doesn’t compliment people too often, that morning the elder of the Carvajal’s children did.

“Val, I’m very happy that you’re doing so well. Mateo had told me, but since he is a huge admirer of yours, I thought that he might was overstating it. But, clearly not…”

“Well, _gracias_ Eva”. Valentina knew that it was her sister’s manner to encourage, even though she had to make sure to state that Mateo ‘protects’ her sometimes. Val felt proud of herself, this ‘reward’ is totally worth all the hard work she’s been doing for the past months.  

“Mateo, I got you the article you so waited for…” Valentina wiped the tears that were forming on her eyes before it could drop. She shook off the emotions and collected herself trying to be ‘professional’ again. She handed a flash drive to the man, who even though confused, he still took it.

“Val, is this one about…” Before he could finish, she interrupted him.

“Sí! That one. It wasn’t easy, but after all, it was kind of… exciting to do. I think you’ll like it”. Val radiantly smiled and Eva was lost in between the conversation.

“Okay. I’ll read it to give you some feedback, and then I’ll let you know when we’ll publish it. It won't be this month, for sure”. He smiled back, placing the flash drive on his suit pocket.

The three spent a few more minutes talking about things not related to work. Lucia has been planning a surprise party for Leon, since his birthday is ahead. Eva, surprisingly, is helping their stepmother with the preparations and she asked Valentina for a few opinions. Val agreed on having lunch that day with her sister and her stepmother to help them on some details.

They were caught up in the conversation when one of Mateo’s assistant knocked at the door and called him outside. Deciding that the meeting was more than over, Val and Eva also left the room towards their respective offices. After collecting the many papers with notes she wrote down during their talk, Val stepped outside to freeze completely after seeing whom Mateo was talking to.

“Vale, close your mouth! Or you'll let a drool drip down…” Eva mocked her, whispering and releasing a small laugh.

“ _Que? Yo no_ … Eva, shut up!” She replied bashfully.   

Guillermo and Renata stepped out of her brother’s office to join Juliana and Mateo. Valentina was watching the scene quite confused and curious. ‘ _What is she doing here?’ ‘And why she’s talking with them and not with me?’_ Val lost herself in questions popping inside her head. She felt a strange sensation, as if she was… _jealous_.

‘ _What the hell is happening to me?’_    

Suddenly, Valentina notice Lucca’s presence in there too. _‘It must be something about work then…_ ’ The monologue in her mind distracted her from realizing that she was literally standing on the middle of the place with her lips slightly parted, and staring directly at Juliana.

“Val… Valentina!?” Guille brought her back to earth.

“Yeah” She blinked a few times before answering and finally walking towards them. She felt her body weakening under Juliana’s stare. The brown eyes were fixed on her, a perfect and wide smile on her lips. ‘ _Fuck-my-life!_ ’ Trying to maintain her composure, she slowed her steps down and hugged the papers and folders in her arms, placing it against her chest more firmly.   

“Val, Miss Valdés and Mr. Tevez gently came here to get my testimony about the occurred that night in the Circus. I asked them if we could do it here because I wanted you, Mateo and Eva to also be present… if that is ok to you?!”

“Sure, hmm… totally fine”. Valentina felt her throat drying, not because of the idea of her brother explaining things to police (they were already getting used to it), but somehow, Juliana’s presence was making her anxious.

They all headed to Mateo’s office, it was the biggest room in the place and also the one where they could get more privacy. Juliana and Valentina didn’t share a word, but they certainly did talk in between shy looks now and then.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----    

Juliana and Lucca sat side by side, in the middle of the large table. Guille and Renata sat specifically in front of them, with Eva, Mateo and Val next to them, also in the agents' opposite side.  Juls opened a folder, which Valentina hadn’t notice that she had just until then. The commandant took from it a document and gave it to Renata, who read it and nodded to her boyfriend and also client, on that very situation.

“Miss Barranco and Mr. Carvajal, thank you for setting up this meeting. We sure appreciate all the help we can possibly get, so, _gracias nuevamente_! (Thanks again)” Lucca spoke with sincerity looking at his boss who smiled at him. 

“You don’t need to thank us, we are very grateful for you saving my life that night, and we surely want to help. It’s also our best interest that Alacran finally get caught and languish on jail forever”. The boy’s words were quite angry, and for some reason it had a tone of resentment.

Juliana understood that Guillermo may had the right to take it personal, since they tried to kill him. However, she had a voice in the back of her head warning her that his indignation was anchored in deeper reasons. 

Lucca stared at her as if he was checking her reaction on hearing Alacran’s name. He tried to convince her, moments ago, to stay at the quarter while he talked to the Carvajal boy, but Juls insisted to accompany him. She was hungry for work, and also, she might would have a chance to see someone…    

Trying her best to refocus on their task, the commandant decided to put her instincts aside for a moment. Juliana would definitely listen to her guts, it has never let her down before. However, she had to give them some answer since they were all staring at her.    

“Thank you! I can assure you that we’re working on our best to make sure that he’ll pay for all the wrongs he committed”. Her voice was calm and firm. Lucca smiled, content; it felt really good to see his boss back to work.

“So, this is not an interrogation. It’s a testimony. We will record it for our own archives just in case if we need to go through a few of the details later on. We would like to ask for your assent for that”. Lucca spoke and Guille looked at Renata to make sure if it was fine. As her lawyer, she clarified to him it was normal procedure, so he allowed them to record the talk.

After setting the record device, Lucca asked Guillermo to tell them about the occurred that day. Including what he did before they got to the circus show and everything during it. Juliana was quiet and attentive, it was the first time she was hearing someone other than Lucca talking about that night, with all the details of her being shot on the back. 

She felt a wave of rage taking control of her body, the idea of Johnny shooting her from behind, not giving her the chance of a fair ‘fight’.  ‘ _That prick is anything but fair_ ’ she thought to herself. Juls had a pen on her right hand and a blank paper in front of her. She didn’t write anything down, her attention was entirely on the man’s words.

Guille kept talking for about fifteen minutes, everyone else quiet, listening.  The tension could be felt from miles away. When he finished his side of the story, Juliana still had some doubts haunting her thoughts. Noticing her discomfort, Guille spoke directly at her.

“What’s up, commandant? Anything you would like to ask? I am ok to answer, if that’s the case”.  

“Sí. I appreciate your will to cooperate”. She politely thanked him, remaining herself serious but at the same time soft. Valentina thought that it was adorably sexy and couldn’t prevent a smile forming on her own lips. Eva teasingly looked at her and rolled her eyes.

“Mr. Carvajal, is there any reason which you could possibly think why the clowns tried to take you as a hostage?” Juliana finally asked. The boy smiled in a nervous way, he certainly wasn't _expecting_ that.

“I mean, they know I’m my father’s son…so they might had thought about money? _No sé_ ” his voice was for the first time starting to tremble.

“Hum, I see. And could tell us why you were there? Any particular reason?” She had her eyes fixed on his, but he managed to deviate his look to Renata and then to Valentina.

Juliana followed his gaze and she encountered the _eyes of the bluest skies_ 14 staring at her. She quickly moved her head back to the man in front of her, he took long seconds until answering, and this was a confirmation that her intuitions have never failed her.  

“For fun. It would be the last time of the circus at our town, so we decided we could go and watch it. I mean, our friends were saying so many good things about the show that papa bought us the tickets, right Val?!”  He looked at his sister as if he begged her to agree, and the girl just nodded positively at him. Juliana had to hold the ‘ _gotcha_ ’ smile that was forming on her lips.

The brunette knew right away that Guillermo was lying, why, was something she would discover later. Right now, she had to deal with Valentina’s confused face staring at her and Guille trying to worsen his lie.

“Who would imagine that their clowns would play with sharp knives right?” he laughed on his own, attempting to make a joke - unsuccessfully. Renata just nudged his arm with her elbow so he could shut up.

“ _Cierto_! (Right)” Lucca answered for himself and Juliana. The latter, with great effort tried not to show on her face that she just knew that he was lying to them.

“I think we’ve heard enough. Thank you for your time and for kindly helping us. We will leave you to your tasks now, we’re sure you all have lots to do to keep the news updated”. Juliana stood up and shook Guillermo and Renata’s hands, and so did Lucca.

They all stepped out of Mateo’s office, and before leaving, Juliana asked Valentina if they could have a quick particular chat. Val agreed almost instantly, it was quite ridiculous how easy she was near Juls.

Eva faked a cough, trying to send a signal to Valentina as if telling her to recompose herself. The younger Carvajal’s face became _red_ as a _hot chili pepper_. They entered her office for some privacy. When they were just themselves, Juls could smile as she so wanted.

“ _Siéntate, por favor!_ (Please, have a seat)”. Valentina offered, already regretting that she might was being too formal.

“ _No, gracias_. I don’t pretend to take much of your time…”  Juls answered softly and Val almost melted. Juliana seemed to be too pleased with herself watching Valentina being such a mess in front of her, totally the opposite from the night before, teasing her on that black dress… ‘ _so damn hot’_   Juls thought and smiled.

Val noticed that the brunette’s mind went far away for some seconds, and it was the time when she decided that she had to be back in control of the ‘situation’.

“So, what do I owe you for the privilege of this exclusive chat, commandant?” Valentina leaned her body in front of her desk, sitting on it, placing both hands on each of her sides, and biting her lower lip while waiting for the answer.

Juliana almost lost her mind watching the beautiful scene in front of her. Not willing to forget why she was there, the brunette fast enough opened the folder that was on her hands, took a paper and a small picture from it. 

“I need your help!” she handed it to Valentina, who straightened her body after hearing the serious tone of Juliana’s voice. She looked at the picture and realized it was from a teen boy.

“This is Lipe, son of one of my agents. He’s about to complete seventeen, left his house nine months ago to live with the cartel. I really want to help my agent to recuperate his boy... and I thought of you as soon as I was aware of this. I forgot to mention it last night, but it also wasn't the right time not the appropriate place for it". Both blushed, and Juls just pretended to don't be extremaly red-faced.

"Anyway, I mean, Speed of Sound and all the amazing work you all do there…”

“Count on me... _on us_!” Valentina didn't even let her finish. “Personally, I don’t recall on seeing his face before, but I’ll surely put my personnel to search for him”.

“Thank you very much! I know that I don’t even made enough to deserve your kindness, but I really appreciate your help. My agent certainly does too”. Juliana took one of Valentina’s hand on hers without even reasoning her own act. She gladly smiled when the woman squeezed their fingers together.

“Don’t thank me just yet, we need to find him first. And don’t get me wrong, but just finding him won’t guarantee that he’ll accept treatment. Unfortunately, many of them don’t”. She looked at their hands intertwined and smiled.  “And you definitely need to do something to deserve my kindness, commandant”. She teased.

“And what must I do then, Miss Carvajal?” Juls played her part.

“That’s classified information - for now, Miss Valdés”. Val surely wanted to tease the brunette, she felt more comfortable to do it then, after the truce between them.

“Well, can’t blame you. Information is quite precious nowadays. But I am definitely open for some bargaining in order to succeed on deserving your trust, _señorita_ ”.

Valentina could feel her legs weakening. ‘ _Is she flirting back?_ ’ Val asked herself trying to figure out what Juliana was really attempting to say behind those words. The woman really is like a puzzle, and Valentina is totally into that game.

A knock on the door made both of them wake up from the spell, quickly letting go each other’s hands. Eva was at the door to remind Valentina about the lunch with their stepmother, just a few minutes ahead. Val thanked her with a yellow smile on her face, while inside she was pissed off because the interruption. Juliana took the opportunity to leave.

“ _Bien_ , I must go. _Gracias_ Miss Carvajal, as I said, I truly appreciate your help!” She spoke formally, stepping towards the door where Eva was still standing, watching them.

“Sure...  _Oye_ , let me walk you to the elevator!” Valentina passed by her sister abruptly.  

“You’re a gay mess Val!” Eva whispered at her ear, mocking the girl on her way out. Valentina turned around and shot her a deadly look, provoking a deep laugh on her sister.

As promised, Val accompanied Juliana and Lucca to the elevator. They thanked her for the kindness and Juls assured herself to smile towards Valentina before the elevator’s door closed. On her way back to her room, the woman noticed that Mateo and Guille were also watching her with silly faces. She rolled her eyes and told them to ‘shut up’ before closing herself inside the privacy of her office. There, she could largely smile without her family’s observation.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Already inside the car, Juliana wasn't doing any different than Valentina. The smile on her lips was delightful, and Lucca couldn't hold a comment.

“I’ve never seen anyone being so happy just for hearing a testimony!” he spoke keeping his eyes on the road while driving, but he would quickly glance at his boss. He laughed hard when he realized that Juliana wasn’t even listening to him.

“Hey boss, I think we need to hire some flying pigs. It might help us to improve our operations' team, what do you think?”

“Sí Lucca, it could help…” Juliana answered clearly not paying any attention to what she was saying. When she finally ‘woke up’ with his high-toned guffaw, she looked at him.

“ _Qué?”_ she asked naturally.

“ _Te extrañé,_ boss!” his words were truthful, punctuated by a warm smile.

“I missed you too Lucca, and the action as well!” she smiled back at him. 

“So talking about action, I know that you didn’t buy that bullshit we’ve just heard from the Carvajal boy saying that they went to the circus’ show just for fun that night”. Juliana nodded proudly; her agent had the same sagacity of perceiving Guille's hesitation. “But, what I am still trying to figure out is why he would lie about that?!”

“That’s exactly what I'm also still trying to understand, but we will figure it out soon enough. I’m sure that this ‘key’ will open a few doors in this case”.

“That family is definitely our Achilles' heel!” Lucca unburdened it out. Juliana looked at him, curious but also comprehensive. Because she didn't contest his statement, he kept going.

“Well, what am I complaining? For you it’s much worse!” he ironically said.

“What? Why is that?” She frowned an eyebrow and turned her head to fully stare at him. He shot a wink at her but kept his mouth shut, with a silly smirk on his face.

“Come on, stop it! _No es nada_ … Valentina is just helping me with a thing that is beyond work stuff” Juliana tried to justify herself.

“But I didn’t even say anything about her commandant. You’re giving yourself away too easily. I didn’t even had the chance to start using my bargaining skills to get it out from you. See how the Carvajal is your weakness?” he laughed hard and Juls couldn't do anything but laugh too.

“ _I feel stupid…_ ” She confessed.

“ _and contagious…_ 15" He agreed and both laughed even harder.

The ride back to the headquarter was fast and peaceful. Juliana was glad that she could trust on Lucca, and also for having this friendly relationship with him. In a world of dark distractions, is always good to have honest people around to keep you grounded. He parked the patrol car and both stepped out. Juls knew that Luna probably was impatiently waiting for her inside the office - and surely hungry too, even though the dog had eaten all the bacon itself leaving to Juliana only the scrambled eggs earlier that morning.

Juliana told Lucca to meet her, Luna, and Marina at twelve for lunch. He agreed and before he could enter his office, Juls shouted:

“ _Oye_ Lucca, just forget about hiring flying pigs, the idea was cool but our budget is quite short!” She winked.

“You’re absolutely striking, boss! _Impredecible_ (unpredictable) I'd say…” he laughed surprised for acknowledging that Juliana had listened to his jokes even though she seemed to have her mind in Venus, or - particularly - in one woman particular 'from there'.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 - Sweet child o' mine - Guns N' Roses
> 
> 15 - It Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana 
> 
> I will do what I possibly can to update the next chapter until this weekend! Thanks for reading!


	12. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus is the goddess of love and beauty in Roman mythology. To the Romans, it represented the ideal of feminine beauty. It was one of the most venerated figures in antiquity and in Greek mythology, corresponding to the goddess Aphrodite. Venus is the second planet closest to the Sun and the second brightest celestial body in a night sky, (the first is the moon). That is exactly why the Romans named Venus after the Greek goddess of love and beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! ... Double ffs update (that probably won't ever happen again, hahaha...)
> 
> Quick explanation: I am enjoying writing dialogues on this fic. Idk, I think it's just more dynamic since the story is heading to an end. I think it's less 'massive' to read. Idk, I just like it better and I hope you don't mind...
> 
> This chapter is FULL of important details to the rest of the story, so let's go to it!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡

_(Venus)_

Two weeks had passed and the anxiety to find answers was almost maddening to Juliana. Alacran and Johnny still missing, no news about Lipe, and not much progress about discovering why Guille had lied to them days ago during the testimony. Besides the ‘work preoccupations’, Miss Carvajal also has been occupying her thoughts (and dreams).

They had spoken a few times by phone in the past days, but Valentina has been too busy with her journalist tasks and also with Speed of Sound, so they didn’t have the chance to personally see each other since last time.

The morning at the headquarter was boring, totally dull. Even Luna seemed to be tired of such monotony. Juls grabbed the leather jacket hanging on the chair’s backrest, her black cap hat, and then got dressed. She stepped out her office, determined and motivated. Luna followed her excitedly. She let Marina know that she was just going out for some investigation. Alírio would be the one in charge while she’d be gone, letting it clear that if anything urgent happened (which she doubted), Marina could call her right away because she would keep her phone on.

Marina answered with a ‘ _Roger that, Commandant_ ’ making a sign of salute with her hand. Juliana walked towards Lucca’s office, opened the door and called him. “Ready for some fun?” She smiled. He promptly got up from behind his desk, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“ _Finalmente!_ (Finally)" he said with excitement.

Lucca was surprised by Juliana when she said that they would take her own car, not the patrol one. She wanted to keep things undercover, and being in a police patrol with large Interpol’s slogan on its doors wouldn’t help them to be unobtrusive. The three agents got into the Mustang; Luna on the back seat, Juls driving, and Lucca beside her on the passenger seat.

“ _Adónde vamos_? (Where are we going?)” he asked after a few minutes.

“ _Vamonos por respuestas_ (we’re going after some answers)”. The tone of her voice was soft, but at the same time secure and focused.

“And... where exactly we’ll find those answers?” he insisted, curious.

“I don’t know if will find them, but it’ll lead us somewhere. Just had enough waiting. I was made to chase the storm16, not to fear it”. She gave him a side smile while pulling over.

“A bakery? _Neta_?” Lucca was even more curious.

“No, I’ll just buy a cake. We’re going to visit some old friends of mine, and it’s rude to show up with empty hands. Wait here with Luna, I’ll be back in two”. Juls got out of the car and Lucca simply smiled at his boss. The man each day is prouder of the true friendship they’re building.      

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Valentina was running around like a mad woman. The past weeks have been extraordinarily busy. Friday morning and all she wanted was the weekend, as faster as possible. In the middle of a meeting with the magazine's editors, she received a call from an unknown number. Her phone biped three times and stopped, and she knew right away what that call was about.

Excusing herself speedily, Valentina got into her office and locked the door so no one would interrupt her. She waited until the phone rang again, and once it did, she wasted no time to answer.

_“Sí! I’m alone, we can talk. Any news?”_

Valentina was apprehensive, listening carefully to each and every word spoken to her.  Concern and tension filling her body and modulating her voice.

 _“Are you sure it’s him? We cannot act under uncertainty; this is really important to a friend and I don’t want to disappoint her… All right, send me the coordinates please, I’ll check it._ _Muchas gracias, de verdad!_ (truly) _”_

After hanging off, she ran back to the meeting room to quicky finish her tasks for the morning. She received an email with the coordinates and details about her previous talk, the address on it made her shiver head to toe.

“Boss, is the color of this letters appropriate or we change it?” One of her marketing designers asked her, but her mind was focused on more important matters than simply the color of the magazine’s cover title.

“Guys, I really need to go. I’m sorry but I have a search to do and it is quite urgent. Finish it all up, send the drafts to my email, and I’ll feedback you later”. She didn’t even give time for them to reply and left the room.       

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana parked the car in front of a house, and Lucca was still ‘in the dark’. She had to explain at least what her plans were.

“Lucca, _oye_. We’re visiting Beltran and Barbara Camacho, as I said, old friends of mine. I think they can help us with some details about Mike ...or Johnny” she paused.

“Wait... how? Did they know him? What? I'm confused boss!” the man scratched his head, trying to connect the dots.

“Yes, they met him a long time ago. I need you to trust me!” She clarified, but not going any further on details.

“I trust you, and I thought you already knew it!” he said seriously.

“I did know, but I needed to hear the confirmation from you. _Ahora_ (now), three simple rules:  first - don’t mention Alacran’s name”. He was about to ask why, but Juls cut his intent and continued. “Second - let me do the talking. Your main task today is to listen and pay attention to the details. Third - don’t accept the tea”.

She unlocked her door, took the cake from his hands and stepped out of the car. Lucca had a question mark over his head, but he just followed the brunette.

Seconds after Juliana pressing the door bell, Barbara opened it to greet her with hugs and kisses. Luna and Lucca were watching the scene from a few steps behind, but they didn’t escape the ‘hugging session’ during the introductions. Beltran also received them with much affection and fondness.

“ _Como estás, brazos rápidos?_ (how are you, quick arms). Beltrán spoke while all of them took a seat in the house’s garden to talk.    

“Mustache man, I’ve been quicker”. Juls answered and they all laughed, except Lucca who was still ‘lost’. Barbara noticed his confusion and decided to make him more comfortable.

“Lucca, would you like some tea?” Juliana looked at him and smiled. He was even more confused; he turned his eyes to Beltran, who winked at him.

“Yes, that would be nice. Gracias” Barbara smiled and headed to the kitchen to prepare it. Juls didn’t say a word to him, but her look was sufficiently sharped to make him swallow hard with apprehension.     

Barbara came back with the teapot, tea-cups, porcelain plates, some forks, and a knife so they could cut and eat the orange cake Juls bought. At the first sip of the hot liquid Lucca almost chocked up. Juls had to hold a guffaw forming in her throat.   

“Everything ok Lucca?” Barbara asked, truly concerned.

“Yes Mrs. Camacho. I just...hmm..  _burned_ my tongue, it’s too hot and I miscalculated the temperature. But it’s delicious, thank you!” he answered bashfully.

Barbara smiled warmly at him, and then served some of the tea to Beltran and Juliana as well. They both thanked her and barely drank it, but she waited until they had a real swig; so… forcefully, both swallowed what they possibly could handle. Pleased with herself after seeing them drinking it, Barbara also sat down to talk.

“ _Entonces, como estás mi niña_? What can we do for you?”  She asked Juliana.

“I’m doing fine, gracias. I came here to thank you again for you know…” she didn’t complete the sentence, but the couple understood that she was referring to Speed of Sound.

“That was fun to do, wasn’t it love?” Beltran said to Barbara, who agreed with a nod and a wide smile.

“Well, I also liked that girl… what is her name again?” she asked her husband.

“Valentina, love”. He quickly replied.

“ _Ah sí, Valentina. Que amor de persona Juli!_ (What a lovely person). You know, I felt a great energy in her. She has this unique vibration, different from the average. Just like yours, _niña_ ”.

Juls knew that Barbara would bring up subjects about energy, vibes, fate, and bla bla bla. The woman knows that Juliana doesn’t believe in those things, but - every time - she insists on talking about her side job as a fortune teller (or spiritualist, as she likes to denominate herself).   

“Can you tell if a person is good or bad only by feeling its energy? How cool is that! What else can you do?” Lucca asked excitedly and Juliana shot him another look for breaking one more rule. “What, that’s very interesting, I want to know more…” he completed deviating his eyes from his boss to Barbara, who was notably content. 

“Yes! I also can read the future on cards, and talk with spirits... sometimes”. She proudly said.

“Wow! That is absolutely amazing. Could you read my future? I really would like to know about….” Juliana interrupted him and he instantly shut up.

“Another time Lucca, we don’t need to know about the future right now, we must focus in the present. Actually, I have a few questions about the past…” The energy changed in the place, it didn’t take a ‘spiritualist’ to notice that.    

“If you want to talk about _him_ , I’m sorry but we won’t help you!” Barbara suddenly became serious.

“It’s not about _him_. It’s about Johnny. Jonathan Coroña!” Juls explained.

“What about?” Beltran exchanged a few looks with his wife, and both had inquisitiveness to understand why they were having that kind of conversation. 

“Johnny was recently working 'for' Interpol”. Juls said without hesitation.

"Impossible, he died years ago” Beltran laughed, but he stopped as soon as he realized that Juliana wasn’t joking.

“That’s what I thought too _Russo_! But, he was one of ours colleagues, and not only as a 'simple' agent, he held an important position as the ground operations leader”. Before they could say anything, she kept going. “I didn’t recon his face, he’s totally different from the last I've seen him. I mean, it was a long time ago. I was fourteen if I ain't wrong… Anyway, he wasn’t registered as Jonathan, he held another identity, and that also might helped deviating my attention and prevented me from recognizing him”

Juls waited a few moments so the couple could digest what she was just telling them. Lucca was also trying to follow the story, but he was in a haze so far.               

“That’s not possible, we’ve buried his body…” Beltran was pale.

“We didn’t. We buried a locked coffin, we didn’t see his body” Barbara stood up and started to walk around them. “That would explain why I never could ‘talk’ to him, neither my friends - spirits of light – couldn’t find him…” She whispered more to herself, but they all could hear her.

“He was using the identity of Michael Juan Loreto. We’ve searched for it, but no person in Mexico is registered in any official documents with this name. But, we’ve found three men in South America with that identity. And after a few contacts, we have the countries: Venezuela, Bolivia, and Argentina. Does any of these make any sense to you?”

Juliana knew that the Camachos had something to tell, she could see it in their eyes. Hesitantly, they both remained in silence for a few seconds, and Juls respected their time, patiently.    

“Michael is the name of his biological father. We didn’t meet him, but Alicia had mentioned it to me once. My sister loved that boy very much Juli, she had so much faith on him”. Beltran’s voice was almost fainting, and the brunette felt bad for making him talk about it, but it was much necessary.

“I know Beltran, I understand that it must be hard for you but I definitely need somewhere to start. I have to find him”.

“What do you mean? Isn’t he working with you anymore?” Barbara asked.

“No. he…” Juls hesitated.

“He shot her in the back! That motherfucker is working for Alacran” Lucca interrupted, angrily shouting. Juliana once again, looked at him furiously for him opening his big fucking mouth.  Beltran stood up abruptly, and so did Luna and Lucca.

“Don’t say that name in front of me!” Beltran shouted, pointing his index finger towards the boy. That was enough to Luna start growling and everyone losing their shit.         

“STOP IT!” Juliana yelled and everyone quitted shouting (and barking). “Please, let’s keep ourselves calm”. They all obeyed, breathing deeply, and sitting down once again. “I’m sorry Beltran, Lucca didn’t mean to offend. We’ll leave soon enough, but first I really need to know a few more details”. He agreed after the soft tone of her voice.

“Johnny’s biological father was from Bolivia. But like I said, we’ve never met him. Alicia took Johnathan when he was five, and he lived with her until he was seventeen… then you know what happened”. Juliana nodded and he continued. “Coroña is the last name of his biological mother, which I never met and I don't know anything else about".

Beltran paused to wipe some tears off his face, he had both hands closed on fists, notably nervous. "My sister tried to help him, and so did I, Barbara, Macário…” Juls felt her throat drying and tears forming in her eyes as well.  

“I didn't want to have to talk with Alicia, but in those circumstances, I think it’s her right to know that her son is alive”. Juliana stated, trying not to show her feelings.

“She doesn’t deserve to suffer it all over Juls…” Barbara said, but Beltran disagreed.

“She didn’t deserve what he did to her, love. Now… Juli is right, if Johnathan is alive, Alicia must be aware of it… who knows what he could do to her!” They all agreed and Juliana decided to leave after that. She had a few clues to follow, and the couple seemed to be exhausted after all the information they just heard.

Juliana thanked Beltran and Barbara, and so did Lucca after apologizing a hundred times for the inconveniences. The three agents, already on their way back to the headquarter, experienced a maddening silence inside the car for long minutes until Lucca had the courage to speak.

“My bad boss, I shouldn’t have…”

“Yes you shouldn’t have, you broke all three rules Lucca. You said you trusted me, but it doesn’t seem like it!” Juls was mad, on flames.

"I deserve it! I messed up…” he had puppy eyes, and Juliana couldn’t be mad at that for too long. She instantly smiled.

“So, let me see if I got things correctly: Jonathan was adopted by a woman named Alicia, who happens to be Beltran’s sister. She adopted him at the age of five but he ‘left’ home (that part I didn’t get well) at the age of seventeen. You’ve met him when you were younger, and saw him for the last time when you were twelve…”

“Fourteen” She corrected him.

“Right, fourteen. But, you didn’t recon him nowadays - which means that either you have horrible recognition memory or he did some kind of facial surgery…” he looked at her and she frowned a brow, so he continued.

“…and, the tip of the iceberg, the Camacho’s couple hate Alacran as much as you (and me), but for some reason I don’t specifically know, and it seems that Johnny has a history with him… Did I forget to mention anything in this craziness?” Lucca was almost breathless.

“I know you’re confused, but I’ll try to clarify it”. Juls didn’t look at him, she kept her eyes on the road, but Lucca was right, he needed to understand the gravity of the situation.

 _"Oye_ , you’re correct. Alicia adopted him when he was just a kid. He lived in an orphanage – from what I know for sure. I know him because Macário, Panchito (who happens to be my stepfather nowadays), Beltran, Barbara, and Alicia's (& Beltran’s) older brother – Montillo – had a rock band in the past. It was called _Los Extranjeros_ (The Foreigners). They all were close friends, some even since high school”.

“Macário, your…”

“Yes, Macário Valdés” she interrupted him.

“Oh _shit_ , that story is insane…” he said in disbelief.

“I know… but it gets worse. As a kid I grew up watching their musical rehearsals, I would follow them to shows and all. I remember that Johnny didn’t like to go to the shows, he would say it wasn’t 'real music', rock was too loud for him… Anyway, he always was a quiet kid, strange even. Beltran and Montillo tried to encourage Johnny to learn how to play musical instruments in order to be more sociable, and possibly lose his shyness. That’s how I met him, in the rehearsals at Macario’s garage, but we never talked much. I was more interested in learning how to play drums, and he was focused on running away”.

“Okaaay… and where does Alacran fit into this?” 

“Well… hmm”. Juliana became nervous. “Alacran is Macario’s brother…”

“No _fucking_ way! Are you… _Neta?”_ Lucca was in shock.

“Why would I lie about that Lucca? I wish it was a lie, in fact!” She took a breath, and then tried to finish. “So… Alacran was involved with drugs since forever, and he would show up time from time and ask Macário for help, mostly money to pay his debts with the cartel. Macário helped him many times, I was young but I remember perfectly to witness Macário pleading Alacran to stop consuming drugs and all… he would always promise, but never fulfill it”.

Juliana now was silently crying, and Lucca just watching her. He didn’t know what to say. She wiped her tears and for the first time after telling him all this, she looked at her agent in the eyes.

"Alacran met Johnny in one of this ‘times’ that he would go after Macario for help. Soon enough, Johnny was captivated by the promises of a life under the drugs’ effects. The shy boy became talkative, popular at school, and even ‘attractive’ for some dumb chicks.”

“I hate this 'success’ bullshit. It’s so unfair of  those who sell that fucking lie…” Lucca felt angry and sad at the same time.

“I know, but once they’re under the ‘spell’, it’s just hard to get away from it”. Juliana tried to keep her shit together. “So… even with all the many efforts to keep Johnny away from drugs life (and especially away from Alacran) nothing worked. One day, we received a call from Macario saying that the police had found his nephew’s body lifeless on an alley at downtown. He had a massive heart attack after consuming cocaine. Alacran disappeared for some time, Alicia and Montillo moved away from town, and things got even more weird since”.    

“ _Pheeew_ …” Lucca Whistled. “That was quite something”.

“YEAH… but we have a few more details to look into now. And if you didn’t have opened your big mouth as I had instructed you no to, we might would have more information…” she teased, trying to relieve the tension she was feeling.  

 _"Mierda_ , now I feel even guiltier!” Both laughed so loudly that Luna woke up from her nap on the back seat, which made them crack up even harder. 

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Valentina was about to leave the newsroom when a sudden knock at her office door surprised her. Val instantly shouted that she was on her way home because she was done for the day, while grabbing her belongings, but the knocks continued in a rhythm that she instantly knew who it was.  

“ _Papá_?” she asked in disbelief, but she was right.

“ _Hola princesita_!” Leon invited himself in and walked towards her to give his daughter a hug. They embraced each other firmly for a few seconds, letting go only when Val asked him what he was doing there.

“I thought you would be happy to see me, but clearly not” he ironically said.

“I’m always happy to see you dad! But I have reasons to be surprised with your presence here, you haven’t come to the newsroom for quite long…”

He laughed because he knew it was true. He explained to Val that himself, Guille, and Mateo were going to watch a soccer match in the afternoon, but before they would have lunch together. Because of that, he went to the newsroom to meet with the boys. The two talked for a couple minutes, but Valentina was anxious and Leon noticed it.

“Ok, clearly I am interrupting something… I’ll let you get back to your job”.

“Actually I was about to leave, dad. I have to meet someone today, and…”

“Meet someone? Will you finally introduce me a son-in-law?” Leon interrupted her, excited.

“Well, no. And it could be a daughter-in-law too dad, we’ve already talked about it” she replied shyly.

“Yeah… it was just a manner to speak. So… it means you’re dating a girl then?” he kept himself hopeful.

“I am _meeting_ a girl, not _dating_ …” She paused and looked down, her face flushing under her father’s expectation. “And I didn’t even called her yet. I mean, I was about to and….”

“I interrupted you! Call her then, go on. I’ll gladly leave!” he joked and laughed.

“Papa, please stop that pressure!”

“ _Princesita_ , I just want you to live. Don’t waste too much time of your life burning yourself out at work. Have some fun, and especially - LOVE! Call her… I can see in your eyes that you want that _meeting_ to be _more than just a meeting._ ” he kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door. 

Valentina let Leon’s words sink in, and he was right. Why keep herself denying it? She had the girl in her mind for days, wanting to see her again, be near her once more… Val took her cellphone from the purse, and surfing a wave of confidence, she pressed the green button on the phone’s screen. After a few seconds, a soft voice answered.  

[Phone talk] 

J: _‘Hola! One minute please.’_

Before Valentina could answer, she heard Juliana talking with her secretary something about finding an address. She smiled just for hearing the brunette’s voice. ‘ _Damn it, I’m so into her”_ she whispered, making fun of herself.      

_J: ‘Hello, do you still there? Perdón!’_

_V: Sí! I'm still here. But, I can call you later if you’re busy right now…”_

_J: No no. I'm sorry, I just needed to instruct Marina about a search, but I'm already all ears to you! I’m glad you called”._ Valentina could picture the smile on Juliana’s lip.

V: ‘Are you?’

J: ‘Yes, I am.’  Now Valentina was also smiling widely.

_V: Hey, hmm… Are you too busy today? I was wondering if we could meet up later..._

She spoke and closed her eyes, frowning her nose and pressing her lips firmly.

 _J: Well, I’ve done much this morning already, I think it would be fine to leave a little earlier. What do you have in mind?_ Juls’ tone of voice was soft, sounding as a symphony from heavens.

_V: En verdad, I was thinking if we could meet for lunch, and then we need to talk. I want to take you to a place, but I won’t tell you by phone._

_J: Okay! That’s mysterious, I like it!_ Juls laughed, provoking the same effect on Val.

_J: Where do I meet you?_

_V: Can you come to my place? I mean, I really don’t want to talk about it by phone._

_J: Cierto…_

_V: Do you need the address or do you remember it from the night you scorted me home?_

_J: I do remember it!_

Valentina let escape a soft (satisfied) laugh, Juls heart speeded up. She felt something different, new, and exciting. She definitely had a crush on the reporter.

_J: Okay! What time do I have to be there Miss?_

_V: Is twelve fine?_

_J: More than fine._

_V: All right then! Oh, and I am sorry to ask you that, but don’t take Luna with you. The place where we’re going won’t be… let’s say… suitable._

_J: Wow! Ok, I’ll let her at my mom’s place and then I’ll head to yours._

_V: Sorry! I know she’s your partner but I need you to trust me on that…_

_J: I trust you Valentina! I’ll see you soon._

_V: Ok! See you soon._

The phone call ended and Valentina felt herself soaring, Juliana said that she _trusts_  her. After all the disagreements between them, it's unquestionably the most peaceful moment since they met. Val, as the speed of light, finished collecting her belongings and this time she rushed to the elevator before anyone could prevent her from going home.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Exactly at twelve Juliana parked her car in front of Valentina’s building.  As a matter of fact, it was eleven fifty five, but methodological and systematic as Juliana is, she waited until twelve to knock at Val’s door. Valentina didn’t take much time to open it, instantly smiling when the brown eyes found hers. She tried to control her excitement just for seeing the black-haired woman again. Juliana’s perfume filled her lungs, and she could - definitely - have a little more of it. 

“Hola!” Juls spoke first. 

“Hi!” Val’s voice was low, almost fading away.

After awkward seconds of silence, Val stepped aside to allow Juls to enter in the place. They were standing near the door, Juls trying to hold her speeded breath and Val herself on her shaky legs. Juliana looked at the other woman’s outfit, she was even more stunning and the brunette had to question herself how was it even possible. Valentina noticed that she was being 'scanned', but not in a rude way (as many men do). Juliana was looking at her tenderly and respectfully. Not a single person have ever looked at her like this before, she felt truly seen and… desired.

“Hmm… I know you probably had other plans for lunch, but I decided to buy us some food, since you kindly invited me to your house. And, also, the last time you paid for our meal, so this is my turn”. Juliana lifted the bags on her fingers and the smell coming from it made Valentina’s belly to yell of hunger. Both laughed.

"That’s so kind of yours, Juls! Oh, sorry…”

“No it’s ok. We don’t need to be formal outside our work places”. Juliana’s smile was gorgeous, _she’s_ absolutely gorgeous.   

“I totally agree. And you can also call me by my first name, or simply Val. It’s like how most of my friends call me…” Juliana nodded at her.

“So _Val_ , let’s eat? I am starving!”

Valentina shivered from hearing her nickname coming out of the brunette’s mouth, her lips… GOD! They sat down to eat, the conversation between them was flowing naturally while they both devoured the food Juliana had bought. After they finished their meal, Juls helped Valentina to wash the dishes.

“Gracias, it was delicious!”

“ _De nada_. It’s the least I could do… you know. And maybe, _just maybe_ , I enjoy your company. I mean, it’s nice to have lunch with someone other than cops talking about cases or shooting skills while eating”. Juls teased.

“Oh yeah? That’s the only reason then… you are using me!” Valentina poked Juliana’s side with her index finger and both laughed.

“Maybe I am…” Juliana froze when she felt Valentina getting closer to her. They locked eyes, breaths hitching, and heartbeats loudening. Their mouths were centimeters away when Juliana’s phone rang. They jumped, slightly making some distance between them. Juls turned down the call; she could deal with it later. Val smiled at noticing that the brunette was as frustrated as her, for the ‘interruption’. Not wanting the things between them to be weird, Juliana changed the course of the ‘conversation’.

“ _Entonces_ , where is this mysterious place you want to take me?” the black-haired woman was legibly curious.

“One of my informants might have found Lipe’s location. I wanted to check it personally, but I can’t go by myself, and I thought you could go with me.”

“ _Claro que sí_! Thank you for keeping this discrete, I truly appreciate it”. Juliana instinctively held Val’s hand, just like the last time they had spoken in Valentina’s office, weeks ago. It became nearly an automatic act, for both.

“I must confess that I also thought of you because I needed someone I could trust to keep me safe, and you’re such a badass!” Valentina had a smirk on her lips, and Juliana couldn’t take her eyes from there.

“You’re just using me then!” Juls repeated Valentina’s previous words and the tension between them just increased.

Even though Valentina wanted to continue staring at those brown eyes, she stepped away just to get a piece of paper from her purse. She handed it to Juls, who read the address written on it. Juliana moved her eyes from the paper to the woman in front her. The brunette just understood why Valentina was hesitating in talking about the place on the phone.

“So, still up to it?” Valentina asked, unsure.

“Yes. Are you?” Juls blinked and Valentina’s heart almost came out of her throat.

“Sí, commandant! If you’re in, I am in!”

Both prepared themselves, Valentina changed her clothes for more comfortable ones. Juliana was waiting for her in the living room, planning how they could approach the boy. She knew it wouldn’t be easy; first, the place is one of the most dangerous areas in the city. Second, Lipe might refuses to talk to them, he doesn’t even know her…

Juliana’s chin dropped when she saw Valentina in a simple skinny jeans, blue top and sneakers. She's just like a Greek goddess, attractive and delightful. Moving around grabbing her things and throwing them into a backpack, Val didn’t notice, at first, that she was being watched. But, soon enough, the heat coming from Juls’ gaze made her turn around and catch the brunette with her lips slightly parted and eyes fixed on her.

"Are you ok, Juls?”

“Yes, I was just…” ‘ _Think fast Juliana, come on’_ she spoke with herself in her mind. “I just think you could use a hat, you know… hmm, it helps to disguise your face a little”. ‘ _Fuck, that was terrible!_ ’ 

“What is wrong with my face?” Val had understood perfectly what Juliana meant, but she felt the need to tease the anxious woman losing the words in front of her.

“ _Que?_ No… Nothing is wrong with your face. You’re beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It’s just that we’re going to a hazardous place, and there is a high-risk of finding threats. So… a hat will cover your features a little, and also help to prevent your hair from covering your sight  in case if we need to run…” Juliana was speaking frenetically, almost with no pause.

“Wow! You've already planned everything, haven’t you Commandant?” 

“Kind of… also, I think we shouldn’t call each other by our true names while we’re there” Juliana finally breathed.

“Oh yeah! Let’s use codenames! That’s exciting, I feel like we’re in a movie”. Valentina adorably spoke. “I have a perfect one for you: Daughter of Jupiter!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“What?” Juls laughed hard. “You’re crazy! That’s not going to work. Why did you think about this?”

‘ _No Juliana, you’re driving me crazy! 17’_ Valentina thought before speaking. “Your name means ‘the daughter of Jupiter’, god of all gods!” ‘ _and it couldn’t be more convenient_ ’ she thought again. 

“You are creative, but it won’t work. It’s too long, and sorry to disappoint but I am not a God. But you let me intrigued… how do you know that?” Juliana was truly impressed.

“I just... read a lot” Valentina’s cheeks were blushed. They both laughed and spent a few minutes trying to come up with some practical codenames.

“I’ll get the hat as you think about it, do you need one?” Valentina spoke while making her way to her bedroom.

“No, _gracias_. I’ve one in my car!” Juls answered, still thinking which appropriate way to call Valentina. 

“Talking about vehicles, we’re going on my _Triumph_!” Valentina handed a helmet to Juliana, who reluctantly took it.

“ _Que? Porque_? We can go on my car, it’s fine…” 

“No bargaining on that commandant. You’ll be my ride! Or, are you afraid of riding a motorcycle?”  Valentina teased.

Juliana was speechless, not because the idea of riding a motorcycle, but because she would be too close to Valentina. And ‘worse’, she would have to hug her, from behind… ‘ _That’s gonna be peachy keen!_ ’ she whispered before following Valentina out the apartment.        

Already on the street, Juls rushed to her car to get her cap hat and sunglasses. Walking back towards Valentina, she had an insight. While watching Val sitting gracefully on her motorcycle, the brunette stated as she adjusted the helmet on her own head.

“Your codename will be Venus!”

“ _Porque?_ ” Valentina laughed.

“You seem to like astronomy, and that name suits you perfectly!” Valentina shot a curious look at Juls. “ _Que?_ I also... read a lot.” she teased.

“ _Okayyy... Y tu?”_ Val frowned a brow.

“J”

“Not fair, I have a codename after a planet and you simply has the first letter of your real name?”

“It’s not because of my real name, it’s after Jupiter. I’ve heard I’m ‘his daughter’!”  Juliana then sat on the motorcycle placing her arms around Val’s waist. They both had to hold their breaths and the excitement arising. After a few seconds of adjustments, they departed.

 

 _"A goddess on a mountain top_  
Was burning like a silver flame  
The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus18 was her name"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 - Badge and gun - John Mayer  
>  17 - Crazy - Aerosmith  
>  18 - Venus - Shocking Blue
> 
> I'll just begin my finals in a couple weeks, so I'll take at least fifteen days from then to update again. As an advanced apology, this was the longest chapter so far...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! ALWAYS! ♡


	13. We’re going to Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Say something that means something to you_   
>  _Invest in the love, hope for the best_   
>  _Follow what's in the left side of your chest_   
>  _Be ready for highs, be ready for lows_   
>  _A dream is a dream, until you go_   
>  _Through the mistakes, you'll find who you are_   
>  _Don't reach for the moon, we're going to Mars_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mars is a cold desert world. It is half the size of Earth. Mars is sometimes called the Red Planet.  
>  _Source: NASA (spaceplace.nasa.gov/all-about-mars/en/)_

_(We’re going to Mars 19)_

The fifteen minutes ride was just as Juliana thought it would be, _uncomfortably pleasant_. Her arms around Valentina’s waist, her body so close to the woman’s, the scent of Val’s hair entering her lungs… The curves of the streets making Juliana hold Valentina’s curves in each turn more firmly - a sensation of _fitting._      

Val parked near an ice cream shop. Juls got down the motorcycle, instantly followed by the taller woman. The commandant was still trying to recompose herself, breathing deeply while taking off her helmet. Valentina wasn’t much behind, the smile on her lips were giving her happiness away. She also much enjoyed being held by the brunette, but confessing it (just yet) wasn’t in her plans.   

“That isn’t exactly the place we were planning to _‘visit’_ …” Juliana stated as she looked around. Valentina didn’t respond, she just smiled and moved towards the shop.

Once both were already inside the place, a young woman (just about their age) ran to hug Valentina. They embraced each other for long seconds, Juls only watching the interaction from a few steps behind.

“I see you brought someone…” The girl smiled to Valentina, who nodded.

“Carol, this is Juliana Valdés. Juls, this is Carol: my guardian angel!” Juliana politely greeted the girl, but for some reason, a bitterness in her mouth dominated her senses. The smile on Val’s lips was wide, and maybe Carol was ‘the reason’.

“It’s nice to _finally_ meet you, Miss Valdés. Valentina doesn’t talk about anything else (or anyone else). I almost thought you didn’t exist… she describes you as the perfect woman. Now I get that she wasn’t lying”

“ _Callate Carolina_ (Shut up)!” Val tried to interrupt the girl before Juliana could understand… too late. Juliana’s face lit up with a huge smile, just emphasized by the blush on her cheeks. Valentina tried to avoid Juliana’s stare, quickly changing the subject.

“Carol, we need to leave our helmets here for some time, is it fine?”

“Of course! Just tell me you are NOT going there Valentina?!”

“I am not going there… alone. Miss Valdés will go with me!” Valentina winked to Juls, who nodded and smiled in response.

“Val, you know I support you and I understand that you do what you do to help the kids, but Mars is too dangerous!” Carol was truly concerned, and Juls could tell by the woman's uneasiness that it wasn’t Valentina’s first time going to the place.

“Don’t worry, we will be fine. We’ll be back as soon as possible, I promise!” Val kissed Carolina’s cheek and took Juliana’s hand to leave the shop. The brunette was silent. Attentive, but wordless.

“Everything ok?” Val noticed Juliana’s sudden quietness.

“ _Sí, todo bien!_ ” Juls half smiled, then held Val’s hand with more firmness and kept moving.

They walked silently, a few minutes of anxiousness for Juliana and _expectancy_ for Valentina. Juls knew that going to that specific area wasn’t the best of the ideas, but she had to help Ricardo to (at least) try to recuperate his young boy.    

When they were only two blocks away from their destination, Juls pulled Valentina into an alley for a last talk before facing the tempest. They both wore their hats, turned phones to silent mode, and Val put on a sunglass.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Juls shouted, in disbelief.

“What?” Valentina was surprised by the reaction, not knowing what exactly Juliana was talking about.

“You won’t do that to me! Take off those glasses, please!” Juliana had a smirk on her lips and one eye shut as she did a _that’s unbeliavable_  face to Valentina.

“Why? I thought it would help to ‘distract’ the threats, just like the hat idea” 

“Yeah, not only the threats. Your pretty face is already distracting and with those glasses I won’t be able to look at anything else!  _Por favor_ , put it away!” Juls explained while lowering her eyes to avoid Valentina's gaze. But even without looking at the woman, Juliana knew she was widely smiling after hearing such justification.

Val did as the brunette requested and both avoided talking about it. Juliana took her gun from her lower back, checked the bullets, locked it, and placed it back in between her jeans and shirt, covering it with her jacket. 

“Please, tell me you’re not going to use it?!” Valentina has aversion to violence and Juls could see it in her eyes. Juliana just nodded, not confirming but also not denying. The commandant knew the hostile environment they were about to walk in, so surely (if needed), she would use it to protect them.

“Where’s your badge, by the way?”

“On my waist, why?” Juls frowned a brow and lift her shirt so Val could see the object attached to the front of her jeans.

Valentina without a second of hesitation pulled the badge from Juliana’s jeans and threw it inside her backpack.

“Hey, what…”

“You cannot show them you’re a cop, they will kill us if they find out”. Valentina pulled down Juliana’s shirt to cover the brunette’s bared waist.

“If they ask, I'll tell them that I'm a reporter!” Juls grabbed a pen from her jacket pocket and tucked it in between her hair and her ear teasing Valentina, who just rolled her eyes at her, then took the pen from Juls’ ear and placed it inside the front pocket of the woman’s shirt.

“Okay Venus, remember we don’t use real names. We walk there, find the boy, possibly talk to him, and end of story. If we don’t find him in ten minutes, we walk out! Understood?”

“Yes, commandant. Roger that!” Val saluted as a soldier would do, making Juliana laugh. “And you call me V!” She added with a defying face to Juliana, making the brunette smile.

“I assume this codename is after Venus, not Valentina!” Juls mocked.

“Exactly!” The response was filled with a teasing tone accompanied by a wink that almost made Juliana lose her focus. “Let’s go J, we have a planet to explore!” Val walked passed Juliana, adjusting her backpack on her body and the hat on her head.

“I’ve always wanted to be an astronaut!” Juliana low whispered to herself watching Valentina walking in front of her. Venus is in fact a quite _interesting_ planet!  

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Soon enough they were in front of Mars.

Mars is an abandoned building occupied by drug dealers and users for quite a long time. It has this 'name' because of the many dead bodies found in there, blood all over the place (making it red as the planet). The police knows exactly what activities happen inside the place, and many arrests have been done over the years, but there’s always a ‘renovation’ of consumers and sellers, unfortunately.  

Valentina swallowed hard, her pupils were so wide that Juliana knew precisely that it was a characteristic of fear. Instead of backing off she stepped forward, leading Juliana with her into the building. The odor in the place was almost unbearable. A mixture of urine and feces, kerosene, alcohol, and many other drugs.   

The floor was dirty, windows painted in black from the inside, and red writings on the walls. Juliana’s eyes scanned the place in seconds, her cop brain was nearly about to explode just for witnessing so many illicit activities. Valentina noticed her inquietude and guided her towards a stairway.   

Once they made to the second floor, some people ran away, scared of being caught. One lady (in her fifties, Juls would tell) approached them. She had a bad look and a sassy attitude. The disturbed woman got closer to stare at Valentina, who tried to remain stable and calm. But for no reason, the woman screamed near her face making her abruptly hide behind Juliana, provoking a satisfied laugh from the lady.

Juliana simply turned Valentina around to keep them on the move. “Are you ok?” She whispered into Val's ear and she just nodded, unable to release any sound. Already in the third floor, Juls’ hands were itching to grab her phone and call the headquarter for backup. She saw a few men producing drugs; it was a species of illegal chemistry lab.

When the ‘producers’ noticed their presence, they automatically got their guns and pointed it towards the two women. Juliana carefully placed her hand in the back of her jeans to catch her revolver but Valentina prevented the action, holding her by the waist.

“We’re here to buy drugs, could you please tell us where to find _El Chavo del Ocho_?” Valentina’s voice was unstable, but at the same time, in the right tone.

Juls shot her a dubious look, not sure of what she was doing. A man with a huge scar on his face stepped towards them. Both could tell that the man suffered a heavy burn in his eyes, cheeks and chin. Half of his face was healed but still notably harmed.

“A white chick like you wanting drugs hm?! Must be rich as fuck. Let me see how much you have there Barbie!” he lifted his dirty hands to touch Val’s face but Juls snapped his arms away.

“Don’t touch her. Back off!” Juliana seriously demanded, totally secure without any sign of fear.    

“ _Ai ai ai mujer!_ You’re pretty too, don’t be jealous!” he laughed alone, Juliana still staring at him with ‘ _I will hit the shit out of you’_ eyes. “Or… are you jealous because she’s _your Barbie?_ ” he asked and Valentina instantly blushed, Juls remained quiet and with an inexpressive face.

“By her reaction, _she i_ s your girl. It’s ok, no prejudices here. We’re all totally cool with same sex interaction, we even incentive it sometimes. In fact, we enjoy having all kind of interactions. Do you want to interact with me precious?” he again tried to put his hands on Valentina but Juliana stood in front of her, joining her back with Val’s chest, circling her right arm around Valentina’s waist and pushing the man away with the left arm.

“Bomb, back off! They’re after the cartel’s people, not our business” A voice echoed from the back of the place but Juls wasn't able to identify the person’s face clearly.

“That is my name, _Bomb_!” he pointed to himself with his thumb. “Call me if you ever want to make your world explode!” he whispered near Juls face and laughed, then walked away.

 _‘What the hell just happened’_ Juliana thought to herself and promptly took Valentina from that place, heading to the next floor. Val was pale, hands cold and sweating. Juls looked at her as if she wanted to confirm if they should continue and Valentina just kept walking upstairs, as the answer. The brunette was amazed by how brave Val is, even scared, she wanted to conclude their ‘mission’. The thought of her bravery made Juls smile, relaxing Valentina for a few seconds (only a few).

The fourth floor was full of teens. Some were smoking, others were passed out on the floor. Valentina’s eyes filled with tears and Juliana’s body was dominated by anger. The loud conversation in the place died as soon as the girls stepped in. All eyes were on them, scared and suspicious eyes.

“ _El Chavo del Ocho?_ ” Val yelled and suddenly all the boys and girls turned their faces to stare at an isolated boy, sitting near a barrel. ‘ _Appropriated nickname’_ Juls thought to herself. 

The boy didn’t say or do anything, so Valentina stpped forward and Juliana followed her. The other teens went back to their previous ‘activities’, not even caring about their presence anymore. Val knelt down in front of him and Juliana was just watching their interaction and all the surroundings, for prevention. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he sharply asked.

“I’m Valentina!” She replied, making Juliana puff in disbelief.

The boy looked at them, stood up, and left without pronouncing a single word. Val followed him and so did Juliana. He led them to an empty shed. Juls had some voices inside her own head screaming at her to get the fuck out of there, but Valentina was too focused on the boy.

“Falcon gave me the message, she said you would come. I told her it was insanity of your part, and also a waste of your time! I know your reputation and I don’t give a damn about it. I am not going to any rehab place because I don’t need help, so you can go home before they notice who you are. I won't be able to do anything about what will happen to you if they find it out”  he spoke frenetically, notably distressed and afraid.

“Well, if you didn’t even want to hear my proposal, you wouldn’t have prepared such speech, would you?” Val replied and he instantly lowered his head. “Lipe…”

“Don’t call me that!” he shouted angrily, interrupting Valentina. “Perdon! I ain’t mad at you. It’s how… hm… that _jerk_ used to call me”.

“That jerk? You mean your father?” Juliana spoke for the first time, angrily.

“Do you know him?” Lipe walked closer to her. “Two options here: either you’re one of his whores…”

Before he could finish, Juliana lifted her hand as if she would slap him on his face, but she held it, preventing the reaction before too late.

“Second option then. You work for him, don’t you? You have this superior look on your face, typical of imbecile cops”. He smiled when noticing the confirmation in Juls’ face. “Miss Valentina, you’re more stupid than I thought, bringing a cop with you? To Mars?” he shook his head and Val swallowed hard.

“Oye, we came to peacefully talk…”

“Not the appropriate place for peace, neither for a talk. So, make your way back home before you two become the next skulls ornament for dia de muertos. Clock is ticking”.    

Juliana heard some steps coming from behind; it was getting louder each second. Without turning her head around, she knew that they’re being watched.

“A memo to my dear father: if he sends another of his mediocre puppets to check on me, I’ll personally help the cartel to burn down that stupid headquarter he works”. He whispered to Valentina but looked to Juliana, just to provoke her.

The brunette was about to be on fire, but her self-control advised her to remain cool.

“You don’t have to pretend to be a rebel to get your father’s attention” Val softly said, and the boy for a few moments had a sad face on.

“You know nothing about me. Now get the fuck out of here before I tell them who you two are!”

Juliana looked around and there were nine people approaching them. She took Valentina’s hand on hers and whispered towards her so they could move. Val disobeyed and walked closer to Lipe.

“You’re right, I don't have a damn idea of who you really are. However, I know how to help you and you know where to find me!” She spoke so low that not even Juliana, who was the nearest person to them, couldn’t hear it.

“Hey Chavo boy, are these chicks  bothering you?” Bomb asked, holding a piece of wood in his hands. Lipe looked at them and after at Juliana. She tilted her head as if she advised him to answer in their favor, but he ironically smiled. ‘ _Mierda_ ’ she told herself and carefully got closer to Val, who was totally lost.

“They don’t want to pay me Bomb, can you believe that? They want the best ‘tea’ in this country for a cheap price”. He had a sarcastic tone of voice and Juls wished he wasn’t Ricardo’s son, so she could teach him some good manners. “I told you to get out, now it’s the final countdown20!   _Bon voyage!”_ he whispered and walked out, not even looking back.  

“Is that true ladies?” The mad woman from earlier was also there, but now with a knife in her hands.

“No guys, let’s cool down. We’re leaving, no need for this. Sorry for the misfortune!” Val stammered and in seconds, the silence in the place was replaced by loud guffaws, just like hyenas.             

“Misfortune?” Bomb teased, getting closer to Valentina. “What an elegant woman; nice vocab, she smells like roses, and has an angelic face” he took a few of Val's hair strands in his hands and breathed its scent “your name must be Angelica!” he smiled and all the people in the room laughed, except Juliana who again pushed his arm away from Valentina.

“Back off, won’t warn you again!”  Juls shouted, getting his attention to her.  

“Jealous babe, you still here! I almost forgot your presence. How can I call you, Devil?” again the group laughed and Valentina’s face froze.

“ _No, eso no_ ” she also laughed this time, making them uncomfortable. “But you can call me Ruth, though”

“Ruth?” he asked making fun of her.

“Yeah, _Ruthless!_ ”

Instantly, he stepped back. Juls sarcastically smiled at him, quickly looked towards the others to check their positions, and then held Valentina’s arm. “ _Vámonos, ahora!_ ” she whispered and Val nodded. When they were about to get to the stairs, Juliana heard rushed steps after them.

“Run as fast as you can, now!” She shouted and Val didn't get the message until Juliana pushed her towards the stairway.

“I will not leave you behind!” Valentina refused to go.

“Yes, you’ll. Prepare the motorcycle and wait for me…” before Juls could finish the sentence, Bomb broke his wood on her back. She fell to the ground, the pain in her body was horrible. First, because it was still sore due to the shots of weeks ago, and also owing to the fact that she wasn’t prepared for such impact. Valentina yelled, unsure of what to do. She just helped Juls to get up, who was still a bit giddy.

“Wait for me near the alley we talked earlier. Run and don’t stop for anything, do you hear me?” Val nodded, in tears. “Now leave, I’ll meet you there!” Juliana barely finished her instructions to Valentina and already felt the group getting closer to her. Val obeyed this time and ran as fast as Forest Gump.   

“Who do you think you are, superwoman? Do you really think you will get out of here?” Bomb punched Juliana’s face violently, cutting her lower lip.

“I don’t think, I’ll!” She took the gun off her back waist and pointed at him. In a fast movement, she circled her free arm around his neck, using the man as a shield. “Any of you step closer and Bomb here will fire up, literally!”

She moved downstairs, still with her gun pointed towards the man’s head, and no one followed them. When they got to the second floor, he bite her hand making it bleed. ‘ _Hijo de una puta madre_ ’ Juls murmured.

“Come on Ruth, show me what you got. Fist against fist, no revolvers.”

Juliana put her gun away then waved at him as if she invited the man for the fight. Juliana is not a violent person, but she never lowers her head for an asshole. Bomb managed to jump on Juliana and make her fall. They both rolled on the floor and he found a piece of rock, enough sized to provoke some injuries.

He held one of Juliana's arm next to her head against the ground and with the other he tried to hit her with the object. Juls remembered about the pen in her pocket, took it, and stabbed his hand with it, making him let go the rock. Both stood up, neither of them willing to lose that fight.

The man punched the air a few times, the brunette only deviated from his attempts. In a quick arms movement, she hit his nose. He passed out instantly. K.O.

She shook her hand off for a few seconds, trying to alleviate the pain. When she was about to continue her way down to the first floor, some people were coming upstairs to see what was going on. Looking up she acknowledged that the Bomb’s group was about to approach where she was as well. She would be surrounded and shit would stink badly.

Turning around, Juls saw some windows; she frowned her nose, and scratched the back of her neck. “Shit. Jump out or face twenty people or more with a single gun and only sixteen bullets?” she asked herself already knowing the answer. With her elbow, she cracked the window glass and after closing her eyes for three seconds, she took some distance, ran towards the window and threw herself out.

Luckily, she landed in an awning roof. Of course it ripped, making her fall inside a shed.  _“Ooouch! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ She shouted while contortioned her body on the floor. She would stay there for a few more minutes to recover, but when she heard shots towards her coming from the building, she quickly stood up.   

With weak legs and a horrendous pain in her back, she walked out the place to go to the alley and meet Valentina there, it was two blocks away. ‘ _What a great idea Juliana, you're a fucking genius!_ ’ she ironically said to herself, doing the best she could to remain on her feet. Before getting to the alley, Valentina reached her, placed the woman on the motorcycle, and they left the place without even caring about wearing the helmets.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Valentina parked inside her building garage and helped Juliana to get into the elevator. Already inside her apartment, she threw her backpack on the floor, locked the door, and took Juls to the bathroom.       

“Juliana, your face is bleeding!” Valentina’s hands were shaking so badly that Juls had to hold it.

“It’s ok! I am ok. Just help me to wash it, please!” she softly requested and Val agreed, helping Juliana to reach the sink. The brunette groaned in pain, almost unable to stand properly. 

“I’ll take care of you, sit on the toilet. Let me clean it for you!”

Juls closed her eyes and let Valentina do the dressings. “It’ll sting a bit!” Val warned before cleaning the opened wound in Juliana’s left eyebrow.

“ _Auuuu!_ ” Juliana yelled making Valentina laugh. “Que?” The brunette asked, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t be a crybaby … _Ruth!_ ” Valentina teased and in instants, both were laughing hard.  

“I’m not a crybaby. I threw myself out a window, how bold is that?” Juls proudly stated but Valentina’s face changed from relaxed to panic once again.

“You did what? Are you insane?” And Val just understood why so many little scratches in Juliana’s face. 

“Well, I had to get out of there. Anyway, we’re safe and that’s what matters!” Juls tried to change the subject. Val continued cleaning her cuts, silently. Juliana watched Valentina attentively, suddenly the pain wasn't even present anymore. Her face perfectly sculpted and inevitably, Juls smiled.

“What’s this smile about?” Valentina asked.

“ _Que?_ ” Juls pretended to not know.

“ _Que de que?_ ”

Their faces were so close that they could feel each others warm breath on their own skin. Juliana would move forward but her pain didn’t allow her to. 

“ _Mierda_ , I’m all sore!” Juls stated with a shy smile, Valentina didn’t pull back.

“I’m sorry for it! I should’ve heard you sooner, and maybe you wouldn’t get hurt…”

“ _Por favor, para!_ It’s fine. I knew that getting hurt was a possibility and yet I agreed to go there with you!” Juls softly whispered, tucking some of Valentina’s hair behind her ear. “I’m glad nothing happened to you. I’m used to have my ass kicked, my job currently has been tough on me. I don’t even remember the last gentleness someone did for me in this 'line of business'”. Juliana laughed, and got a sweet smile from Valentina in reward.

Not saying a word, Val leaned her head and kissed Juls’ brow. The heat of her lips and the softness of her skin finding Juliana’s, made both shiver.  

“Well, gracias!” That was all Juliana could express.  

“Just giving you some ‘gentleness’, kissing it better” Val smiled and bit her own lip, barely making Juls lose the little strength remaining in her body.

“My chin is also hurt!” Juliana pointed to herself and Valentina softly smiled.

“Yeah? Let me try to heal it then!” She leaned once more and kissed the brunette’s chin, twice. “Better?” she pulled her head back to stare at those dark brown eyes, that were even darker.

“ _Si. Pero…_ ” Juliana paused to check if it was appropriate to continue, but as soon as she saw Val’s eyes widening, she had no doubt. “My lips are also hurt!”

Without any second of hesitation Valentina joined their lips, tenderly. She firmly cupped Juliana’s face with both hands. Eyes closed and skins on flames. Juls pulled Val on top of her, so the woman could sit on her lap. They slowly moved their lips together, enjoying the contact and the sounds coming from the other's mouth.

The brunette felt the arousal taking control of her body, and she wanted more, everything she could possibly get. She leaned her head to the side to deepen the kiss, using her tongue to softly demonstrate how turned on she was. Valentina wasn’t any different, and she reciprocated the initiative, rubbing her tongue against Juliana’s.

Hands began to explore necks, arms, tighs. When Juliana found Val’s breast she instantly stopped, unsure of how far they could advance. Valentina smiled against Juls’ lips and promptly took her own shirt off. Juliana was in heaven.  _‘I must have knocked my head when I jumped out of the building and now I am dreaming dead’_.  She thought. The reality showed up when Val pulled her closer with such vehemence that the pain in her back made her shout.

“Perdon!” Val pulled back and took her hands off  of the woman’s body.

“It’s ok, it’s just a little sore!” Juls smiled.

“Do you want to stop? We can stop…”

“No, I don’t want to stop! Do you?”

“No!” Val has never been so sure about something. “Come, I have an idea!”

They stood up and Valentina started to help Juliana to take off her clothing. She took Juls’ jacket and then her shirt, letting the woman only in her jeans and bra. Val softly kissed Juliana’s shoulder, neck, and cheek. Her hands were travelling down her back until it found her waist.

“My gun!” Juls warned and Valentina shook her head.

“Take this thing away, please!” Val gently asked, provoking a guffaw in Juls.

“Where do I put it?”

“In the drawer, can be! I just don’t want to touch it, I plan touching other things instead!”

Juls quickly obeyed and threw the revolver inside the bathroom’s cabinet drawer. When the brunette turned around, Valentina was already naked. Like a vision of a goddess, and Juliana doesn’t even believe in that kind of stuff. As fast as possible Juls freed herself from the rest of the clothes that were still remaining in her body, and both walked into the shower.

The kisses were lasting longer, more demanding. Literally wet, Valentina couldn’t wait anymore and so she guided Juls’ hands to her entrance. Juliana softly entered the woman, who was warmly inviting. Val lifted both legs and locked them around Juliana’s waist, holding her neck with both arms. Juliana placed her lips on Val’s chest, and doing her best to keep a pace with her fingers. Soon enough, Valentina’s moans became louder and her body started shaking, and as a reaction, Val used her fingernails to scratch the brunette’s back. 

The pain in her body mixed with the pleasure made Juliana experience a different kind of orgasm, something she never felt before. Both were breathless, but somehow, hungrier.

“We should take this to the bed. My legs were already weak, now it’s even worse” Juls whispered into Valentina’s ear, letting the woman even hornier.

They poorly dried their bodies before lying down together. The heat between them was so much that soon enough the water became steam. They went through two more rounds of pure want. Kisses, touches, words of desire, and orgasms. Juliana was completely done. Her body was on top of Valentina’s, unable to move an inch after hours of amazing sex.

“Hey, are you ok?” Valentina asked, caressing Juls hair.

“Never been better. And you?”

“Same!”

Both smiled without moving around, after all, they did not have the energy in their bodies for such thing. After hours of stress in Mars, now they were feeling as if their bodies were gravitating, completely free of any tension. The darkness in the bedroom was their own universe and the stars were sparkling inside of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 - Going To Mars - Judah & The Lion  
> 20 - The Final Countdown -Europe
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	14. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stardust  
> 1\. A dreamlike, romantic, or uncritical sense of well-being.  
> 2\. Dust formed in very hot gasses ejected from stellar atmospheres or in supernova explosions.  
> (source: thefreedictionary.com)

_(Stardust)_

Juliana tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the bedroom. It took a  few seconds to remember where she exactly was. Trying to lift her body without waking up the woman underneath her was such a difficult task. Their bodies were glued, legs and arms intertwined.

“Where are you going?” Val low whispered already missing the heat from the brunette’s body.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ll get us some breakfast…” Juls answered with a shy smile, and even in the darkness of the bedroom, Valentina could see it. Val got her phone from the side table to see what time was it, she laughed for noticing it was nearly six in the morning.

“Are you really sneaking out that early?”

“ _Perdon._ I normally wake up early…” Juls felt her cheeks heating up after a small laugh coming out of Valentina’s perfect mouth. “I just didn’t want to wake you up, yet. You were sleeping so peacefully, it felt like a wrong thing to do!” Juliana gently whispered while caressing Val’s cheek.   

“Well, I don’t want you to leave yet, could you stay a bit more? Could you please come back here? Come and rest your bones with me! **21** ”

Without any strength to deny that woman anything, Juliana crawled back into bed. They shared a soft and long kiss, then Val rolled their bodies and rested her head on Juls' chest. The two fell asleep in minutes, enjoying each other’s warmth.    

It was almost eight when Juliana awakened again. She sat on an empty bed, Valentina was in the kitchen probably preparing breakfast. Juls stretched her arms and spine, letting some pop out sounds pleasantly remind her how relaxed she was (after not feeling like this for a looong time). She got up and saw her clothes folded on a chair near the bed, she took it all and dressed up.

Juls found her phone at the inside pocket of her jacket, it had almost ten lost calls. A few from Lucca and the others from Lupita, who was certainly worried since Juliana had told her that she’d pick up Luna at night, but she didn’t show up or called. _“Mierda!”_ Juliana whined when she realized it.

“ _Buenos dias_ sleeping beauty!” Valentina teased seeing Juls walking out of the bedroom.

“ _Buenos días!_ ” She answered bashfully, but with a smile as broad as possible. “I’m sorry, explain me something here… I can’t get up to go buy breakfast to us, but you can?”

Valentina deep laughed. Juls is definitely a dream, like those that keep you smiling all day long with a silly face, happy for just being alive. Val walked towards her, hugged her in the waist, and kissed her neck as soft as possible making a loud sound echo once her lips found Juliana’s skin.

“Sorry for leaving you alone in bed. I just wanted to be a little _romantic?!_ ” 

“Stealing my idea?” Juls ironically puffed, sweetly playing her part.

“Well, I guess that it makes of me a thief then?” Val closed one of her eyes and frowned her nose; Juls almost lost her mind by witnessing that beautiful sight. Valentina indeed has stolen something, not simply Juliana’s idea, but her heart.

“ _Sí!_ ” Juls answered in a quick whisper, almost unable to be heard. “And stealing is a crime liable to severe punishment according to our constitution” she completed, getting back stronger to the teasing game.   

“Oh yeah?!” Valentina was completely turned on for listening the brunette talk to her with a husky voice ‘reciting’ the law to provoke her. “And what would be that punishment? Or more importantly, who would punish me?” Val stared deep into Juliana’s brown eyes.

“You have the right to remain silent”. Juliana held Vale’s hands intertwining their fingers, then tilted her head to gently kiss her neck. “Anything you say can and will be used against you”. The brunette then pulled her head from Val's neck to stop her lips millimeters away from Valentina’s. “You also have the right to an attorney…” Valentina didn’t waste any more time listening. 

With very little effort due to her strong and toned muscles, Juliana lifts Valentina in her arms holding the woman firmly while kissing her lips. As both were losing balance, Juls walked to the nearer wall and pushed Val’s body against it. Val trapped her fingers into Juls’ hair, smiling in between the kisses. That is surely one of the best ways to start a day.

Things were almost out of control when Juliana’s phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. Both moaned at the sensibility of their hot bodies connected and the sensation of the object trembling in between of one another’s breast.

“Sorry, I have to answer it!” Juls reluctantly admitted after seeing Lucca’s name on the screen. Valentina just nodded and smiled. She walked back towards the kitchen counter to give Juliana some privacy to talk on the phone. After a minute or two Juls explained that she would have to leave (even though she didn’t want to). The brunette apologized and justified that she didn’t want to be late for the day.

“It’s ok! I thought you would say that, but at least have a cup a coffee before you go?! I asked Lisa, at the coffe shop, if she knew which one was your favorite, and she _did know_.” Valentina smiled after talking in a tone of joke.  Juls didn’t understand until she turned her cup around to see a number wrote with Lisa’s name on it.

“I guess I have competition?!” Val mocked and laughed, making Juls’ face turn into a shade of red dark as lava (and indeed, her cheeks were so hot that it could turn into molten any time soon). “It’s ok, I love a challenge!” Valentina in a very sexy manner whispered and blinked, Juliana almost fainted. She then decided that it was time to take control of the situation before getting late for work.

“Val, I really appreciate the coffee…” Juliana changed the subject, unable to look straight at the woman’s eyes. Valentina found it so adorable that she almost jumped on Juls to kiss her again. Almost. “… and I don’t want to be rude, but I really have to go. We can have breakfast together any other day!? I mean, if you want to”

“Sure I do! Don’t worry, I am not taking it bad. I really understand. Now, go before I change my mind and don’t let you to”

“Gracias for yesterday!” Juliana smiled before walking closer to Valentina to kiss her cheek.

“What part of yesterday?” Valentina spoke into Juliana’s ear, making the brunette shiver from head to toe for the millionth time.

“I was talking about risking yourself for Lipe and taking care of my wounds, but for _that_ too! It was amazing, you’re amazing” In a wave of confidence, Juliana kissed Valentina’s lips carefully and pleasantly. Both instantly smiled, in heaven22.

“So are you, commandant! We talk later?”

“Sure! Can I call you then?”

“I will be devastated if you don’t” Val whispered before biting her own lips and smiling.

_“okay”_

_“Ok!”_

Juliana left Valentina’s apartment and entered in the elevator. She was so happy that not smiling wasn’t an option. She only realized that her belongings weren’t with her once she got to the parking lot. Valentina was already at the door, laughing and holding the car keys and the badge when Juls made her way back.

“I need my gun as well!”

“I know, but I ain’t touching it. So you can go and grab it!”

Juls ran to the bathroom, took the revolver from the drawer, and placed it in her waist. Then the women availed the second ‘goodbye’ moment to kiss once more. Between laughter and smiles, Juliana left anew, but this time for real.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After taking a shower at her place and changing her clothing for clean ones, Juliana decided to go straight to the office. She called Lupe telling everything was fine, justifying her ‘disappearance’ as if she was stuck into an investigation and wasn’t able to call (which wasn’t entirely a lie, but neither the pure truth). Her mother pretended to believe and Juls just held to her excuse. Both agreed that Luna could stay a little longer, until lunch when Juliana would go for her. 

Arriving at the headquarter, Juls greeted all the agents she saw in her way to Marina’s desk. The secretary noticed her boss huge smile but decided not to comment anything. She told Juliana about the calls to return, emails to check, and that Lucca and Ricardo would be waiting for her inside the meetings room.     

As soon she opened the door, Juliana saw Ricardo and all the memories from the previous day flashed back into her mind. Lipe denied help, and it wouldn’t be easy to tell that to his father.

“Hey boss! _Buenos días_. We have important and good updates!” Lucca excitedly spoke, spreading papers all over the table.  

Juls greeted each man with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ricardo was back after a week of ‘forced vacation’. Juliana ordered him to take the last week to put his head back on track (if possible) and to rest a little. He didn’t have days off for three entire years, and the brunette sensibly understood it was the convenient thing to do. He accepted it after much protest, but Juliana can be very persuasive. It seems that the few days away from work made him some good; his face has a better expression, at least more hopeful than before. 

“It’s good to have you back Ricardo!” She honestly said.

“It feels great to be back, Commandant. Thank you for your concern and sensibility to allow me to take a few days off…”

“Well, you’re welcome. But above all it was your right, and also, we need you focused. To solve that case we all will have to be more than a hundred percent dedicated!” He nodded and shyly smiled as if he silently was telling her that she can count on him, and Juls knows that she truly can.

“Boss, talking about it…” Lucca interrupted. His anxiety to tell her the news was almost maddening him.

“Yes Lucca, go on!” She walked around to have a better view of the many pictures he had put on the table.

“Okay. Yesterday I went through some shops and houses around the location where the circus tent was situated. I had a legal search and seizure order on hand, the law department issued for me. So, I went through places which possesses a security camera to get its records” Lucca walked around the table to stop near Juliana, who curiously was scanning all the pics with her eyes.

“Keep going Lucca, I’m all ears”. Juls then looked at him and he kept going.

“ _Cierto!_  So, I seized all the recordings from establishments and houses within a radius of 50 meters from the circus. The idea was to verify the images made in a length of the previous two weeks until the exact day of their final ‘presentation’ (February 21st), which we’ll call _“the day”._

Lucca stopped talking for a while; he knew that Juliana would remember about being shot by traitor Mike (or fucking Jonny). Juls assented to him as if asking the man to continue, and he promptly did.

“It was a lot of work but I found clues, good and concrete leads. Look, those printscreens are from a bakery located in the nearest corner to the circus’ tent, about ten meters away. Two weeks before ‘the day’, two figures were standing in front of that same bakery”.

“And?” Ricardo spoke for the first time, Juls nodded in agreement to the question. Lucca nodded before talking again.

“One week previously ‘the day’, again, the two in the same spot at the same time. But, after twenty minutes, there’s a third figure joining them”.

“Are they men, women, clowns…?” Juliana asked since the images weren’t very clear.

“They’re men, all three! Lucca answered and took other papers from a folder, more pictures. “Those are from cameras across the street, from a private house. In those, we have a better view. We can see clearly that the two men are very well dressed but the third man wears casual clothes, a hat and sunglasses. However, two days before ‘the day’, this third man didn’t wear a hat when meeting the other two in that same place at the same exact time as the previous meetings. With a zoom, we got this!” Lucca handed Juliana the picture zoomed, and undoubtedly, it was Johnny.  

“Lucca, that’s excellent work! Excellent!” Juls proudly spoke while gathering more papers in her hands.

“Actually, Alirio helped me to watch all the tapes and find the details yesterday. I can’t get all the credits for the work alone” He smiled and continued. “But it isn’t it all, boss! The cherry of the cake is yet to come… We also identified the other men, _and you won’t like it!_ ” he whispered the last sentence, Juliana instantly looked him in the eyes.

“ _Mierda!_ ” Ricardo unintentionally made his thoughts audible, then looked at Juliana who wasn’t even blinking, completely frozen looking at the papers in front of her. “Did you find anything from the day, I mean did they meet before the show?!” the man asked since Juls seemed not able to.

“Actually, yes! The two met Johnny at their spot in the morning and left after a few minutes. The next time they show up in any of the cameras’ records was in the night, for the presentation. But, later the two had company… a fourth person.” Lucca shuts up and looks to Juliana, she knew exactly who he was talking about.

 _“Valentina!”_ Juls whispered, her heart speeding up inside her chest.

“Exactly. Leon and Guillermo went to the show with the youngest of the Carvajals that night. However, I believe it was a distraction. It seems to me that they took her there just to pretend normality. Maybe to look like a family date or anything alike… but we can't disregard any suspects by now”

Juliana closed her eyes forcefully. Lucca is right, but she knows it isn't Valentina's fault if her father lacks character and moral. Val doesn’t deserve that. She's an amazing person, and having her father and her brother using her as a puppet was ridiculous. Juls’ blood boiled in her veins, she was mad. First because Guille lied to her (she knew it already, but now she has a concrete confirmation). Second and especially, because Leon used Val as a ‘shield’. Why he did that? Juls is about to discover and she’ll only rest when she has the answer.

“Great job Lucca! And where’s Alirio?” Juliana collected herself, controlling her anger and being rational as the job demands.

“I told him to go home to get some sleep, I wanted to wait for you and personally tell you it all asap”.

Only then, Juliana realized that the man had spent all night doing the work. He was wearing the same clothes as she saw him the previous day and his eyes were almost closing asleep after so much effort and tiredness. 

“You go home as well Lucca! Ricardo and I will take it from here. We’ll continue the investigation and if we find anything else I’ll call you. Get some rest and be ready, if we find more proofs of their involvement, we'll act!” 

“Yes boss! I just need to sleep for a couple hours; I’ll be back after lunch. I am too anxious, I probably won’t get much sleep anyway!” he laughed, joined by Ricardo and Juls. “We’ll find Johnny and Alacran, I promised you that and I’ll fulfill it”. Lucca hugged Juliana and then Ricardo.

“Great work, buddy! Those fuckers will pay for everything they’ve done, to all of us!” Ricardo spoke as he held Lucca’s face in between his hands, both proudly smiling to one another.

Finally, a win in for the ‘cops team’ and Juliana as a competitive person as she is, loves winning. It was just the beginning, the ‘game’ was about to turn upside-down **23**. 

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Val was in her office trying to focus on her job but a certain person was occupying her thoughts. The smile on her lips was inevitable; she could yet feel the warmth of Juliana’s hands traveling through her whole body, the brunette’s lips kissing her skin, and her sweet and unique scent still strong in her lungs.

“You must be seeing something really nice on your computer screen!” A friendly voice woke her up from her daydream; Lucia was at her door waiting for permission to enter.

“ _Hola!_ Come in Lucia…”

Valentina tried to shake off the reverie state she encounter herself in but the smile remained there in her face, tender and subtle as a love poem that reveals many things but at the same time can be quite confusing and enigmatic. 

“Vale, I won’t even ask you if everything is fine… your bright face tells it all!” Lucia laughed while closing the door behind her. “But, I’ll definetly ask the reason behind it, and I know it isn’t because of work… so don’t lie to me. What is that bright smile for?”  

Covering her face with both hands Valentina tried to hide her blissful expression, but she knew her stepmother knows her too well to do not tell her the truth.

“Okay… I’ll tell you, but don’t spread it. Not to dad, or Eva, or anyone!”

“Sure Vale! Now tell me, I’m curious!!!”

“ _Yo… hm… conocí una chica_ (I met a girl)” Valentina made a pause to make sure Lucia wouldn’t take it bad, and as soon she saw expectant and excited eyes gazing at her, she continued.  “We… hm… _spent_ last night together!”

“What?!” Lucia shouted, smiling and grabbing Val’s arms to emphasize her amusement. “That’s wonderful Vale, I mean… was it good? It must've been right, you’re glowing!”

“Yes, it was the best night of my life!” Valentina leaned against her chair backrest and passed her fingers through her hair. “I never felt like this before, no one ever made me feel so alive… so desired. Lucia, I can’t think about anything else. I’m completely lost in thought… it’s like a broken record in loop!”

“Oh Val, I’m so happy to see you like that! Your father will be so…”

“Don’t tell dad about it!” Valentina interrupted her instantly, holding Lucia’s hand as she pleaded her to keep it secret for a while.  “It’s just too recent. Dad will want to meet her and we are just getting to know one another better… I mean, yesterday was our first date, if we can call that _a date_ ”

Valentina perfectly knows that her father would be happy for her to be dating someone, but she also knows that he will freak out when acknowledging that 'her girl' is a _cop_. Leon hates the police and its agents, so that is a detail Valentina will have to plan better in how to tell her father if things with Juliana eventually get more ‘serious’ (and Val definitely wants it to).   

“It was your first date and you already had sex?! That’s my girl!” Lucia joked making Valentina blush but laugh as well. 

They spent a few more minutes talking about Val’s crush and how the night was magical.  After a while, they changed the subject. Lucia had gone there to settle the final details for Leon’s bday surprise party, happening in the next couple of days. Val accepted to be the responsible person for the decoration, and her stepmother just wanted to make sure everything was ready. Val confirmed to Lucia that things were under control and it all would be perfect as planned.

When Lucia left the office, Valentina instantly took her phone from her purse to check if Juliana had called. She hadn’t yet. The _expectation_ to talk with the brunette again was almost killing her, but _life isn’t as we expect it to be._ Val almost pressed the button to call Juliana’s number, but she held herself and decided to be patient. Juls told her she would contact, and all she had to do was wait. ‘ _Just wait’_. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Lucca went home to take a nap, promising to be back after lunch. Juliana and Ricardo were checking all the pictures to get every detail possible from it. Marina interrupted them after two hours to give Juliana the address she had been asked to search. Juls thanked Marina for the good and quick service; bit by bit things were becoming more favorable to the investigation, and Juliana couldn’t be more excited to act.

“Ricardo, please stay and continue the work here! I’ll go pick Luna up, then make a visit to a person who might lead us to Johnny”

“Understood boss! Just be careful and if you need back up, call me instantly!”

“I don’t think it will be necessary… this person is very respectful and calm (or used to be). However, if anything goes bad I’ll surely call. Be back as soon as I can. Anything you discover, let me know asap!”

“Yes commandant, you got it!”

Juls left the headquarter and went straight to her mother’s house. Of course, Lupita lectured her about the many bruises on her face and for not calling the day before. Juliana justified that everything was fine and that getting hurt sometimes (most of the times, to be more accurate) is part of her job.

The biggest surprise was to acknowledge how Luna was mad at her. After almost an entire day without seeing one another, the dog was annoyed (and even upset) for being ‘left behind’. Even though Juliana tried to pet and talk to her, Luna was still with an attitude as if telling Juliana that she was still ‘hurt’ for being put ‘on hold’ by her friend.    

Inside the car, Luna sat on the passenger seat with her back turned to the brunette. Juls almost couldn’t believe that the dog was acting like a person, exactly like a misunderstood and upset woman would.

“Luna! _Neta?!_ ” Juliana tried to get the dog’s attention while driving, but Luna refused to turn her head and look at Juliana. She just ruffed, provoking a guffaw from Juls. After hearing the loud laughter, Luna turned her head to stare at Juliana with an incredulous face, as if advertising that she was even more hurt for being motive of joke to the brunette.

“ _Dime Luna **24** , porque me miras así?_ (Tell me Luna, why are you looking at me like that?) I know it wasn’t the plan for you to sleep at mom’s place, but I had an urgent matter to deal with….” Juls tried but Luna was still wearing sad eyes. “ _Oye_ , I couldn’t take you with me… it was too dangerous for you, even though you’re a badass…” It seemed to be working, Luna’s face was easing along Juliana's explaination.

“ _Lo siento_ (I’m sorry) ok? I won’t leave you behind anymore. I promise!” Juls then quickly looked at the dog and smiled, but Luna didn’t even move an inch. “Oh come on, mom told me you had a great time with Panchito eh?! You even ate _Cheetos_ with him while watching a soccer game _on the sofa_ …” Luna instantly barked, making Juliana laugh.  

“It’s ok. I'm not mad at you because you got out of your diet, but you cannot be mad at me either! Deal?!” Luna barked once more to Juliana and licked her cheek, provoking a guffaw from the brunette. They were at the same page again, and Juliana felt so happy to have such a good (and 'funny') friend beside her to face the daily challenges of a difficult and heavy work as being an Interpol agent.

After a twenty minutes drive, Juliana arrived at the address Marina found to her. She parked at the corner of the house. When she was about to step out of the car, the residence's front door opened, then someone left the place. Not just someone, but Leon Carvajal.

Juliana quickly shifted her body on the seat to hide herself. She warned Luna to keep itself laid down and don’t move, the dog obeyed promptly. Leon was talking to a woman, Alicia. That only confirms even more that the man is up to something with Johnny. Juls patiently watched their interaction, and after a few minutes Leon looked around (as if checking if anyone was following him), then entered in a black car and left. The brunette wasn’t sure if talking to Alicia that same day was a smart move, so she just stayed there inside the car for a couple more minutes to monitor any further suspicious movement.

The unthinkable happens. Another car parks right in front of the house, Alicia gets in and the vehicle departs. Juliana turns on her car engines and follows the black SVU. Ten minutes later Alicia gets out of the car and enters in a house, located at downtown. Juliana reaches for her phone in her pocket to take pictures. Someone hugs Alicia, but Juls is too far away to clearly see who that was.

She sends her location to Ricardo and orders him to search for the house owner’s name. He replies soon with a text message. The property doesn’t have an official owner, or at least it isn’t properly certified. It’s registered as a restaurant, but Juliana knows exactly that the place doesn't sell food, at all.

With much caution, Juliana takes pictures of the SVU. She sends it to her agent and tells him to run its plaque. While she waits for the answer, thereat Leon’s car pulls over in front of the house and he also enters there, followed by Guillermo. _“That is getting even more interesting Luna!”_ Juls low whispers, completely focused on what is happening in front of her.  She was so concentrated that she jumped when her cellphone rang. Valentina was calling. _“Mierda!”_ She puffs out, sure that she can’t answer at that exact moment. So she simply let it ring until it stops.

 _“What a situation you've put yourself into Juliana!”_ She tells herself while rubbing her eyes. She didn’t want to send a wrong message to Valentina by not answering the call, but Juls couldn’t also be that cold at the point to talk with the girl while investigating her father and brother. She definitely would call her later, but at that exact instant, she had to be professional and do her job ethically. She can't deny she has a big crush on Valentina, but business apart. Juliana had to keep herself focus on the investigation.

The three spent almost forty minutes inside the house. Guille and Leon left first, minutes later followed by Alicia and a fourth person, who Juls couldn’t identify. She surely had never seen that woman before, so she tried to take pictures even from meters away. The Carvajals (father and son) entered in the same car they’d arrived and in seconds they were gone. Alicia and the unknown woman entered in the other SVU, which Juliana once again followed.

This time, the drive was longer. Almost one hour from where they previously were. The car parked in front of a rehab institution. Both women entered the place and the driver left. Juliana was even more confused, nothing was making any sense. She again sent the location to Ricardo and instructed him to look for the place's registers. Nothing happened in long fifty minutes of wait, only her stomach ‘started yelling’ at her reminding that she hadn't eaten anything that day. Juls only had a cup of coffee at Valentina’s house early in the morning.

When Juls was ‘fighting’ against her hunger, Alicia stepped out of the place crying. The other woman wasn’t with her anymore, which only could mean the obvious: she must have been checked in at the rehabilitation institution. Alicia then took a taxi and left. Juliana decided to go back to the office; that puzzle was getting harder and harder to figure out, and certainly, with an empty belly nothing can be solved. So she had a priority, _lunch_. 

    ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Juls finally was on her way to a Japanese restaurant (which she loves so much). But before getting there, her phone buzzed. Valentina texted.

[ _TEXT_ ]

_Hi Juls! I know you’re probably busy, but call me asap please. It’s URGENT._

Not wasting a second Juliana called Valentina, who desperately asked her to go to Speed of Sound. Without hesitation, Juls made her way to meet Val. Lunch would wait. Once she arrived, Valentina was already waiting for her at the door, with wide eyes and an anxious behavior.

“Hi Val, what’s going on….” Juliana didn’t even have the time to finish the question. Valentina quickly took her inside the place with speeded steps and tension all over her face. On their way, Juliana saw Dr. Perlita, who waved and smiled to her even from some distance away. They stopped in front of a door, Valentina trying to catch some air and Juls to understand what was happening.

“Val… please tell me what’s the matter?” Valentina managed to deeply breath in, holding Juliana’s hand as tight as possible.

“Juls, we have a visitor!” Juliana frowned her brows as if telling that she still lost in that entire situation. “A much unexpected visitor…. And he said he’s not leaving until talking to you!” Val then pointed to the closed door in front of them and stepped back to give the brunette space to enter in the room.

After slowly opening the door, Juliana’s eyes almost popped out from her face as soon as she saw who the visitor was. Val wasn’t overreacting. It, indeed, was a quite unexpected and a very unwelcome visit.

“Hi jealous baby, it was about time!” the man then smiled and Juliana’s hand automatically pulled the gun from her waist to her fist. “Wow, calm down please, I came in peace!” he threw his arms up to the air to show no resistance, but the brunette kept her revolver pointed towards him.

“You’re going to tell me _right-the-fucking-now_ what are you doing here, Bomb?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 - Maroon 5 - Sunday Morning
> 
> 22 - Bryan Adams - Heaven
> 
> 23 - Jack Johnson - Upside Down
> 
> 24 - Maná - Dime Luna
> 
> _"Once in your life you find someone who will turn your world around...."_
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	15. Life on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not love you've had before, this is something else  
> This is not the same as other days, this is something else  
> This is something else
> 
> It shouldn't need to be so fucking hard  
> This is life on earth, It's just life on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗❗ Quick reminder: there's no transmigration phenomenon in this AU.  
> It's kind of a long chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks for reading! ♡

_(Life on Earth 25) _

“You’re going to tell me _right-the-fucking-now_ what are you doing here, Bomb?!”

Juliana stepped forward, her eyes completely focused on the man. If Bomb tried anything stupid, she was more than ready to react without a single second of doubt.

“ _Carajo_ _…_ Calm down woman!” he knelt down and placed both hands on his head to demonstrate that he was truly willing to have a peaceful talk. Valentina was watching it all from the door, still scared by his unexpected visit. Without a warning, Juls began to inspect the man’s clothes looking for any kind of weapon. She found nothing but a little plastic bag with some pot.

“I swear that I don’t have a gun26, can we please talk?!”  Bomb insisted in a very polite way. Juliana found it ironic by the fact that the day before the man was practically trying to kill her; she could still feel her body sore because of their fight. Juls then noticed his crooked nose, which she probably broke with that crossed punch. “ _He deserved it_ ” she justified to herself.

“Juls!?” Valentina spoke, a little unsure about her own presence in the room as being safe.

“You’re all right Barbie! I am not here to hurt you” Bomb replied Valentina with a smile, provoking a quick reaction from Juliana. The brunette pulled Val out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving the man alone inside.

“Val, did he do anything with you? If he'd put his dirty hands on you I swear I’ll…”

“Juliana, breathe!” Valentina squeezed Juls cheeks in between her soft hands to assure that everything was fine. “He did nothing, neither against me nor any of the people here!”

Both lost themselves into one another's eyes for a few seconds. Juliana caressed Val’s hand with her thumb then tilted her head to kiss her palm, provoking a smile in the two after the gentle touch.

“Please, stay outside while I’ll talk to him. We don’t know what his intentions are… I want you safe!”

“And what about you? I want you safe too!” Valentina softly rustled, giving rise to a sensation in Juliana that words couldn’t ever describe.

“I’ll take care of myself, I promise. Just give me ten minutes to find out what he wants” Juliana shyly smiled, forcing her face to express a serenity to Valentina that she wasn’t truly feeling. The brunette entered the room and closed the door, Bomb was sitting on a chair patiently waiting for Juliana.

“You’ve all reasons to be that jealous, she is quite something!” he teased and Juls wasn’t in the mood to listen to bullshit. She moved closer to him and kicked the leg of his chair making him fall hardly against the ground. She bent down and pressed his face on the floor forcefully, while twisting his left arm behind his own back.

 _“Escuchame, tu pedazo de mierda_ (listen to me you piece of shit), you don’t ever talk about her like that again! If you want to test my patience, I guarantee to you that it won’t last long. Now you speak the fuck up or I’ll literally kick you out of this place”.

“ _Perdooon!_ I’M SORRY, ouch, please let go my arm…” Juliana stood up releasing the man. She pulled a chair to sit in front of him. He slowly collected himself and placed his body on his chair once again. “You are ignorant as much as Macário! Holy shit, that hurts!” As soon as Bomb spoke, Juls’ throat instantly dried.

“What did you just say?” She asked, utterly incredulous.

“That you’re ignorant, gruff, grumpy, _ruthless!_ ” he ironically replied, a bit annoyed by the pain he was feeling in his arm.

“The ‘compliments’ I understood, but you said…”

“Macário. I said Macário’s name. Yeah I know. I tried to start our conversation in a light mood but you don’t know how to joke around, do you? You’re exactly like him, dull - completely boring”.

“Wha-at? Who are you?” Juls didn’t know what else to say.

“I’ll tell you it all before you punch me again…” he laughed, but Juliana was still in shock to react to any attempt of jokes; her mouth was partially opened and alarmed eyes. “Yesterday after you literally kicked my ass, I asked _Chavo del ocho_ who you both were. He told me about Valentina’s services to rescue young boys and girls like him from drugs’ life. He said she is quite famous in Mars, she has many admires and twice as much, haters. But _I was really interested in you_ ” he paused to make sure Juliana was paying attention to him, she undoubtedly was.

“Your features captured my curiosity. You behave too much alike Macário, it’s insane. The way you speak, how you walk, the expressions in your face when you’re angry! I knew him for too long to be mistaken… Chavo didn’t know your name but he told me you’re a cop, which just made me realize I had to find you to make sure that my mind wasn’t ‘pranking myself’. So, last night I goggled Juliana Valdés and _voila,_ your picture _s_ howed up!”

“How did you know my name if Lipe didn’t either?”

“I told you, I knew Macário! He always talked about you and I’ve seen a picture of yours when you were younger, he used to carry it on his wallet. It just took me some time to connect the dots”.

Juliana didn’t detect any sign of lie in his words, which was even more scaring. Her hands were sweating and her mind was buzzing. Bomb must’ve noticed her uneasiness, so he continued to justify his ‘visit’.

“I didn’t find a phone number related to you… so I looked for Speed of Sound's adress. As Valentina is your girlfriend I thought she could help me to get to you… and she did!” Before Juliana could explain that Val isn’t officially her girlfriend, he kept talking. “What just surprised me was to acknowledge that she’s a _Carvajal_. I would never guess that one… a Valdés in a relationship with a Carvajal! _Is it any kind of a plan to revenge?_ ” he smiled after pronouncing the last sentence and Juliana’s cheeks felt like it was set up on fire. 

“ _Qué? Qué carajo estás insinuando?_ (What? What the fuck are you implying?)” Juliana got up and stepped closer to him making the man automatically shrink his body as if silently asking to don’t be punched again.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to offend. I see how you look at and take care of her. I can see you have true feelings. I promise I won’t say anything like that ever again…”

Juliana then stepped back. She’s not a violent person, but somehow that man is inflaming her animal spirit easily. Juls rubbed the back of her neck and began to walk side to side anxiously.

“Tell me who you are, what do you want, and how you know so much about Macário! NOW!”

“ _Por supuesto!_ ” The man breathed out a little more relaxed after understanding that she wouldn’t hit him this time. “You can call me Jacobo. I worked with Macário in the police years ago, we were best buddies. He saved my life once, but unfortunately I couldn’t repay him the favor…”

“Jacobo?” Juliana frowned her face. “Jacobo Reyes?”

“Yes, that’s my real name! Bomb is my 'street' name, let's put this way” he widely smiled. "Macário did so much for me and I’ll be eternally grateful!”  

The man was being honest, Juliana could see it in his watered eyes. Macário had mentioned Jacobo's name many times but she'd never met the man personally. All the feelings inside her chest were almost uncontrollable; she didn’t know how to process so many information at once.

“Listen, I don’t have a single reason to lie to you. I wouldn’t leave Mars and come all this way just to have my ass kicked by you again …” It was another attempt to a joke, but Juliana wasn’t in the mood at all. “Ask me anything that only you two could know about” The brunette hesitated, but she had to test the man and he was welcoming her to.

“Which was the song he used to start his day listening to?”

“Eye of the tiger27. Macário used to say that its beats and rhythm could awake…”

“… _even the dead_ ” both said in unison. Juliana threw her body down on the chair, astonished. So many memories came to mind, everything was so overwhelming at that moment.

“I need you to believe me. I came to help you, in whatever you might need. I want to be a friend to you as Macário was to me”. Some tears dropped from his eyes but he managed to keep talking. “I apologize for the rude manner I treated you yesterday and your girlfriend as well. I was under drugs effects, even though it is not an excuse for such violent behavior. I am also sorry for judging your intentions towards her, I shouldn’t have…”

“No, you shouldn’t. She is much more than a surname, you know?!. I would never use her, _never_. That woman has a beautiful heart. What happened in the past with both our families may had affected me when I first met her, but… well, I can see clearly now that she’s nothing alike her father. I never met someone so pure and goodhearted” Juliana stopped when she realized how enamored she sounded. Was it too soon to accept that what she feels for Valentina is _love?_

“Macário would be proud of the mature, strong, and honorable woman you’ve become Juliana!”

Juls just nodded, unable to pronounce another word about her situation with Valentina. Things are even more complicated now, Juliana had never thought about how their involvement could affect her intentions to fulfill her promise to Macário. After a few minutes in silence, she decided to focus on Jacobo and his sudden ‘appearance’.

“What happened to you? Why haven’t I ever met you personally before?” She asked while wiping some tears off her face.  

“After I was expelled from the police, I threw myself in a life of drugs and alcohol. So I ended up living in the streets like a homeless. I denied seeing Macário ever again, shame consumed me after everything that happened. You know… it wasn’t easy to go through so many accusations, we were both innocent” Jacobo lowered his head and heavily sighed. 

“I selfishly became too obsessed to my own resentments. Didn’t take into consideration that my best friend was also suffering. When I finally realized that he needed me as much I needed him, it was too late. I found out that he had been murdered. I wasn't for him the good friend he always been for me… I found Mars and there I reside since then”

Juliana couldn’t control her emotions any longer. Hearing someone to talk about Macário with such intimacy, respect, and care was definitely something very overwhelming. After Macário’s death, years ago, she decided to never talk about it. Maybe to prevent all the sadness (or hate) to consume her heart. Listening the man mentioning his unforeseen and premature death, just made all the bad feelings return to her chest.

“When I saw you yesterday I felt as if I was seeing my friend, and it made me realize that I should find you. I gotta repay the favor, and as he is not here anymore, I’ll do it for you. You, Juliana, were the person he loved most in life. I hope you know that!”

“I loved him too, very much. And still do!” Juls wiped some tears from her face and took a deep breath.  

“I know I’m not in the position to ask favors, but could you help me to recover? I don’t want be addicted anymore. I am tired of this miserable life… please?!” he begged with humble eyes, Juls couldn’t deny help to a fragile human as the man in front of her. _'Who never made mistakes in life? I ain't no judger to arbitrate who deserves second chances from those who don't'_. She told herself and made her decision.

“Yes Jacobo! I’ll help you, but you’ll need to deserve my trust”.

“I’ll do anything, _por favor!”_

Juls grabbed her cellphone from her jacket pocket and took a picture of Jacobo’s face. She sent it to Ricardo at the headquarter and told him to find his ID and verify his real name. She also sent a text message to her mother asking if she knew who that man was.

“Okay! I will talk with a few people and then I’ll come back. Please, wait in here!”

“ _Muchas gracias_ Juliana. You’re ‘boring’ as Macário but your heart is also as good as his. I always admired his benignity and it doesn’t surprise me that you’ve inherited it from him”.  

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juls stepped out of the room with a headache and blurred vision. She leaned against the wall and tried to push as much air as possible to inside her lungs. With her eyes closed and tears dropping, she heard a soft voice near her face.

“How was it?” Valentina asked after noticing Juliana’s distress.

“Quite heavy and very much unexpected”. Juliana rubbed her face with both hands, unable to hide uncertainty about how to proceed her relation with Valentina. “You and I need to talk”.

“Juls, what’s the matter?” Valentina’s tone of voice was stable but at the same time unconvinced.

“Could you please come to my place later? Our conversation is a bit urgent…” Juls lowered her eyes unable to stare directly at Valentina. 

“Sure, but is everything ok? Between us, I mean…”

“I hope it will be” Juliana didn’t want to make it more serious than it actually was, but she also couldn’t deny that things were about to be weirder between the two.

The phone ringing interrupted their chat. Lupita was calling Juliana and the brunette excused herself to answer it. Lupe’s voice was clearly shaped by fear and angst. She confirmed that the man in the picture was Jacobo, although his long hair and beard were disguising his face a little. But no doubt, the scar on his face was something Lupe would never forget, as she said to Juliana.

Panchito took the phone and ordered Juliana to be cautious. Jacobo indeed was Macário’s friend but his ‘apparition’ out of the blue didn’t seem to be ‘just a coincidence’. Juls agreed, mostly because she doesn’t believe in coincidences at all. They hung up and the brunette decided to look for Luna. After all the hurried events, she didn’t even see where the dog went. Luna was in the garden playing with some boys and girls, totally amused.

When Juls was about to smile, her phone buzzed again. Ricardo called to confirm Jacobo’s version. Indeed, he had worked at the military police years ago but was expelled for corruption. He has been arrested twice since then, both times for consumption of cocaine. Juliana asked her agent to go to Speed of Sound to help her to find a place for Jacobo. Ricardo promptly obeyed the order and headed to meet his boss.

While waiting for Ricardo, Juls sat down to let all the information sink in. She looked at her hands and noticed them shaking, and just then, she remembered that she hadn’t eaten anything yet. _‘What a day’_ she said to herself. The carrousel of emotions she felt in less than twenty-four hours was incredibly exhausting.

In the morning, she was in heaven laying on Valentina’s arms and feeling as good as never before.  Then she went after Alicia to talk but discovered that her crush’s father and brother are possibly involved with Johnny. Now, a man shows up out of nowhere to talk about Macario. Moreover, the worse is yet to come, she’ll have to tell Valentina about her past. _Her past_. She never talks about it, with anyone. But, is Valentina worth it? Definitely! Juliana has no doubt about it, but how Val will react?

The reality snaps her out from thoughts when Ricardo arrived. He was fast, didn’t take fifteen minutes after they spoke on the phone. Juliana appreciated his efficacy, very much.

“Boss, are you ok?” he concernedly asks as soon as he approaches her.

“Depends of your definition of the word ok…” she ironically replies before telling him everything that just happened. Ricardo reiterates Panchito’s concern that everything seem to be too much ‘coincidence’ to be true.

Afterwards having a brilliant idea, Juliana proposes to Ricardo to hospitalize Jacobo in a rehab institution… the same one that she saw Alicia previously that day. The idea is to help the man to overcome his addictions and also test his fidelity, asking him to monitor and discover to them who is the woman Alicia took there. Ricardo hesitates, but at last he concurs that it can be a good strategy. After all, they have nothing to lose, but the contrary.

Both entered into the room to talk with Jacobo and offer him this opportunity. He without a shade of doubt accepts the deal. Ricardo will be the one responsible for taking Jacobo to the institution while Juls finally finds something to eat, urgently. After the two men left the place, Juliana found Val to situate the woman with the minimal detail possible about Jacobo. She explained that he came to ask for help and she will do it for him, taking him to a rehab place.

“Now, I need to find something to eat or I’ll pass out!” Juls tried to lighten the tension between them.

“What? You haven’t eaten anything yet? Like, nothing all day long?” Valentina’s concern warmed Juls body entirely, a great feeling consuming Juliana head to toe.

The brunette swore to herself that she would do anything to keep that woman around; she can’t lose this opportunity of finally feeling herself  that good, like being enough to someone. 

“I didn’t have the time…” Juliana couldn’t finish her sentence when Valentina pulled her closer, connecting their fronts.

“That’s no excuse! Eating is important, and you should’ve ate breakfast when I offered you!” Val teased looking to Juliana’s lips as she spoke.

“Forget about later… do you want to go to my place now?” Juliana’s anxiety took control of her brain, making Valentina laugh after the clumsy proposal.

“ _Sí, vamonos_. I’ll make sure you eat something this time!”

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Juliana stepped out her bedroom after showering. She walked to the living room to see Valentina petting Luna on the sofa, a scene that brought to her much comfort and peace.

“If you pet her once, she’ll want to slave you. She gets attached easily!” Juls joked in her way to join Valentina and Luna; the latter laid down on her back, belly up, and tongue out in the corner of her mouth while Val caressed her chest.

“Luna, I think your partner is a bit jealous because you’re getting all the affection here! What do you think?” Luna barked to Valentina, who instantly deep laughed. 

“Oh come on, don’t unite against me!” Juls pretended to be annoyed, and then Luna rapidly got up to lick her face and make her smile. “It’s ok Luna, I am not mad… I was just kidding! Now, go eat. I already served your food!” The dog didn’t waste a second and jumped off the couch to run towards her meal.  

“Shall we eat as well?!”

“Show me the way28, commandant!”

Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand to lead her to the kitchen counter where a few boxes with Thai food were waiting for them. They washed their hands, and then Val served to each of them a glass of wine while Juliana put the food on plates.  

“ _Quieres tu pan con mantequilla o sin mantequilla?_ (Would you like your bread with butter or without butter?)” Juls asked as she chopped the appetizer.

“ _Con_ ” Val shyly replied, concentrated in the tough mission of watching the brunette moving around and don't let a drool escape her mouth.

“ _Sí? Segura?”_ Juliana teased when Val just nodded to reaffirm her choice. Both softly laughed. “Here, take both options!”

“ _Me ves con cara de hambre o qué?”_ (Do I look like I’m hungry or what?)” Val teased back and Juliana just bashfully smiled.

The women sat in front of one another to eat. They had their meal in silence, mostly because Juliana was very hungry and talking would prevent her from chewing and fully enjoying the tasty food. Also, the brunette was nervous; she knew that once they finished their meal, she would have to face some ‘ghosts’ from her past. Juliana wanted nothing less than to be honest to Valentina, but sometimes the truth can leave damages and it is what Juls fears the most – spoil their ‘ _connection_ ’. 

The silence was broken by a text message from Ricardo confirming that everything was done as planned. Jacobo was already at the rehab institution and now he just would have to fulfill his word and help Juliana to discover who was the woman related to Alicia.

“Everything ok?” Val asked, concerned after detecting anxiety in Juliana’s dark eyes.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired”

Juliana deviated the course of their conversation, but in reality, she was sad for finally realizing what all that 'Jacobo situation' could mean in a few days ahead. Both left the kitchen to sit side by side on the couch. Juls looked up to a wall in front of her; there, Macário's old guitar was hanged up to always remind herself of the amazing man he had been to her. Of course, Valentina noticed Juliana’s expression of nostalgia but she opted to don’t mention it.

“I can go home if you need some time to yourself…” Valentina offered but she was interrupted by an unexpected kiss on her lips. Juliana just wanted to translate through her act so many thoughts she couldn’t put into words. The kiss lasted long enough to improve the energy between them, at least for a few instants.

“I don’t want you to go” Juls whispered on Valentina’s lips and they partially pulled their heads back. Val stared deeply into the brown eyes, speechless after hearing such sincere plead.

“Would you like to talk then?” Valentina found the courage to ask, Juls just nodded in response. “Okay. I’m all ears!” She pulled her body back sufficiently to give Juliana some space.  

“Before all, you need to trust me!” Juliana didn’t know how to exactly start so it was the first thing it came to her mind, beg Valentina to believe her.  

“I trust you” Val quickly replied, totally secure and calm.

“ _Bien,_ I don’t talk much about myself, with anyone …” Juls paused, her body quivering. Valentina nodded, preparing herself to hear something really bad, taking into account how Juliana was nervous in front of her. “ _Lo que pasa es que_ … when I first met you I allowed people’s opinion to blind me. I am not a person who _expects_ things, but naively, I enabled other people’s impressions about you to control my own judgments back then”.

Courage. Something Juliana never lacked of, but somehow being in front of Valentina makes her feel vulnerable. Maybe Lucca was right; Val is her Achilles’ heel, her own kind of a kryptonite.

“I feared that you would be like your…” Juliana suddenly stopped. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was completely erratic.

“Like my father?!” Valentina completed Juls’ thought. “That’s no surprise at all… everyone else does that Juliana. I’m always the ‘Daughter of the sun’ and never myself. I deal with it since… let’ see, hmmm… ever!” The woman pressed her tongue against her teeth, her face lit up in a red tone, and her perfect blue eyes started flinching.

Hearing Valentina say those words with such dissatisfaction made Juliana shiver in guilt. Juls haven’t thought about it before; it must be really hard to always be considered someone else’s something, and never her truly self.     

“Juliana, it doesn’t matter what it is. Just tell me, let’s be frank with one another... _por favor_ ” Val assured the woman that she was there with an open mind to listen to whatever it might be.

“Well, my preconceived idea about journalists was modulated a few years ago. Macário was a cop but he was expelled from the police accused of corruption. He wasn’t sentenced to go to jail, however he could never work for the police again. It broke him in million pieces, transforming him into another person”

Juliana stopped to allow a few tears to drop. It was hard to put into words what she felt (and still feels) all those years. Valentina took her hand and held it firmly to assure to the brunette her support.

“The thing is, nothing was ever proven. Not a single evidence that he was involved in illicit activities were provided by the police corporation or even by the local court of justice. The only thing used against him was…”

“An article! From _Hoy_ newspaper and signed by my father!” Valentina once again vocalized what Juls couldn’t pronounce. 

“Yes. How do you…? Did you know about it all along?”

“Of course I did, Juliana! I mean, I wouldn’t be a good reporter if I didn’t… That’s part of our local history, even though with a bad ending”.

“ _A bad ending?_ ” Juliana replied, outraged. “Do you think that a man’s lifetime of hard work and dedication to make justice and help people can be just defined as part of history that happened to have a bad ending? Do you think it’s fair?” Juliana unintentionally raised the tone of her voice and Valentina tightened their hands together.

“I’m not saying that what happened to him was fair. Neither I can tell if it was right or wrong…”

“It was WRONG!”  Juliana interrupted Valentina, stood up walking away from her. When she looked back, she saw nothing less than a comprehensive look. “Val. I am sorry! I shouldn’t yell at you like that…”

“It’s fine! Come back here!” Valentina hugged Juls for long minutes trying to pass (through her warm skin touching Juliana's) all the affection she feels for the woman.

“Juls, I’ll just ask you to do not let your emotions to control your discernment. I know it’s not easy but both of us will need maturity to understand that this issue isn’t ours. It happened with our families in the past, but right here and right now, this good feeling we feel when near to each other is between _you and me 29_, and I don't want to lose it”

“I just wished that we could’ve met in other (not so difficult) circumstances” Juliana whispered, notably irritated and distressed. ‘ _Why does everything in my life has to be so complicated?’_ She asked herself mad at the situation.

That confession made Val cognize that Juliana wants their ‘relationship’ to develop as much as she does. Caressing Juls’ cheeks Val spoke again, breaking the ice between them.

“Can we talk as Valentina and Juliana, and not as a Carvajal and a Valdés?”

“That would be nice!” Juls agreed.

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Ricardo drove home after a heavy day at work. Occasionally his mind would betray his intents to do not worry too much about his son, but a father’s heart speaks louder than any logic could ever shout. If Lipe chose to leave home to sleep on the streets, it was his own responsibility to take care of himself. But how fair of him is to charge Lipe for his actions after not being there for his boy for so long? His heart tightened inside his chest, maybe of fear or for missing his son.

He parked his pickup truck and stepped out of the car. The place that once used to be the home of a family now is just a big and cold empty house. Ricardo walks towards the mailbox and grabs all bills and papers without even paying much attention to it all. He locks the front door after stepping in and throws the papers mountain on the coffee table.

After getting a beer from the freezer, he sits down on the couch, tucks one foot behind another to takeoff his shoes without using his hands. His body is too tired to do any effort other than lift his legs up to the little table in front of him. He reaches to the TV remote and turns it on. There’s a news program talking about the candidates for the coming presidency election ‘All the same bullshit to fool us… _Malditos sean!'_ He curses before switching channels.     

He finds a soccer game, obviously more interesting than politics. In minutes, his eyelids become too heavy to remain opened and he dozes off. Suddenly, there’s a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. Ricardo’s eyes instantly open up, in alert. He reaches his revolver and softly walks towards the noise.

The man hides himself behind a wall that divides the living room from the corridor which gives access to the kitchen. There’s another loud bang, and in a quick movement he steps in. With his gun firmly held, he searches for the source of the sound but finds no one. He moves forward and gets around  the kitchen island to find Lipe’s body on the floor.

“Lipe! Son, talk to me!” he desperately shouts after noticing blood all over the boy’s body. Ricardo throws his weapon aside and holds his son face with both hands, Lipe's skin is cold and he is out of conscience.

“ _Hijo, por favor_ …”

Unexpectedly, Ricardo hears a car engine being turned on. As fast as possible, he stands up and walks to the kitchen's back door to notice that its locks were broken. He looks ahead to see a black SUV parked near his back yard. The vehicle instantly departs once the driver acknowledges that Ricardo was out in the porch. All that the agent could identify was the two final numbers of the car’s plaque (35), but he was too worried about Lipe to think properly.

Ricardo rushed back to his son and knelt down to hold him. His shaky hands find the hole responsible for so much blood – the boy has been shot on his abdomen. The man screams of despair. The only thing he can think about is to ask for help, so he grabs his cellphone from his jeans pocket, his son's blood on his hands, and he calls the first person that appears on his last registers, Juliana.   

 _‘Por favor contesta el teléfono!’_ (Please answer the phone!) he pleads while hearing the eternal beeps without response.

 _“Hola Ricardo!”_ Juliana finally answers.

“Thank God, boss! I need your help Juliana... They've shot my boy!”

 ---- ---- ---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗❗: Macário, Jacobo, Beltran, and Leon are different people each one with their own body. So, feel free to imagine Jacobo as you wish. lol
> 
> 25 - Life on Earth - Snow Patrol  
>  26 - Come as you are - Nirvana  
>  27 - Eye of the tiger - Survivor  
>  28 - Show me the way - Peter Frampton  
>  29 - You and me - Lifehouse
> 
> _"So many times it happens too fast, you trade your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive"_
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	16. Everybody wants to rule the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every single one's got a story to tell"

_(Everybody wants to rule the world) 30_

 

“Can we talk as Valentina and Juliana, and not as a Carvajal and a Valdés?”

“That would be nice!” Juls agreed.

Insecurity filled the place. Both women were in a deadlock; Valentina had to be strong enough to do not ‘choose a side’. She trusts her father’s judgments and character, but agreeing with him automatically would signify that she stands in the opposite side of Juliana’s opinion. Juls isn’t much behind in that awkward situation. The brunette is certain that Macário was wronged, his work ethic and righteous personality couldn’t ever be corrupted. It all just means that the Interpol agent accuses Leon of dishonesty, but the fundaments for such accusation are inexistent, for now leastwise.     

They stare at each other in a complete silence for long minutes. Their interaction seemed to be a minefield, where any wrong movement could become an uncontrollable explosion.

“Val” …. “Juls” they speak and smile at the same time. Juliana feels her heart speeding up when Valentina moves closer to her. Val caresses Juls’ cheeks slowly but with precise movements as if every inch of her skin is a fragile piece of art; a perfect and rare sculpture owner of a powerful beauty that infects her organs with a new kind of feeling (her organs no, just one – her heart).

“Juls, _esto es lo más genuino que he sentido en toda mi vida, osea_ (This is the most genuine thing I've felt in my whole life, I mean) I never felt like this before. Not for a man, not for a woman. It scares me how I can’t stop thinking about you, it’s like a broken record in loop”

Juliana smiled, confident and sexier than ever after hearing such confession.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either!”

Valentina had to use all her strength to don’t lean and kiss the brunette after her reciprocal reveal. Val wanted to keep talking; they had to clarify things between them.

“But I know it won’t be easy, I mean… our families might don’t accept us. And also our jobs can get in the way from time to time!” Valentina lowered her head not looking to Juliana for the first time since they started talking. “ _Pero_ , yo _no quiero dejar este sentimiento ir!_ (But, I don't want to let this feeling go!") Val rustled.

“ _Estas segura?_   (Are you sure?)” Juls asked, caressing Valentina’s hair with much fondness. Valentina nodded in response, sure of her want even though her gaze was yet aiming down.

“Val _, mírame!”_ Juliana pleaded and dragged her body forward, leaving almost no space between them. Juls played with a strand of Val’s hair into her fingers before her hands fit perfectly in between the woman’s neck and jawline.

 _“Se tu entras, lo entro!_ (if you’re in, I’m in)” Juls whispered, looking straight into Valentina’s ocean eyes.

“ _Vamos hacer un pacto_ (Let’s do a pact)!?”

“What kind of pact?” Juliana replies, almost inaudible. Her eyes freeze on Valentina’s lips and even though she tried to look back into the brunette’s eyes, her brain didn’t obey to her orders.   

“ _No importa lo que pase y quien se meta entre nosotras, tu y yo estamos juntas._ (No matter what happens and who gets between us, you and I are together)”

“Neither we can allow our professions to dictate our behavior towards the other. I trust your honesty and work ethics, and I need you to trust mine as well. Whatever we do in our jobs has nothing to do with the feelings we are discovering for one another” Juls completed the proposal, looking at her.

“ _Nada no vas a nos separar!”_ Valentina lifts her pinky finger to Juliana, who side smiles and then laces their fingers together.

_“Pacto!”_

_“Pacto!”_

The heat between them exponentially grows second by second. Val bites her lips and it’s the final frontier to be broken by Juliana. She leans herself until her lips find Valentina’s ear.

“I really want to kiss you right now!” She whispers, making their skins gently rub.

“Then do it, commandant”

There’s no more talking. There is no more worries, misunderstandings, nor past to prevent their connection to develop. Juliana pulls her head back to join their lips delicately. Her hands hold Valentina’s neck with accurate vigor, enough to make the woman release a soft moan inside her mouth. Their tongues meet, and the wetness of their mouths muscles provokes wetness in other (lower) places as well.  

As the intensity of the kiss elevated, Valentina pulled Juliana on top of her body. Juliana’s hands slide from Val’s knees to her waist, guiding the way to lay down between the cushions on the couch. Juls fits perfectly in between Valentina’s legs, the latter closes her eyes forcefully once the brunette’s lips starts exploring her bust yet covered by her shirt.

“Take it off!” Valentina commands and Juliana is happy to obey. Quickly both are shirtless and bras don’t take longer to follow. They make out intensely, bare breasts sliding together and legs only separated by their respective jeans. “ _Aaa_ ah _bebecita!_ ”  Valentina moans in evident pleasure after having her lower lip sucked.        

“ _Eres perfecta!”_ Juliana whispers, showering Valentina’s neck with short kisses.  “ _Hermosa”_ she adds before kissing Val’s chin.

“ _No me provoques así o vas a tener que me aguantar por toda la noche_ (Don't provoke me like this or you'll have to deal with me all night long)!”

“Oh yeah?!” Juliana raised a brow to emphasize her amusement. “ _Que rápida me saliste eeeeh?_ " Both smiled and Juls couldn’t control her desire, so she softly bite Val’s breast.

 _“Juls, joooderr!”_ Valentina’s nails sank into Juliana’s skin with more passion and both couldn’t prevent the loud moans to escape their throats.

Suddenly, an almost deafening bark. Luna was staring at them with her ears up and attentive eyes, quite unsure if the women were crying or playing. She started wagging her tail when Juliana barely fell off the couch. The brunette jumped after being caught off guard by the dog.

“Luna! _Mierda,_ you scared me!” Juliana placed her face in between Val’s neck and shoulder, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Valentina was cracking up at the situation. “You shouldn’t make fun of me, that’s not cool of you!” Juls playfully murmured provoking a deeper guffaw from the other woman.

 “Juls, she still staring at us!” Valentina spoke once she realized that the dog now had sat in front of them and was watching the two laid together on the small sofa.

“Luna, go to the room” the dog only tilted her head, as if questioning why. “Girl, I am trying to leave a good impression here, can you please cooperate?!” Juliana insisted but Luna didn’t move an inch.

“Shall _we_ go to your room then?” Val suggested and both women lost themselves in laughter. 

They stood up, kissing while walking towards the bedroom. When Juls heard soft steps following them, she instantly ordered Luna to stay in the living room and the dog this time abided. After shutting the door with her foot, Juliana guided Valentina to bed not disconnecting their lips for a second. They could feel each other’s smile whereas they kissed.

When Valentina was about to unbutton Juls’ pants, the cellphone rang on the back pocket of the brunette’s jeans. Juliana took the phone and threw it on the side table not even checking who was calling. They tried to remain focused on their current activity but the beeps were very insistent.

“Answer it! Can be something urgent, the person is insisting!” Valentina held Juls’ face firmly to be able to look into her brown eyes.

“Our ‘talk’ is much more interesting, don’t you think?” Juliana tried to lean once again to reach Val’s lips but the woman stopped her.

“Check what it is and we’ll be back to 'this' as soon as possible!” Valentina smiled and winked seductively.

With much resistance, Juliana grabbed the phone and saw Ricardo’s name on the screen. Straightaway, she thought it could be something related to Bomb and the recent events.

 _“Hola Ricardo!”_ Juliana finally answers.

“Thank God, boss! I need your help Juliana... They've shot my boy!”

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

_“Que?”_ Juls in a jiff separates her body from Valentina’s to sit down. _“What are you talking about?”_

 _“My son… Lipe… he is on my kitchen floor! Oh Lord, please have mercy!”_ Ricardo cries, desperately cries.

 _“Ricardo, I don’t exactly understand what you’re trying to tell me…”_ Juliana is confused, startled, completely daunted.

“Juls, what’s going on?” Valentina sweetly whispers behind Juliana’s back. The brunette politely waved to Val as if asking her to remain quiet.

“ _They’ve… they’ve thrown Lipe on my kitchen floor with a hole on his abdomen. I… I don’t know what to do… I need help… please, I need help!”_ he hiccups in between his pleads.

_“Ricardo, listen to me! As soon as we turn off you instantly must call an ambulance. I’ll rush to your house!”_

“ _Juliana, if Lipe dies I…_ ”

_“Ricardo! Call the ambulance, now! I’ll be there in minutes!”_

The brunette stood up as soon as she hung up. Her wobbly legs were a result of a mixture of the arousal she was feeling seconds before the call with all the tension after it.

“Juliana, what’s…” Juls didn’t let Valentina finish, she kissed her lips and explained the occurred.

“Someone captured Lipe, hurt him, and took him to Ricardo’s house. I don’t know how or why, but I have to go help him”.

Val’s eyes widened, she could only nod her head. A tourbillion of thoughts came across her mind; all the memories from Mars, her talk with the boy, and how he denied help. Juliana quickly took a bra and a shirt from her closet, dressed up, and moved closer to Valentina again.

“I’m sorry about this…”

“It’s ok Juliana, I get it! But the question is, should I stay or should I go?”31

“Can you please stay? I would love if you could…”

“Then I’ll wait for you here. Just be careful, it could be a trap.  _Watch your six_ , commandant!” Val whispered and softly kissed Juls’ lips; a smile illuminated the latter’s face, both for the great sensation she feels when they kiss and also because Val used a cop ‘term’.   

Juliana gently offered Valentina to make herself comfortable as if at her own home. Juls then rushed to the living room to collect Val’s t-shirt and hand it to her. They shared a last smile before the brunette grabbed her bulletproof vest, badge, gun, and car keys.

“Luna, your mission tonight is to be a good host and make company to Valentina until I come back, ok?!” The dog barked in response and Juliana left.    

On her way, Juliana called Alirio and Lucca ordering both to also head to Ricardo’s house ASAP. She made to his house in less than ten minutes; maybe she’d exceeded some speed limits but only for that urgent matter. As she arrived, the ambulance was already there and the nurses were stabilizing Lipe’s body on the stretcher before placing him on the vehicle.

“Ricardo!” he didn’t reply with words but rushed towards her for a much needed hug. He was desperate and completely anguished. “Come here, you need to breathe!” Juliana guided him to sit on a bench at the garden porch. Just then, she realized how much blood were on his arms and hands.   

“It was a message Juliana, they used my boy to get our attention” Ricardo spoke quietly, unable to take his eyes from the nurses wrapping Lipe around an aluminum bag to prevent his body from losing any more heat and suffering a thermal shock.

“Have you seen anything?” Juliana swallowed hard before asking, she also had her intuition screaming that what they did to Lipe was just the tip of the iceberg. Ricardo nodded affirmatively and then told his boss about the black SVU and the number 35 on its plaque.

When one of the nurses called Ricardo to accompany his boy on the way to the hospital, Lucca arrived. Juls hugged Ricardo before he left with the ambulance and asked him to call and tell which hospital they would be at. She would stay there to search for any trace of evidences that could have been left behind.

Alirio also arrived after a few minutes, the three were still in shock by the occurred. Juliana had seen many types of violence during her entire career, but hurting innocent kids is something she vehemently repudiates.

The three agents examined the kitchen area, equally inspected the back garden, and the front door. No visible trails were left behind. Who did the ‘job’, knew exactly how to do it. Alirio discovered a camera system at Ricardo’s house and they instantly called the man to ask for the key to have access of the recordings. Even though a little bit disorientated, Ricardo informed the user name and the password to them and also he communicated the hospital that they took Lipe to.

With the precise information, Lucca quickly accessed the camera’s archives and played the video from that night, advancing it until anything suspicious popped up on the screen. They all cheered once they saw perfectly a man’s face, the one who broke into Ricardo’s house. He, at first, cracked the door locks and then fast as possible ran to take the boy (already unconscious) from the car and place him inside the house. He was using a black suit and seemed to be very much nervous.

The next scene recorded was the man running back to the car to scape. When Ricardo appears on the porch, the man gets away. Juliana orders Alírio to zoom the image and try to get the car’s plaque, but it was too far away and too dark to have a clear view. Juls tried to search in her own memory where she had seen that man before, but nothing came to mind. She stepped outside and looked across the street; there were more cameras in the neighbors’ houses and also one coupled to the public light pole near Ricardo’s residence.    

“Alírio, call the expertise team and some agents from our intelligence. You will stay here and search each one of those cameras for that car plaque,” Juliana ordered, already planning her next steps.

“Yes ma’am, but we don’t have an official order of search and seizure to get into people’s houses… and it’s very late at night boss” Alirio thoughtful and a gentleman as usual replied.

“You knock at their doors and show your badge; the ones to cooperate with us - great, the ones that doesn’t - tomorrow morning you come back with the official document. Wake everyone up Alírio, it’s an urgent matter and I want that car plaque on my hands asap”

The man promptly complied to the orders and took his phone from his pocket to call the other agents. Juliana noticed Lucca quivering, distressed by seeing so much blood on the kitchen floor.

“Hey, you come with me!” Juls called him to reality.

“Where are we going boss?” he immediately made himself available.

“We’ll check the neighborhood! Come on, get into your car and drive around the south and east areas and I’ll look into the north and west. If you find anything too awkward, call me right away!”

“Roger that, boss!” both left, each in their respective cars looking for something neither of them knew exactly what.

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

The streets were pretty much empty due to the late hours. Juliana drove slowly around the blocks but nothing unusual caught her attention. Her eyes searched through the darkness for any sign of awkward activities or at least for some clues to find the suspect. Her heart posthaste speed up once her phone buzzed, Lucca was calling.

The agent asked Juliana to meet him in the east wing of the neighborhood, right in front of a drugstore. Juls without delay made her way to find Lucca, his car was parked but he wasn’t inside of it. She texted him to ask where exactly he was but he didn’t reply. Tapping her thumb impatiently on the steer wheel Juliana decided, after a couple minutes, to get off her car and go find him.

With her gun on fist, Juls walked carefully until reaching Lucca’s car. She confirmed that he wasn’t there, but then she noticed that its doors were unlocked and the keys were still in the ignition. ‘ _Fuck's sake!_ ’ she translated the preoccupation inside her chest into simple words. Suddenly, some far away rustling became louder and soon she perceived that it was coming from an alley across the street.

Softly approaching the place that she heard Lucca’s voice, Juls discerned that he was interacting with other male voices. She hide herself behind a dumpster to have a clear view of them and to prevent them of being aware of her presence there. Lucca was surrounded by four (very disturbed) men. They began to mock Lucca, calling him of very inappropriate names.

Juliana shot once towards the floor and they immediately turned around to see the revolver now aiming them.

“I am just going to warn you once: leave now before we kick your asses, or stay, and regret it!” Juliana firmly spoke, the four men took a few seconds to digest her words but soon enough they started laughing.

“You and this _maricón_ here will kick our asses? It’s four against two men, oh sorry, against two princesses” One of them defied, making the other three laugh even harder.

“Oh come on, don’t offend her like that! She’s not a princess, she's a _mothafucka queen!_ ” Lucca ironically smiled and nodded to Juliana as a sign to act.

“A seven nation army couldn't hold us back"32 Juls answered almost singing, she winked to Lucca to reassert her confidence.

Everything happened very fast; one of the four found courage to step forward and try to punch Juliana. She quickly immobilized him, only with arms and legs movements, throwing the unconscious man to the floor. “Next!” she waved to the other one, who were a bit luckier than his previous fella was, or at least he thought so.

He succeeded on punching Juls’ face violently making her nose bleed; he smiled after the 'achievement'. She shook her head and smiled back, that was the exact second which he recognized he was in so much trouble. Juliana ran towards him and kicked behind his knee; the man screamed in pain and before he could understand who turned off the lights, she hit him in the head making him faint away immediately.  

Lucca also had the other two to deal with. The first one reached his pocket and took an object out of it. “A switchblade, really? What a virile man you're!” Lucca made fun of him, and his reaction was madly try to stab the agent at all costs. Lucca lost his patience and will to have a fair fight when the man said: _‘where is brother right now eh? You can’t call him to help you, can you?’_

Without any other second of mercy, Lucca drew the revolver from his waistband and shot the man’s left foot. Juliana was surprised by his extreme brutal reaction but she didn’t say anything, at least not at that very moment in front of the miscreants.

The last man saw two of his colleagues on the floor knocked out by Juliana and the other bleeding because of the shot; in the speed of light, he quickly ran away. Juls walked towards the man on the floor, grabbed the handcuffs that were on her vest, and fastened one of his wrists to the iron pipe on the wall. “Stay there fucker, I’ll come back to you!” The man shivered head to toe, moaning in pain because of his foot.

“I’ll appreciate if you don’t make fun of me!” Lucca spoke while trying hard to smile and suppress ‘the shame’ for being surrounded by some stupid ‘civilians’. But he truly referred about him shooting the guy after losing his composure and end up acting so violently. Juliana got the ‘message’ and respected his request.

"Either you are too brave to face them by yourself and in an unknown territory or you're too stupid, but I'll let you define yourself. No judgments” Juls walked closer to him and smiled. His face also had some bruises and his shirt was ripped.

“They’re Sebastian’s men. I saw them talking to him and after our ‘friend’ left, I tried to approach the four. But…” he stopped, almost choking up.

“But what?” she encouraged him to speak.

“They confused me with someone else…” he bashfully replied.

“ _Que?_ I don’t get it… stop with the hint game, go straight to the point Lucca!”

“They thought I was my twin brother, Luan. Which is kind of impossible because he is dead” he explained without looking at Juliana’s eyes but she could see tears on his.

Juls cursed inside her head. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth; there are too many lives and histories on the line in this case. Juliana just understood that not only she has personal motives to fight against Alacran and his followers. The chain of people affected by the cartel is much bigger than imaginable.

“Why have you never told me about him?” She asked and Lucca shook his head. A few tears dropped from his eyes and he tried to wipe them off instantly. 

 _‘Well, I guess I never really asked’_ She answered to herself in her own mind, feeling guilty for being too focused on her own tragedies precluding her of somehow ‘detect’ her agents’ afflictions.

“Can we please don’t talk about it now? I’ll tell you everything, but not here. We’ve so many things happening and we still have to figure out a more urgent case!” he pointed to the man on the floor, who was listening the agents’ conversation.

Juliana nodded, she would surely have that talk with Lucca later at some point. But he was right, first they have to discover who was the man who broke into Ricardo’s house.

Both walked towards to the man, his eyes were red and his body twitching in pain. Juls knelt in front of him and asked his name, he denied answering and spitted on her face. At a slow pace, she wiped the saliva from her skin and ‘blessed’ him the widest smile as possible.

“Do you want to play tough? I love this game! Isn’t that true, Lucca?”

“Oh yes!” he laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And I’m pretty sure you won’t like it buddy, so I highly recommend you to play nice” Lucca went along, Juliana is a great strategist and he is sure that this psychology ‘pressure’ is much more effective than physical harm, at that moment leastwise.

“I’m not telling you anything. FUCK YOU!” the man shouted and Juliana understood that their 'conversation' would be a long one. She looked at the watch on her wrist to discern that it was already two in the morning.

“You’re making it harder to yourself,” she warned.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do bitch! We fucking rule this area and soon enough we’ll rule the neighborhood…”

“Everybody wants to rule the world but you’re humble for wanting to dominate the neighborhood… I value that” She made fun of him willing to make the man talk about what really mattered, but it just let him even more pissed off.

“You will be dead if my boss finds you here!” he shouted whereas swaying his body seeking to free himself from the handcuffs, to no avail.

“I’m so very scared of him! Lucca, can you see me shaking from there?” Juls asked, making her agent laugh hard after her irony.

Juliana realized that the man isn’t very chatty. They would have to use other strategies to make him talk.  

“Lucca, let’s take him” the man’s eyes almost popped out of his face, he instantly knew he was fucked. They walked the man to Lucca’s car, the agent would take him to the headquarter while Juliana would go quickly check on Ricardo and Lipe. The night was just about to begin. 

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

It was about four in the dawn when Juls arrived at the headquarter. Lucca had locked the man in the interrogation room while helping Alirio and the expertise team (even from distance) to identify the car’s plaque.

“Any updates?” Juliana spoke entering in the office, then she walked towards his table to place a cup of coffee in front of him.

“You’re an angel, thanks for the coffee!” he took a long sip on the golden liquid before talking about ‘business’.  “Alirio sent me a few other tapes from the neighbors’ houses, we still trying to get a better angle of the car. No much improvement so far, but we’ll get there”

“Okay! Did the man tell you anything?” Juls asked as she sat down and took her phone out of her pocket to see a text from Valentina on its screen.

“Nope. He just asked for water, of course, I gave him a bottle. I am a gentleman!” Lucca sarcastically smiled and looked at Juliana, who had a goofy face on. “I'll guess you’re that pleased for better reasons!?” He joked making her wake up from the trance.

“Well, I bring good news from the hospital!” She clearly changed the subject and Lucca just beamed. “Lipe wasn’t shot as Ricardo thought, he’d been stabbed; which isn’t any solace, but it’s much better than being shot (believe me, I know what I am talking about). Anyway, he just had his abdomen cut, and thankfully, none of his organs had been damaged. Lipe will be in observation for a few days because of the massive loss of blood, but he’ll recover soon”

“Glad to hear that! I’ll call Ricardo later, right after we interrogate the bastard waiting for us” Lucca spoke already standing up but Juls waved to him, ordering the man to remain there on his chair.

“I’ll interrogate him; you will continue the parallel work with Alirio. You're notably distressed and it won’t help us to have you in such state inside a small room” Juliana calmly explained.  

“I AM NOT DISTRESSED!” he shouted. Juliana didn’t reply, she just tilted her head and lifted her brows with an ‘I told you so’ expression on her face. “I’m distressed! _Perdon, es que_ …”

“It’s ok Lucca, we talk about it later. Now you focus on getting me that plaque and I’ll make that jerk tell me everything about his life”

Juls left Lucca’s office and went straight away to the interrogation room. There, the man was trapped on a chair with tape wrapped around his torso, arms, and legs. On the table in front of him, an open bottle of water. ‘ _Lucca knows how to be bad!_ ’ Juls shook her head while talking to herself.

The commandant sat in front of the guy, her hands circled around the bottle playing with the plastic. The man had hate in his eyes and Juliana loves interrogating antipathetic people, it is the best kind of inquiry; knowing which buttons to press, he would give any information in the world.

After a few minutes of pure silence between them, she offered him some water. He was completely scared and afraid of what that kindness would cost to him if he accepted it. 

“You don’t want the water? Are you Chuck Norris? Jack Chan or Claude Van Damme?” She asked seriously, but internally she was giggling. The man was almost passing out, he was in so much pain and so desperately craving for a drop of water. He just shook his head denying the proffer.

“Do you know why you are thirsty?” he lowered his eyes trying to avoid her intimidating stare. “I’ll tell you!” Juls stood up and stopped in front of the table, leaning back to rest her body.

“The shot you had on your foot made you lose a lot of blood, pal. This loss of blood makes your heart to speed up, trying to send hemoglobin to the rest of your body as fast as possible to replace the ones that are gone. The problem is, this only works for the first thirty minutes, after that (if you don’t have proper treatment as your case here) your body starts to lose energy until your heart can’t take it anymore. It goes for five hours maximum, and I’m sorry to say that you’ve wasted two while denying to simply talk to me. The first symptom of the malfunctioning of your organs is being thirsty; the next one will be loss of conscience. And then I ask you, is it worth to die just to save the skin of the same men that ran away and left you behind?”

The man didn't manifest himself, so Juliana had a swig of the water and licked her lips as if demonstrating satisfaction for consuming the liquid. It made him swallow the little saliva remained in his mouth.

“My name is Fabio. I’m just a pawn in this entire chess. As you said, I’m disposable…” he had tears in his eyes.

“If you help me, I’ll help you. I’ll make sure to reward you accordingly with the value of information you give me. You have my word”

“Words are worth nothing!” he angrily replied.

“You can trust me! And I'm afraid that you don’t have much more time to decide, so I advise you to choose between your life or protecting your cronies” She stood up and walked towards the door but he quickly begged her to stay.

“I’ll tell you everything I know about the corruption system in the local police and the cartel de la sierra, but you need to medicate me first! Word for word and we make a deal,” he proposed.

“Deal! I’ll be back with a painkiller, after you give me some information I’ll ask my agents to take you to a hospital”

“Okay!” he answered, a little less tensed.

As promised Juliana medicated the man and ‘sewed’ his skin as a talented professional clothes designer, just enough to stop the bleeding. Fabio spoke for long two hours; Lucca was permitted to enter in the interrogation room to listen to the man’s declarations. Fabio told to the two agents everything he knew about Sebastian and how the illicit system works; he also denounced many ‘missions’ they’ve done and the ones they’re about to do.

Fabio didn’t mention anything related to Lipe’s incident, he notably didn’t know about the matter. After all they’ve heard, Juliana just wanted to arrest Sebastian and make him rot in jail. However, she would have to use a little patience to wait for the appropriated moment to capture him and all his gang.

When Juliana and Lucca stepped out of the interrogation room, some other agents were already arriving at the headquarter to work. It was nearly seven in the morning and both were exhausted. She ordered a team to take Fabio to see a professional doctor and then lock him back after then. He would remain in custody without a release forecast, they needed to verify his information.

“I’ll head home to take a shower and eat something. I’ll be back as soon as possible Lucca, you’re in charge while I’m away. If you have any important news, you call me. If it is something that can wait until I’m back, don’t even text me. I need a few hours to sooth my mind before I return!”

“Okay boss. Understood!”

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

Juliana opened her apartment door and immediately was greeted by Luna jumping on her legs and wagging her tail like a propeller. Juls kissed her snout and just then remembered that her own nose was sore for being punched a few hours ago.

“Were you a good girl? Hm?” the brunette asked the dog while placing a few bags with breakfast on the kitchen counter. She then gave a treat to Luna, who much appreciated it.

Juliana speedily walked to her room to see Valentina laid down on her bed, sleeping. She leaned against the doorframe just to watch the peaceful scene for a few more seconds before waking her up. Carefully she sat on the edge of the bed and softly leaned to kiss Val’s forehead, making the woman instantly wake up after the warm touch.

“You stayed!” Juls contently whispered.

“You asked me to, so I did!” Val spoke yet with her eyes half opened, stretching her long arms above her head. The movement of her body made Juliana realize that the woman was only dressed with her shirt and panties under the blanket. ‘ _What a beautiful sight!_ ’ Juls' brain spoke for itself, making her automatically smile.

“I’ll quickly rinse my body and I’ll be back. Would you like to join me for breakfast today?”

“Yes, but tell me about Lipe first…” Valentina fully opened her blue eyes when she finally stared at Juls’ face.

“Am I that ugly?” Juliana joked, pretending to be offended by how scared Valentina was looking at her.

“What happened to your nose Juls? Why are you always bleeding? Jeez!” Val sat down to reach Juls face and caress it gently. “Your face is blue Juliana, have you been on a fight again?”  Valentina asked with so much concern as Juliana’s mother would do, the brunette laughed deeply.

“I am all right! Do you want to know about Lipe or not?” Smoothly Juliana changed the focus of Val’s concerns.

“Yeah sure”

Juls told Valentina about the boy’s health condition now that he’d been medicated and taken care of. The woman deeply breathed out in relief for the boy finally to be safe and with his father. In an automatic impulse, Val threw her arms around Juliana’s body to hug the woman, who gladly reciprocated the affectionate embrace.

Valentina was the first to pull her body back; her fingers run on the surface of Juliana’s bulletproof vest until reaching it’s zipper. With slow movements Val unzips it and helps Juliana to take it off, throwing the piece of garment on the floor next to the bed.

“What if we shower together to save some time? I mean, I’ll have to go to work in a couple hours but I really want to have time to eat breakfast with you” she kept taking Juliana’s clothes off while speaking, Juls just letting herself to be easily ‘manipulated’. “So… if we shower together, we’ll be able to enjoy that wonderful morning meal with much more time! What do you think?”

Juls eyes were fixed on Valentina’s pinky lips, unable to look anywhere else. Without air to create a sound and vocalize an answer, Juliana just captured Val’s lips on hers and led the way towards the bathroom. They had an ‘unfinished business’ from the previous night to urgently deal with.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted! Updated my two fics in less than three days... More than 5k of each chapter. Worth it? Damn yeah! Lol
> 
> 30 - Everybody wants to rule the world - Tears For Fears  
>  31 - Should I stay or should I go - The Clash  
>  32 - Seven nation army - The White Stripes
> 
> Now we are officially 5 chapters away from the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	17. Black Holes and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I thought I was a fool for no one. Oh baby, I'm a fool for you! You set my soul alight'

_(Black Holes and Revelations) 33_

How satisfying breakfast can be? It is not an overstatement when people say that it is the most import meal of the day.

Juliana and Valentina were taking it literally; a few rounds of degustation of their newer favorite flavors – one another. Exhausted bodies on bed. Pounding hearts inside chests. Utter happiness in shape of smiles.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk so soon!” Val spoke, pausing second to second to push some air back to her lungs.  Her chest in a frenetic rise and fall symbolized how heavy her respiration was after such intense physical activities.

“I am sure I won’t be able to think about anything else other than you so soon!” Juls replied turning her head to Valentina and smiling in the process. Val couldn’t control her own movements, and in seconds she was back on top of Juls’ body. They kissed as if the world was about to end at that very day, with an urge to give all of the self to the other and forever remain in there.

The enchant was only broken by the sound on Val’s phone. Eva was calling her and she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t listening to it. Valentina excused herself and answered the call as Juls dressed herself; a pantie and a shirt, enough to head to the kitchen and give the woman some privacy to talk to her sister. After a few minutes, Val appeared to Juliana’s sight already fully dressed, also wearing a pout in the corner of her mouth.

“I guess you’re the one running away without breakfast this time!” Juls teased, leaning her body on the kitchen counter. Val quickly made her way to her new favorite place on earth, Juliana’ arms. 

“What do you mean? We had an amazing banquet this morning, couldn’t be more satisfied….” Valentina pecked the brunette’s lips and automatically felt a smile take its form in between the kiss.

“Urgent matters?”

“Not that urgent, but I’ve gotta go. Eva is freaking out about the organization for my dad’s bday party”

“Oh!” Juls emphasized her reply with a synchronized frown of both brows.

“I don’t want to scare you but… would you like to come? I mean, I know we should take it slow but you can show up as a friend and…”

“Val!” Juliana softly interrupted her. The woman was so red that Juls felt bad for denying the offer, but she couldn’t just pretend to like Leon and celebrate his life when the man was responsible for Macario’s main sadness. Plus, she is investigating him (which Valentina doesn’t know and cannot know to do not compromise the case). The brunette had to be smart to don’t offend Valentina declining the kind invitation.

“I am very honored that you considered me to go to your father’s bday party but I won’t be able to attend. I’ve many things to do at work, the headquarter after yesterday’s happenings is busy and we still have to solve a few other issues. I can’t let Ricardo down, neither my other agents. I sincerely am so very glad that you already want me to mingle with your family, but I really have to work…”

“A true diplomat you are!” Valentina smiled widely, not able to feel dejected by the denial. “I understand your point, but I can only forgive you if you promise me you’re truly not going because of work and not because you hate my father!”     

Juls swallowed hard. Deep down she indeed hates Leon, but would it be suitable to confess it to Valentina?

“I’m charmed by his daughter. I don’t think that any other feeling could get in the way of that…” 

Juliana wasn’t lying, but neither saying the pure truth. However, it seemed to work for that moment. Valentina kissed her once again; when their lips connect, not a single doubt or bad feeling can bother them.

Val said goodbye at least four times before really leaving. Neither of them were willing to stay away from the other. The addiction of sharing the same air has become uncontrollable, almost unbearable.  

After Valentina crossed the door, Juls threw herself on the couch next to Luna. The brunette  was living the best moment of her life, undoubtedly. The dog placed its head on Juliana’s tight as if asking for some petting. With a huge grin on her face, Juls kissed Luna’s snout before start caressing her ears.

“Lunita, I think I am in love!” The woman confessed and Luna tilted her head as if paying attention to the words. “I AM SCREWED!” Juliana laughed not knowing exactly if by fear, excitement, happiness or despair.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Valentina quickly passed at home to shower, change into clean clothes, and to get her laptop and further work instruments before heading to the newsroom. Once she arrived there, all the heads would turn to admire her radiance as she walked through the hall to her office. The day couldn’t have started better. In less than half hour she’d already checked all unread emails, distributed the tasks of the day to her team, and ordered breakfast because she was starving to death.

The intern, Layla, announced herself before walking into the office with three take out bags and a tray with two cups on it. Eva didn’t take long to also enter in the room after noticing the intern going in with so much food.

“Gracias Layla! You saved me” Val thanked the girl with a huge smile, as bright as her blue eyes. The intern smiled as well in response, just before excusing herself out of the place to warrant to the Carvajal sisters space for intimacy.

“Are you going to feed every single employee today?” Eva asked a bit perplexed to see so many food.

Val began to take the food out of the bag and place it on top of her desk. Sausage biscuits, burritos, hash browns, an omelet and a bow with fruits salad. Then she took a sip of the iced caramel macchiato before biting a huge piece of the burrito.

“Are you served?” Val offered, yet chewing the food. Eva shook her head in disbelief.

“What is happening with you? I mean, you usually eat a lot, but that is insanely too much. I think I never saw you with so much appetite before!”

“Well, what can I say? Lately, I’ve been practicing some activities that are consuming my energy more than the usual… so I need to replace that intense calories burn accordingly” Val answered with a subtle mocking tone but Eva naively didn’t get it.

“Did you change your workout routine?” Val couldn’t hold the guffaw that formed on her throat after her sister’s question. “What? Valentina Carvajal Pineda, what’s happening?”

“If sex is a new kind of workout routine, then yeah, you can put it that way then…”

“HERMANITAAA! Nooo way… the cop?” Eva shouted, dramatically placing her hand over her chest.

“Hush Eva! You don’t need to scatter it to the four winds. Keep it down!”

“Okay, but you’re going to tell me everything! Dad will freak the shit out, you know that right?”

“I can tell you a few things, but not details. Forget it! And yes, I know dad will not like me dating a cop but you won’t open your big mouth yet. We’re taking things slowly and I want to make sure that we feel comfortable enough before telling people about our relation”

Eva had a surprised expression on her face, outlined by her wide blue eyes.       

“What?” Val questioned biting another piece of her food.

“You are in love! _Diosito, mi hermana está enamorada. La bebé de la familia creció!_ (God, my sister is enamored. The baby of the family grew up!)”

“Oh, _callate_!” Valentina laughed, she couldn’t deny. She’s in fact in love.  

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juls has never been so dumb in love before. She couldn’t stop smiling for a second while driving to work. Her mind traveled through the memories of them together, Valentina’s smell yet present in her senses.

Once she stepped into the headquarter elevator, she instantly felt a necessity to text Valentina to diminish the angst of missing her already. She wondered how stupid it could be, taking into account that she just had seen the woman in less than an hour ago.

 _< Been thinking about you!>34_     

She hit the send button before any self-doubt could stop her from declaring what she was really feeling. No regrets! Val answered her with a heart emoji and a < _me gustas! >,_ Juliana’s heart almost exploded. She wanted to reply but her body was too shaky to maintain her motor coordination.

“Boss… Glad you arrived!” Lucca shouted from the middle of the corridor once the elevator door opened. She stepped out, yet unable to think properly.  “I was just about to call you” Juls shook her thoughts to put her head back in place. 

“Does that mean you have important news for me?” Juliana hugged him after shoving her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

“Yes ma’am. We got the son of a bitch… or the identification at least!” Lucca answered excitedly, and in seconds, both headed to her office.

Alírio found a clear image of the SVU and its plaque. Once they searched for the owner, a surprise. The car wasn’t registered as a person’s property, but rather as a legal entity asset.  The company that owns it didn’t surprise Juliana: Carvajal group.

Juls remembered seeing that sequel of numbers and letters before, and instantly, she called Ricardo to question him about what she was almost sure of. The agent allowed her to go in his office and take the notes on his desk; there was the plaque he had run days ago when Juliana followed Alícia. It matched. The black SVU that gave a ride to Alícia was the same one used by the miscreant that hurt Lipe.

“Fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Juls couldn’t say anything else other than this as soon as she realized that the man works for Leon – _her in law?_ That surely would complicate things even more.

“Lucca, as we have an image of his face and we know who he works for, do you think it is possible to cross information to identify his name?”

“I don’t think so ma’am, I already did. I broke into the Carvajal’s system (not exactly broke as a hacker, I borrowed some information from their data base) and we have this” Lucca gave her a printed paper with the man’s profile, including a picture.

The man who broke into Ricardo’s house was identified as Ernesto Fuentes. 36 years old, Mexican citizen, no criminal records. He’s been a Carvajal’s employee for two years.

“We gotta go after him!” Lucca was more than ready to act, but Juliana had a better idea. 

“Is Fabio back from hospital?”

“Yes boss, he’s locked on our basement jail”

“Bring him up, I need to elucidate some details before we make our next move… There’s something in this story that smells as a trap”

Lucca obeyed her orders and promptly called the agents responsible for the basement jail to send the prisoner to their floor. Juls gathered about ten of her agents inside the interrogation room, plus Marina, Luna and Lucca. The idea was to put Fabio under pressure35, make him confess more things (if not by his own willing, be it for fear then).   

Once the man entered the room, he was escorted by two really strong men who made him sit on a chair. Juliana was in the center of the room, arms crossed, mad face, surrounded by her colleagues (all staring at him).     

“See all these people?” Juls asked and the man only agreed with his head, not sure of what was going to happen.

“You infuriated all of them by not telling everything you know… the problem, for you Fabio, is that I can’t help you if you don’t help me. I can’t control their anger if you omit important info from us!” Juliana was calm, the opposite of the man in front of her.

“I didn’t omit anything, I told you everything I know…” he tried to continue his lie, but Juls was sure he had more to tell.

“Okay then… I will let each one of them interrogate you. Just heads up, not all of them will be kind to you as I was! I’ll let you start Lucca, he is all yours…”

“NO! Please, don’t… I’ll tell you, what do you want to know? I swear to God, please I’ll tell it all!”     

Juliana smiled to Lucca, pleased with herself. She demanded all the other agents to leave. Only Luna, Lucca, and herself stayed in the room with the man. Lucca threw Ernesto’s picture on Fabio’s lap and his face instantly became pale.

“What do you have to tell about him? Is he familiar?” Lucca inquired, not willing to prolong the talk.

“Holy shit, they will kill me if I open my mouth!”

“Well, if you don’t, Luna use her mouth on you. I’m sure you won’t enjoy it…” Juls ironically smiled and Luna growled. The man shrunk every muscle of his body and his sweat started to run down his forehead.

“I want protection! I’ll tell you, but you must guarantee that you’ll protect me from them” he was shaking, legitimately horrified.

“You’re not in the place to bargain pal, much less ask for concessions!” Lucca lost his temper, ready to punch the man.

“Lucca, keep it cool!” Juliana yelled before he could do anything, and he stopped. “Fabio, you tell us everything you know this time, and I’ll help you. But this is your last chance, because I’m also losing my patience, and if I do… you’re screwed, in resume!”

“Ok ok… This is Ernesto... he’s ahh… hmm, fuck, they'll kill me for being a snitch!”

“Spit it out man, you’re running out of time!” Lucca was about to erupt, but the man decided to cooperate before it was too late for him. He knew he was fucked anyway.

“Ernesto is Sebastian’s snoop. He’s infiltrated in the Carvajal’s family to gather information, report activities, and monitor routines!” he beamed his head, but Juls told him to look up.

“Why is that, specifically?” She asked, moving forward until stopping centimeters away from him.   

“They plan to… fuck!” he paused, searching for courage to continue. “They’ll kidnap ‘the sun’ and make it rain, you know what I mean?”

“No, we don’t know what you mean. Clarify!” she replied, her firm voice mixed with concern.

“They want the richest man in Mexico, capture him to make the family pay a millionaire rescue, but in the end the idea is to create a supermassive black hole36. Kill Leon with a shot in his heart, not giving the chance for survival”.

“Why?” Lucca questioned, Juls was so surprised she couldn’t talk.

“Why not? That’s easy money… they tried to capture him that night during the circus thing, but his stupid daughter defended him. I was there you know, they’ve put me to work in something really important for the first time, but that bitch muddled our plan!” 

Juliana, without thinking twice, hit him in the face. Fabio fell hard against the ground, not sure which truck had passed over him.

“Keep it cool boss!” Lucca teased, and Juliana could only shake her head taking a deep breath. She placed the man back to his chair and held his face with vehemence.

“When will be the next attempt?”

“If I am right, tonight. It’s his birthday; the press, Mexico’s higher society, and his family probably will all be together. Perfect for some drama impact, don’t you think?!” Juls stepped back, looking at Lucca who was already thinking in what they could do.

She could only think about Valentina and her safety. Juliana disguises Leon, but he’s her girlfriend’s (girlfriend?) father.

“Last question for now, who are _they_ you’re talking about?” She questioned and the man smiled.

“ _They_ …?! They are Sebastian’s men, the Cartel de la Sierra, Alacran, and every single mercenary in Mexico City. They’re everywhere and they will come to you pretty soon!” he answered in a tone of defiance, as if he’d forgotten his current (not so fine) situation.

“Then, we must find them first!” Juliana countered and left the room followed by Luna and Lucca.

“What's up boss?” he asked, both already outside the door.

“We need a plan Lucca, we’ve to act fast. Gather the intelligence team and the ground operation personnel in the meeting room. I think I'm done nursing the patience37, it’s time to start dictating the rules. We’ll make the first move this time, catch them off guard”.

“YES! It was about time… let’s rock it!”

Lucca ran away too excited to follow her orders. Juliana had only Valentina in her mind; she grabbed her phone to text the woman, but decided not to. It was best to keep Val in the dark for now, at least until they could come up with a plan to prevent a tragedy for the Carvajal family.     

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was nearly six in the evening when Juliana checked her phone. Three lost calls and seven texts, all from Valentina. She didn’t unlock the screen to read it, Juls only felt her heart tightening inside her chest as time advanced. They had a plan, a dangerous, bold, completely _risky plan_. However, they did not have many options; either they would act as fast as possible to try to save Leon, or Sebastian’s men would capture him.

The departure time as settled to 7pm. Five Interpol cars, fifteen agents plus Juliana and Luna.

The headquarter main hall was filled by bulletproof vests, guns, munitions, ballistic shields, helmets, batons, radios, night vision goggles, and many other equipment. While all the other agents were filling their bodies with as much armaments as possible, Juls only dressed her vest, checked her revolver, made a ponytail, and placed her navy blue hat on her head (tightening it as much as possible).

“Boss, are you ok?” Marina sensed Juliana’s stress outcropping on her face.

“Yeah, just trying to focus!” She lied, of course, she was anxious. She just hoped Valentina could understand her reasons.

“All right, I’ll let you do your thing then…” The secretary smiled and Juls reattributed the kind gesture.

“Marina, just do me a favor. Whatever might happens tonight, promise me you’ll ask Fernando on a date!” She teased, to ease the tension.

“Nothing bad will happen tonight boss! And I already did it, we’ll have dinner tomorrow” Marina tapped Juls shoulder and walked away with a shy grin on her flushed face.         

Juliana then resumed her focus back to her agents. Luna also was wearing a vest, the golden Interpol symbol on it just contributed to emphasize her badass look. The dog also seemed to be preparing itself for the mission; she quietly sat by her partner, just observing the movements in the place.

After glancing at the wall clock and noticing that it was already six thirty, Juliana whistled as loud as she could to call the agents’ attention. They immediately quieted down and looked at her, everyone ready to comply the orders.

“We have an important mission. If anyone has any doubt about our plan, it’s the last chance to ask anything!”

She paused, slowly looking to each pair of eyes in front of her. No one said a word. Juliana detected some insecurity in some of them, maybe fear. It was time to put to use her eloquence.

“I cannot guarantee that nothing bad will happen to any of us, it’s beyond my powers to ensure such thing. However, I know that each of you are here for a bigger purpose. I’m here to make justice, fight for the ones that no longer can do it!” Juliana’s eyes watered, they all could see it.

Lucca felt his throat drying, her words made him think about his brother Luan. The young boy was murdered at the age of seventeen by some brutal and coward bullies. The group, three boys and one girl, beat Luan to death (completely cold blooded). The cause of such brutality? Homophobia. Lucca is assumedly homosexual since he was fifteen. His parents and his brother were very supportive but most of society isn’t. One day they were walking back from school and the ‘cool kids’, incentivized by the consumption of drugs, surrounded them in an alley. Luan, the stronger between the two, tried to defend his lil bro.

Following his brother’s commands, Lucca ran home to call for help but when he came back, it was too late. Luan’s body was there, on the cold floor, lifeless alone. Guilt consumed his heart for years, still do. His father made him promise to move on with his life, it wasn’t his fault. Lucca never overcame that trauma, so he joined the police as a manner to diminish his ‘blame’. He swore to arrest every single one of the group and he did. But, justice, ironically blind as it is, released three of the four miscreants for good behavior. 

He feels a few tears rolling down his face but he promptly wipes it away. Juliana notices it, so he nods at her as if telling his boss to keep going with her speech.

“I am sure, if each of you joined the law side it's because you believe it still possible to contribute for peace and order in this chaotic society. You wouldn’t be here if you’d lost hope in human kind. I didn’t, and that’s why I wake up every day and come to work. Here, I can do something good, I can make a difference to help the innocent and prevent the evil to spread. I want to know if I can count on you for that?!”

In unison, all the agents chanted the Interpol’s motto (first thing they learn during training at the academy).

“By that I understand I can trust a hundred percent in each of you here?! We don’t have any other traitors in this team, do we?”

The agents looked at one another, as if trying to find any suspect. Silence. Juliana nodded, giving the last chance to any deserter to walk away unharmed. 

“Great! Then complete the mission under any circumstances. We only open fire if they attack us. We protect the innocent and safeguard their lives. You have permission to shoot to kill if any Interpol agent is caught helping the enemy!”

The last phrase increased the tension in the room, but none of them dared to say anything. Juliana was decided, ready to operate the plan.

“We go together, and come back together. No one will be left behind, understood?!”

 _“Yes commandant!”_ They all shouted, again at the same time.

After that, the action. In seconds, they were all in the parking lot; cars ready, agents ready, Juliana’s heart not so ready. However, nothing ventured nothing gained; she’d have to risk to know how Val would react.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Leon’s driver opens the SVU door for him. He gets out of the vehicle and walks to the main entrance. The mansion seems quieter than usual. Leon is tired, he spent the afternoon playing golf with some other millionaire friends since Lucia, his wife, would be at work all day. She promised him to celebrate his bday during the weekend, he easily agreed to the idea.

He reaches to the door handle and pushes it open. Normally, the house entrance is very illuminated, differently to that night. There’s a quick rustle coming from inside, Leon tightens the hold to his golf bag while slowly stepping in. Once his body is completely inside, a deafening sound.

“SURPRISE!” 

The lights are turned on and people throw confetti on him. All his family and close friends are there. Balloons and red tulips (his favorite flowers) ornament the place. Thrilled, Leon hugs one by one. He kisses his wife and his three children very passionately, thanking them for the great surprise.       

“You all confabulated behind my back pretty well, I had no idea about this!” he states with a wide smile on his face.

“That’s the purpose of a _surprise_ party dad!” Val answers and all guests laugh at the comment.

“ _Te quiero mucho, sabes eso sí?_ (I love you very much, you know that right?)” He whispers in her ear while embracing her firmly between his arms.

“We love you too dad, very much!” She reciprocates the gesture.

“Now, go upstairs and take a shower. You’re sexy in this golf clothes but you have better outfits!” Lucia jokes and he only agrees.

Before Leon could head to his room, they heard a loud noise coming from the front yard. Silvina suddenly comes in, screaming while running to the living room.

“Mr. Leon!!!  _Dios padre_ , Mr. Leon!” she is completely frightened, shaking from head to toe.

“Where’s the fire Silvina?” he asks, mocking to make his guests laugh.      

“It’s not a fire, it’s your funeral!” A man shouts while entering in the house, pointing a gun machine at him.

People start yelling but they all swallow their screams as soon two shots are fired to the ceiling.   

“Silence and order!!!” Sebastian walks in with a pleased beam on his lips. “Take him!” he commands and Ernesto and two other men move toward Leon.

“No!” Lucia steps in front of him, as Valentina and Guille.     

The men push the two women abruptly to the side, Guillermo steps away, and Leon stays still, just waiting for his employee to lay a hand on him.

“Ernesto, are you really going to betray my family and I?” The man doesn’t look into his boss eyes, he only grabs him by the arm and pushes him forward.      

“ _No sea tonto!_ (Don’t be a fool!) Ernesto never served you Leon, _I’m_ his boss. And he has done a fine job for _The cause!”_

“The cause? Wait! Are you… Is this really necessary?” Guillermo asks quite confused. Everyone else looks at him, not understanding what he meant. “Who is in command of this? Do you know who am I?” the boy insists, with the most petulant tone on earth.

“I know exactly who you are boy, and I don’t give a flying fuck to it. Now shut your big mouth before I open a hole in your forehead!”

Guille instantly steps back, Leon only looked at him but didn’t say nothing.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell sounds. Sebastian holds Leon closer to him, pointing the revolver to his head. He tells Ernesto to open the door and pretend everything was fine. The two other men hide behind the door, guns in hand. Once the door opens, it all happens very fast.

“ _Hola, llegamos tarde a la fiesta?_ (Hi, are we late to the party?)” Lucca ironically asks, quickly immobilizing the man.

Before Sebastian’s men could do anything, the Interpol agents break into the house, coming in by the windows and back door. There are at least five guns pointed to Sebastian, from all angles. Juliana walks in and Valentina almost faints. She holds Eva's hand, smiling to her sister alleviated that the police prevented the men to harm her father.

“Drop it Sebastian, we don’t want to spill your blood tonight in front all those fancy people!” Lucca demands, but the corrupted cop does not give in.    

“Shoot me, whatever, but first I’ll kill the birthday man. Can you imagine tomorrow’s news? His own newspaper announcing his death in the same day as his birthday. Tragic, eh?! It will break selling records, I’m sure!” he teases, clearly scared but at the same time willing to risk his life.  

“No one dies tonight!” Juls speaks for the first time, her soft voice fills the place. “Drop the gun Sebastian, you don’t want to complicate your life even more” She advised, making the man swallow hard.

Slowly, he lowers his arm, freeing Leon. The latter runs toward his family completely scared. Juls orders Sebastian to kneel down, she then handcuffs him, and tell the other agents to do the same with Leon.

“Que? They broke into my house... what am I being arrested for?”

There’s surprise in all faces, especially Valentina’s, which Juliana tries to avoid.

 _“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law….”_ Juls almost chokes up when she recalls saying those same sentences to Valentina, in a complete _different_ occasion. She then looks at her, Val is confused, in shock. Juliana breaths deeply, and resumes her job.

_“You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have clarified them to you?”_

“Stop being ridiculous! You know I can afford an attorney and I will sue you for this” he replies her with much despise. “Take your dirty hands off me! Right the fucking now!!!” he yells at the two agents and spits on Juliana’s face.

“Papa!” Val yells, but it’s too late. 

Juliana’s blood boiled and without reasoning, she slaps him in the face. 

“You’re being arrested for attempted of murder and now also for authority disrespect…”

“What? This is bullshit!” he interrupts her and Renata (the family lawyer) tries to ease the tension but Leon keeps shouting.

“If it’s bullshit or not, you will have to prove your innocence in court. You’re coming with us!” Juliana nods to her agents to take Leon to the car, he tries to free himself but they aggressively push him to the patrol.

“Juls?” Valentina yells, crying as seeing her father being arrested.  Juliana doesn’t answer, neither looks at her. She tries to stay calm, or at least to control her furiousness while wiping Leon’s saliva from her face.

“Please commandant, you need to clarify this arrest before you take my client!” Renata is a great professional and Juliana much respects her for that.

“Ernesto Fuentes you’re under arrest for property invasion, attempt of kidnaping, and attempt of murder.  The latter crime applies to your client Miss Barranco, as Ernesto’s boss and owner of the SVU _plaque XSF - 13 - 35_ , Leon Carvajal is suspect of contributing/commanding the crime”

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Guille protests and Renata tells everyone to shut up.

“Which attempt of murder, could you please elucidate us Commandant Valdes?” The lawyer asks, Juliana has no option but answer.

“Ernesto is being arrested in flagrant. We’ve concrete proof that he was the miscreant to invade a property, throw a hurt teenager inside the property and try to scape. The car he used is a Carvajal’s Co. asset. So, the owner…”

“… responds equally to the law!” Renata completes, in agreement to Juliana.

“Yes Miss Barranco. If you feel comfortable, you are welcome to accompany your client to the headquarter in one of our cars!”

“I appreciate it, Commandant Valdes!”

“Renata, no! Are you insane to go with that woman?” Guille protests, barely crying.

“I ain’t going _with her_ Guillermo, I’m going with your father. Now put your shit together!”  she replies and he nods in silence.

While walking to the door Juliana looks at Sebastian, who is laughing hard because Leon is also being arrested, pleased as a happy child after winning a candy.

“Juliana!” Valentina yells again, madly loud. Juls stops, but she doesn’t turn around to face the woman. “You promised me!” She didn’t need to specify what she was referring to, Juls knew exactly what the woman meant.

“Valentina, I don’t want you talking with that _pendeja!_ ” Leon shouted.

“Watch your mouth old man, you’re being too disrespectful and it only worsens your case!” Lucca interfered, defending Juliana.

“Enough!” Juls shouted and everyone quitted the talk. “Take him and the others to the headquarter, we’re done here!”

Juliana and the agents walked out. When they were about to enter in the cars to leave, one of Sebastian's men succeeded in running away. The agents tried to capture him, but he was too fast and disappeared into some bushes. 

“Come on, let’s go! We catch him later, let’s move!” Juls ordered and they left immediately.

Valentina was so nervous that she jumped on her motorcycle without listening to Lucia’s and Eva’s pleads to cool off. The only thing they could do was to get in the car and follow her.    

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana remained silent all the way. Lucca tried to talk to her but she would only respond with nods and face expressions. As soon as they stepped into the headquarter, she took Leon and Renata to the meeting room (differently of Sebastian and the other men that were taken to the basement jail). The two didn’t understand why he also wasn’t taken to behind the bars instead, but soon they would.

Lucca also entered in the room and then closed the door. Luna sat by Juls side; the brunette undressed herself from the vest and wiped the sweat from her face. Juliana walked toward the man and took the handcuffs off his wrists.     

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable. We have much to talk!”

“What the hell…? Is this for real?” Leon was quite shocked.

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Juliana replied dryly. The patience she previously had, no longer existed inside her. 

Renata and Leon sat on facing Juliana and Lucca, the two agents stood purposefully side by side.

“You were a target. Cartel de la Sierra planned to kidnap you tonight and eventually kill you. We discovered their intents and we decided it was best to act before anything worse could happen. Ernesto is indeed under arrest for attempt of murder and you might have to attend interrogation because in fact you’re the SVU owner. However, this isn’t enough to arrest you” Juls spoke it up, all at once.

“Wait, was it a performance then?!” Renata questioned, not sure of what was really happening.

“Yes. Sebastian is military cop and he’s corrupted. He’s working with Alacran and you were part of his plan to raise some funds… they would kidnap you and ask for a lot of money to release you. Anyway, we decided to pretend we were arresting you, so you could be safe for now, buying you some time to find a way to disappear for a while. The news will spread quickly; the mercenaries and the cartel will think that now you’re an ‘unavailable source’. If you’re in jail, you’re no longer accessible for their attempts” she explained, her voice much calmer than instants before. 

“That’s why you didn’t even bother when one of the man ran away?!” Leon asked, softly laughing.

“Yes. It was part of our plan, intentionally let one of them scape to tell the others. Not only that you were arrested but Sebastian as well. It worked!” Lucca dryly answered.

“I’m sorry for spitting on your face!” Leon bashfully apologized to Juliana, who just puffed.

“No, you’re not!” Juliana replied; mad with all reasons to be.

Before he could try to say anything else, the four of them heard a loud noise coming from the hall. Juliana, didn’t need to open the door, it was Valentina’s voice. She was angry, shouting at the other agents who tried to calm her down. The brunette walked out and told her to lower her tone.

“Why, if I don’t stop shouting will you arrest me too?” Valentina defied and Juliana just tried to not take her words personally, the woman was upset and with nerves controlling her actions.

“Marina, can you please get a cup of water to Valentina?!” Juls spoke softly and her secretary was about to do what her boss had asked her, but Val said it wasn’t necessary.

“You lied to me Juliana, you’re only doing this to my father for pure revenge! You broke our pact!” Val accused the brunette, pointing fingers and swallowing her urge to cry.

“I didn’t break it, you did! By doubting my word, you are only showing me who is the one between us that can’t separate our private from professional life. Don’t you defy me in front of my agents, ever again! Mr. Nice Guy is safe and sound inside the meeting room; feel free to flatter him as much as you want!” Juls turned her back to Valentina and walked to her office. Only then, Val noticed her father and Renata standing by the room door.

No one dared to say a thing, neither the agents nor Leon and Renata. Valentina felt her throat drying and, in contrast, her eyes watering. It didn’t take much longer until Lucia and Eva arrived, only to be as lost as Alice in wonderland.

"Dad, are you ok?" Eva had the courage to finally say something and Leon only nodded, unable to form a sound with his mouth.

Lucca noticed the elevator red led sign showing its stop in the basement floor. He found it curious, since no orders had been directed to any agent from there.  

“Boss!” he shouted and Juls promptly looked at him. “You three go to the meeting room and lock yourselves there, NOW!”  He yelled to Valentina, Lucia, and Eva. The last two obeyed to him, Val didn’t.

“Boss…” he called again, this time getting his gun ready. Juls stepped out of her office and ran toward Valentina.

“Get into my office, right now!” She pushed the woman, but Val reluctantly denied.

“I’m sorry, Juls… please listen to me…”

“Not now Valentina, get into my….”

Before Juliana could complete the thought, the elevator door opened. Sebastian, three men, and one other agent were inside of it, all with machine guns in hands. In seconds, they started shooting.

Juls threw herself on top of Valentina, bringing both bodies immediately to the floor. She flipped one of the desks and held Val close to her behind it. The agents started shooting back against the criminals, and so did Juliana. She ordered Val to remain there and the woman obeyed this time.   

Lucca killed one of the men with a precise shot on his forehead, the other men were also put down, and Juls managed to put three bullets in Sebastian’s leg, making him fall. The agents who were nearer to the elevator ran to take the gun from Sebastian’s hands and handcuff him once more. Slowly, Juliana got up from behind the desk to make sure they wouldn’t be attacked again.  

“Clear!” One of her agents shouted.

Valentina was crying, in panic. Juliana knelt down and hugged her, with all the remaining strength she had in her body. The brunette kissed the woman’s forehead asking if she was ok. Val nodded and reciprocated the embrace.

“BOSS, MIERDA! JULIANA!” Lucca called, his voice filled with despair.

Juliana quickly walked to him, trying to verify if he was hurt or anything similar to that. With both hands on his head (one yet holding the hot revolver), he looked to the floor. Marina. There she was; her body twitching, soaked by her own blood.

“No no no… Marina, talk to me!” Juliana ran to the young woman, firmly holding her in her arms.  

“Hey boss, I think this probably will muddle my date tomorrow night. Can you please tell Fernando I’ll be a bit late?”  Marina tried to joke in between her coughs. Juls couldn’t stop crying.

“No Marina, you will be fine. HOLD ON38… WE NEED HELP PLEASE!!!” Juls shouts, people start running to call the paramedics in the building.

“It’s okay Juliana! It was a pleasure to be your friend!” She says, her voice getting lower as she speaks.

“Don’t do that, _por favor_ Marina! Hold on… please, just hold on!” The tears are uncontrollably falling from Juliana’s eyes; her arms and hands filled with the young woman’s blood. Marina held Juls’ hand tightly and tried to smile at her. Marina’s eyes closed.

The paramedics arrived to the floor, quickly trying to save her life. Juls had to step back to give room for them to work; she was completely oblivious, her body’s systems failing to respond. Her vision got dim, her brain wasn’t properly working, her heart in pieces.

Juliana could only wish it was just a nightmare, which soon enough she would wake up and none of that would have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 - Black Holes and Revelations - Muse  
>  34 - Thinking about you - Radiohead  
>  35 - Under pressure - Queen  
>  36 - Supermassive Black Hole - Muse  
>  37 - Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters  
>  38 - Everybody Hurts (Hold On) - R.E.M. 
> 
> _When your day is long and the night is yours alone_
> 
> _When you're sure you've had enough of this life_
> 
> _Well, hang on and don't let yourself go 'cause everybody cries_
> 
> _and everybody hurts sometimes_
> 
> _Sometimes everything is wrong_
> 
> _HOLD ON_
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	18. Drops of Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you try your best but you don't succeed  
> When you get what you want but not what you need  
> When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse  
> When the tears come streaming down your face  
> 'Cause you lose something you can't replace  
> Could it be worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey dear friends. Sit/lay down in a comfy position cause this chapter will require some time. And also, some TRUST! Please, trust me! Enjoy. ♡_

_(Drops of Jupiter) 39_

_Pain._ The strong physical sore inside her chest and the emotional torment inside her mind. _Disappointment._ Valentina’s words of cynicism towards her and an intense bitter taste forming in her mouth by the sorrow feeling consuming her cells. _Despair._ Her throat closed in, not leaving room to pass a tiny volume of air once the paramedic shook his head and looked at his watch.

_“Date and time of death…”_

Juliana only heard the first words. She felt her heart racing up, pressure quickly increasing inside her blood vessels. The anguish was so extreme that she felt as if her veins were about to pop; the pulse in her throat marking a pace, just about to explode as a ticking clock bomb initiating the last seconds of its countdown.

The room spins, or was she spinning? Juliana tries to find anything to hold onto and prevent herself from falling; so she finds a pair of arms, Val’s arms. The last thing she remembers is the intense blue in front of her, and then it all gets obscure.

\-- 🌧 --

_“Juli, I already told to do not use my pans as percussions! Next time I catch you using my frying pan to make it as a drum I’ll take those sticks away from you for good!” Lupe madly yells at (a not so sorry) Juliana, the young girl does her best to hold a guffaw._

_“But ma, those frying pans are perfect! They sound even better than real hi-hats!” Juliana replies in a mocking tone, knowing she is pushing her mother’s buttons too much. However, it’s a teenager characteristic: piss off the parents and have fun at its fullest._

_“Does it look like I know what on earth a hit-hat is?” Lupe is even angrier, her face red and her eyes widely staring at Juliana._

_“It’s not a hit-hat, is hi-hat. It’s a cymbal, like a plate” Juls erupts in a deeper laughter._

_“I don’t care what it is called. You’ve been warned! I’ll have to chat with Macario, he’s teaching you to be rebel as him, I don’t like that. NO MORE DRUMMING WITH MY PANS!” Lupe yells again before she leaves murmuring toward the kitchen. Juliana couldn’t stop laughing._

_Her mother had all reasons to be mad; Juls, by then_ , _had probably deformed an entire pan set while practicing her drumming skills on it. She in fact had ‘quick arms’, as Beltran and Macario would usually call her, but she had to improve her rhythm to stabilize her tempo. As she didn’t possess a drum set to rehearse, her mother's pans would do (improvise and adapt)._

_Juliana walks to her room and grabs her Walkman. She prepares the cassette tape and flips it to its B-side, the new rock band Pearl Jam had launched their album ‘Ten’ a few months ago. It was Juliana’s new addiction; she would listen to it at least five times a day. With her headphones on its maximum, she throws herself on her bed with a Rolling Stones Magazine in hands._

_On her ears, the song ‘Jeremy’ was dictating the rhythm of her feet movements following the drums pace. Juliana daydreamed about herself as being a rock star, playing for crowds, traveling the world to make people happy, spreading her passion for music to each corner of this planet.  She falls asleep without noticing so, only to keep dreaming._

_She wakes up with an excited Lupita telling her to get up. Without understanding, Juls follows her mother to the garage (yet half-asleep). Once she gets there, the brunette sees Macario and Panchito standing side by side with hu_ g _e smiles on their faces._

“C _hamaca! Buenos dias, come here!”_ _Macario hugs her as tight as possible and so she reattributes the gesture._

_“We have a surprise for you!” Panchito opens the garage door and Juliana almost passes out. Inside, there was a brand-new drums set._

_“Is that for me?” She asks with her shiny eyes, as bright constellations, totally stupefied._

_“It is! Happy birthday!” Macario opens his arms and an even bigger smile._

_“But… my birthday was five months ago!” She replies, not sure of what he meant._

_“Well, then consider this to the next one already. We’re just anticipating it!” he laughs, and everyone else too. “Now you stop damaging your mother’s pans, or she’ll kill both of us”_

_“You got it Chino!” Juls salutes Macario with a continence, he winks and largely smiles at his adorable girl._

_“But we’ll have to make a deal: you need to keep good grades in school!” Macario was happier than Juliana, as if they were both kids excited to play with new toys._

_“YES!!! Hell Yessss! Gracias gracias gracias… los amo!”_ _Juls kissed each of them with so much happiness, bouncing in excitement. She then runs to get her sticks for a first performance. It probably was the best day of her life._

\-- ⛅ --

Juliana opens her eyes but it all still very blurred. She’d passed out, the paramedics were all around her. She sits down and drinks a cup of water that one of the nurses offered her, and just then Juls remembers what had happened. Reality is a bitch.

The dream she just had (or the flashback) was something she hadn’t thought about for so long. Why couldn’t she just go back in time and live that day over again? A day she was just an innocent teenager, a dreamer - free of any pressure or worries.       

“Miss, are you ok?” A soft female voice asks her, Juliana only nods. How could she be _ok_ after losing her friend like that?

“I need to get out of here, please!” She begs and they help her to stand up.

“I can give you a ride…”

“NO… thank you!” Juls interrupts Valentina, not even looking at her. Val felt an urge to cry but she prevented herself from doing so.   

“I’ll take you from here. Come with me now!40” Lucca took her in his arms and led the way out. Luna followed them and in instants, the three were inside Juls’ car. “Where to boss?”

“Take me anywhere, I don't care”41

As Lucca drove, Juliana’s tears streamed down her face fiercely. _‘It’s my fault’_ she kept repeating it inside her mind. She looks at her hands, arms, and shirt to see blood. Guilty dominates her as she remembers the last talk she had with Marina.

_“Nothing bad will happen tonight boss!”_

Life is not what we _expect_ of it!

Juliana bursted into tears; some screams of a deep despair, hands shaking, heartbroken.  Lucca pulled over to hold her in a fraternal embrace, also crying.

“It’s my fault, Lucca! My fault” She managed to say while crying on his shoulder.

“I know exactly how you feel!” he could’ve said a thousand things, but it wasn’t the proper time. Lucca indeed knew how Juliana was feeling; for so long he also felt impotent for not being able to do anything to save his brother life, still do. The pain for losing someone you care right in front of you cannot be measured, explained, nor judged by anyone else.  

“I’ll take you to your parents’ place! How about that?” he proposed and she just nodded, not able to think, to speak, neither to breath properly. 

It was a silent ride after that. Juliana tried to swallow her pain; Luna sensed the sad vibe and just laid quietly in the back seat. Lucca was also completely wrecked, but he had to be strong for Juliana. She would need him more than ever. 

Once they arrived, Lucca explained to Juls’ parents what had happened. Lupe and Panchito naturally cried with their daughter, taking care of her, loving her. The agent had to go back to the headquarter; as Juliana wasn’t able to command the place, he would have to assume the task. Though, all he wanted was to curl up in bed and cry as a baby too.

Juliana only fell asleep after drinking almost half liter of chamomile tea and a sleeping pill. Her mind was busy, tormented to the hilt.

\-- 🌧 --

_“Juliiiii… JULIANAAAA!”_

_Lupita tried to take her daughter from her ‘trance’ for the fifth time only that evening. Since Macario presented Juliana with the drum set, a couple days behind, she doesn’t do anything else other than playing the damn instrument. Lupe's almost going crazy because of the noise. Juls is (without a doubt) really good, a natural. But, the incessant pounding is making her mother’s head ache._

_“POR DIOOOOOSSSS, YAAA JULIIII!” Lupita tries again, but Juliana had headphones on and her eyes closed as she moved her body and head accordingly to the rhythm of her beatings._

_After losing all patience, Lupe takes a sandal off her foot and throws it at her daughter, perfectly aimed (mother’s precision)._

_“Ay Ma!” Juls finally stops the drumming, just to rub her forehead to ease the ache of such impact._

_“Enough for today mija…”_

_“Just a few more minutes and…”_

_“JULIANA VALDES, ENOUGH! Shower now!!!” Lupe points her index finger to her and Juls knows that if she doesn’t obey it would be only worse for her own sake._

_Lupe thanks heavens for the silence as she finishes preparing dinner. That evening, Macario and Panchito joined the two for the night meal. Macario seemed distressed, distant. But Juliana kept her worries to herself, the three of them never talked about ‘adults subjects’ in front of her, anyway._

_They kept eating and talking about the Aerosmith gig coming to Mexico City. Panchito and Macario were planning to take Juliana to her very first rock show, but Lupita was reluctant about it._

_“She is just a kid, it’s not a place for girls at her age!”_

_“But she will be with us Lupe, I promise I’ll take care of her” Panchito tried, winking to the young girl, who was expectantly hopeful that her mother would allow her to go to the gig._

_“I don’t know…” Lupita kept her uncertainty._

_“Esa chamaca is very responsible Lupe, more than Francisco and I together. She’s a good girl, she deserves it. Her grades are great, she helps you at home… and above all, you know my reasons to want to take her with us. It’s my way to say thank you for her saving my life. I was so lost, without her I wouldn’t be brave enough to face my depression!” Macario spoke with tears in his eyes, and everyone felt the impact of his words._

_“Okay, you know how to convince me. But, you’ll have to swear for your lives that you two will keep my daughter away from drugs and alcohol!”_

_“Promise!” The three spoke in unison, they all laughed. Juli kissed her mother’s face so many times that Lupe could only be as happy as the young brunette._

_The happy moment was only interrupted by a loud knock on the front door._

_“Are you waiting for someone Lupe?” Macario asked, notably concerned._

_“No…” She answered already looking at Panchito; Juliana caught their eyes silent talk but she had no idea what was happening._

_“Juliana, go to your room!” Macario commanded._

_“Que? Porque?”_

_“Go to your room now and only leave once I tell you to do so, do you hear me?!” he demanded, this time more vehemently with his firm bass tone of voice. She promptly obeyed._

_After a few minutes, Juliana could hear loud voices screaming sharply at one another - Macario’s voice and Rafael’s voice._

_Juls really wanted to be a good girl and stay in her room, but her heart always guided her actions. She steps out and sees him. Drunk, high, pointing a gun towards her mother and Panchito (both hugging one another)._

_“NO!” Juliana runs and, unexpectedly, she throws her body on top of Rafael. The man falls, so does the revolver from his hand. Macario jumps over him, pushing Juliana abruptly to the side (trying to protect her). Her body lands a few meters away, her eyes follow each movement both men do. Macario succeeds on hitting his face multiple times, yelling at him._

_“I told you to never come back! You chose the other side, now you stay away from us. You stay away from her!” Macario throws the man’s body against the ground, stops the punches, and then releases him. Rafael seemed to be beaten, completely dominated._

_“What did I tell you about staying in your room chamaca?” he asks her, a bit annoyed for Juliana’s disobedience._

_“Perdon Chino, I’m sorry!” she cries and he walks to her._

_Before he could hug Juliana, Rafael stands up, yet dizzy by the hits but again with the gun on fist._

_“She’s not your daughter Macario, she never will be!” Rafael madly shouts._

_“Te odio con todo mi corazón (I hate you with all my heart)! You are disgusting, loathsome, repulsive… I HATE YOU!” Juliana yells at Rafael, who didn’t expect such words._

_“Congrats Macario and Lupita, you finally triumphed over me! You two made this, she hates me because you taught her to!” he cries, hatred transformed into tears rolling down his red eyes._

_“No, you did it Rafa… You did it, and no one else!” Lupe replies, yet scared but not intimidated._

_“YOU DID, AND NOW YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!” Rafael places his index finger on the trigger aiming at Lupita. He then pushes it._

_Juliana couldn’t quite understand what just happened. It seemed like time had stopped for a while. After the awful sound, she could only see Macario’s chest gushing blood. He jumped in front of Lupe to save her life. Rafael couldn’t believe it, he was astonished, frozen._

_“NO! Macario…No!!!” juliana desperately cries._

\-- ⛅ --

“NOOO!” 

Juliana screams out and quickly sits in bed. She was dreaming, again, more like having a flashback while sleeping. With her shaky hands, she rubs her face and back of the neck. Sweat is all over her skin. The shirt she’s wearing was so wet that it seemed like she just had run a marathon. Panchito rushes to find her; he sparingly enters in the room, sits on bed by her side and kisses her cheeks.

“Are you ok hija?”

“Yes Pancho…I just… had a nightmare!” She measures the words before releasing them. For years, they have not spoken about that subject, just as if they had buried the past permanently.       

“Would you like some water?” he asks, with legit concern.

She accepts the offer and drinks a cup of water in a swig, all liquid down her throat in seconds. Panchito offers her more and she takes it. Two, three, four cups of water. Juls felt the necessity to cease the dry sensation in her throat, not that she was dehydrated or something alike, but her body was arid as an empty and scalding desert – burning her organs and cells.

“What time is it?” She asks, yet vertiginous.

“Hm, almost six at night” he answers, apprehension modulating his tone. “You slept the whole day, well… you were in bed the whole day!”

“Que? What you mean?” Juliana was utterly confused, a horrible headache wasn’t helping anything either.

Panchito was about to explain to her that she was constantly having nightmares, screaming, scared, in pain. Juls passed most of the time fighting against something that neither him or Lupe could see, but deep down they knew the source of such suffering.

“ _Juli, mija! Como te sientes_ (how are you feeling)?” Lupe gets into the room before Panchito could say anything.

“As if a tank had passed over me, back and forth!” She replies ironically, not sure yet if the past hours were only nightmares or if any of it was real.

“You needed to rest, I’m glad you could ‘sleep’ for hours… you seem too distressed Juli!” Lupita caresses her hair softly, Juls leans to the comfortable touch.

“For how long have I been asleep?”

Panchito and Lupe exchange uncertain glances, but Juls insists to know.

“Almost an entire day. After Lucca left, you took a shower and your mom and I decided to give you a sleeping pill so you could ease a little. It seems its effect joined your tiredness, knocking you out, so you’ve been laid in bed since” her stepfather replies and instantly bows his head down to deviate her stare.

It was real. Juliana just had the confirmation that Marina was indeed… tears form in her eyes again and inevitably she starts crying, loud as a baby.  Luckily, that baby had both her parents close to solace her.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After Juliana had left the headquarter, Valentina joined her family to resonate what they would do next. They had to hide Leon, (they needed to) because his life was at an eminent risk. Eva had the idea to take him to The Valle, where they owned a house in very small city kilometers away from the capital. It would a perfect place to conceal while the dust could settle.

Lucia decided that she would go with Leon, so they called a taxicab to do not rise any suspicions. They quickly left; Eva would be in charge of gathering some clothes and sending it to them later on. Renata decided to go home, she was very scared after all that happened. Eva accompanied her, equally stressed.

Valentina opted for staying. She would wait for Lucca to come back and update her about Juliana. She _needed_ to know about Juls; where she was taken to, who was taking care of her, and how she was feeling after such tragedy. Val waited for almost one hour, until Lucca finally arrived.

“Miss Carvajal, why are you still in here?” he inquiries. Lucca’s eyes are notably red, he obviously was crying.  All the agents were quieter than the usual, the headquarter had a painful silence in the air.

“I’m sorry for your loss! I really am… Marina was such a good person; she always treated me so well! Please accept my condolences and consider myself available to help in anything you might need!” She spoke to him in a very soft manner, he hesitated for a second or two, but after a while, he hugged her. Lucca also needed to be solaced, he was suffering as much as everyone else.

“Gracias Miss Carvajal, I much appreciate it!” he stepped back, searching for any strength left inside his heart to carry on. 

“ _Por favor_ , call me Valentina. Could you tell me how Juliana is? I am… _really_ concerned!”

Lucca saw truth in her eyes, care, and love.

“She’s with her parents Valentina. Juliana is a tough person, but she is only human. This loss will wreck her for some time; however, I’m sure she will recover. She’ll need help, she’ll need you!” he replied, holding Val’s hand.

“Juliana lost her confidence in me and I’m the only one to blame for that. I just wish I could be there for her right now, it’s all I wanted!” Val confesses between tears, Lucca embraces her once again.

“You aren’t there physically but you are in her heart! Trust me; Juliana cares about you as much you do for her. Just be patient and give her some time to heal. Meanwhile, take care of yourself ok?!”

“Ok! Thank you…” Valentina always liked him, but after that moment, she likes him even more.

“You’re welcome. Now, go home and rest. I need to excuse myself because there’s much to do in here. I need to call Marina’s family, and that certainly, won’t be easy to do”.

“I’m being serious Lucca, if you need my help you can count on me. Be it as a journalist or as a friend!” Val wrote her cell number on a paper and handed to him before leaving.     

Valentina drove home not even knowing how she managed to pay attention to the traffic. Her mind only had space for Juliana and how the brunette felt disappointed after Val’s stupid scene. Valentina felt her heart aching just for imagining how much Juls was suffering at that night, after losing a friend in such a brutal way and also because she’d screwed things up between them.  

Once she got home, Val called Sergio and told him everything that happened. He advised her to remain calm and try to get some sleep (which was almost impossible, Valentina was sure that she would spend all night wide awaken).

The next morning, Sergio appeared at Val’s apartment. They decided to visit Juliana, but it had to be both of them at once, that way, maybe and just maybe, Juls would accept to talk to Valentina.

The two friends arrived at the Valdes’ residence a few minutes past ten in the morning, but Juls was asleep. They talked to Lupe and Panchito for a while, making themselves accessible to help at any moment. Juliana’s parents thanked the two for the kindness and for the care about their daughter. The only thing Valentina wanted was to hug Juliana and beg for forgiveness, but she would have to use a little patience whereas Juls could regain strength and energy after the tragedy.

Sergio accompanied Valentina to the newsroom after the quick visit; even though she didn’t have the humor to work, Val was the editor responsible for the political issues, meaning that she would have to prepare (or at least approve) an article about the occurred.

Mateo was out of town for an overseas congress, so Eva and Valentina would be in charge to keep the news circulating. Eva was more like the boss figure, there just to make sure that the employees were truly working; Val was the one to really command the editing, the online posting, and all other important matters.

After a few hours, Valentina felt herself dizzy and unable to continue the tasks. She was anxious to know about Juliana and also about her father. Lucia and Leon had called to say they’ve arrived well at The Valle house the past day, but after that, no more news.

“Eva, I’ll go home. I need to breathe!”

“Ok Val! I’ll call if papa or Lucia update their current status. Make sure you rest ok? You seem very distressed!” Eva was truly concerned, even sweet (a rarity).

Val only had energy to nod with her head, unable to dedicate her focus to anything other than thinking about Juliana. Surprisingly, Lucca called her. The agent kindly let her know about the time that Marina's funeral service would happen; he also told her that Juliana would might need her presence there for support. Val thanked the man and called Sergio, he promptly made his way to accompany Valentina to the cemetery.    

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Panchito and Lupita took Juliana and Luna to their apartment so the brunette could shower and change clothes before Marina’s funeral service. As she wasn’t in a fine emotional state to drive, her stepfather did it for her.

Lupe fed Luna while Juls made herself ready, the dog was as despondent as her owner, without appetite and so denying food (something unimaginable in normal circumstances). Panchito advised his wife to do not insist, and just let Luna eat once she'd feel the necessity to. In a rush, Luna ran to Juls’ room; she wouldn’t leave her side not even for a second. Juliana was crying once the dog entered in the room, so she promptly jumped on bed to lick her face trying to cheer her up. The brunette felt the love, the loyalty, and even nostalgia by Luna’s gentle act. Marina was the one to connect them, she is the reason for Juls to have Luna in her life (and she couldn’t be more grateful).

After kissing and hugging Luna for long minutes, Juls stood up and walked toward the mirror. There she saw her black shady eyes, highlighted by blue bruises around her nose and cheekbones. She swallowed her pain, dried her tears, took a deep breath, and swore to herself to be strong. She dressed herself simply; jeans pants, black shirt and jacket, sneakers, a hat and a pair of sunglasses to disguise the signs of her suffering on her face.

Juliana and Luna sat side by side on the backseat as Panchito drove them to the cemetery. Once they arrived, Juls asked her parents to leave her alone inside the car for a few instants, she had to gather the remaining strength inside her body before facing her agents, Marina’s family, and especially Fernando. Panchito handed the car keys to her so she could lock it once she felt ready to join them.

Valentina saw Panchito and Guadalupe greeting Lucca at a certain distance so she instantly walked to near them, Sergio followed.   

“How are you, son?  Taking care of yourself?” Lupe asked the man, naturally being an owl mother who worries about everyone.

“I’m ok Señora Guadalupe, thank you! How’s Juliana?”  Lucca was truly concerned. 

“She’s not so well but she’ll be. My daughter is tough, she doesn’t break easily…” Lupe replied and Lucca agreed with her comment. “Where are Marina’s parents, I would like to talk to them!” Lucca pointed to the wretched couple embracing one another near the casket. 

“Valentina! Sergio!” Lupe kissed each of them in the cheeks before walking away.

“Hey guys, good to see you here! Juli will appreciate your presence!” Panchito affirmed while hugging the two.

“Where’s she by the way?” Sergio asked what Val also so wanted to know.

“Inside the car at the parking lot, she needed some time…”

Valentina didn’t even waited for him to finish and ran to find Juliana. Once she did, Val’s heart almost stopped by witnessing the saddest of the scenes. Juls was sobbing, unable to cease. Luna was watching her, unsure of how to behave.

The woman decided to approach, slowly knocking at the car window to reveal her presence without scaring Juliana. The brunette tried to wipe her incessant tears whereas she unlocked the door without saying a word. Val took the hint as an invitation, so she opened it and entered in the car to do some company to Juliana and maybe comfort her.

Juliana stared at nowhere specifically for a few seconds and Valentina was frozen in place, waiting for the consent to say something or to touch Juls as she so wanted.

“It’s my fault!” Juls spoke with a choked voice, as if the words were asphyxiating her.

Valentina leaned and pulled Juliana in a tight hug, trying to draw the pain from her body and substitute it with love. Juls felt it, because she embraced Valentina back with much need. They remained quiet in each other’s arms for minutes, until Val pulled away.

“Look at me…” Juliana tried to keep her gaze down avoiding the connection of their eyes, but Valentina held her head in between her soft hands and called Juls again.

“Juliana, _mirame!_ ” and so she did.  “It is NOT your fault! Did you hear me? Not your fault!”

Juliana could only cry in Valentina’s arms. They stayed there, in silence, for a few other minutes. Val would kiss and caress Juliana’s hair, succeeding in calming the brunette down at least for a little while.

“ _Oye_ , I’m sorry to intrude…” Sergio spoke from the outside, Val and Juls separated their bodies quickly. “…but the burial is about to start. I’m sure you’d like to be there Juli!” he completed and Juliana nodded.

Sergio hugged Juliana after she got out of the car, and then the four of them walked to listen to the priest’s words and to give a final goodbye to Marina. Val knotted her fingers to Juliana’s, staying by her side the entire ceremony. She was glad that Juliana didn’t push her away; they surely would have a lot to talk, but just for accepting her company, Juls demonstrated to Val that they could overcome anything together.

The agents made a tribute for Marina; all dressed in Interpol’s official uniform, saluting their dear colleague. One of them began to play the song _“Into My Arms”_ by Nick Cave42 in the trumpet – Marina’s father request. One at a time, people started to place white roses on top of the closed coffin covered by the Mexican flag. As the instrument continued to sound, the lyrics perfectly formed inside Juliana’s head, and tears streamed down her face.

_I don't believe in an interventionist God_

_But I know, darling, that you do_

_But if I did I would kneel down and ask Him_

_Not to intervene when it came to you_

 

Juls couldn't bear the weight of her own body over her weak legs, so as an involuntary act she fell down, hitting both knees on the ground. Valentina tried to hold her, crouching by her side.

 

_And I don't believe in the existence of angels_

_But if I did I would summon them together_

_And ask them to watch over you_

          

Melody became melancholy, it filled the place mixing with the crying sounds and Juliana couldn’t take it anymore. She did the best she could to stand up and kiss a white rose to place it on top of the coffin. She whispered a ‘ _I’m sorry’_ and mentally hugged Marina for one last time. Then she ran away as fast as she could, not giving a chance to Valentina or anyone else to follow her. Not even Luna could keep up with her speed.

Juliana jumped in her car and left, she wasn’t reasoning. The only thing she wanted was to make the pain inside her chest to go away, or at least, diminish for a while.  

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was half past eleven in the night and Juliana was yet in a local pub drinking her ass off. It was the first bar she found, the only place she could just cry and nobody would even ask her why or judge her about the crying. Juls has never been a big fan of alcohol, due to its power over a person’s mind and consequently behavior, but she was desperate and desperate people do not think in consequences.

She had already drank a few more than seven cups of Johnny Walker, and ‘surprisingly’, it didn’t help to prevent the anguish tormenting her heart. 

“Pass me a bottle, Mr Jones”43   she yelled at the bartender, who obeyed after saying that his name wasn’t Jones, but Juls only laughed.

“Your name… _hic_ … is Jones tonight! Your face looks like your name is Jones, you should consider on changing… _hic_ …. your name!” She replies him belching a horrible breath of alcohol. The old man only nods, not even caring about whatever she wants to call him, he’s just interested in the money and she was consuming expensive drinks, so Jones was fine to him.

Juliana was totally dizzy, not able to see her own palm clearly. She stood up and walked over to some men around a table playing cards, equally drunk.

“You know what? I am a sinner… no no no… better – _I am cursed!_ Everyone around me suffers, it’s like I attract disgrace to people’s life!”

The men just looked at her and then resumed their activities, not even paying attention to her speech. Juls bounced side to side trying to keep her equilibrium, which made some of them laugh.

“ _Oye muñeca_ (hey doll), you should head home. This is not a place for fragile women like you!” 

“Fragile? _No jodas!_ (don’t fuck with me)” She replied before taking another swig of the whisky straight from the bottle. 

“What did you say? Are you defying me?” he stood up; mad for no reason, drunk as fuck.

“I’m not dude, I’m just telling you my story… thanks for not listening though!” She put her thumb up and then turned around to walk away but he yelled before she could move.

“This is not a place for confessions senorita, wrong establishment. You should look for a church instead, maybe the priest will enjoy listening to your bullshit. Here we sit, play cards, drink and pass out. No talking. _So, fuck off!!!!!”_ An expletive and five exclamation marks.   

 _A church_. The mention made her laugh. Juliana never believed in God; she never had faith in anything that couldn’t be proven by science, or that could not be touchable, materialized in facts and explained by logic. After a few seconds of internal debate, she nodded. Maybe she should try it, she’d nothing to lose.

“Thanks for the talk _caballeros_ (gentlemen), and thanks Mr. Jones – you’re such a good guy!” She winked and left without paying (and without realizing it so). Juls didn’t have her wallet with her, nor her cellphone, neither the badge and gun. Nothing. Only the car keys and her traumas.

Outside in the street, her car was parked right in front the bar. She really appreciated it for not having to walk to find the vehicle. Juliana accidentally let her keys drop before she could unlock the door to get in. She bent to catch it, laughing of her own clumsiness.

“ _Chamaca!_ ”   

Juls, pretty damn quick, stood up to search for whom would be calling her. No one around. She searched, with fast body movements, all her surroundings but not a single soul. _Soul_ , would it be possible? She shook her head and got into the vehicle.

Juliana drove above the speed limit, with a bottle of whisky on the passenger seat, no seatbelt fastened, and completely groggy. She remembered that at downtown there was a church, _Iglesia de Jesus Maria_ (Jesus Mary Church), which her mother used to visit. It wouldn't be a bad idea after all, maybe she could have a face to face with famous ‘JC’. In a matter of minutes, she arrived.

The front door was obviously locked ('cause of the late hours), but she managed to enter jumping in by the side window. Inside it was pitch dark, the only glare visible to her sight was deep further the place. Juls hesitated for a few instants, however, she never lacked courage thus she would not chicken out.  

She slowly walked towards the light; it was a candle burning in front of the altar. She looked back, the window was still open and the street noises would assure her that she had a way out, just in case.

Not sure if the alcohol effect prevailed upon her disbelief or if she finally was attempting to listen to her mother’s pleads to raise the white flag between her and God, Juliana stood there with arms wide open44 \- facing the crucified Jesus image.     

“ _Aquí estoy_ (I’m here!) … where are you?” She angrily inquires; tears of rage fill her eyes.

Juliana uses some moment to think, maybe she was doing it the wrong way. Before acting, she reasonates if she’d look like as a fool, but screw it, she had to try. Hesitatingly, Juls does exactly what she’d seen her mother do so many times.

“I never pray, but tonight I’m on my knees!”45 She states while looking to the image, as if waiting for some answer. “I don’t know what I'm supposed to do after this…”

_“Speak with your heart!”_

A male voice echoes and she jumps out of fright. Juliana tries to identify who was talking, or where did the voice come from, but only to do not succeed in finding so.

“This is sick… I’m drunk and my discernment has been impaired…” She tries to find logic to her ‘hallucination’, as if her own mind was tricking her.  

_“If you want answers, all you have to do is ask!”_

The voice sounds again, in the same calm and controlled tone. Juliana looks around, but it’s too dark to see anything. Her heart races up, _was it god talking to her?_ She laughs, of nervousness and doubt.

“I’m out of here!” She states while standing up to leave, however, something inside of herself encourages her to say what she’d been holding for so long. She stares at the image once again and deeply breathes in and out before speaking.

“All right JC! I doubt you exist but with the turn of recent events, I’ll give you a try… Come on Almighty, omnipresent and omniscient being, creator of universe and human kind… can you please tell me where were you all this fucking time?” She shouts, her voice echoes through the place. Then, there’s silence, almost maddening silence.  

“Aren’t all of us your children? So WHY some of us have to suffer more than others? WHY so many have their life sacrificed, dying by hunger, poverty, sickness, unfairly murdered? WHY you don’t protect your good sheeps, you just watch them languish and deteriorate in injustice… show up, your coward! Tell me _WHY_ you allowed Marina to die when she was a good person; why Luccas’ brother wasn’t blessed by your compassion if all he wanted was to do was to protect his sibling; where were you when a teen got stabbed and his father prayed for your mercy to watch over him; and _why did you abandon me when I cried and begged you to let Macario live?”_

After screaming the last question, Juls fell against the ground. She was sobbing, unable to control her feelings. Her heart experienced a fusion of grudge, disgust, grief, sadness, regret, and - an unforeseen - relief. She finally had let out all the rage she’d accumulated for years.    

“Have you ever cared about it? About _me?_ ” She whispered, yet laid on the floor in a fetal position. The reply took time, but it came.

_“You’re focusing only on the darkness. You should try to focus in the light instead; you’ll find out that love is in the details!”_

She then gets up and wipes her tears. Juliana was not sure of what those words supposed to mean, only increasing the torment in her mind. Juls then tries to focus in the candle if front of the altar, so she narrows her eyes as if trying to adjust her vision to better see the image in front of her. Juliana then realizes that there’s a figure, probably Mary, kissing Jesus bloody foot attached to the cross

Whether believing in it or not, she couldn’t deny it was a beautiful scene. It was _love_ , even amid the suffering – the ones who truly love us (and we love back) are never alone. The words made sense, but she was too reluctant to actually consider she indeed just ‘chatted’ with Jesus… she starts laughing, unable to stop.    

“You should focus on doing something for the ones who truly have faith in  you and are good hearted, but no… you just watch them struggle. You know what? Fuck you! I’m done here…”

Rage takes control of her once more; her pain is too strong and it's such an ‘old friend’ to easily be overcome like that. She jumped the window back to the street and entered into her car. Juliana wanted to regard that dialogue as true, but it was too insane to be real.

She drives for a while, laughing of her previous ‘experience’. Juls reaches the whisky bottle and drinks the liquid as if it were water, thirsty for more and more. It doesn’t take too long until it’s over. She murmurs in annoyance for running out of her numbing beverage, throwing the empty bottle in the backseat while muttering a few swearwords.    

As she stops in a red traffic light, Juls notices in the car’s panel clock that it’s 2:22 am. She lets out a loud puff after deciding it was too late at night to ‘respect’ traffic rules – no one was out in the streets at that time anyway. Her feet hit the gas pedal and so the car moves forward. _‘You should try to focus in the light’_ , she mocks just to be surprised by life’s irony.

An intense and blinding flash of light only grows stronger at her direction, too quick to permit a reaction. A truck wrecks the side of her car. The last thing she could _expect_ was being ‘hit by such luminosity’.

Sometimes life can be a _Divine Comedy._

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The deafening buzz inside her ears made her wake up, sore all over her body and especially in her head. Juliana tried to open her eyes but the brightness of the place was only contributing to her migraine.

“ _Chamaca!_ You look terrible…” A very familiar voice softly invades her ears. She could only be mistaken, it wasn’t possible… unless…

“Macario?” She fully opens her eyes to see him smiling at her. His neat moustache outlining his upper lips and his yellow teeth. “Chino? Is that… no way! Is that you?”

Juliana stands up, not even caring about the pain. She hugs and kisses him multiple times, he reciprocates the gestures.      

“ _Te extrañé tanto, tanto!_ (I missed you so much, so much!)” Juliana confesses while she cries.

“ _Yo también chamaca, yo también!_ (Me too!) _”_   He replies kissing her hair and embracing her tighter.

They avail each other’s presence for long minutes, not willing to let go. Juliana’s happiness is only interrupted by an obvious thought; if she was with Macario it could only mean that she was _dead_. Her eyes got wider and she felt some anxiety take over her.

“I must confess that you are a surprising person! What an entrance… more exciting than a rock gig!” he states, in a serious manner.

“So, I’m dead indeed!?” She bows her head, a bit disappointed but not startled.

“Well, let’s say that you’ve crossed some lines (literally). Sometimes breaking the rules is not the smartest of choices, though it’s exciting. What would be life without a little drama, eh?” he replies in a mocking tone, making Juliana laugh. His eyes instantly shine, as if telling that he missed the sound of her laughter.   

“At least we got to see each other again!” Juls stated, half-happy and half-sad. She’s more than glad to see Macario, but she’s also sorry for her mother, Panchito, Luna, Sergio, and _Valentina_. Thinking that she and Val could have a better ending made her almost cry.

“In fact, _you_ got to see me again. I never left your side, I’ve been always watching you!” he clarifies and it is so heartwarming that Juls could only smile in response. “Come, I want to show you around!” he throws his long arm around her back and both walk together.

Juliana admires the place and observes every detail around. Curiosity is all over her face and Macario giggles as he watches her expressions.

They were in what Juliana thinks that is a species of a camp; a vast and peaceful place with some kids playing around, a few people at a distance playing some instruments and chanting along, a beautiful garden filled with roses of all colors, animals running free by a lake, and an yellow and bright sun amid some clouds in the bluest sky that she’d ever seen.

Her astonished look encourages Macario to smile, he was quietly beholding the beautiful woman Juliana has turned into. He tilts his head and a tear drops, she then notices his stare.

“Que?” she asks with a huge smile.

“I’m proud of you!” he simply replies.

“How come you say that? I failed”.

“Juliana, you are amazing but sometimes you’re too dumb!”  Macario laughs hard after Juls’ reaction. “Don’t be too hard on yourself like that! You’re not the final judger” he completes, this time without joking.

“And who is? The God that abandoned you?” She inquiries, mad as she could be.

“ _¡Caramba!_ You really hate the Man, don’t you?” and he’s back to the mockery.

Juls doesn’t answer aloud but internally she justifies that it wasn’t precisely hate, it was more like a revolt after witnessing so many injustices and good people dying.

“Listen, I’m not telling you to believe him or not. That’s particular to each person and it’s your free will to decide in where/who you put your faith on. What I meant to say is that you don’t have to always have the final statement of what went right or wrong. You might try hard to control the outcomes, but most of the things in life are totally out of our domain and desire. Remember when I made you promise me not to be an expectant person?”

“Yes, I do! And that’s what I’ve been trying to do but…”

“No you are not!” he interrupts her.

“ _Que? Como no?_ Of course I am…” Juliana is confused and not sure where that talk would lead them to.

“When I made you promise me to do not live under expectancy I didn’t mean you to not believe in anything. Expectations are attempts to predict the future, to suppose. This is like a poison, which kills people slowly day after day when they realize that only trying to predict is not enough to make it happen. This is the opposite of believing.” He pauses to make sure she understands his point, and once she nods he continues.

“To believe, Juliana, is to accept something as true, it’s what moves us forward. It’s as if you deposit your hopes and wishes in this tiny fulcrum of light, and then once you put some trust on it,  it becomes energy - capable to ignite indestructible flames”.

Juls thinks for a few minutes. Silently digesting his words, it made sense on her head.

“So, you’re telling me that playing the lottery for example isn’t expecting, it’s believing?!” he instantly laughs at the simplicity of her question.

“NO, that’s stupidity at maximum level! We all know how the system utilizes lottery game as an instrument to collect money of people. It’s a disguised way to make the rich richer and the poor poorer, but giving the impression that everyone has equal chances to win, to be the lucky one”.

Juliana also laughs this time. “I got it all wrong, didn’t I?” Bashfully, she comments.

“Not all… You’ve done a very fine participation on earth so far! You just are too stubborn sometimes, once you put something inside that head is hard to tell you otherwise. You inherited that from Lupe, for sure!”

They both laughed, just for knowing that if Lupita were around to hear Macario saying that, she would be pissed off. Juls felt a bit down for thinking about her mother; she wished to have said ‘I love you’ to her mother more often, hugged and kissed Panchito and Lupe also with more frequency, and maybe to have thrown herself into life without hesitating too much – just for fearing the unknown. It was too late to regret the not done.

Macario suggested to Juliana to walk closer to the group playing instruments, and without a doubt, she accepted. Their tune was perfect, an amazing harmony. Juls didn’t know the lyrics neither the melody, but she enjoyed the great feeling it brought to her heart. Both stood there contemplating the art until Juls felt an urge to kill a curiosity.

“Chino, can I ask something?” he nodded. “Why are you wearing black jeans and an AC/DC shirt... people wouldn’t supposed to wear white clothes in heaven?”

Macario cracks up, Juliana is such an amazing person. He truly missed her, with all his heart.  

“ _Ay chamaca, eres única_ (you are unique)!” he kisses her forehead and explains. “Well, this is not _my heaven_ … I’m here visiting. My idea of heaven is where I get to hang out with all the famous rock guys that have already passed”.

“No way, are you serious?” She asks excitedly.

“Yeah, I’ve met Elvis, Jimi Hendrix, the awesome Kurt Cobain (such a wonderful and talented kid by the way), Bon Scott, and even Fred Mercury!” he states proudly.

“ _Shut-up!_ I can’t believe it, that’s awesome….” She pauses to think for a while then returns to the present moment. “What about Michael Jackson, is he around?”

“Well, that actually is an enigma. He'd never been seen around here, at least I’ve never heard anyone saying that he’d shown up!” he replies and both laugh.

Juls giggles just for thinking that maybe some conspiracies and theories about his 'fake' death might be true and he is just hiding somewhere on earth still.  

The two enjoy their time together, talking about many subjects trying to suppress so many years far away from the other. It’s after a few hours that Juliana notices a waterfall at some distance. The view isn’t quite clear, but it certainly is a waterfall and there's a rainbow over it.

“Chino, can we walk over there?” She points and he smiles, agreeing with the proposal. As they get closer to the place, her vision becomes even more unclear. It’s fuzzy and somehow perturbing.

“What’s that? Why I cannot see it explicitly?”  She inquiries.

“Because this is the future. We cannot predict or see the future, we can only live it. Expectancy doesn’t work, remember?” he smiles, pride showing on his eyes.

“I don’t think I understand it very well, Macario! How can it be future if we’re dead?”

“Well, only one of us is dead. Do the math!”

Juliana’s eyes wide and she loses her voice for some instants. _Could it be possible? Was she hallucinating or dreaming while in coma?_ She questions herself.  

 

_Always somewhere_

_Miss you where I've been_

_I'll be back to love you again_

He sings to her as he did before dying. Juliana perfectly recalled the scenes of him on the floor, her head over his bloody soaked chest, him holding her neck and singing before eternally closing his eyes. 

“I’ll fulfill my promise to you, I’ll always be close. As long as you keep me in your heart, I’ll be forever with you!” he says while holding her face with both his hands. She hugs him with all her love and affection. “Now, fulfill your promise to live the present moment as best as you can. You’ll never change what’s been and gone, so stop crying your heart out.46”

"Chino…?”

“ _Chamaca, mi Juli_ … I’m so proud of you! You are a wonderful woman with a beautiful heart. We can’t change the past but we can build a promising future. It all depends on what you do now. Don’t waste your chances, and _trust the process!”_ Macario hugs her and kisses her hair affectionately as he used to do when she was younger.

“That’s all very weird!” She confesses afterwards some silence.

“But you are a weirdo, always been!” he ironically replies and she agrees.

"So…” she can’t contain her curiosity again. “If this is not _your heaven_ and I am not dead, who’s heaven it is then?”

He smiles, but not surprised by her perspicacity. Juliana is a very special being, one of a kind. Macario points to a woman, far away from them. She's standing in front of a garden with many white roses, then after a while she brightly smiles and salutes Juliana.

“Wait… Chino, is that … Marina?” Macario hugs her for one last time and unexpectedly pushes her into the waterfall.

“Que? Chino?” Juls tries to swim back but the water’s force defeats her intents. She drowns, the water blocking her respiratory system. Juliana debates herself until she hears a voice.

_"Miss, wake up! Miss… are you ok?”_

She sits up, desperately pushing air to her lungs. Juliana rubs her eyes to be able to identify where she is. In front of her, there’s an elderly man completely concerned and curious. She’d never seen him before.

“Miss, are you ok? _Santo Dios bendito_ , I thought you were dead!” he says.

“Where am I?” She questions, completely startled.

“You’re inside the church; don’t you remember anything from last night? You were madly shouting towards the altar, I tried to talk with you so you could calm down but it only infuriated you even more. You passed out and I didn’t know what to do, so I just let you sleep and wait until the sunrise to wake you up… I tried to awake you many times but you wouldn’t respond, so I thought about throwing some water on your face, and it worked… please don’t be mad!”

“Wait, you were the one answering my questions then?!” She asks, laughing hard whereas drying her face with the towel he kindly offered her.

“Si, you were too distressed and drunk… are you ok now hija?” he gently helps her to stand up.

"I’ll be sir… I will be fine!” she replies with a sympathetic and truthful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wished to have the opportunity to spend a few more minutes with a special person you lost contact with, just to sit and talk for at least once more? Yeah...  
>  Anyway, thanks for reading (ALWAYS) and trusting me! ♡
> 
> 39 - Drops of Jupter - Train  
>  40 - Come with me now - Kongos  
>  41 - There Is a Light That Never Goes Out - The Smiths  
>  42 - Into My Arms -Nick Cave  
>  43 - Mr. Jones - Counting Crows  
>  44 - With arms wide open - Creed  
>  45 - Bitter sweet symphony -The Verve  
>  46 - Stop crying your heart out - Oasis
> 
> _'Believe in me 'Cause I don't believe in anything And I wanna be someone to believe'_


	19. A brave new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: description of violence

_(A brave new world)_

Lupita and Panchito were wretched after the funeral for witnessing Juliana so broken. The last time they’d seen their daughter in so much pain was when they lost Macario.  Valentina gave them and Luna a ride, as Juliana had left with the car. They were all worried about her; she was notably troubled, and surely driving in such state couldn’t be safe. 

They went to Juls’ place to check if she had made her way back to the apartment, but as soon as they stepped in, there was no sign of Juliana. Lupe’s heart instantly yelled that something was wrong. Panchito tried to remain rational, maybe Juls could have gone to their house instead. Promptly, Sergio offered himself to take them there so they could check it, and so they did.

Val thought it would be better if someone could wait in Juliana’s apartment just in case if she arrived home. They all agreed it was a good idea and so Lupita allowed her to stay with Luna there. They exchanged phone numbers, that way the first one to have any news about Juliana’s location and condition could call the other. Lupe and Panchito didn’t know for sure what kind of relation Valentina and Juliana had, but they could see in the woman’s eyes that she deeply cares about their daughter. Panchito gave her the apartment keys and a hug before leaving.

Fifteen minutes after they left, they called Valentina to say that Juls wasn’t at their house either. At that moment, Val also felt her heart clenching inside her chest. The scene of Juliana running away from the cemetery came to her mind; she couldn’t help but instantly feel tense.

Sergio made his way to the Interpol’s headquarter to verify if Juliana was there, but she wasn’t; Lucca and Alírio promised to notify them forthwith if she ever appeared to the building. After checking all the prospective places Juls could go to and not finding her at any of them, the remaining option was to sit down and wait until Juliana decided to show up. The man joined Valentina at Juls’ apartment, so both could make each other some company while waiting.

The hours passed and not a single sign of Juliana. Val was at the verge of experiencing an anxiety attack; her legs bouncing up and down continuously were driving Sergio crazy.

“Vale, can you please stop it?!” he asked her politely, yet a bit annoyed.

“ _Ay, perdón_ Sergio! I just can’t help it. I am worried; it’s been almost five hours since she left… what if I drive around the city? Maybe I can find her and…”

“Valentina, breathe!” he interrupted her uncontrollable talking, placing both his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re concerned about her, but Juli is a badass. She can take care of herself just fine!” he tried to hide his own preoccupations in order to help the woman lessen her stress; otherwise, she could collapse.

“She’s tough but she’s still only human! She’s suffering… and pain can bend anyone's knees” her eyes watered, and Sergio had to agree. “Not mentioning that she’s probably heartbroken too, and that’s on me!” Val ended up saying it aloud, unintentionally.

“Wait what? I know you two have a crush on each other, but are you just implying that my two friends are already dating and none of them didn’t even bother to tell me about it?!” he asked, feigning disappointment. His drama made Valentina laugh, rubbing her fingers over her nose and eyes in order to hide some embarrassment.

“Okay, you’ll tell me all about it right now!” he moved closer to her on the couch but Luna growled at him for being _too_ close. “This dog fucking hates me! She doesn’t like when I’m near Juliana, now I can’t be nearby Valentina either?” he asked directing his words to Luna, who kept growling and slowly stepping towards him.

“It’s ok girl. Sergio is our friend!” Valentina said and Luna instantly relaxed. She jumped on the couch, in between the two, as if protecting her from his attempts.

“Fine, I’ll stay away from the girls! I promise” he got up and moved to sit on the other side; Luna eased her behavior right away, laying her head on Val’s thigh but her attentive eyes were still on him. Both laughed, the dog has a really incredible personality.

“You’re the captain of the ship, aren’t you Lunita!?” he tried to pet her but Luna deviated her head from his intents. Valentina couldn't hold a loud guffaw after such scene. Sergio almost couldn’t believe it, but he also laughed.

The interaction with Luna was useful to distract them a little, at least for some moments. Val told him about the last events between her and Juliana, and he just understood why Valentina was present at the headquarter when the tragedy happened to Marina. They kept talking for a couple other hours, until Sergio fell asleep on the couch. Val couldn’t sleep, her heart was too afflicted to do so. She looked at her phone and her battery was about to die, only 7% left. She wondered if she could find Juls’ charger, so she walked to the brunette's room.

As soon as Valentina entered the bedroom, she had flashbacks of their moments. Her pulse increased its pace just for remembering how good she felt in Juliana’s arms; not only about the amazing sexual connection they have, but mostly the natural affinity their hearts share (even though their start was quite difficult). She smiled at the thought while approaching a desk in the corner of the large room. On top of it, there were a few pictures Valentina hadn’t noticed before.

In one of the pics, younger Juliana was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a rock band. Her face features didn’t changed too much through the years, she only became prettier. The other picture that captured Val’s attention was Juliana with her parents, all three brightly smiling, happy and proud. It was Juls’ police graduation ceremony.

The blue eyes kept lingering through the photos until it froze on a specific one. Juliana, Marina, and ex-commandant Mr. Foster. By Juliana’s clothes, it was taken in her first day. Valentina perfectly remembers that outfit, ‘ _those navy-blue pencil pants highlighted her curves perfectly!_ ’, she recalled her reaction when she first saw Juliana. Val laughed of herself for being such a naughty girl, but no shame on it, Juliana elicits that on her and there is nothing she can do about it.

She stepped closer to see the picture; Juliana’s smile was radiant, and so was Marina’s. The two had their arms around each other’s backs, and Mr. Foster by their side, smiling with one eye closed (as if blinking) and doing a continence. Notably, the well-humored environment was present that day.  

An automatic smile sets on Valentina’s lips. Seeing Juliana that happy brought to her body a happy sensation as well, unexplainable but it all made sense – she's definitely _in love_. Val looked at the pic one last time, and then she noticed something she hadn’t ever before: Mr. Foster has a tattoo on his forearm.

As he was doing the continence gesture, his suit’s sleeve went up showing the tattoo slightly. It wasn’t completely visible, but it was a funny detail that Valentina hadn’t observed even though she worked around him for almost two years. She always admired his professionalism and his ethical behavior toward the press, but she couldn’t deny that she judged him as being extremely boring sometimes. He appeared to be those kind of intellectual nerds, living only for work. The tattoo (that seemed to be a piece of a dragon tail) only confirmed that our pre-conceived thoughts about people usually are wrong. Then Juliana’s words came to her mind and she repeated it aloud: _‘life isn’t what we expect from it’._

Valentina laughed and decided it was enough ‘stalking’, plus, she urgently needed a charger. It wasn't very difficult, all she had to do was to open the desk drawer to find it. She plugged the phone on the power outlet and made her way back to the living room to see Luna and Sergio sleeping side by side on the couch this time.   

She walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water. The refrigerator clock showed it was twenty minutes past three in the morning, and yet, zero news about Juliana. After drinking the refreshing liquid, Val headed back to the living room; she couldn't do anything else but wait. So, Valentina sat on the couch and her tiredness defeated her intents to remain awaken. She dozes off profoundly, only to wake up hours later with the sound of the front door shutting.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Juliana’s heart was yet too hurt but she needed to recompose herself and move on. After that crazy (almost extraordinary) experience she had at night, she rethought about a few things while driving back home. Even though she was absolutely proud of herself and of everything she achieved until then, maybe her way of envisaging life was _a little inflexible_.  Okay, a little no, very inflexible.

For years, Juliana’s been living only on rational calculations and probabilities. The problem with this is that people are not only made of logic; her feelings have been put aside, hidden somewhere deep inside of her. Valentina was right when she asked _'who took the magic away from you, Juliana?'_ Somehow, any kind of magic, fantasy, dreams, died inside of her a long time ago (same day as Macario was murdered).

The bullet that crossed his chest not only took away his life, but also and foremost her capacity to trust people. If all the beings naturally tend to be bad and everyone lies, what’s the purpose of believing? Why put her heart at risk for self-centered and wicked people?  

She decided to make a stop before going home. Juls parked her car in front of the police animal’s shelter, she had to breathe and put her thoughts together before returning. Maybe talking to Fernando would help. Juls knocked on the door and waited for quite long minutes. The sunrays touched her skin softly, she took a deep breath and she closed her eyes to refill her energies. Juliana feels a breeze softly kissing her skin, it refreshes her face and she chills for feeling an icy sensation on her spine. She looks up to quickly admire the early morning blue sky, as she hears footsteps sounds approaching. 

“Who is it?” Fernando’s husky voice echoes from behind the closed door.

“It’s Juliana”. She answered but no response from him. Complete silence. “Juliana Valdés” She tried again and this time a loud bang from inside made her jump in fright. She quickly steps away from the entrance in an act of pure reflex, and then he opens the door.

“What do you want?” he asks. His eyes were very red, Juliana couldn’t tell if because of his crying or because of how drunk he seemed to be. She wasn’t judging him, she also tried to forget reality with alcohol in the previous night. 

“Can we talk?” It was all she could offer. He ironically laughed and suddenly stopped. Without saying a word, he walked away and left the door open, she understood it as a hint to enter.

As soon as Juliana walked further the place, she realized that the animals were all out from their cages. Eagles and other birds flying through the shelter; dogs, hamsters, cats, ducks and some rabbits all running around without limitation. She then noticed many empty beer bottles spread on the floor and a horrible stink of human and animals’ excrements.  

Fernando was staring at her with an angry expression, his hands over his waist, feet taping the floor anxiously, and tears forming on his eyes. Juliana swallowed the few remaining saliva she had available in her mouth.

“How are you?” She naively asked and he roughly replied.

“Oh I am doing wonderful! How about you, killer?” he shouted and Juliana didn’t see that one coming.

“ _Que?_ ” Juliana’s confusion made him anger. He ran towards her and pressed her against the wall.

“You, killed the love of my life!” Fernando punched her face once, twice, three times. Juliana could react, but didn’t. She felt as if she deserved it, so Juliana allowed him to hurt her physically, because emotionally she was already mangled.  “React! Come on… REACT, YOU COWARD!” he shouted on her face, crying hard. Juliana didn’t move an inch, tears also falling from her eyes merged with the blood running from her nose down to her mouth. The bitter regret protruded the salty taste of her bloody tears.

Fernando fell to the ground; his crying was so thunderous as the pain inside his chest. Juliana knelt down and tried to embrace him, but he stood up and pushed her.

“I'm sorry, Fernando! I really am so sorry.” Juliana tried, but no words could be able to demonstrate to him how guilty she was feeling for losing Marina.

“No you are not! You’re just another killer using a police uniform. Marina thought you were different, you know… she told me one day that you would change things in this city, this country.” His words made her shiver entirely. Her legs became so weak that she could fall. “But that was Marina: a romantic, optimistic and goodhearted person. She’d never focus on people’s bad side, and unfortunately it blinded her.” He spoke with a softer tone, but still sobbing.

Juliana didn’t know what to say. She just wished things could’ve been different, that life could be easier to live… however, we can’t control everything. That’s humanity biggest frustration, not being able to change outcomes (and Juliana was completely frustrated at that moment).

“I should’ve told her sooner…” he confessed, more to himself. “I’ve been so oblivious to everything my whole life, now I feel like I’m dead but I’m aware of each detail.”

“I know how you’re feeling Fernando. Believe me, I also lost someone I deeply cared about!” Juliana spoke with her heart, maybe the man would perceive how much she was sad too.

“ _Deeply cared about…_ I _loved_ Marina, still do, and forever will. Though I was too stupid to not tell her for years, it’s undeniable how much she was the only woman I ever adored”. He replied in a whisper, blaming himself for all the time lost. “It doesn’t matter now. She’s gone!” he completed.

“Fernando, I know words aren’t enough to help healing, but I promise I’ll do my best to make the ones responsible for her death to pay”.

“Yeah?” he asked with much sarcasm. “Then, let me help you!” he walked to her and took Juliana’s hand, guiding her through the place. She didn’t understand what he meant but yet followed him. “Get in!” he ordered her to enter in a cage, she shook her head unsure of what he was implying. 

“Fernando, _que_ …”

“You killed her, Juliana Valdes. Then lock yourself behind the bars and make justice!”

“I didn’t kill her. Fernando, I wasn’t able to prevent her from being shot, and I know that’s on me. But I didn’t do it on purpose, I am not a killer…” Juliana felt so much agony that words weren’t coming out right.

“No? Are you sure?” he defied her and Juls didn’t know what else to say. Fernando took his cellphone out of his pocket and unlocked it. After a few seconds, he hands it to Juliana and she understands right away why he was so disturbed.

A tabloid named ‘ _Los_ _Vigilantes_ ’ posted a briefing about what happened at the headquarter. The online post specified that the bullet that killed Marina was fired from an Interpol’s gun. The title was: _‘Another victim of the legalized killers: one more innocent person dies by the State’s bullets._

Juliana’s blood boiled. It was a lie, _a fucking lie._ Sebastian’s men killed Marina, not the police. Who could believe in such untruth? Well, it seemed that Fernando was giving them credit.    

“Fernando, _oye bien_ (listen to me)! This is not the truth. We were exchanging fire with the criminals and a stray bullet hit Marina… we would never harm her, it’s absurdity to even consider that we would do such thing and…”

“ENOUGH! Don’t want to hear you. You are full of crap, liar!!!” he screamed while taking his phone from her hand and throwing it to the ground. The echo was so loud that the animals got scared and so began running, barking, snarling, quacking, screeching, and squeaking. It all was very loud, Juliana felt dizzy for so much noise and buzzing at the same time.

“I won’t enclosure them anymore, they are free now. Humans are the only animals who should be kept inside cages. We are incapable to live in society, not worthy of liberty”. He shouted and Juliana couldn’t handle so much pain anymore. She had to get out of there.  

“Don’t torture yourself Fernando. That hate won’t fix anything, it will consume you and tear you apart. Trust me, I know what I am saying” Juliana advised him and turned around to find her way back to the exit.   

“Marina once told me love would save us. But how can that be, look what love gave us… A world full of killing, and blood-spilling!”47 He yelled before she left. “But don’t be fooled, I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I’ll make justice, whatever it takes!”

Juliana looked at him for one last time and saw herself years ago. Blinded by hate, destroyed by pain. She reaches the street, closes the door, and leans her body against her car. The oxygen was gradually returning to her lungs. 

 _Juliana never felt so lost. S_ he realized that her convictions and beliefs were hurting her; transforming her in a bitter person. She didn’t want to let it control her anymore. Even though the world most of the times is completely fucked up and humanity is often hard to bear, there is also good things and good people in this planet worth of fighting for – Marina is worth fighting for, and her parents, and Sergio, Lucca, Alírio, Ricardo, Luna, _Valentina._

The sun’s heat seemed to increase its intensity on her skin. Coincidence or not, the man at the church maybe was right, she’s been focusing only on darkness for too long, it was time to give it a chance to the light. Like a phoenix burning itself and rising from the ashes with renewed spirit to start a new cycle, Juliana was on the path to finally find her true self. Sometimes we must crumble and fall in order to rebuild our foundations.

In a jiff, Juliana got into the car and drove off. A new era was about to begin: _a brave new world 48_ does not build itself - it was time to act! 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana opened her apartment’s door and the first scene she saw made her smile. Sergio and Luna sleeping side by side on one couch and Valentina (with her mouth opened) on the other. As soon as she closed the door, the three woke up. Luna ran to her arms, so did Valentina and Sergio.

“Juls! Where were you? Are you ok?” Valentina questioned with her voice almost disappearing in between so much despair. Juliana didn’t utter a single word, she just stood there, frozen in place admiring the beautiful woman worried about her.

“Juli, what’s going on?” Sergio approached her, confused by the odd silence. The woman didn’t even pay attention to what he said, she only had eyes and ears to Valentina.

Val held her face in between her hands, observing her injured features. “ _Juls que pasó?_ ” Juliana looked shattered, black shades around her eyes (probably for crying), blue bruises, and the red of her blood all over her shirt. 

“If I hadn’t a horrible alcohol breath, I would kiss you right now!” Juliana finally replied, almost making Valentina melt entirely.

“I don’t give two flying fucks about your alcohol breath! Come here”

Valentina joined their lips softly at first. Juliana felt a tear or two rolling down; they were tears of happiness, comfort, inner peace. Valentina was her equilibrium; the proton particle to all her negative thoughts, neutralizing and balancing her life. Chemistry, physics, or the universe itself never made so much sense like now. 

Juliana wanted more; she wanted everything Valentina could offer. She held Val firmly by the waist and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Sergio felt himself as invisible as a ghost, laughing while watching them making out. Luna barked loudly, making the two separate for a while.               

“Well, now that I’m sure Miss J. Bond is more than fine I’ll head home” he collected his wallet and car keys and passed by them to get to the door. “Just don’t get too excited! You need to call Lupe and tell her you’re home, she’s freaking out because you disappeared”. He kissed Juls forehead and blinked to Valentina. “I told you she could take care of herself! Now, I’ll let you alone… ladies!” he bends over as a salute before going.

“Wait, Chavo!” Juliana reaches the boy and gives him a very warm and soft hug. “Thank you for always being here for me!” She whispered and kissed his cheek.

“Always, Miss J. Bond! Now go talk to your girl…” he made a silly face and winked. Juls playfully pushed him away and he left. As Juliana closed the apartment door, the women looked at each other shyly. Juliana hugged Valentina in silence for long minutes; ‘ _it feels good to be alive!’_ she thought to herself.     

“Are we ok?” Val asked, insecurity present in her voice.

“I want us to be! Do you?”

“That’s all I want” she replied without a doubt.

“Then let’s talk?” Juliana offered and Valentina agreed. “I just think I need a bath first, I kinda have a hangover. Would you mind waiting for a bit?”

“Not at all! Go shower, I’’ll call your parents and tell you’re home. They really worried about you… everyone was!”   

Juliana felt bad after Val’s statement. She knows that her reaction wasn’t very matured, but she wasn’t thinking straight.

“I’ll call them! I need to apologize for leaving without a warning… and also for disappearing for the whole night”

After talking to both Lupe and Panchito, Juliana showered, brushed her teeth, and dressed herself with fresh clothes. Valentina was in the kitchen preparing some coffee when Juliana hugged her from behind.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Juls brushed a strand of Val’s hair to the side and kissed her shoulder.

“There’re many things about me you don’t know yet!” Val replied playfully, turning around to face the other woman.

“You’re right! And I want to know everything about you… all your favorites: movie, band, dishes, color... I want to know what makes you angry and what makes you happy. I want to know about your first kiss and your first love. I even want to know your horoscope sign…”

Although Val’s eyes were full of tears, Juliana’s latter statement made her laugh.       

“Horoscope sign, eh?! I thought you didn’t believe in that _kind of stuff!”_ Val kissed her lips quickly, but enough to demonstrated her amusement.

“Thankfully, we are all allowed to change opinions. If not even life is forever, let alone perceptions” Juliana replied, more to herself than to the woman.

“Juls, what happened? Where were you last night by the way?” Valentina felt a different energy in Juliana, she was curious to know what had changed.

“Well, if I tell you that I had a chat with god, then I saw Macario and Marina, and I was thrown into a waterfall and woke up inside a church… would you give me any credit?” Juliana saw Val’s jaw fall open and a question mark install on her face. She laughed hard at her reaction.

“You? Inside a church? You said yourself you didn’t believe in…”

“I don’t know what I believe in anymore, Valentina. The only thing I’m sure now is how good you make me feel and that I want you make you feel that way too. I don’t want to lose what we have because of my stupid convictions or other people’s opinions. _I don’t want to lose you._ Reality or not, what happened to me last night (and this morning) made me realize that life is too short to waste it in rational calculations and probabilities. Screw it! Love has no logic, and that’s why it is so exciting ... and I am in love, Valentina! I’m completely in love with you!!!”

“I have no idea what happened to you last night but it certainly transformed you” Val spoke nearly choking. She caressed Juliana’s eyes and cheeks, sliding her thumbs softly at each side simultaneously. 

“It doesn’t matter to me in what you put your faith on; I just need you to trust my feelings for you. _Because I am also madly in love with you Juliana_ … you are all I think about since the day I’ve put my eyes on you. You make my heart skip a beat every time you smile; you’ve been visiting my dreams at night and you’re in my dreams of the future too. _I want you in my life Juliana,_ so please give me a second chance to prove you that our pact wans’t in vain!”

Juliana didn’t answer with words, but with kisses. They let their bodies speak with touches, heat, passion, _love_. They could feel each other’s heart beats through their skin, gravity wasn’t capable to keep them on the ground, as if they were levitating due to so much happiness. The soft kisses only ceased once air became necessity, smiles instantly formed on both lips.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend? Officially I mean...” Juliana proposed, their foreheads yet touching.

“Do you really want to assume our relationship amid the eye of this hurricane we both are in?” Valentina held her face to stare deeply into the brown eyes.

“Well, I am a cop. You’re a reporter… We’ll always be facing tempests. I guess if we wait until there’s a peaceful time to assume our love, we never will…” Juliana had a good point, Valentina had to agree.

“ _Ya, arrisquémonos_ (So, we dare!)” Juls insisted.

“We dare! I want to be your girlfriend… Are you mine?49”

“I’m yours!”50  

Obviously, yet they had much to talk but at that very moment, all they could do was love one another. No clothes between them, no walls, no fears, no prejudices, no other people’s opinions, nor sadness. Only _love._

After hours devoting themselves to one another, Juls and Val took a break to breathe and talk. Juliana told her all about her previous night ‘experience’ and her morning chat with Fernando. Valentina declared her apologies for the way she reacted after her father’s ‘arrest’ and they were on the same page again, even more connected than before.

Even though Juliana was still feeling guilty for what happened to Marina, she knew it was time to go back to work. She wouldn’t rest until catching Alacran, Johnny, and every single motherfucker involved with the cartel and responsible for her friend’s death.

“Hermosa, I gotta go to my office. I need to talk with my agents.”

“Are you planning on talking to Marina’s parents too?” Valentina asked while caressing her chin.

“Yep, I just wish they won’t react as bad as Fernando did” her eyes watered; now that she’s open to feel her emotions to the fullest, it is quite hard to control its intensity. However, she didn’t want to control it anymore, so she cried. Val held her, giving her the time to recompose when she felt ready to do so.

“I will make them pay Val! I swear.” Juliana said while sitting down on bed and wiping her tears.

“I know you will Juls, _I believe you!”_ Valentina’s reply made Juls smile so sweetly that Val’s heart could explode of happiness.

“Hey, I remembered that you told me once that you had some information about Cartel de la Sierra. Do you think we could work together, exchanging info and data?” Juls asked seriously.

“Are you proposing to work with the press, commandant?” Val also sat down, putting herself in front of Juliana. “That’s very _unexpected!_ ”  She mocked.

“No Miss Carvajal, I’m proposing to work with _you!_ ” Juliana whispered in her ear.   

“Hmm… second proposal only this morning. That way my heart might won’t be able to handle so many emotions, bebecita!”

“Your heart better prepare…” Juliana sat on Valentina’s lap and kissed her jawline. “… because I’ve only started!” she captured her lips in a wet and messy kiss.

“We have a deal! I’ll give you anything you want!” Val replied with a huge smile on her face.

“Anything I want?” Juls questioned, raising both brows.

“Anything!” Val whispered back.

“ _Que rápida me saliste eeeh_ , senorita Reporter!”

“ _Así es_ , commandant!” 

Before Valentina could reason, Juliana jumped out of bed and made her way to take another shower and get ready for work. Val smiled and followed her _girlfriend_. No matter what they would have to face, from now on, they would do it together.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana and Valentina agreed to lunch together to talk over the details of their new professional ‘partnership'. Juls would pick Valentina up at the newsroom, but first she had to see if the headquarter was still operating and how her agents were after such trauma.

It feel odd to arrive and don’t see Marina there; her desk was empty, the bright smile that welcomed Juliana every morning wasn’t available anymore. Juliana swallowed her sadness and walked further the place. Some agents looked at her, as if expecting to hear some words of hope. She couldn’t say anything at that moment, so she decided to hug one by one, and they understood her silence.  

After hugging them all, she saw Alirio and Lucca and so she couldn’t hold it anymore. The crying was inevitable. All the agents were in shock, as if feeling defeated. Juliana couldn’t allow the criminals to win, that wasn’t the end. She breathed deeply and found the strength to speak.

“I know we are all in pieces for what happened to Marina, and it’s too soon to heal our open wounds! However, we must do it for her. She trusted us, police men and women, to make this country a better place. She devoted not only her hours to this job, but she gave all of herself. It didn’t matter how heavy the day could seem or how difficult was work, she was always ready to offer her smile to any person at any time. Marina was kind, honorable, and loyal. It’s time we show her some appreciation” Juliana paused to wipe off some tears and also to give time to everyone digest the words.

"The only thing you all need to know is that you can trust me. I am tired of losing friends and family without reacting; I say it ends now. It’s time to fight back! I’ll spend day and night in this office or on the streets hunting them down if necessary, but I’m done witnessing brave people being murdered. If war is what they were looking for, they better prepare themselves, because from now on _this-is-war!”_

As soon Juliana finished her speech, all the agents chanted Interpol’s motto with much anger, commitment and devotion. Half of them were crying, the other half too.

“To those who need to refill energies and strength, I’m allowing you to go home and put your emotions back to place. Spend the day with loved ones, sleep, pray, or do whatever makes you feel well. Tomorrow I’ll need you all of here to start the hunt! Once we start, we will only stop when we have all them captured or seven feet under dirt! Can I count on you?”

“YES COMMANDANT!” They all shouted in unison.

“Great! You’re dismissed.” She permitted them to leave and walked to her office. She just wasn’t _expecting_ to see a couple standing at the door. _Marina’s parents._

They hugged Juliana and thanked her for the beautiful words she said about their daughter. Juls invited them in to talk and closed the door. A painful silence remained for some seconds; the three couldn’t barely look the others in the eyes.

“I’m sorry!” She said and both of them tried to tell her it wasn’t her fault, but she continued the apologies. “I should keep my agents safe, and that includes Marina. I couldn’t and I am so sorry. I know my apologies will not bring her back, but I just need you two to know that I would give my life to spare hers if it was possible…” Juliana was sobbing, crying like a baby.

Marina’s mother stood up and hugged Juliana. After some time, the man also joined them into the hug. The three spent a few seconds sharing an embrace that meant much more than any word could.

They pulled apart and sat down face to face. The woman held Juliana’s hand and also her husband's hand. “Did you mean what you said to your agents?” She asked with a calm tone, even though she was also crying.

“Every word!” Juls showed sincerity through her eyes.

“So that’s all that matters to us! Honor our daughter’s name and when justice is done, we may find peace to our hearts!” She replied and the man agreed to his wife.

“I promise to both of you!” They hugged once more and Juliana felt like she could start to forgive herself.  

They all stood up and Juliana accompanied the couple to the elevator, and before leaving, Marina’s mother decided to say one last thing. “You know, last night after the funeral I laid down on my daughter’s bed and fell asleep. I dreamt about her… she was in a beautiful place, the sun shining, surrounded by happy people. I desperately called her name and asked her to come back home…” The woman paused and smiled in between the tears.

“Do you know what she said? ‘ _I’m home, mom!’_ with that mischievous smile of hers. The last thing I remember was watching her running towards a waterfall that had a beautiful rainbow over it”

Juliana was shocked, totally stupefied. She didn’t know what to say, what to think, what to do. Her chin almost hit the floor and her heart raced up inside her chest as fast as Usain Bolt.

“I don’t know if life after death is real, but I’ll hold on to the idea that she’s happy in heaven. At least it warms my heart a little!” The woman confessed and entered into the elevator.

Before the elevator could close, Juliana held its doors to ask something to Marina’s parents. “Hey ahm… that might sound a little awkward but, did Marina like camping or anything alike?” Juls question could seem out of context to them, but she had to kill this curiosity.

“Yes. Marina was a member of the Girl Scouts of Mexico since she was thirteen. Every summer she traveled to a camp, it was _her thing_ – as she would say!” The man spoke for the first time, an attempt of a smile formed on the corner of his lips.

Juliana had her confirmation. Drunk or sober, dream or reality, the previous night experience with Chino and Marina on that camp wasn’t only result of her imagination.

“I have no doubt anymore, _Marina is home!”_ That’s all she said to them before she allowed the elevator’s doors to close in. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana walked back to her office trying to process everything that just happened. Her heart was much lighter after talking to Marina’s parents. Lucca knocked on the door before entering, followed by Alírio.

“Hey you two, thank you for everything you’ve been dealing with those past days. I don’t know what would be of that place without you, _entonces_ _muchas gracias, de verdad!”_

“Oh, come on boss! _We_ have to thank _you!_ You’re such an inspiration Juliana, and I mean both professionally and personally. You’re an amazing person, and it’s an honor to serve under your commands!” Lucca replied honestly and Alírio made of his words his own.

“How are you two doing? I am sure you didn’t get much rest…”

“Actually, we did boss. We closed the office earlier yesterday, you know… so we all could attend to the funeral. After we headed home to rest, so today we are ready to work!” Alirio was firm, the sadness had transformed into determination to restart.

“There’s only one problem we have to deal with first…” Lucca hesitated to drop the bomb at once, but Juliana had to know. “There’s a tabloid called ‘ _Los_ _Vigilantes_ ’ …”

“Lucca, I know!” Juliana interrupted him, telling them how she found out about the post.

“They… hmm… somehow had access to our expertise team reports and so used it to exacerbate their sensationalism.” Lucca confessed.

“ _Que?”_ Juliana stood up abruptly, her face red as pepper due to so much rage. “How did they have access to it? And it’s a lie, we all know that”

“Boss, indeed all the guns used that day belongs to Interpol!” Alirio completed, Juls couldn’t believe it.

Lucca explained that Sebastian’s men used the machines gun from their department. As they surrounded the guards from the basement jail, they took their guns and made their way up to their floor. The expertise team after the forensic exam concluded that the bullet that killed their coworker was fired from Sebastian’s gun. However, the tabloid only posted half of the information, the part that was convenient to them to draw some attention and get some likes on social media.

“People can’t believe in that kind of thing… I mean, everybody in this country knows how much this tabloid works based on fake news!” Juliana was mad, but at the same time, she knew it would be a lot of trouble. If Fernando actually was believing in that crap, other people surely would believe too.

“Well they had over 300k views on that post, only last night. Some other newspapers, TV and radio shows called us to verify the info” Lucca said.

“Do not answer them; we’ve to think what to do first. Ask Ana Liz and her attorney team to see if they can issue any document to take down the post immediately. I don’t want the press on our back right now, we’ve much to deal already!” Juliana’s head was spinning. Every time she thought they were ready to move forward, they were actually taking three steps back.      

“The problem about rejecting their calls and questions is that they can publish whatever they want, boss. This could complicate our situation even more!” Alirio was a smart man, and his experience of years of service were an asset to them at that moment.

“You’re right Alirio. You please deal with them, answer their calls and just say we’re running an investigation.” Juls was furious, it was time to change the tactics. The defensive mode wasn’t being effective, so it was time to attack. “I say we start kicking some asses! Please tell me Sebastian and his men are down in our basement jail?!”

“Yes, they are boss! Shall we ‘invite’ them to our floor?” Lucca sarcastically asked.

“Please bring them all up at once, including Fabio.” Lucca excitedly answered with a nod and a malicious smile. “Alirio please solve this issue with the press for us. I’ll set up the interrogation room. We begin the party as soon as our guests arrive!” They all got up and headed to their specific tasks to operate Juliana’s plan.

It didn’t take five minutes until Sebastian, Fabio, and the other two men were all lined up side by side, trapped on their respective chairs inside the interrogation room. One of the men was a traitor agent; he would have ‘especial’ treatment, as Juls told Lucca.

Juliana didn’t care from each gun the bullet that killed Marina was fired, she just would make sure to show all of them what happens when people mess up with her loved ones. She called Lucca on the corner of the room and asked him if he trusts her, the answer was a firm and sincere ‘yes’. Then, she ordered him to lock the room’s door and turn off the main lights, leaving only one lamp on to illuminate the center of the room, exactly where the men were placed.

She walks toward them and observes their 'health condition'. Sebastian’s leg had bandages from his ankle to his tight; probably result of the three bullets she managed to put in there. He had a sarcastic expression on his face, as if doubting that her interrogation skills could make them talk. Fabio’s face was so pale that he seemed to be about of passing out. The traitor also had bandages around his legs and torso. The fourth man looked like a teen, which wasn’t ‘good’ to her intents.

“How old are you?” she asked him but he didn’t answer. Lucca brought up his file with all his information.  

“That one is eighteen, boss. The youngest of the group. His birthday was yesterday!” The agent didn’t need to read the last piece of information, but he was sure Juliana would ‘enjoy’ the detail, and she really did.

“Oh, that’s nice!” She walked closer to him and the boy started sweating like a pig due to so much fear. _“Cumpleaños feliz… Te desean tus amigos del crimen…”_ Juliana began to chant happy birthday in a _very_ ironic way and Lucca had to do his best to hold a laugh.

“Come on, sing happy bday to your friend _weys_ …” She told the other men, they all remained silent. “I don’t think they are your true friends…” Juls knew this game would infuriate one of them pretty soon. “I want to be your friend. I’ll give you a birthday gift! You will be the first to have a chance to talk, before I take the words out of you!” the boy knew exactly what kind of threat it was, but yet he decided to keep his silent vow.

“Fine. No talking, I see…” She walked and stopped in front of each of them, giving them the chance to speak while she could maintain her patience. As none decided to speak up voluntarily, it was time for more effective measures.    

Juliana grabbed an old revolver model. She opened the cylinder and took out the six bullets, placing one by one on the table. The four men attentively watched her actions, swallowing hard in despair. Not even Sebastian had the defying expression anymore.

“Have you guys ever played Russian roulette?” she spoke with much causality, but the air grew thick in the room. Juliana picked only one bullet from the table and placed it back into the cylinder. Lucca eyes grew wider but he didn’t dare to say a thing.

“By your silence I’ll assume you never played it. But it’s pretty easy; let me explain how the game works.” Juliana had her voice and her breathing very steady. “The rules are simple, we load a bullet into one chamber of a revolver and spin the cylinder, like this” She did exactly what she was saying. “Then we lock the cylinder by chance, so we don’t know in which shot the bullet will be fired!” She stood in front of them and smiled.

“Now, the fun part. Normally people play pulling the trigger while pointing the gun at one's head, but we will innovate. I’ll point the gun at your balls!”

“ _Puta madre_ , you’re fucking insane!” Fabio couldn’t resist to express his fear.

“An old buddy of mine (who unfortunately isn’t among us anymore) would say that breaking the rules sometimes is fun. _What would be life without a bit of drama, eh?_ ” She laughed for remembering it. 

“Was it Macario? That idiot with the mustache? Your family surely is full of losers!” Sebastian mocked trying to deviate her attention, but instead of being mad Juliana only laughed.

“Spot on, Sebastian! That’s not only Macario’s words as also is this Taurus 605; he left it as heritage to me, isn’t it a beauty?! I’ve never used it though, you know… it was his revolver so I decided to keep it safe, make it last longer. But, I think it’s time to put it to use again, you know... honor this beauty's capacity! It would be such a waste to keep all her potential inside a drawer”

The men were prettified. They know that older revolvers open bigger holes, and that kind of revolver especially would surely hurt them badly.

“Enough talk, let’s play! Ready?!” Juliana aimed the gun to Sebastian’s testicles. “Let’s see who will be the lucky one. Six possibilities and four men; _may the odds be ever in your favor”_ She spoke as a TV show presenter announcing the start. Then she looked at Lucca and winked. That was the sign that she would ‘cross some lines’ to make the men talk, the agent nodded in total support and that’s all she needed to continue without any remorse.

“Anything to say Sebastian?” She asked with her index finger on the trigger.

“ _Sí:_ _JÓDETE_ (Fuck you)!!!” he shouted. Juliana pulled the trigger immediately and the four men shrank in fear. No bullet, and so she released an _‘uuuuh’_ .

“I must admit you have balls Sebastian! _At least for now_ … Next!” Juliana moved forward and pointed the gun toward Fabio; he passed out before she could threaten him.

 _“Neta?_ Boring!”

She skipped him and stopped in front of the traitor, who denied saying anything and also was lucky enough to do not have his balls shot. The youngest of the men also had the odds on his favor for the first round.

“Back to you Sebastian, now the probability of being shot is higher… one bullet, three chances.”

“I won’t tell you anything _puta_ , forget it!”  He denied and she pulled the trigger once more, nothing yet.

“I love suspense!” She stated and he almost cried.

“I should have killed you too. Only your secretary wasn’t enough…” he yelled. And that was it, he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“You know what, I’ll try on you again, let’s see how it goes. Now the odds are 50/50; You bet that the bullet is in this shot or in the next one Lucca?” She playfully asked her agent.

“Hmm… I bet the bullet will be fired on this round!” he said, also with a mockery tone.

“Fine, I win if the bullet is on next one ok?! If you’re right your prize will be lunch as my treat, deal?” Both agents laughed. Lucca was thrilled by Juliana’s sagacity.

“You wouldn’t!” Sebastian dared, almost peeing his own pants.

“Oh I will! Last chance to say something relevant…” he denied talking again, and the other two men closed their eyes forcefully. _“Tres…”_ she paused, he shook his head. _“Dos…”_ he swallowed hard but kept his mouth shut. _“Uno!”_ She pulled the trigger and this time the loud sound of the shot merged with his screams.

Fabio, who minutes ago was passed out, woke up and started crying yelling, “I’ll tell everything you want!!! Everything!!!” he uncontrollably started telling about all he knew and Lucca started writing down every single word.

Alacran created a species of a cult (without the religious meaning). They named it as _‘The cause’_ because their mission was much bigger than any cartel’s purpose, as they said. They had members of all types; drug dealers, drug users, mercenaries, corrupted politicians, corrupted policemen at any level, even businesspersons. Their goal is to collapse the ruling system; implementing social, economic, and political crisis little by little until the chaos imposes the necessity to renovate the country’s government. The main head isn’t Alacran, but he is one of the ‘big bosses’ aside Johnny Corona.

Once Fabio calmed down, he realized Juliana hadn’t actually shot Sebastian’s balls, she deviated it to the floor. The other three man were mad at him for opening his big mouth, but they were equally full of fear.

“You know what distinguish us?” She softly asked them, none replied. “Dignity!” 

She walked to the table and collected the other five bullets, placing each of them inside the revolver’s cylinder.

“Now, I want names, addresses, coordinates, and every piece of information you might know. I’ll make sure to have another talk to each of you, this time a tête-à-tête! But we’ll do it later, for now I’ll let Lucca play with you!” Juliana walks out of the room to take a deep breath. She finally could breathe properly.  

Lucca also stepped out the interrogation room and she immediately ordered him to start an inquiry about ‘The cause’. Lucca would try to get any other information from the men while Juliana could try to organize her thoughts before heading to Hoy newspaper to meet Valentina.   

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

As Juliana walked into the place, some eyes landed on her. The reporters were surprised to see Juliana there in the newsroom without previous notice. Valentina was in her office, Juls had texted her minutes ago saying she was on her way.

Juliana’s eyes searched for Guillermo, but she did not find him there. She saw Mateo though; the man made his way to her as soon as he was warned by his secretary that the Interpol’s commandant and her dog were there.

“Commandant Valdés! Nice to see you again. I hadn’t the chance to thank you for what you did for my family a few days ago. I was out of town for a congress but my wife told me about everything. I am very grateful!”

Juls felt sincerity in his words; Mateo seemed to be a very nice person.

“No need to thank me. I just did my job!” She replied humbly and they shook hands.

“I also would like to express my condolences to you. I’m sorry for what happened to your secretary…”

“ _My friend_. Marina was my friend!” Juls corrected him.

“Yes, of course.  My apologies”.

“It’s ok. We will make the responsible ones pay through justice; I’m already working on that!”

Mateo much admired the woman’s fiber and ethics. “I’m sure you’ll, senorita Valdes. If you need any help, you can count on us. Hoy newspaper and I – the person Mateo – are at your disposal, all you have to do is call”. He gave her his business card with his office’s phone number and also a cellphone number. “I also know that _Los Vigilantes_ posted some fake news about the case, so count on us to bring up the truth!”

“Thank you, I appreciate it!” She politely replied.

Valentina must’ve had heard her voice because she opened her office’s door and invited her in. Juliana excused herself from Mateo and made her way into the room. As soon Valentina closed the door, Juliana felt her mouth being ‘attacked’.

“I’ve missed you!” Val said without disconnecting their lips.

“Missed you too!” Juliana smiled into the kiss.

“Hi Luna, I’ve a treat for you!” Valentina petted her head and gave to her a huge chewing toy in shape of a bone. Luna bounced back and forth a few times around the toy, demonstrating how happy she was. Juls laughed at the scene, so did Valentina.

“Okay, I know I told you we would go out for lunch but I asked my intern to buy us some food! I have more things about Cartel de La Sierra than I thought I had. This certainly will consume much of our time, so I thought it was better to lunch here while we go through the files… are you ok with that?” Val proposed and Juliana instantly agreed, giving a quick peck on her lips.

“You have all my time and attention Miss Carvajal!” Juliana teased as she sat down by the table completely full of papers.

“You cannot do that!” Val spoke, jokingly.

“Do what?” Juliana pretended to be confused.

“This! You kiss me and then act professionally calling me by my last name,” Juls laughed hard after the comment.

“You’re my girlfriend, I thought I could kiss you at any time I wanted!” the brunette knew how to make Valentina’s head spin.

“You can kiss me anytime you want, but not right now. We have to focus on this first, or so…”

“So what?”

“Or so I’ll take you away from here and make love to you for the rest of the day!” Valentina completed, trying to keep up with the game.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea, at all!” Juls shrugged.

“JULIANA!” Valentina yelled, narrowing her eyes.

“Ok ok! Let’s focus”

They spent at least three hours going through piles of articles and news reports about Alacran, Cartel de la Sierra, Johnny Corona and everything related to them. Valentina permitted Juliana to take pictures of the information she found relevant to further investigation later on. Working with Valentina was a very good idea, the press has many archives that without a doubt could contribute a lot to the case.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Valentina noticed that Juliana was too quiet, and that wasn’t just because they were focused on going through the files.

Juliana remained in silence for some seconds, but the blue eyes’ stare made it difficult to hide anything. “What do you know about _‘Los Vigilantes’_?” 

“The loathsome tabloid that posted that lie about Marina’s murder?” Valentina asked and Juls nodded. “I know that all they do is spread fake news to draw attention on social media and make money in account of lies” Val answered with much irony and even some anger. Her passion for journalism and her professional ethics were clear on her eyes, it only contributed to let Juliana even more enchanted.

“Do you happen to know who runs that tabloid?” Juls went straight to the point.

“No!” Val answered already typing their web site address on her computer. The post about _“Interpol’s assassination”_ was on the main page. She turned the computer screen to Juliana and pointed to the author’s initials: _CG_. 

“ _CG_? Val, who is that?” She questioned.

“I don’t know yet, but I’m already working on it. I’ve people trying to find out… trust me?!” Valentina offered.

“I do. I just don’t want you to get too involved in this… those people are dangerous and…”

“I know the risks Juls. I have no fear” _Valentina is so hot when determined_ , Juliana thought and smiled. “Besides, that’s my job. I’ve a commitment to the truth” Val added and Juliana nodded.  

After a soft bark, the two just noticed that Luna had already destroyed her toy completely, both laughed. Then, Juliana decided it was time to get going. She wanted to visit her parents, Ricardo and Lipe, and also Jacobo. Juls thanked Valentina with words and kisses. They agreed to meet later at night if possible, Juliana would call to confirm.

The brunette walked out of the office after a making out session and as fast as possible headed to the exit. Once again, all eyes were on her until Valentina shouted: “drive safely, commandant!” Then all the attention was drawn to her. Juliana flushed and even faster walked out of there making Valentina laugh before closing her office door.             

Juliana had more information and so more dots to connect. This was a hard riddle to solve, but she loves challenges. Juls and Luna first visited Lupe and Panchito to tranquilize them and also to ask if they could watch over the dog for a few hours. As Juliana would visit Lipe in the hospital and later Jacobo at the rehab place, animals entrance most surely wouldn’t be allowed.   

Her second stop was at the hospital. Lipe was much better, even though he's refusing to talk to his father. The two agents talked for a while about all last occurrences. Ricardo promised to be back to work the next day. As his son was healing well and his mother was taking care of him, Ricardo would be able to refocus on the job. After all they’ve suffered, the only thing they could think about was revenge (and that meant capturing Alacran and his allies).  Juliana left the hospital after twenty minutes of visit to head to the rehab institution.

Jacobo was also getting better. His facial expression showed some tiredness but also more hope. They sat outside in the garden to talk privately.

“So Bomb, do you have any news for me?” Juliana whispered.

“Yes. It will literally blow your mind Juliana!” Jacobo whispered back, looking his surroundings to make sure no one was listening. “Do you believe in life after death?” he questioned her, serious tone and defying face. 

“It depends. Lately I’ve experiencing crazy things. I don’t think anything else could surprise me by that point!” She replied, ironically laughing.

“Really? Because I’m sure this may knock you out!” he seemed anguished, Juliana began to worry.

“Then tell me, what have you discovered so far?” She was anxious and expectant.

“The woman you asked me to find out more about… I already know who she is!” he again looked around, but no one was nearby.

“And who is she Jacobo? Come on, enough suspense!” Juliana leaned herself closer to him.

“She’s…” he stammered. “She is Elena” Jacobo swallowed and looked at Juliana. _“Elena Carvajal!”_

Juliana paralyzed. “That is not possi…”

“I know what it seems, but it’s her! I am a hundred percent certain about this information. Leon’s wife is not dead, she’s very alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 47 - Hero –Nickelback  
>  48 - This Is War - Thirty Seconds to Mars  
>  49 – R U mine? – Arctic Monkeys  
>  50 – I’m yours – Jason Marz
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	20. Parallel Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could die but you're never dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps I'm back after a rough semester and an evil month full of tests. Now that I'm free from college responsibilities, I'll do my best to finish this fic I love so much. I've been through some personal struggles as well, which unfortunately also kept me away from writing. So as an apology for taking quite long to update, here is a huuuge chapter.  
> If you are reading this note (and in a few seconds, this chapter) just know that it's only possible because I had unconditional support (god bless the friends). So, this chapter is especially dedicated to a friend who'd been so nice to me the past few weeks: Bee, thanks for everything.  
> I hope y'all like it. :D
> 
>  **Warning** : explicit descriptions of violence. Please also be aware that this chapter is mostly angst as we are heading to the end and some revelations are here. All I ask is that y'all trust me. This fic is angst with an absolute happy ending, so hang on! Have a good read!!!

_(Parallel Universe) 51_

 

“I know what it seems, but it’s her! I am a hundred percent certain about this information. Leon’s wife is not dead, she’s very alive!”    

Jacobo could not be serious. It probably was a prank, right?! How could Elena Carvajal, declared dead years ago, still be alive? Juliana’s mind was processing a thousand thoughts per second, willing to find at Jacobo’s face any sign that his statement was just a joke. It wasn’t, the man showed nothing but sincerity through his scared eyes.

“Oye Juliana, I don’t know what kind of shit is that, but this is worse than I thought. I knew Macário was helping Alicia when Elena was kidnapped years ago and we tried to find her but things got complicated for Macário and I, were expelled and…”

“Qué? Stop right there!” Juliana interrupted the man, who uncontrollably was speaking anything that came to his mind and gesticulating his hands in a berserk way. “Wait, what does Alicia has to do with this? And what about a kidnapping? Where did this story come from?”

“What you mean with ‘where did this story come from’? You didn’t know about it?” Jacobo asks in awe, surprised when Juls shakes her head negatively. “Pues, Alicia and Elena were best friends. When the Carvajal lady was kidnapped Alicia asked Macario for help, to find her. As Macario would never deny anything for his girl, he accepted to investigate over it. He and I searched for months but we found nothing, not even a small trace”. 

Jacobo paused to look around, he waited until a nurse passed by them and resumed talking when he knew for sure they were alone once again.

“Unfortunately, we didn’t have much time to investigate it properly. We were expelled from the police accused of corruption shortly after we started the search”

“Yeah, the latter subject I am very aware of but I am very confused about this whole kidnapping thing Jacobo. I thought Elena had died of cancer…” Juliana’s scowl was expressing very well her bafflement.

“That was what _the press_ said, so…” Jacobo’s answer made Juls’ puzzlement increase even more. His eyebrows lifted as if intending to pass any signal, unspoken implications.

“Wait, are you implying that her death was faked? _Cómo y por qué?”_

“I am not implying, I am _confirming_ it to you goddamnit!" his whisper sounded a bit rougher than the usual. She could see the sweat drops running down his forehead.  "Juliana, pay attention… this is fucked up!!! The woman is alive... _alive!"_ Jacobo was barely freaking out, anxiety rushing through his body.  Juls tried to calm him down but his pulse accelerated without control, she could not blame the man for being so perplexed as he’s still under treatment and such news are in fact disturbing.

“Jacobo, I just need one more piece of info from you and I will let you rest, ok?!” he nodded, rubbed his hands on his gelid face, and took a deep long breath, willing to help her as much as he could.

“You said Macario would never deny anything to his girl… can you explain it better, please?”

“De verdad Juliana, are you that naïve?” As Juls kept a question mark expression, he released a chuckle. “The man was absolutely crazy about Alicia. They dated for a few years, but never officially. When Elena disappeared, Alicia went nuts. She became more and more distant to him each day, she missed her friend but he missed Alicia too… that is why he was so focused on finding the Carvajal lady, to sum up positive points with his crush. But as you know, he couldn’t do anything without a job… that’s when I moved away and only heard of him again years later, about his death” Jacobo forced his eyes closed to prevent tears from dropping.

Even though it all still be a hard riddle to solve, Juliana felt like some things were starting to make more sense. The dots were becoming clearer and also easier to connect, she just needed some patience and the right amount of sagacity.  

“Ok Jacobo, gracias. Now go get some rest, I’ll take it from here!” Juliana, with much affection gave him a hug to thank for his great help.

“Take care of yourself Juliana… this is like a tsunami. When you think the water is retreating, it comes back with more force to destroy anything or anyone on its way”.

“I appreciate your concern Jacobo, but I’ve never been afraid of water.” Juliana tried to joke with his metaphor.

“Yeah, the water is harmless when it's only touching your feet. But when you get sucked in and trapped into the deep sea and there is no way to breathe, remember about your courage then!” he advised and stood up to leave. "Don't let it swallow you" Jacobo gave her a last sympathetic look and a side smile before walking away.

Juliana spent half of a minute thinking about his words. Like it or not, Jacobo was right. The sensation was indeed similar to a drowning, with no strength to swim back to the surface. Juls knew she had to keep trying, she couldn’t lose hope. She closed her eyes and the memory of her into the waterfall drowning came to mind, the despair is quite equal to what she is feeling at that very moment. She tries to find a way out, but the only thing she can think of is swimming back to the top to breathe – unsuccessfully. The more she debates herself, deeper her body sinks. As the air does not reach her lungs anymore Juliana forces her eyes open to get out of that weird trance, acknowledging reality and realizing it is only happening inside her mind.

“Maybe I don’t have to force myself to the top, I just need let my body float!” She stands up decided to start ‘surfing the waves’ instead of trying to swim against the tide. Juls walks to the lobby and directs herself to a receptionist.  

“Excuse me, hola! I came visit an aunt but she is asleep. I live in another city and it was a very long trip down here and I would like to know how she is doing, could you please read her weekly report for me? I’d appreciate very much if you could just tell me if she’s fine before I leave…”

Juliana is terrible at lying, but the kind woman didn’t even seem to notice her nervous tone and promptly offered to help.

“Her name’s Elena… Elena Carvajal!” Juliana noticed the apprehension at the woman’s face as soon as she pronounced the name. “I really appreciate your kindness! She is like a mother to me, very special. Knowing how she’s doing will appease my heart!” Juliana appealed for the sentimental side and it worked just fine.

“The last medical report says that your aunt is doing much better. She’s no longer taking lofexidine, which is a victory!”  Juliana had no clue what _lofexidine_ was, and her unawareness expression made the receptionist clarify the term. “Lofexidine, a non-opioid medicine designed to reduce opioid withdrawal symptoms… to help diminish the drug addiction problem”

“ _Oh sí, claro_ (of course)! That is really great news, _muchísimas gracias!”_

Juliana tried to feign sureness and relief, but her insides were filled with apprehension and concern. Jacobo was right: Elena is alive, she’s checked in at the same rehab institution as him, and probably with many health and psychological problems.

Without any other second to waste, Juliana left the place and got into her car. She tried to call Valentina but it went straight to the answering machine. _Mierda!_ At the same time that Juliana felt disappointed for Val not answering the call, she also felt relieved. How could she give her girlfriend that kind of news by phone? ‘ _Hi babe, I’ve news: I just found out your mom is alive!’_

“What were you thinking Juliana? _”_ She asked herself aloud as she hit the steering wheel a few times, wondering how to approach the subject once she arrives at her girlfriend’s place.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

“You will find out very quickly that I am not patient as my boss!”

After another hour of interrogation, Lucca is tired of only hearing insults and futilities. The culprits men seem decided to not answer to his inquiries and for that, he is losing his temper.

“Alright! Screw it, I’m done!” Lucca reaches for his gun and points it at Sebastian’s face.  “Tell me, who is behind the plan?”

“I didn’t open my mouth with a gun pointed to my balls, do you think I’ll say anything to a _maricon_ like you?” Sebastian defies him and all the other men laughs at Luccas’ face.

“ _Supongo que no_ (I suppose you wont)” Lucca’s expression is serious, but he breaks it with a wry grin and, out of the blue, his revolver now is aiming Sebastian’s testicles. “Juliana had much dignity to do not shoot you but I’m not honorable as her, so this is my final warning. You start speaking right the fuck now or so forget about having children in the future!” Lucca was shouting, veins showing on his temple and his saliva spilling from his mouth like raindrops in a storm.

“Blah blah blah, _marica!_ ” Sebastian mocked once more, completely at ease.

Without any dose of pity, Lucca fired. Sebastian squirming in pain, screaming and crying. The agent kept his poker face on and the other men finally understood that he wasn’t bluffing.   

“Names. I WANT NAMES!” Lucca's scream echoed inside the interrogation room, leaving no doubts he was ready to combust.

The men’s silence was filled with Sebastian’s crying, but the agent knew they were about to finally talk. As an incentive, Lucca placed his forefinger on the trigger and rose his left eyebrow to Fabio. The man saw Lucca’s maniac look and decided he wouldn’t put his life at risk for people who doesn’t even care about him.  

“Servando Armenta” Fabio closed his eyes and spoke up, swallowing the fear down his clenched throat.  The surname made Lucca shiver, that family is full of miscreants. He tried to focus on the matter in front of him, put the past aside for awhile.

“Elaborate it!”

“He is one of the main brains, but I don’t know exactly what he does. I’ve never seen his face... none of us did, actually”. He adds, eyes filled by tears of terror.

“Is that true?” Lucca asks the other two, they silently nod to confirm.

“Someone else would like to join this talk?” he insists, but silence prevails. “Sebastian, _cara de monda_ (dickhead), would you like a new chance? Any other name to share?”

Sebastian’s lack of self-care can be impressive, and he shouts " _Luan_ " in between his hatred and pain. Lucca didn’t waste a second to put his foot on the open wound of the man’s bloody testicles and press it to make it hurt as much as possible.

 _“Te voy a romper la cara a trompadas_ (I'm going to tear your face off). I’ll make sure you suffer every minute of your existence until you die and burn in hell!” Lucca pulled his foot back just to kick the chair, throwing Sebastian on the floor. With the back of his revolver, he hit the man’s face making his nose bleed as an open faucet. “Come on, where is your irony now? Traitor! Coward! Killer!” Each word a strong thump. 

“Guillermo! Guillermo Carvajal!”

“What did you say?” Lucca ceases the hits and holds his face up.

“You heard it right. Guillermo Carvajal is working for The Cause!” Sebastian whispers in between his whining.

“Que cabron!” The expletive leaves his mouth automatically. ‘ _Who would expect such thing? That idiotic type guy revealing himself to be nothing of idiot’._ Lucca’s mind was speaking without control, that certainly would be a catastrophic problem ahead.

“I swear it’s true. Please stop it, please…” Sebastian begs. His entire body in pain.

“This was for Marina, _hijueputa!_ I’ll make sure you and all your cronies rot behind bars, forever!”

Lucca leaves the room with his face burning in rage. He knew that Juliana wouldn’t approve his methods, but he didn’t regret a second of it.

After swiping the sweat off his forehead and taking a few deep breathes, Lucca needed to drink a cup of cold water, wash Sebastian’s blood off his hands, and find some courage to call Juliana and tell her what he'd just found out.

On his way to his office, after cleaning himself, a surprise. An unexpected visit. For so long Lucca haven’t seen her, and so her presence made him shiver by the old memories she brought.

“Carol?”    

“Hola Lucca! I’m sorry to show up without notice, but I have important information to share”. She seemed equally nervous, her voice trembling as she uttered the words.

“Ok! Hmn, could you give me a minute? I need to…”

“No Lucca!” She interrupts him, her face expressing apprehension. “We need to talk now. This is a very urgent matter, I’m afraid”

“Ok. You have my attention” his gentle tone made her smile as she recalled the similar voice that used to bright up her days years ago. 

“I need to speak to Juliana”

“She is not here” he replied immediately. 

“Valentina can be in trouble. I received a call not so long ago from a very trustful source saying that Vale is after the Vigilantes members. As I know her, the probability that she’ll follow the lead is extremely high. She can be in danger, Lucca!”   

“And who that source would be?” he patiently waited for an answer, Carolina’s face turned into a grimace.

All she offered as a reply was “You need to trust me!”

“Oye Carol, I trust you. But I’ll not risk putting other agents on the field for an unknown source and…”

“Joanna”. She interrupted him, closing her eyes as she spoke. “Joanna is my source. You know that she is very reliable”

“WHAT? Me estás tomando el pelo (Are you kidding me)?” Lucca promptly replies, in total disbelief.

“I can imagine how it sounds. However, you must trust me, ok?!”

“Fuck Carol! This is too much… you are out of your mind if you think I’ll believe in a fucking murderer!” he gave his back to the woman, trying to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes. 

“If you don’t want to believe, at least give me a phone number in which I can contact Juliana. My friend is in danger Lucca, I know that. And I gotta do something to help her!” She pleaded him, and after some seconds of silence, he once again looked at her.

“What if it’s a trap?” his hands wiped his eyes, which failed on not crying. “I won’t put _my_ friend (and boss) in hazard”

“I’m sure she’ll like to know about it. If Valentina means to Juliana what I think she does, your boss won’t care about risks. Listen to me, please?!”

Lucca reluctantly agreed, but listened. Carolina was right; Juliana would do anything to make sure Valentina is safe.  He quickly picks his phone up and calls his boss. “Come on, answer up!” Lucca couldn’t quite think straight after the revelations Carol has just made to him.

Things were about to get even uglier.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Juliana knocks at Valentina’s door for the third time. There is no immediate answer neither sound coming from inside the apartment. The brunette reaches for her cellphone and realizes it is about to die. The battery is at 10% and her anxiousness 200x higher than that percentage.

“Val! It’s me, Juls. Are you in there? Por favor, we need to talk” Juliana yells, her forehead leaning against the door in hope Valentina could hear her through the wood. Juls unlocks her phone screen, calls her girlfriend, and hears the sound of the ringtone echoing inside the place. Why was Valentina not contesting the call neither answering the door?

A cold flow of fear traveled through Juliana’s body. Was Val in there? Could she be asleep? Did she pass out? The thoughts made Juliana knock more vehemently at the door, but to no success. No response.

“ _A santo de qué haces tanto ruido?_ (Why are you doing so much noise?) What is happening here?” The next-door neighbor pokes her head out to complain at Juliana’s clattering.

“Perdon. My girlfriend is not answering”. Juls replies with an afflicted expression, almost crying because of the thousand doomy and gloomy thoughts creeping out her mind.

“Look, couples fight. It’s normal, ok? Now give her some space, kid. And stop making that fuss in the corridor!” The old lady barks out the words, mad because she couldn’t hear her telenovela properly due to the loud knocking.

“No, we didn’t fight…”

The woman interrupts Juliana to gossip. “She probably doesn’t want to see you. It is not my business and I never peek at other people’s lives, but I saw her going out with a tall handsome boy!”

“Do you happen to know who is he?” Juls asks politely, her voice calm and neutral. The lady let scape a giggle, devilishly.

“I told you I don’t know absolutely anything about other’s lives!” She puts a hand over her chest to demonstrate innocence. “But I might have heard her call him Billy!” She adds, expecting to see jealousy in the woman’s face but instead she hears a low laugh.

“Wouldn’t it be Guille?”

“It could be. I already told I don’t know. Now let me watch my telenovela in peace, _no me molestes nuevamente_ (don't bother me again)! _”_

Juliana would apologize but had the door slammed at her face before she could say anything else. Well, at least Valentina wasn’t ignoring her or anything more serious had happened. She just went out with her brother. But why not take the cellphone with her? Juls shook off her head to escape from the bad thoughts and theories. 

As she walked back to her car, Juliana’s phone vibrates in her pocket and she quickly pulls it out with a stupid hope to see Valentina’s name on the screen. But of course it wouldn't be her, it was Lucca.

“Boss, stop whatever you’re doing and listen to me…”

His news let her completely baffled. She still could hear her agent’s voice through the device but her brain wasn’t processing it, the only thing she could think about was Valentina. Guillermo. The cause. Danger.

“Boss? Are you still there?”

"Sí Lucca. Perdon… I need to find Valentina, she’s with Guillermo” Juliana feels her body weakening as she releases the words and negative thoughts prevent her to rationalize what is best to do next.  

“Mierda!” Lucca’s frustrated tone makes her angst increase exponentially.

“We have to do something, I can’t lose her too Lucca!”  Hot tears form in the back of her eyes, an unbearable urge to cry consuming her.

“Boss, we need to act fast…”

Before Lucca could complete the sentence, Juliana’s phone died. She sprints to her car and decides to search for Valentina on her own, there isn’t any second to waste. _Where would Guillermo take Val to? Would he be able to do anything bad to his own sister?_   As she drove to her parents house to get Luna, Juls tried to figure out what was happening. Not a thing was making sense, unless… _Could Valentina also be working for the Cause? What if she used me this whole time?_ Juliana questions herself aloud, the words almost cutting her throat as the thoughts transformed into sounds.

“Stop it Juliana. You must trust the woman who made a pact with you. She _loves_ you. Stop being dubious all the time, _estúpida!_ ” She reprimanded the skepticism and swallowed the bitter taste of mistrust. “Where are you Valentina?” Juliana questions herself again as she hits the gas pedal more firmly, flying by the other cars in traffic. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Juliana didn’t even got out of her car to collect Luna. She stopped in front of her parent’s house and opened the passenger door so the dog could jump in.  She thanked her mother and Panchito through the window, apologizing for the rush but she had an emergency to deal with, promising to explain things later.

Tension consumed her second by second. Sweaty hands holding the steering wheel. A cold shiver visiting her spine each time she thought about Valentina. _Where could Guille have taken her?_ The first place that came to mind was the newsroom; maybe it was too obvious, but she would have to start somewhere.   

After a few minutes driving, Juliana and Luna arrived at _Hoy newspaper_ building’s door. Both agents were greeted by Valentina’s intern, Layla, as soon as they stepped out the elevator toward the offices.

“Hola! Is Valentina in her office?” Juliana didn’t bother to use formalities at that moment, she couldn’t waste time and she was almost freaking out in anticipation.    

“She’s not, Miss Valdes. Boss left a little more than an hour ago!” The kind girl answered earnestly.

Juliana wanted to ask the intern if Valentina had said anything about where she was going, or with whom, but it could sound very stalky… So, it was time to improvise.

“Layla, I forgot my cellphone in her office. Do you think I could go get it?” It was a good excuse to maybe find any clues about where Valentina could possibly be.  

“Of course, Miss Valdes. In your place, I think I probably would die if I ever forgot my phone somewhere…” Layla answered with a side smile, already leading Juliana to the door.

When both entered the room, they saw many papers scattered all around. Juls recognized a few articles that they’ve worked on earlier that day. Nevertheless, her cop eyes also observed a few things that weren’t on Val’s desk before.

“Do you think I could go through those paper piles? The phone must be somewhere under it all!” Juliana asked with a shy smile.

“Of course. Dig in! I have to print a document but I’ll be back in five minutes, is that ok Miss?” Interns are so naïve, but so useful.

“Sure thing Layla. Don’t worry. I just need to find my cellphone; it can’t be that hard… can it?” Juls joked while gesticulating regarding the paper mountains and Layla laughed at the irony. The poor girl just didn’t know that the agent’s phone was safe and out of battery inside her jacket pocket. Once the intern left, Juliana ran to Valentina’s desk and started looking to details that weren’t there before.

She found a small notebook and soon confirmed it to be Valentina’s handwriting. Juls rapidly acknowledged that a sequence of numbers and letters were written on its first sheet. “What does it mean? Passwords?” Juliana asked herself, confused.

She flipped the page and noticed that the next one was pulled off. Juls passed her forefinger over the pen marks and thanked heavens (or whatever great power is out there) for Valentina’s firm writing. She took a pencil and started scribbling the paper, coloring the marks that at each second gained form on the surface. Juls didn’t have time to read it, as she heard Layla’s steps loudening in the hallway. With a quick movement, she closed the notebook and tossed it into her jacket pocket.

“Found it?” Layla asked, smiling from the door.

“Yes! I did. Muchas gracias Layla!” Juliana walked past the woman and Luna followed her instantly. “Is Guillermo in here?” Juls couldn’t keep the curiosity.

“No. I haven’t seen him over weeks, actually”.

“Oh!” The intern’s comment only confirmed to Juliana that Val’s brother is indeed up to something not good. “And Eva? Is she here?”

 _Would the older Carvajal child_ _also be involved with ‘The cause’?_ Juliana’s mind couldn’t cease the inquiries.

“Tambien no! Miss Eva is with her father, at The Valle house!” Layla automatically placed a hand over her mouth, as if reprehending herself for confessing a secret.  

“It’s ok Layla. I know where Leon is, I am a cop… remember?” Juliana lied again. She didn’t know exactly where ‘the sun’ was hiding, but it was a great opportunity to discover more details. “This information is safe with me. Now, is Mr. Luna here?”

Luna lifted her ears and barked at hearing her name. Juls laughed and explained to the dog that she wasn’t talking to her and she could relax. 

“Mateo is also already gone. He left half an hour before you arrived”. Layla answered after also laughing at Luna’s shrewd response.  “I’m sorry you couldn’t find any of them here, Miss Valdes!” She kindly completed.

“It’s really fine, Layla. Thank you very much for all your valuable help. We must go now, too much to do” Juls softly whistled to Luna and both walked out the building.

Already outside, Juliana reached for the small notebook in her pocket and opened it to read in the sheet: _Rua San Antonio, 412. @8pm._ Juls looked at the watch on her wrist and it was 7:53pm. She did the math; seven minutes and nearly 20km to the location addressed in the paper. She would have to drive at a speed over 140km/hour to be there on time – _piece of cake!_

She got into the car, threw the notebook in the glove box compartment, fastened the seatbelt around her torso, and warned Luna to sit still on the back seat. Juliana had no idea what that address meant or even if Val would be there.  But for Valentina, she would risk everything and face any unknown danger.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

“Shall we go in?” 

“Vale, let’s wait in here. We don’t know who those people are”

“Guille, we came here to exactly find out who those people are. If you are going to chicken out it’s fine, I’ll go by myself and…”

“Ya Valentina! Why do you always have to be stubborn and so audacious? It’s so freaking annoying” He replies with an elevated tone of voice, surprising Valentina. “It’s a cult… cults start exactly at the time it is scheduled. It is 7:30 yet, if you said it begins at 8 we just gotta be patient and wait in here until eight”. Guillermo tries to ease the tension but Valentina is too plucky to play ‘hide and seek’.

“Guille, my informant said it’s in _this_ house where ‘The Vigilantes’ act. I need to find out who they are and I’ll not make any progress on discovering things by being inside a car waiting for something to happen!”  Val placed her fingers at the door handle to get out but her brother abruptly pulled her back to the seat. 

“I SAID WE STAY AND WAIT!” he yells at her, his face red and crusty.

Valentina studies him for a few seconds, unable to reply a single word. Guille never acted like that before, he’s always very gentle and comprehensive. However, something is different. Even though she doesn’t want to accept it, Valentina’s intuition almost never fails her.   

Val received a call a couple hours ago; her informant shared an info that every Thursday at 8pm there is a meeting in a very suspicious mansion frequented by many individuals with quite questionable behaviors. Valentina called her brother to tell him that she had a good lead and that they could finally discover 'The Vigilantes’ members. She asked him for help to check out the place and he, though confounded, promptly made himself available to it.

Now the two are inside his car, parked in front the luxurious mansion. Indeed, the movement near the house is intense and peculiar. Light bulbs in the very green garden on the main entrance are illuminating the path of people walking in.

“Listen to me, ok? We better stay here and…”

“You stay here Guillermo! This is important to me, and I will do what I came to do”. Valentina yelled back, upset about his coarse behavior towards her.

“Why is it so important? You’re doing it to clean the mess that stupid cop made, isn’t it? You are doing it for her… I should've known better!” he sighs and shakes his head in disapproval. “Do not trust police people that much Valentina! They are liars, racketeers.  You are blind by love; she’s just another corrupted bitch, definitely not worth it…”

 _“Cállate ya!”_ Val screamed louder than she intended. “Juliana is worth it, and I’ll not allow you to say bad things about her. You don’t even know her. I’m in love with Juliana, yes. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me and no one, _oye bien_ Guillermo, I said no one has the right to tell me who I must date or not. I know very well how to take care of myself and I have discernment to identify good people from bad people, ok?”

“No, you don’t” Guille replied instantly. “It’s all in front of you and you cannot even see it” he choked out the words, shame spreading through his face.

“What do you mean?” Valentina asked, confused but at the same time her instincts started buzzing an alert inside her head. A rush of adrenaline made her heartbeat fasten up, drying the saliva inside her mouth and sweat running down her forehead.

“Vale, yo…”

“Guille, is that you? Why do you still in your car? Let’s come inside!” A woman spoke from the outside, bending her body to be able to look at him through the car window. “Oh, you have company today. That’s great, Servando will be pleased to see new followers to The Cause!”

The words crossed Valentina’s chest like a sharped knife. That could not be possible. Not her brother. Not Guille.  

“Mayela, not the time. Please!” he spoke looking down his hands, not able to lift his gaze. The woman waved a ‘see you soon' and walked inside the house. Valentina’s eyes watered. He just confirmed what she has been suspecting for a few days now. He is indeed involved with The Vigilantes, and not _only_ that, with The cause as the woman said.

“Tell me it’s not real!” she shouted. He only shook his head, yet unable to look at her in the eyes. "Guillermo, _mírame a los ojos y dime que eso no es lo que pienso que es_ (look me in the eyes and tell me that's not what I'm thinking it's). Valentina tried again, breathing even faster.

“You wouldn’t understand Vale! You’re an idealist, living in an parallel universe where all people are good and there are rainbows and flowers everywhere. Real life is not a fantasyland, and you are not in a fairytale as you like to think!” his words were filled with outrage and even some resentment.

“I might let my heart guide me most of the time, and yes, I like to think most people are goodhearted and that we can fix problems with kindness and honesty. But in one thing you are right Guille, I don’t have clear discernment to detect who is on my side for that fight”. The hot tears streaming down her face reached her lips and she tasted the sour flavor of disappointment. 

“You were the one responsible for that post about Marina’s death on The Vigilantes website, weren’t you?” she cleared her throat and dried her tears from her cheeks.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” he replied bashfully, almost inaudible. 

“ _Claro que sabes_ (of course you know). CG? Neta?” She let out a wry laugh, pressing her tongue against her teeth.

“I did it, ok!? And I wasn’t lying… Justice is made out of truth, and Interpol is a nest of lies…”

 _“Eres un estúpido!”_ Valentina cuts him off and without previous notice, she stepped out the car to walk towards the house. Guille ran after her and grabbed her by the arm with more strength than necessary.

“Go back to the car!” he warned, his furious brown eyes locked on the no less angry blue ones.

“Or so what? Will you force me to, or will you call your friends to silence me?” Valentina confronted him without dithering, he let go off her arm and she marched in. Guillermo didn’t know what to do, he found himself in a deadlock.

Valentina tried to put her feelings aside for a moment and refocus on collecting as much information and evidences as possible. She reached her pocket and checked the small recorder device; it was still perfectly working just fine. The thought of turning over her own brother to the police made her weak in the legs, but it was a moral dilemma to solve later.  An expletive and a sniff were her reactions.

People stared intently at her; she was new in the place. She could hear the murmur and feel the heat emanating from the pairs and pairs of eyes following her moves. Val didn’t recon any of the faces, only the woman who stopped to talk to Guille outside.

“Mayela, isn’t it?” Valentina reached out her hand and the woman politely shook it.

“Yes, and you are…”

“Guille’s younger sister, Valentina Carvajal!” A man interrupted their conversation; Val’s chin dropped once she recognized who that was. “He’s recruiting his family now, that bastard has my admiration!” he finished his statement with a kiss on Valentina’s hand, she pulled it away not concealing the disgust she felt after his touch.

“Johnny, please just let her be!” Guillermo spoke from behind so naturally that Valentina couldn’t believe in her brother’s tranquility. This man shot Juliana in the back, this motherfucker almost killed her. How could Guille be friends with that kind of person?

“The first night can be very overwhelming to starters; I will let you prepare her. Come Mayela, let’s leave the Carvajal siblings alone.  It’s a great pleasure to finally have you with us Valentina!” Johnny winked at her and she had to do a tremendous effort to do not jump on his neck and choke him to death.

As soon the two walked away, Guillermo pulled her to a corner to prevent people from hearing their talk. “You have to get out of here before it is too late Valentina. If they find out that you came here to investigate, they will…”

“What Guillermo, kill me?” his silence confirmed what she already guessed. “When did you become that kind of monster? Of all people, I could never imagine that you would turn out to be that low, unscrupulous” she uttered her sadness, tears dropping once again. 

“Unscrup… Valentina, you know absolutely nothing ok? You’re just a spoiled girl who likes to play detective sometimes to have some of our father’s attention. You’re nothing but a Barbie doll pretending to work as a journalist to please Leon Carvajal. I’m sorry for you, I really am, but it’s past time to someone finally throw the truth at your face and stop measuring words to don’t hurt you. Grow the fuck up Valentina, stop being daddy’s puppet and start pursuing things you really believe and not what he tells you to!”

Guillermo had not only tears in his eyes, but also hatred. Resentment. Grievance.

“We don’t have time for sentimentalism right now. I’m trying to protect you while I can. You need to leave!” For the first time he looked at her in the eyes, pleading his sister to listen to him.

“Fuck you, Guillermo! _FUCK YOU!!!”_ Valentina bellows before walking away from him.

Her feet started in a low pace, speeding up until she is running, to where she didn’t exactly know. It doesn’t take long until she’s on the house’s front door, passing by the people who were still coming in.  

“Guillermo, do we have a problem?” Johnny asks him as he notices the mumbling around the house. 

“No. Everything is fine”. He tries to feign normality but Johnny doesn’t buy it.

“Mugres! Go after Valentina and make sure our new guest is fine, please” The man smiles widely and gladly obeys to his boss’ orders. “You know how we work Guillermo, no loose ends. Either you are a hundred percent on our side, or you are on the other. And those who are on the other side, you know very well how we deal with them!” Johnny whispered at Guille’s ear and smiled, receiving a nod in agreement. “Now, pass me your car keys. I’ll get out of here and you’ll clean up the mess you just made!”

Johnny took the keys and walked away. He sent a look to Mayela who already knew what he meant, no further talking was necessary. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana parked a few meters away from the house. There weren’t any other vehicles parked outside in the street; the place seemed too empty.

“Luna, stay close!” Juls warned the dog as both stepped out of the car. 

The two walked slowly toward the main entrance of the house, stopping at a safe distance near a tree in the opposite side of the street. Juls looked at her watch and it marked 8:05 – _not bad!_ She thought to herself. The sun had already given place to a few stars and a dim moonlight. Juliana checked out her gun on her waste and remembered she had only five bullets left, as she shot one at the floor to threaten Sebastian earlier that day. 

It all felt too quiet to be normal. The mansion had its lights off, the surroundings were giving the impression of being a desert. Only the sound of bats flying by the palm trees echoed in her ears. The cold wind kissing her skin and the fear of what she might could find inside the place made her arms’ hair lift in a chill.  

She'd increase the grip on the gun at each step closer to the main entrance of the house, gluing her fingers around the object more vehemently as her mind would create scenarios of what could happen in a few seconds ahead.

Juliana notices the main door ajar, which is not a good prospection indeed. The foresight of what could be waiting for her inside made her swallow hard. Thick saliva denying to take the natural route down her throat, provoking in her stomach a desperate need to repel it. She breathes in and out twice, doing her best to don't throw up.

As both walked into the pitch-dark grand hall, Luna growls toward the blackness. There is a complete silence at first but as Juliana advances into the total darkness, she senses the sound of an anguished breathing. Without expecting, Luna starts barking loudly as the lights are turned on, revealing what Juliana so feared.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight of Valentina unconscious, all tied up and held against a chair by a nasty man in one of the corners of the living room. In the opposite extreme, a woman had a loaded gun pointed to Guillermo’s face.

“Let her go right now or I’ll shoot you in the head!” Juliana bawls, the shock of seeing the woman she loves in such danger lets no room in her body for anything other than fear.

“Take your chances!” The man replies in pure irony, holding Valentina’s arms and bouncing her sleepy body side to side.

“Mugres, cut it off!” Mayela screams, and just then Juliana refocus her attention to the woman threatening Guille with a revolver. Juls looks at him in the eyes, panic takes shape of tears rolling down his cheeks incessantly. He has his mouth covered by a gray tape, but he manages to grumble while trying to release his tied up wrists. The woman notices his attempt to scape and abruptly makes him kneel down in front of her.

“Let her go!”  Juliana says again, this time looking at the woman.

“It’s nothing personal, Miss Valdés. Don’t get me wrong. But we need a bargaining chip, and the princess was available, so…” Mayela answers with a wry smile over her lips. Guille looked at Juliana with pleading eyes, as if almost begging her to don’t accept any blackmail from them. Juls was frozen in place. However, her thoughts were very clear: she could not risk Valentina’s life.

“Fine. What do you want?” Juliana lowered her gun slowly, her gaze fixed on Valentina.

Mayela’s eyes followed the agent’s concern, realizing that Juliana could do anything to save the younger Carvajal. The woman felt a sensation of pure fear, she knows how good Juliana can be with a revolver. Nevertheless, Mayela still followed the orders she was given.

“Time! We need time to get away from here…”  She answered and Juls looked at her once again. “And we also need you to send a message” the woman completed with a trembling voice.

“I am not an errand girl!” Juliana’s reply demonstrated the rage that was consuming her.

“Well, me neither. And here I am!” Mayela replied with a dissatisfaction very notable. Juliana internally smiled for interpreting this as an opportunity to use her persuasion skills.

“If you are not happy with what you were assigned for, why still doing it?” Juls didn’t have a vocal answer, but Mayela’s eyes gave herself away. She looked at Guille, with eyes of love. Juliana had no doubt to detect that because she perfectly knows that it is the same way she looks at Valentina.

“Ok! Here is the deal, I’ll send your message to whoever you want but you will have to let both walk away from here with me, and you two can escape. No one gets hurt, alright?” Juliana offered, Mayela would agree but Mugres started laughing.

“You two ladies stop the shitty talk. _Apúrate_ Mayela, we have a job to do!” She nodded in agreement to his rude statement and took a breath before speaking again.

“Tell Leon Carvajal that if he doesn’t comply with his part of the deal, we’ll kill one of his children tomorrow night. He has 24 hours, starting now, to fulfill his promise”. 

Mayela forced Guille to stand up and ordered him to move. Juliana knew right away that they were not intending to let Valentina go voluntarily. Mugres was about to pick Valentina up from the chair, directing his hands to her boops when Juliana screamed “ _Hell no!”_  

“ _Ahora_ (now) Luna!” Juliana’s words were followed instantly by Mayela’s scream of pain. Luna bites her leg from behind, making her release the revolver and fall to the floor. Juliana quickly shoots Mugres twice, perfectly milliseconds before he could reach for a knife and harm Valentina.

Mayela drags her twitching body to the nearest wall, dithering in pain and fear of Luna. The dog had the woman surrounded, showing her dental arch as she growled fiercely and stepped slowly toward her. It was possible to see Luna's sharp teeth amid her quivering lips. 

Juliana sprints to hold Valentina and make sure that the man wouldn’t try anything stupid. Guille murmurs something not understandable but Juls has no doubt that it was a warning. She gently collects Valentina’s yet sleeping body from the chair to her loving arms, untying the ropes around her body and wrists, making sure to keep her secure. The rise and fall of Val’s chest confirmed to Juliana that she was still breathing, so a wave of warm relief traveled through Juliana’s insides.

Outside, there are cars noises getting louder as they approach. “Let’s get out of here!” Juliana yells at Luna, who quickly takes the lead to the main door. Guillermo follows them as Juls runs the fast as she can with Val in her arms, trying to get back to her car.

“Not so fast!” Mugres stands up and throws a knife at their direction. Juliana’s head turns back to witness Guille putting himself in front of them to stop the knife with his body. He falls hard to the floor and Mayela screams at the scene. He sends a look to Juliana as if demanding her to flee from there before it was too late. She nods and resumes running.

Even though Valentina doesn’t weight too much, Juls' arms had to count on her adrenaline to hold the woman whilst her legs muscles burned at the tremendous effort of keeping up the speedy pace in the way out. Luna flew in front of Juliana, both in the middle of the empty street getting away from the vehicles that were parking by the house.

As they reached her car, Juliana placed Valentina on top of the car hood and searched in her pockets for the keys but found nothing. “It must have fallen somewhere in between all this marathon! _Qué tonta eres Juliana_ , FUCK!!!” she cursed herself.

Never her amazing Mustang with armored windows made her so mad. Logically she wouldn't be able to crack armor-plated window glasses, so she would have to think of something else. She looked around, but not a single soul was in the street.

“Oh come-on! I am striving myself to believe in you but _You_ don’t cooperate, don’t you?” She spoke looking at the sky, complaining at whom or what specifically she didn’t know.

Juliana pulled Valentina back to her arms and whistled to Luna, they would have to keep going, on foot. After a long walk, Juliana saw a light. A car was coming at their direction, and so she thanked heavens for it. The odd thing about it was that the vehicle was moving in a very slow motion, she perhaps might have thanked too soon.   

“Luna, this way!” Juliana hid behind a dumpster in an alley, the dog beside her, ready to protect her partner if needed. They heard the car’s engine turning off and sounds of steps getting louder.   

“Are you sure you’ve seen movements here?” A familiar voice sounded, making Luna’s ears lift in instants. Juliana couldn’t believe in her own discernment, she couldn’t trust anyone in fact, not even her own mind at that very moment.

“They must not be far. I am sure I saw something!” A woman replied. “Let’s check into the alley”

“Luna, stay quiet!” Juls spoke softly to the dog and she readily obeyed. The brunette held Valentina tighter in her arms and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and began to whisper “ _Por favor, help us. Por favor, por favor, por favor_ …” without noticing, she was praying. Luna jumped in front of them and began to growl, an act of protection.    

“Luna? Boss? Is that you?” A flashlight illuminated Juliana’s figure, crouching with her back leaned to the wall while holding Valentina. Luna ceased her aggressive behavior and promptly wiggled her tail to the man, peeing of happiness. “Juliana, it’s me. Lucca! You’re safe now”

A wave of relief invaded her. Differently form the previous times, instead of drowning, this time she felt like floating.

“Thank the Lord you are both safe!” Carol came from behind, instantly bending down to hold Valentina and help Juliana to stand up. Juliana’s mind traveled back to the day she and Val went to Mars. Carolina was the woman who kept their helmets in her ice cream shop while they walked to the building. She is Valentina’s friend (and her guardian angel, as the woman said once they were introduced), Juls instantly remembered.

Still frightened, Juliana reluctantly let Lucca take Valentina from her arms. Cold sweat running down her face and insecurity weakening even more her tired legs.

“How did you find us?” She asks them, hesitatingly, as they walked to the Interpol patrol parked in the street.

“Valentina’s informant. I knew that Vale would go after the bad guys by herself. As I know my reckless friend too well, as soon as he told me that Vale was after the Vigilantes members, I instantly knew I had to find you. I went to the Interpol headquarter but you weren’t there. Lucca was, so I told him and he tried to make contact but your phone seemed to be off…”

“It ran out of battery!” Juls justified, taking the device from her inside jacket pocket and realizing its screen was all cracked in million, just like a spider web. _'No jodas!'_ she said internally.

“Oh, that’s why it keeps going straight to the voicemail!” Lucca stated as he gently placed Valentina in the back seat. “Why is she asleep?” he inquired and Carol also waited for the answer.

“I am not sure. They probably gave her some medicine or made her inhale some kind of somniferous” Juls replied, yet uncertain if she could fully trust them. “How would you know that we'd be around in this neighborhood?” Lucca realized that his boss was suspicious about them. She had all rights to be. In her shoes, he probably would distrust everyone as well, after all she’d been through.

“Oye boss, it’s ok. You can trust us, all right?!” Juls nodded symbolically, so he knew he had to win her trust again. “Carol showed up at the headquarter and told me about the meeting at the mansion at San Antonio st. I tried to warn you by phone but before I could say all the info, the call was cut. So, I organized a team to come rescue Valentina, as we knew she’d probably come to check the place”. His words were clear and truthful, his voice calm and secure.

“We arrived a bit late to the house, but we found a woman, Mayela, trying to escape. She has a bad injury in her left leg, a dog’s bite.” He looked at Luna and smiled, Juliana mirrored the act. “We arrested her and Guillermo Carvajal. They’re on their way to the headquarter with Ricardo”. Juliana scratched her left eyebrow and nodded. "Guillermo told us you were there, and that you ran away with Valentina and Luna. So we started driving around the neighborhood, to find you and make sure you three are safe!"

“There was another man there too, Mugres is how they call him” Juliana was lighter at that point, Lucca was telling the truth, she could see it in his caring eyes. 

“He must have escaped, we only found the two.” Lucca instantly reached the car radio to alert the other patrols about the man. He ordered the agents to look for him and call if they found anything.

They entered in the car; Juliana holding Valentina and Luna by her side in the back seat. Carol called someone and said that they had found both women. When she hung up, Juls couldn’t keep the question.

“Who were you informing about us?”

Carol smiled and looked at Lucca, who shook his head. “Falcon, Valentina’s informant. You’ll meet her soon!”  

The name made something click inside Juliana’s mind. _Falcon._ She heard that name before, but when? Juls shut her eyes and tried to focus, after a while she remembered that Lipe had mentioned Falcon when he was talking to Valentina at Mars. But who would that Falcon be, and more importantly, is she a reliable person?

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Valentina opened her eyes slowly. Her head seemed to be spinning as if she had just got out of the world’s highest roller coaster. As her heavy eyelids finally obeyed to her commands to fully open up, her dim sight captures Juliana’s figure sat by the end of the bed. Legs up and closed eyes.

“Juls?” Valentina sits up. “Juls, mi amor!?”

The brunette instantly wakes up from her quick nap and hugs Valentina with all the love she has in her body.

“Val, love! We’re ok, I’m here with you!” Juliana kissed Val’s neck and cheek, passing to her girlfriend the warmth of tranquility. Valentina cried hard, relieved for being in her lover’s arms and away from the rough reality.

“They discovered me Juls, The Cause is coming after me!” Val let the words come out frenetically, panic spreading through her blood and cells.

“You are safe Val. I’ll not let them harm you, ok? Listen to me, I’ll keep you safe and sound morrita”. Juls gently pecked her salty lips, the tears kept falling from the fearful blue eyes.

“How did you find me Juls?”

“Long story babe, now I just want to know if you’re ok!?”

“I’m not, Juls. Guille is with them, he’s working for The cause”. Valentina cries on Juliana’s shoulder, desperately seeking for comfort. The only thing Juls could do at that very moment was provide shelter to her girlfriend, hugging her with ultimate love and affection. “Johnny was there Juls, the son of a bitch was in the house! I saw him with my own eyes” Val’s words made Juliana shiver.

“Let’s not think about it now Val, I have agents working on it. For the moment, I need you to drink this tea and focus on getting some rest. We’ll talk about it later, I promise you”. Juls caressed Valentina’s cheeks, wiping the teardrops off her rose skin. The woman drank a couple of gulps of the warm chamomile drink and felt her body relaxing. 

As Valentina leaned back to the pillow Juls kissed her forehead and then whispered _“te quiero_ ” in her ear, making Val instantly pull her to a kiss. A slow and needy kiss that said so many things: a ‘thank you’, an ‘I’m so glad to have you in my life’, and especially, an ‘I love you’. 

“Can you please stop finding yourself so many trouble?” Juliana joked, whispering the words with her lips yet glued to Valentina’s.

“Trouble is my middle name, Juls!” Val jokes back, but the smiles that formed on both faces quickly turned into a sad expression. “We need to talk, there’s no time to rest. I gotta tell you all I’ve discovered, and it cannot wait any longer!” Valentina stands up, pacing anxiously around the bedroom.

“Val…”

“No Juliana, please listen to me…” She interrupts her girlfriend, her eyes scanning the environment that both were in. “Where are we?”

“Carol’s house”. Juls answers before she takes the teacup from the corner table and sips some of the liquid that Val didn’t drink.

“Oh!” Valentina’s mind blew off for a few seconds. “And how that could be? What did actually happen?” 

Juliana tapped at the mattress implying to Valentina to take a sit next to her. As they were face to face, Juls told her girlfriend how she found her, that Falcon called Carol and warned that she would might be in trouble, and how her friend contacted Lucca. After Lucca and Carol rescued them from the street, they went to Carol’s place.

“Excuse me” Carolina knocks at the door and enters in the bedroom. “Oh thank god you woke up, Valentina!” she runs to her friend’s arms and hugs her tightly. “You pendeja, I already told you I’d not save your skin anymore. Can you please come to sense that you are _not_ immortal to put yourself at risk all the time as you do? Someday you will give me a heart attack…”

Val softly laughs at her friend’s usual lectures. Juliana watched their interaction with a smile, happy that Valentina can rely on good people who truly care for her wellbeing.  

“She laughs, do you see how she thanks me Juliana. Laughing at my face!” Carol feigns anger, but deep down she is so grateful that Val is out of danger. 

The two kept the exchange of affection for a while more, until they heard screams coming from the living room.

“Oops, I guess I shouldn’t have left those two alone!” Carolina stated, Juliana and Valentina frowned for not getting the reference. “Falcon arrived. I thought that she and Lucca would appreciate some time to talk but I fear they’re not having a polite dialogue. I think we should join them…” She waved with her head toward the door and Juliana looked at Valentina with a question mark expression. Val reached her hand to Juliana and nodded.

“Come, before they kill one another. We don’t have many people on our side, so losing the ones we can trust is not good” Valentina tried to joke to ease Juliana’s unsureness to no avail. Juls took her hand, yet hesitantly, and followed the two women to the living room.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

“Lucca, can you please listen? I’m not that teenager anymore, and we are on the same side…”

“Don’t fucking dare to tell me that we’re on the same side. You are going fucking insane if you think that I’ll simply forget what you did Joanna!” Lucca’s throat veins were about to pop up due to the loudness of his shouts.

“What did she do?” Juliana asks as the three women walk into the living room. Lucca looked at his boss and only then realized that he was bursting in screams.

“You must be kidding me Valentina. I told you to do not go there alone, you bitch!” Joanna ran toward Val and embraced her affectionately.

“I couldn’t wait Jo, you know me!” Val replied, returning the dearly hug. Juliana watched the scene with jealous eyes, carefully scanning their interaction. Carol cleaned her throat and Joanna pulled back.

“You must be the famous hot Interpol agent that stole my friend’s heart!” Joanna spoke with a sheepish smile, shaking Juliana's hand. “Oh shit, stole not. You don’t steal things, you punish people who does that… and other kind of crimes. Well, individuals who basically break the laws and..."

“Joanna” Carolina interrupted the woman who nervously couldn’t stop speaking. She rose both her brows and smiled to her.

“Right. I’m sorry, I speak too much when I get anxious”. She tried to explain herself, Juliana yet skeptical about her person. “I’m Joanna. Joanna Armenta!”   

“Que?” Juls looked at Valentina and then at Lucca, the latter made a face expression as if justifying his mad behavior from minutes ago.

“I know how my last name might sound badly to your cop ears. It is probably a forbidden word at police stations around the country. But, I’m not my father’s daughter. I mean... of course I’m his daughter, otherwise wouldn’t have his surname and… oh shit, did it again, didn’t I?” She looked at Valentina who laughed to confirm. “Ok. To sum up, I’m Falcon. That’s how most people know and call me. So, yeay!” Joanna threw her hands to the air and shook them, waiting for Juliana’s reaction.

Juliana slowly walked to the couch and sat down, rubbing her hands over her face.

“Did you know that?” Juls asked Valentina.

“What exactly? That she’s an Armenta?” Juliana nodded. “Yes, I did know!” Valentina answered naturally.

“Why didn’t you tell me that your informant is child of one of the most wanted gangsters in the world? Do you know that Servando Armenta is on Interpol’s Red Notices?!” Juliana was startled, not rationalizing her words.

“Juls, a surname don’t define who she is. Joanna is not a bad person as her father…”

“HA! Tell me about it!” Lucca interrupted, everyone looked at him.

“Lucca, please! I already begged your forgiveness. I’m not, listen to me, I AM NOT the same stupid girl I was years ago. And Juliana, please don’t blame Tina for not telling you about me, I try to live in the shadows. That way my ‘evil’ family name won’t muddle my will to act for the good”.

Juls scowled when she heard Joanna calling her girlfriend ‘Tina’. That was too much intimacy; she wondered how the two met in the first place. Juliana knew it wasn’t the appropriated time or situation to have a jealousy attack, but Joanna is too good looking and attractive. It was hard to disguise her discomfort.

“What’s up between you and Lucca that I am not aware of?” Juls asked Joanna with a gruff tone. Lucca close his eyes and shook his head side to side, giving his back to the women. 

“When I was seventeen I did the most horrible thing in my life”. Joanna sat on a sofa in front of Juliana, resting her elbows on her muscled thighs. Juls indicated with her head that she was listening, and so Falcon resumed talking. “I know immaturity is not an excuse. Nothing can be an excuse to what I’ve done, actually. But, as I said, I was stupid and irresponsible”.

Lucca let a puff escape his mouth, and even though Juliana could not see his face, she knew very well that he was crying.

“I grew up witnessing my father beating my mother. He would use her as his personal punching bag, for no specific reasons. If he was happy because he made a drug deal that would reward him lots of money, he would drink his ass off and end up slapping my mother’s face. If he had a bad day at ‘work’, he didn’t even need the alcohol excuse to punch her”. Joanna swiped some tears off her face and took a breath.

“He would hit her in front of my brother and I, yelling that everything he did in his life was because he loved us”. She paused and shook her head; an ironic laugh punctuated her indignation. “At each punch he would scream that he loved her, and us. So, that is what I thought love was. I was taught that love was demonstrated by hurting the people, this atrocity became a ‘normal’ thing for me, because this was the ‘love’ I witnessed”.

Lucca turned around, his eyes like a waterfall. Valentina sat by Juls side and held her hand, they were all crying.   

“As I started frequenting school, I made friendships similar to what I had at home. Brutal boys, badass group. I thought I was invincible by their side. Soon enough I started dating, Mitchel was his name” Joanna’s gaze found Lucca’s. Carol placed her hand on Joanna’s shoulder encouraging her to continue. “Mitch gave me the same kind of love my father did to my mom. He’d hurt me in and out, and I just thought it was normal. We would live our lives in drugs, parties, and street fights. I was so violent as the male examples I had in my life”

Joanna stands up, walks closer to Lucca and stops in front of him. He crosses his arms and places his hands under his armpits, as if hiding it to force himself to stay in control. However, he shows willing to keep listening to her.    

“One day after school we were too high (as if it was some kind of novelty). Mitch, I, and two other guys were walking back home and we saw…” Joanna almost choked on her own words. The memories that still haunt her every night were very clear in her mind at that moment. “… we saw the gay guy and his brother. We decided to do some bullying, as we always did”.

Juliana knew right away who those siblings were. She almost stood up to hug Lucca, but Valentina prevent her from doing so. “Let her finish mi amor!” Val whispered and Juls agreed, swallowing the heavy sadness she felt for listening to all that.

“We surrounded them in an alley, the strongest of the boys tried to fight back. The smaller managed to run away, but the older one was beaten to death”. Joanna cried hard, so did Lucca. He couldn’t bare the weight of own body on his legs, so he fell on his knees for remembering how his brother was so brutally murdered.  

“I didn’t realize what I’d been part of until the police arrested me at school in the following day. Then, we’ve been released from jail and cleaned of all accusations. Why? My father and his corruption. He paid the judges and we walked away without punishment”. Joanna felt ashamed, wrecked. “Two years later a cop knocked at my door, arresting me again. I soon realized who that was, I never forgot their faces”

“And you all should have rot in jail, your killer!!!” Lucca stood up and shouted as loud as he could. Saliva dropping from his mouth as he yelled at Joanna, his face red in hatred. Carol would put herself in front of the woman to prevent Lucca from hitting her, but Joanna said she deserved it.

"You’re right Lucca. We all should, but if I am who I’m today, it’s because I want to redeem myself to society, and especially to your family!”

“You never, EVER, will be able to 'redeem yourself'. You killed my brother, my innocent and loving Luan!” Lucca’s sobs were so intense that most of his words almost fainted as he uttered it.

“We had a second court hearing and for my surprise, Mitch and the other guys had planned to set me up. They agreed to put all the fault on me, as my father would probably get me out of jail easily. So, the judge sentenced me to 10 years of reclusion for qualified murderer”. The silence in the place was deafening, no one dared to say a word. “However, this time papa Armenta didn’t move a finger to get me out. He let me alone, behind bars to have my body beaten by other criminals inside federal jail. That was the love I knew…”

“Or the one you deserved!” Lucca’s hatred words were flat and cold.

“That’s what I thought for so long too Lucca, until I felt what real love was”. She looked at Carol, who smiled between her crying. “Luan’s girlfriend visited me once, the only visit I had in two years at prison. That day my life changed, no clichés in this statement”

“I can’t believe this!” Lucca said to Carolina, who kept her sympathetic attitude even being judge by her ex brother in law. “That’s pathetic.”

“Luan and I dated for two years, and when he died…”

“He was murdered, say how it is. Dying is a natural cause, what is the total opposite of what that cheap whore did to my brother!” he interrupted Carolina, who just let him release all the pain he has been holding for so long.  

“My world stopped after that tragedy. I fell into a deep depression, didn’t want to live anymore. My parents took me to therapy and patiently helped me to get better, but I never really healed my heart. Until I talked to a priest, who advised me to _forgive_. It sounded too simple to do, considering such devastating pain inside my heart. But I was exhausted of being so wrecked all the time, crying over Luan’s grave every day. So I decided to give the priest’s advice a try, and I went to talk with Joanna”.

“She asked me why I’d done that to Luan. It hit me like a truck, because the suffering I saw in her eyes showed me a different kind of love that I wasn’t aware about. And I had no answer to her question, so I lost myself. I nearly went crazy, because I had no idea of what life was, or who I was in fact”. Joanna had her voice more stable now, lucid of her mistakes.

“I started visiting Joanna twice a week, pushing myself to understand not only her motives, but also to what was happening to myself. I can’t lie that at times I wished I had a hidden knife to kill her, but as the time passed I realized it wouldn’t alleviate my pain neither bring Luan back to me”. Carol looked at Lucca, as if telling him that she knows exactly how he feels. “So, the priest told me to forgive the source of my pain, forgive myself for not being able to protect Luan, and forgive his little brother for running away and leaving him behind”

Lucca didn’t expect the last words. Air didn’t reached his lungs for a few seconds, Carolina kept her eyes on him.

“I was able to forgive his little brother, even though he stopped talking to me for good. And I also have forgiven one of his murderers, cause I saw hope in her eyes, and a willing to change.”

Joanna walked to Carol and hugged her. “Carol taught me what compassion feels like. She had absolutely no reasons to forgive me, but she did. And not only that, she helped me to become a good human being. She offered me her friendship and help, I gratefully took the opportunity. I know I have a long way to pay all my debts of this life, but it’s never too late to start!”  

“Bullshit! I can’t, I just can’t”. Lucca pressed both hands against his ears, trying to prevent himself from hearing any more. “You’ll pay your debts when you burn in hell, you and all your family! I’ll make sure to send your father first” he turned around, and left the house.

Juliana ran after him but it was too late, he entered his car and left without looking back. As Juls walked back to the living room, the three women were trying to put their shit together.   

“I’ve tried to help Lucca for years now, but he denies listening to me”. Carol justified to Juliana.

“It’s a complicated situation. Not everyone react the same way, Carolina. I am sure someday he’ll soften his heart, no one is able to live in so much pain forever” Juls offered kindness, and Val smiled at her.

“So, how Val and I met…” Carol realized they haven’t explained it yet. “After I finally could live with my grief, I got into college. Applied for investigative journalism, as a way to do something to contribute for justice. There I met this angel, and we became best friends since”. Carolina pinched Val’s cheek and both laughed. “Vale helped me so much, in so many ways. I told her my story life and instead of judging me for being friends with my boyfriend’s murderer, she embraced me with her amazing heart!”

Juliana looked at Valentina, even more in love with that wonderful woman.

“We helped each other Carol. In fact, you do it much more than the other way around” Valentina mocked and they all laughed.

“I’m glad you’re dating a cop now, that way my ‘guardian angel’ shifts will be less frequent!” Val laughed hard, hiding her face on Juliana’s neck. “But Juliana, there’s something else you have to know about that woman!”

“No Carol, stop it!” Val protested, humble only as she can be.

“Valentina had the brilliant idea of founding a rehab institution to addicted teens, so maybe tragedies like the one that happened to Luan could be evitable”.

“Speed of Sound!” Juls spoke aloud, amazed by the fact.

“Yes, and I did most of my treatment there. If it weren’t by those two marvelous women, I probably would be already dead or insane in jail”. Joanna was the one to speak this time. “As I learned with my two (and true) friends the meaning of love and loyalty, I decided I could do a little more than just being a good citizen”.

“That’s why you started making ‘justice with your bare hands’?” Juls inquired.

“Yes. I don’t use those terms but you got the conception of it”. Joanna laughed, and so did the other women. “The term ‘Vigilantes’? I came up with that. I became Mexico City’s watchwoman, like ‘The Arrow’ from the TV series, ya know. Like Oliver Queen, I’ve been out of social contact for a few years and now I am back to fight against crime. The difference is that I’m not a billionaire, neither a man and I don't use arrows, but at least I have green eyes as the character!” Joanna mocked, leaving the environment much lighter.  

“I know that whatever I do won’t ever be enough to erase what I’ve done to Luan and his loved ones, but you can trust me when I say that my biggest goal is to help capturing my father. I won’t rest until I make him pay for every suffering he has provoked”

“Oh Joanna, on that I can perfectly relate”. Juls nervously smiled and the three looked at her instantly. “I believe in you because Val does. So, help will be much appreciated in all this mess we are in!” She tried to change the subject but Valentina kept her attention over Juliana’s face.

“Juls, is there something you would like to tell me?” Valentina asked with a soft tone, but at the same time, concern present in her voice. Carolina and Joanna intently looking at her.

“I guess we just founded a ‘therapy group’ and it’s my turn to share?!” the three nodded in unison. “Well, my father is not so different from Joanna’s”. Juliana choked the words out.

“But… I thought you and Macario had a good relationship…”

“Macario wasn’t my father Val. Not biologically”. Juls interrupted her baffled girlfriend. “Macario’s my uncle”. She uttered it before she couldn’t find courage to do so.

“Holy Fuck!” Carolina was the first to realize what this revelation meant.

“Wait, what? If Macario Valdés was your uncle, it means that…”

“Yes Valentina, Rafael Valdés is my father. El Alacran”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, are you still there? lol
> 
> So, I'll add an extra chapter because there're a few other things I want to reveal before the final chapter. And as this current chapter was already around 13k words, I decided that it would be better to use another chapter. That way I won't have to cut off former ideas or 'rush' on the story. The next one is almost done, so I'll do my best to post it soon. I promise that I'll finish the fic before xmas. Please, send me good vibes, hahaha...
> 
> 51 – Parallel Universe - Red Hot Chili Peppers
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


End file.
